Estranho Jeito de Amar
by Madame Baggio
Summary: Nem a distância nem o tempo foram capazes de curar o estranho jeito que eles tinham de se amar...
1. Avisos!

**Resumo: **Lily Evans teve que deixar Hogwarts no meio de seu quinto ano e um imaturo James Potter magoou seu coração na ocasião. Agora um ano e meio depois ela esta de volta a Hogwarts, mais madura e maravilhosa do que nunca e, para o azar de um certo maroto, disposta a dar o troco...

E vou eu com meus tradicionais avisos...

1 - Esses personagens e cenarios não me pertencem é tudo daquela tia loira la e tals...

2 - Eu não sou uma leitora da tia JK (quem me conhece sabe disso), então qualquer deslize ai... Foi mal...

**Personagens:**

**Lily Evans****  
****Gabrielle Connery****  
****Kira Barton****  
****Kaheterine Rider****  
****James Potter****  
****Sirius Black****  
****Remus Lupin****  
****Peter Pettigrew**

**Lily Evans:** ruiva de longos cabelos ondulados, olhos verde-esmeralda. Dona de uma personalidade forte que foi acentuada com o passar do tempo. É muito criativa e tem paixão pela escrita. Sempre que escreve se sente em outro mundo, onde pode expor tudo o que sente sem medo. Mudou muito nos anos que deixou Hogwarts e não gosta de falar sobre o acidente que matou seus pais.

**Gabrielle Connery:** Morena de cabelos longos, olhos castanhos. É a melhor amiga de Lily. As duas se entendem muito bem e Gabrielle adora ajudar nos planos malucos da amiga. É uma garota sensível e romântica, apesar de ter vergonha de admitir esse seu lado. Adora música e toca violão sempre que tem um tempo.

**Kira Barton:** Loira, de cabelos longos e lisos e olhos castanhos. Batedora do time da Grifinória, tem um temperamento explosivo. Apesar de ser arrasadora nos jogos não deixa de ser super vaidosa fora dos campos. Adora se arrumar e ama festas. Mas odeia garotos dando em cima dela o tempo todo e se eles enchem demais ela acaba perdendo a paciência e daí ninguém mais consegue segurar esse mulher.

**Katherine Rider:** Cabelos negros, até um pouco abaixo dos ombros, olhos azuis. Ela é a mais tranqüila entre as meninas e não esta muito preocupada em dar uma lição nos marotos como as amigas querem. É monitora e estudiosa, sempre muito discreta, não é do tipo que fica se preocupando com garotos ou festas.

**James Potter:** Cabelos castanhos, bagunçados, olhos castanho-esverdeados. Capitão do time de quadribol e estrela de Hogwarts. Faz muito sucesso entre as garotas da escola. Tende a ser um tanto arrogante as vezes, mas é um bom amigo e consegue até ser um bom aluno apesar de adorar aprontar pela escola com seus amigos.

**Sirius Black:** Cabelos negros, bem curtos e olhos negros. Batedor do time da Grifinória. É o maior sem vergonha da escola. Não liga de sair com uma menina por dia e depois sequer lembrar do nome dela. É também muito machista e orgulhoso.

**Remus Lupin:** Cabelos castanhos claros, olhos cor de mel. O mais certinho entre os marotos. É monitor chefe e muito responsável e inteligente. É do tipo tímido, doce e romântico. Apesar de ser mais quietinho também faz muito sucesso entre as meninas.

**Peter Pettigrew:** Cabelos castanhos cacheados, olhos castanhos. O menor e mais comilão entre os marotos. As vezes tem seus momentos de pânico, mas no geral é um bom amigo que não liga pra seguir as maluquices de James e Sirius.

**N/A: Circo armado, vamos ao show!**


	2. Hora de Voltar

**N/A: Aqui começa mais uma fic. Eu sei que tenho andado sumida daqui, mas eu tenho motivos para isso e espero que logo as coisas melhorem. Até la, se divirtam ;)**

**Capítulo 1: Hora de Voltar**

O vento soprava quando ela recebeu aquela carta. O vento também balançava seus cabelos quando ela deu seu primeiro beijo. E o vento secara suas lágrimas, que caíram porque ela voltara não do jeito que ela gostaria de ter voltado.

Tudo ainda parecia um sonho distante e irreal, mas virado para um pesadelo. Como se aqueles meses tivessem sido uma ilusão e ela não tivesse realmente passado por tantas coisas.

Era seu quinto ano em Hogwarts e no final de janeiro recebeu a noticia de que seu pai havia sido promovido e teriam que mudar de país. No começo foi um choque. Já era monitora, uma das melhores alunas da escola e em breve teria que prestar seus N.O.M.'s. Mas depois... Se conformou. Dumbledore ajudou-a em tudo. Fez uma carta de recomendação pessoalmente para que ela pudesse entrar em qualquer escola de magia que quisesse. As amigas também deram todo o apoio a ela. Juraram não ser um "adeus", apenas um "até logo". Foram um ano e meio, cinco países e um acidente que levou seus pais embora. Agora estava na hora de voltar. Sua irmã não queria ficar com ela e francamente ela não queria estar coma irmã. Mais uma vez Dumbledore ajudou muito e um advogado bruxo cuidou das coisas para ela.

Faltava agora uma semana para primeiro de setembro. Lily Evans estava sentada no banco de uma praça deserta num subúrbio de Londres. Não olhava para nada especificamente, sua mente apenas vagava, enquanto o vento bagunçava os seus cabelos. Voltar a Hogwarts... Como seria?

-Elas chegaram. –anunciou Gabrielle Connery, uma das melhores amigas de Lily e que estava abrigando-a em sua casa durante esse tempo difícil.

Lily olhou na direção que a amiga indicara e viu Katherine Rider, monitora Grifinória, e Kira Barton, batedora do time de quadribol da mesma casa, se aproximando.

-Ola. –Lily falou sorrindo sincera.

-Oi Lily. –Katherine foi a primeira a falar –Desculpe não ter podido vir antes. Você ta legal?

-Agora que vocês estão aqui eu estou. –ela falou sorrindo suavemente.

-Ah, não vamos fazer desse momento um drama. –Kira falou abraçando Lily com força Sentimos sua falta, pimentinha.

-Eu também. –o sorriso de Lily se alargou –E ai? Prontas para o que combinamos?

Katherine e Kira fizeram que sim com a cabeça.

-Ótimo. –exclamou Gabrielle –Vamos para a minha casa. Temos muito que preparar essa semana se realmente quisermos sacudir Hogwarts.

-Com certeza. Vamos então? –Lily se pôs ao lado de Gabrielle e juntas começaram a andar.

Kira entrou entre Lily e Gabrielle e se pendurou no pescoço das duas.

-Que bom que você voltou, Lily. –falou sorrindo maldosa –Sem você aquela escola não é a mesma.

-Pode até ser, Kira, mas eu também não sou mais a mesma. –Lily deu um sorrisinho confiante que foi correspondido pelas amigas.

Elas deram os braços umas para as outras e voltaram a caminhar.

**XxX**

**N/A: Ai está o primeiro capítulo! Reviews são mais do que bem vindos!!**

B-jão


	3. De Volta A Hogwarts

**N/A: Oi povo. Depois de um século cá estou com o segundo capítulo da fic.**

**Obrigada pelos comentários. Espero que vcs continuem curtindo!**

**XxX**

**Capitulo 2: De volta a Hogwarts**

As quatro amigas estavam reunidas numa das diversas cabines do Expresso Hogwarts. Katherine já havia cumprido seus deveres como monitora e agora elas conversavam e riam juntas.

-Eu estou um pouco nervosa. –Katherine começou nervosamente –E se o professor Dumbledore...

-Ele não ai negar, Kitty. –Kira cortou a amiga –Não tem porque.

-Também não vamos com tanta sede ao pote. Sei que se formos com calma ele vai nos ouvir e dar permissão. –Lily falou sorrindo para acalmar a amiga. Esta apenas suspirou.

-Se você diz...

-Digo. –Lily olhou para a porta da cabine –Cansei de esperar. Vou procurar o carrinho de doces.

-Ô vício em chocolate... –Gabrielle brincou rindo.

-Fazer o que né... –a ruiva falou rindo e saiu da cabine.

Lily não queria admitir, mas se sentia nervosa. Voltar, no fim das contas, não era tão fácil quanto parecia. Mas não era um problema também. Ela não era mais a CDF Evans, certinha, perfeitinha e chata. Ela era agora outra pessoa, linda, confiante e muito provocante. Hogwarts nem imaginava o que estava por vir.

Avistou o carrinho de doces. Ao se aproximar já foi falando:

-Um caldeirão de chocolate, por favor. –e percebeu que alguém falara a mesma coisa que ela ao mesmo tempo.

Levantou os olhos para o garoto a sua frente e quase riu de como o destino era irônico. Diante dela estava um garoto de cabelos castanhos bagunçados. Os olhos castanho-esverdeados brilhavam surpresos por trás dos óculos de armação redonda. O corpo altamente sexy e bem trabalhado pelo tempo de quadribol evidenciado por uma regata preta levaria a loucura qualquer garotinha de Hogwarts. Ali parado a sua frente estava ele...

-James Potter... –ela pronunciou o nome quase sem querer, um sorriso indecifrável pendurado no canto dos seus lábios.

-Lily Evans? –ele perguntou meio descrente e meio chocado.

Era impossível. Não podia ser a mesma garota que ele conheceu e conviveu até seu quinto ano. Eram os mesmos cabelos ruivos, mas agora chegavam até o meio das costas dela em ondas macias. Os mesmos olhos verdes esmeralda, mas agora mais profundos e confiantes. De algum jeito ela tinha mudado em um ano e meio. Estava mais alta e seu corpo adquirira formas exuberantes, o que era comprovado por uma camiseta baby-look branca, que deixava um pouco da sua barriga a mostra. Na camiseta havia a sugestiva estampa de um gato vermelho, com olhos verdes maliciosos e os dizeres "Bad Cat" em dourado. Não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ler a frase.

-Mais para cima, Potter. –ele ouviu Lily chamando por ele e então percebeu que estivera olhando para a camisa dela ou talvez para o que se encontrava dentro dela...

-Eu não acredito. –ele falou sorrindo –Lily Perfeitinha Evans voltou para Hogwarts... –Isso merece uma comemoração. Que tal sair comigo -ele perguntou charmoso passando a mão nos cabelos.

Lily deu uma risadinha debochada, enquanto pagava a bruxa do carrinho pelo chocolate.

-Você não mudou nada, Potter. E a minha resposta também não. Não vou sair com você. –respondeu com um sorriso superior, bem diferente dos berros com os quais James se acostumara no quinto ano –E eu também não sou mais a cdf certinha, Potter. –virou as costas e saiu, deixando um James totalmente petrificado para trás.

Ele ficou admirando aquelas formar perfeitas dentro do jeans azul marinho, até ver em que cabine ela havia entrado. Correu para sua cabine, esquecendo-se até do chocolate que havia ido comprar. Ao abrir a porta da cabine onde estava usou tanta força que até assustou os amigos que ali estavam.

-O que é isso Bambi Um caçador malvado te assustou -Sirius Black perguntou.

Sirius tinha cabelos negros e olhos irresistivelmente da mesma cor, sorriso sedutor, porte invejável devido ao quadribol e era também o maior galinha de Hogwarts.

-Muito engraçado, pulguento. Só não vou falar nada porque eu estou de ótimo humor.

-Por que O que aconteceu - perguntou Peter Pettigrew.

Ele era o menor entre os amigos e com uma aparência meio infantil, olhos castanhos e cabelos da mesma cor cacheados. Era comilão e muito medroso.

-Era o que eu ia falar se vocês não tivessem me interrompido. Adivinhem quem eu acabei de encontrar no corredor e esta mais linda do que nunca - perguntou James, seu sorriso aumentando mais a cada segundo.

-Paula Ricce -Sirius arriscou.

-Não.

-Patricia Parker

-Não.

-Emily Andersons

-Não.

-Megan Bradler

-Não.

-Ai que inferno, Pontas! Fala logo quem é. –Sirius falou já irritado.

-Ninguém mais ninguém menos que Lily Evans.

Os três outros garotos da cabine ficaram no mais completo silêncio.

-Quem -era a primeira vez desde que James entrara na cabine que Remus Lupin tirava os olhos do livro que lia.

Ele tinha cabelos castanhos claros bem arrumados e olhos cor de mel muito lúcidos. Era monitor-chefe e um jovem muito comportado.

Os quatro juntos eram conhecidos como os Marotos e aterrorizavam a escola. Eram conquistadores e tinham qualquer garota a seus pés. Exceto as quatro senhoritas que no momento estavam algumas cabines a frente.

-Lily Evans. –James repetiu como se falar o nome dela lhe causasse um enorme prazer.

-Ou Merlin atendeu as minhas preces ou o veadinho ai endoidou de vez. –Sirius falou rindo da cara do amigo.

-Primeiro: é CERVO, Sirius, não veado. E segundo: por que cargas d´água você queria ver a Evans de novo -James perguntou desconfiado.

-Pra que você parasse de encher o saco só falando nela. –Sirius falou fazendo os outros dois rirem.

-Muito engraçado, Almofadinhas. –James falou amarrando a cara.

Realmente desde que Lily partira James havia se dado conta de uma coisa: gostava demais dela. Talvez até amasse** (n/a: acho o máximo esse povo q acha q ama XD)**. A única coisa que sabia com certeza é que nesse tempo em que ele ficou sem vê-la ele só conseguiu pensar nela: o que estaria fazendo, se ela pensava nele, se eles voltariam a se ver um dia... Enfim, mil coisas. E agora encontra-la de novo, ela estando mais linda do que nunca, fez seu coração girar 360o.

-Vocês não têm idéia de como ela está. –James continuou –Deslumbrante, linda... Certamente tem alguma coisa de diferente. Alguma coisa tão... sexy.

-Eita. Agora eu quero ver. –Sirius falou se levantando.

-Eu também. Se a Lily voltou eu quero vê-la. –Remus falou guardando seu livro.

-Ei sai pra lá, vocês dois. –James falou ficando em frente a porta da cabine, impedindo os dois amigos de saírem –A ruivinha é minha.

-Sem essa, Pontas. –Sirius falou provocando o amigo –É de quem domar a fera.

James fez uma cara assassina que acabou dando medo em Sirius.

-Calma, Pontas. Eu sou da paz. E você sabe que eu quero concentrar meus esforços na Kira esse ano.

-Desiste, Almofadinhas. –Peter falou –A Kira te mata de tanta porrada antes de ficar com você.

-Veremos, Rabicho, veremos...

XxX

Lily entrou na cabine, mastigando pensativa seu chocolate. Não falou nada para as amigas. Abriu a bolsa e tirou uma folha de uma pasta de capa preta, cheia de adesivos, e escreveu rapidamente por alguns minutos. As amigas trocaram olhares, mas também não falaram nada.

-Pronto. Terminei. –a ruiva falou depois de algum tempo.

-Terminou o que -Kira perguntou tentando ver o que a amiga escrevera.

-Era um texto que eu tinha começado há um tempo e não tinha terminado. –Lily respondeu enquanto relia o conteúdo da folha.

-Você vai continuar escrevendo enquanto estiver na escola -Katherine perguntou.

-Acho que sim. –ela falou pensativa –Se eu tiver tempo... A editora que publicou meu livro disse que eles gostariam que eu escrevesse outro...

-Ah você devia escrever outro. Aquele seu livro era muito legal. –Kira comentou.

-Você fala isso só porque uma das personagens era você. –Katherine falou revirando os olhos.

-Eu não tenho culpa que meu charme é irresistível até em livros. –Kira falou fazendo cara de metida.

-Esse não era o texto que você estava empacada fazia quase um ano O que te deu essa inspiração repentina -Gabrielle perguntou, mas com um sorriso que demonstrava que ela já tinha uma idéia da resposta.

Lily não teve tempo de responder, porque no instante seguinte a porta da cabine se abriu e ela teve que esconder a pasta rapidamente. Por sorte, Sirius Black, a criatura que havia aberto a porta, não viu a pasta.

-Ola, minhas belas damas. –ele falou lançando um dos seus melhores sorrisos, o que fiz Kira revirar os olhos. Então ele virou os olhos para Lily –Ora, ora... Então é verdade que Lily Evans retorna a Hogwarts. E o Pontas não exagerou nada. Você esta mesmo deslumbrante.

-Quem falou que ela está deslumbrante -Katherine perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-O James falou. –Remus explicou, aparecendo na porta –Oi Lily. –ele sorriu amigo.

-Remus! –Lily levantou e se atirou no pescoço do amigo e lhe deu um caloroso abraço, que fez com que ele ficasse muito corado, mas logo Remus também correspondeu ao abraço daquela amiga que fizera tanta falta.

-Ah, valeu o ar, Evans. –Sirius comentou emburrado –Eu te cumprimentei primeiro.

-Oi Black. –Lily falou simplesmente, antes de se virar de novo para Remus –Que saudade de você, Remus. Você me escreveu muito pouco, viu

-Desculpa, Lily. Sério. Eu tive muitos deveres e com meus problemas de saúde... **(n/a: problema de saúde é código pra "lua-cheia") **–Remus começou tentando se explicar, mas Lily riu.

-Calma, Remus. É brincadeira. –então se virou para Peter que acabara de chegar –Oi Peter.

-Oi, Lily. –respondeu o maroto que sempre teve uma simpatia pela ruiva.

-Muito legalzinha você, ruivinha. Para eles e "Remus" é "Peter" e pra gente é "Potter" e "Black"? –era a primeira vez que Lily vira que James também estava ali.

-Não enche, Potter. Eu falo com você como eu achar conveniente. –Lily retrucou sem alterar o tom de voz.

-É impressão minha ou vocês já se encontraram hoje -Katherine perguntou.

-Eu tive o desprazer de encontrar com esse trasgo quando eu fui procurar o carrinho de doces. –Lily falou num tom de total desprezo.

-Isso você não contou pra gente, Lily. –Gabrielle provocou a amiga, mas Lily não respondeu nada, só mostrou a língua e voltou a se sentar.

-Pois saiba, _Evans_, que você ta perdendo um partidão. Agora o James é capitão do time de quadribol do qual eu e a Kirinha aqui somos o casal de batedores mais maravilhosos já existente. **(n/a: percebam a classe do Sirius como cupido XD)** –Sirius se sentou entre Kira e Lily e passou o braço pelo pescoço da primeira.

Kira era uma loira estonteante de cabelos lisos até o meio das costas, olhos cor de mel e sorriso provocante. Tinha os braços torneados em função da posição de batedora, mas não era excessivamente musculosa. Apesar da posição de batedor ser dada originalmente a homens com muita força bruta, Kira rebatia balaços com mais força que vários rapazes da escola.

-Sai fora, Black. –Kira tirou o braço de Sirius de seu pescoço fazendo Lily rir.

-Bom, Black, ser capitão do time de quadribol da escola não é grande coisa. Não me impressiona muita. –Lily falou despreocupada.

-Ah é Então o que te impressiona, ruivinha -James perguntou enciumado.

Lily deu um sorriso maldoso, mas não respondeu nada.

-Você podia ter contado, né Katherine. –Remus falou –Lá no vagão dos monitores...

-A Lily pediu para não contar. Era para fazer uma surpresa. –Katherine respondeu sem tirar os olhos do jornal que lia.

Mas Remus também não ouviu a última frase. No momento em que Katherine cruzou as pernas um pouco de sua pele ficou a mostra e Remus não conseguiu desviar os olhos. Ela tinha os cabelos negros até um pouco abaixo dos ombros e os olhos azuis piscina. Era do tipo séria e responsável, mas não implicante com os outros.

Remus foi despertado dos seus devaneios por uma cotovelada de James. Percebeu que o amigo percebera para onde sua atenção estivera desviada e ficou corado.

-Vocês não vão sentar -Gabrielle sorriu para os três que continuavam de pé.

Peter foi o primeiro a se sentar, ao lado de Gabrielle.

Gabrielle tinha longos cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor enfeitando seu rosto de boneca. Ela e Peter viviam num constante "vai-não-vai" e volta e meia estavam juntos, sem compromisso.

James se sentou ao lado de Lily e para Remus restou sentar-se ao lado de Katherine.

Durante uma parte do percurso eles ficaram conversando. Peter e Gabrielle ficavam aos cochichos e risadinhas, Sirius e Kira falaram o tempo todo de quadribol, James convidou Lily para sair quatro vezes e nas quatro vezes ela respondeu com ironias e Katherine e Remus entraram em uma conversa de como o novo ano seria interessante, até que...

-Já estamos quase chegando. –lembrou Gabrielle –Nós precisamos nos trocar.

-Podem ficar a vontade. –Sirius falou maroto.

-É, a gente não se importa. –James falou, entrando na do amigo.

-Ok. –Lily falou –Se vocês não se importam...

Lily começou a desamarrar seus tênis diante do olhar estarrecido de todos.

-Lily... –começou Kira.

-Vamos, Kira. Nós temos que nos trocar. –Lily sorriu inocentemente para Kira e indicou Katherine discretamente com a cabeça.

-Ah... Claro, Lily. –Kira sorriu maldosa e também começou a tirar os sapatos.

Katherine observava tudo com calma, apesar de estar travando a mandíbula. Não achava que as amigas iam ter coragem de realmente fazer isso, mas foi obrigada a mudar de idéia quando as duas se levantaram e Lily fez começou a desabotoar a calça e Kira fez menção de tirar a camiseta.

-Saiam daqui! –Katherine falou levantando-se e olhando para os meninos –_AGORA!_

Os marotos nem contestaram. Saíram de lá rapidamente e Katherine bateu a porta da cabine. Lily e Kira caíram na risada.

-Eu sabia! –riu-se Lily –Tinha certeza que ela ia expulsa-los.

-Valeu pela dica, Lily. –Kira riu –Foi muito legal ver a cara de esperançoso do Black e do Potter.

-Eu não acredito que vocês fizeram isso! –Katherine parecia irritada –Vocês quase me mataram do coração.

-Ah deixa disso, Kitty. De qualquer jeito... –começou Kira –quem ia ficar sem roupa não era você.

As quatro amigas caíram na risada.

XxX

Pouco depois elas pegavam as carruagens em direção a Hogwarts. Como Lily sentira falta daquilo. Ela sentia que voltava para casa enfim. Logo elas estavam sentadas a mesa da Grifinória. Após a seleção veio o habitual discurso de inicio de ano letivo de Dumbledore.

-... e uma última coisa. Não me olhem assim, só uma coisa e vocês poderão aproveitar o jantar. É com grande prazer que eu anuncio o retorno de uma aluna muita querida para nós. Senhorita Lily Evans retornou para Hogwarts e para a Grifinória. –ele fez um gesto para que Lily se levantasse, o que fez um burburinho correr pelo salão –Uma salva de palmas para ela.

O salão irrompeu em palmas e até alguns assovios, mas Lily olhava fixamente para o professor Dumbledore que lhe sorria gentilmente.

**XxX**

**N/A: Ai esta, queridinhos. Espero q curtam!**

**Até a próxima!**

**B-jão**


	4. Um Jeito Para Balançar Hogwarts

**N/A: Ola! Demorei, mas finalmente aqui estou com mais um capítulo para vocês!**

**Obrigada pelos reviews!**

**Blackforever: Nunca duvide de nada vindo delas... huahuauhahua ;)**

**XxX**

**Capitulo 3: Um Jeito Para Balançar Hogwarts**

Após o banquete de inicio de ano, Lily estava em seu dormitório. O mesmo dormitório que ocupara anos antes, quando estudara em Hogwarts. Ela arrumava suas coisas na mesma cama que usara antes. Uma garota de olhar severo encostou-se no dossel da cama dela.

-Essa cama está reservada. –ela falou metida.

Lily levantou os olhos calmamente. A garota tinha um rosto de boneca de porcelana que não combinava com a cara severa que ela fazia. Seus cabelos castanhos escuros cacheados iam até os ombros e os olhos castanhos esverdeados pareciam capazes de engolir o mundo. Lily olhou-a com superioridade.

-Posso saber para quem esta reservada -a ruiva exigiu.

-Pode sim. –um enorme sorriso abriu-se em seu rosto –Para Lily Evans, a maior traidora de Hogwarts.

-Oi Alice!

-Oi Lily! –as duas se abraçaram efusivamente –Como você não me avisa que está voltando

-Eu queria fazer uma surpresa. Mas eu também não te vi lá no trem.

-Nem adianta. –falou Kira que saia do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha –Ela só fica grudada no Frank Longbotton agora.

-Ah eu fiquei sabendo. O casal vinte de Hogwarts. –Lily brincou.

-Também não é pra tanto. –Alice falou corada –Mas se eu soubesse que você estava no trem eu teria ido te encontrar.

-Não se preocupe, Alice. –falou Gabrielle que estava sentada na própria cama –Ela teve o prazer de encontrar com o Potter. –Gabrielle sorriu maldosa e Alice começou a gargalhar.

-Não entendi a piada. –Lily falou levemente irritada.

-Vocês não contaram para ela -Alice perguntou depois de se controlar e parar de rir.

-Não. Deixamos a melhor parte pra você. –Kira falou divertida.

-O que vocês não me contaram

-O Potter –começou Alice –virou um verdadeiro arrasa corações. Quando você saiu daqui ele já era famoso entre as menininhas, mas no sexto ano ele ficou impossível. Parecia que era um por dia.

-E o que isso tem a ver comigo -Lily interrompeu impaciente.

-Mas –continuou Alice como se não tivesse sido interrompida –toda vez, é sério mesmo, toda vez que a gente recebia uma carta ele vinha perguntar se era sua, como você estava, se você ia voltar para Hogwarts... –Alice falou num tom sonhador.

-Foi duro agüentar o Potter esse tempo todo que você esteve fora. –Kira comentou –Ele só perguntava de você.

-Hum... –Lily pareceu pensativa –Interessante saber. Eu vou descer um pouco. A Katherine ainda esta lá embaixo

-Ta sim. –Gabrielle respondeu.

-Ah, mais uma coisa Alice. –Lily falou voltando-se para Alice –Temos uma proposta para te fazer. –as três amigas se olharam e sorriram ao ver a cara surpresa e curiosa de Alice.

XxX

Os Marotos voltaram um pouco mais tarde para a Torre da Grifinória. Eles estavam preparando uma "inocente brincadeira" para os sonserinos. Quando chegaram a torre, encontraram Lily e Katherine rodeadas de alunos de várias idades, perguntando muitas coisas. Os que não estavam na escola a tempo suficiente para a terem conhecido queriam saber quem era a pessoa digna dos aplausos dói diretor e os que conheciam a famosa monitora Evans queriam saber por onde ela tinha passado antes de voltar para Hogwarts.

-Você mudou de país, senhorita Evans -perguntou uma tímida terceiranista.

-Mudei. Eu vivi em cinco países diferentes desde que eu saí de Hogwarts. –Lily contou tranqüila.

Os Marotos se aproximaram para ouvir a conversa.

-E você estudou em outros internatos -perguntou um primeiranista.

-Só mais um, na verdade. O primeiro país que eu morei depois de deixar a Inglaterra foi na França. Lá eu estudei em Beauxbatons.

-E onde mais você morou

-Deixa eu ver... Três meses na França, seis no Brasil, três nos Estados Unidos, três no México e os últimos três meses eu estive morando na Austrália.

-Que legal! –exclamou um quartanista.

-E por que você voltou, senhorita Evans Sentiu saudade -perguntou um segundanista.

-Também, mas... –ela deu um sorriso triste –Na verdade meus pais morreram num acidente de carro e eu não me dou bem com a minha irmã, então minha melhor opção foi voltar para Hogwarts.

Os alunos soltaram um murmúrio geral de compreensão e um a um começaram a dar os pêsames para Lily.

James também queria falar com ela, mas ainda não entendia muito bem essa nova Lily. A Lily que ele conheceu odiava tanto a sua presença que só sabia gritar com ele e xingá-lo, por vezes ela até o azarava. Mas essa Lily nova era maliciosa, sedutora e irônica, e mesmo assim não gostava de tê-lo por perto. Convinha então, ir com calma.

O tempo foi passando e logo todos foram para seus dormitórios. Apenas Lily ficou na sala comunal, numa poltrona de frente para a lareira que ardia. Sabia que tinha que subir, trocar de roupa, dormir, mas não queria ir. Era tão bom estar ali mais uma vez que ela não queria perder um minuto sequer daquele lugar. Estava tão concentrada que não percebeu quando alguém desceu do dormitório masculino, até esse alguém sussurrar em seu ouvido:

-Sem sono, ruivinha

Lily fechou os olhos por um segundo, deixando um gostoso arrepio percorrer seu corpo. Depois soltou um suspiro cansado.

-Posso te ajudar, Potter -ela falou em tom irônico.

-Claro que pode. –James falou se sentando no braço da poltrona dela –Me chama de James e aceita sair comigo.

-Nossa, como estamos exigentes. –ela falou sarcástica –A resposta é não, para as duas coisas.

-Sabe, Evans –ele evidenciou o uso do sobrenome –eu não entendo porque depois de tanto tempo você ainda esta nessa.

-Eu poderia dizer a mesma coisa. Você não cansa

-Não de você, minha flor.

-Potter, Potter, eu não sou nada sua. Nem mesmo flor.

-Parece que alguém ficou mais arisca...

-E alguém continua um babaca. –Lily falou se levantando –Vá atrás do seu harém, Potter e me esqueça, ok?

-Fico lisonjeado pelos ciúmes, Lily... –ele falou arrogante, também se levantando –mas com você aqui nenhuma delas tem graça.

-Meu deus. –Lily pôs a mão no peito teatralmente –Então eu sou a preferida do famigerado Potter Quanta honra. –então ela mudou seu olhar para um debochado –Se toca, Potter. Em matéria de cantada você não melhorou nada.

Lily achou que já era suficiente por uma noite e decidiu se retirar. Já havia dados as costas para James e ia em direção as escadas dos dormitórios.

-Mas tem uma matéria em que eu me aperfeiçoei muito. –James falou chamando a atenção dela de novo.

-Ah foi? –Lily virou-se para encará-lo de jeito debochado –E qual matéria seria essa?

James venceu a pouca distancia que os separava e segurou-a pela cintura.

-Essa aqui. –e beijou-a.

Lily deixou estar. Suas mãos permaneceram caídas do lado do corpo. Não retribuiu nem repeliu o gesto de James. Quando o beijo terminou, ela olhou para ele calma.

-Terminou? Ótimo. Agora eu vou dormir. –ela falou separando-se dele e indo mais uma vez em direção as escadas –Ah, mais uma coisa. –ela virou-se quando chegou ao primeiro degrau e olhou para ele de forma maldosa –Você não se aperfeiçoou tanto assim... –ela deu um sorriso vitorioso e subiu as escadas, deixando, pela segunda vez naquele dia, um James totalmente abobado para trás.

Ao entrar em seu dormitório foi direto tomar um banho para se acalmar. Devia dar um prêmio a si mesma por ter conseguido se manter tão calma...

XxX

Na manhã seguinte eles tiveram Transfiguração como primeira aula. Após o término da aula as cinco amigas Grifinórias foram falar com a professora McGonagall.

-Professora. –chamou Katherine –Nós gostaríamos de discutir uma idéia com o professor Dumbledore. A senhorita poderia nos ajudar

A professora olhou desconfiada para as cinco garotas.

-E que tipo de idéia seria essa -perguntou séria.

-Do tipo integradora, professora. –Gabrielle respondeu sorrindo.

A professora arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

-Hum, parece interessante. Vou falar com o professor Dumbledore e ver se ele pode recebê-las.

-Muito obrigada, professora! –as cinco falaram ao mesmo tempo, animadas.

Elas saíram muito felizes da sala em direção as masmorras para aula de Poções..

-Ai que emoção! Não acredito que vamos conseguir falar com o Dumbledore. –Alice dava pulinhos de alegria.

-Calma, Alice. –Katherine aconselhou –Nós não conseguimos nada ainda.

-Também não precisa ser estraga prazer, né Katherine. –Kira reclamou.

-Calma, crianças. –Lily falou –Ainda temos muito que fazer, mesmo se o Dumbledore deixar. Uma delas é fazer a Alice fazer um Voto Perpétuo. –ela sorriu maquiavélica.

-Vocês não estão falando sério. –Alice afirmou.

-Ah estamos. –Kira e Gabrielle afirmaram juntas e sérias.

-Katherine -Alice apelou, já preocupada.

-Sinto muito, Alice. –Katherine falou, também séria.

Ao verem a cara de pânico de Alice as quatro meninas caíram na gargalhada.

-Calma, Lice. É brincadeira. –Gabrielle riu.

-Você devia ter visto a sua cara. –Kira falou em meio a suas risadas.

-Suas loucas! Vocês querem me matar -Alice "brigou" com as amigas.

Ao chegaram aos corredores que iam para as masmorras elas foram cercadas por um grupo de oito sonserinos. Antes que elas tivessem tempo de fazer qualquer coisa eles tomaram suas varinhas com rápidos feitiços. Estavam cercados por oito setimanistas sonserinos e apenas Lily estava com sua varinha, mas também não fez menção de sacá-la.

-Vejam só... –uma voz arrastada e enjoada se pronunciou e logo revelou Lucius Malfoy –A sangue-ruim voltou.

Lucius Malfoy tinha os cabelos muito loiros, quase brancos e olhos azuis frios. Não se podia negar que era um belo jovem. Pendurada a ele, quase como um acessório vinha Narcisa Black, tão loira quanto ele e com olhos tão azuis quanto os dele.

-Que prazer revê-lo, Malfoy. –Lily começou irônica –Eu estava mesmo querendo achar um babaca para testar uma azaração.

-Dobre sua língua para falar com qualquer um de nós, sangue-ruim.

Lily virou-se na direção da voz e encontrou Severus Snape olhando-a com expressão superior. Os cabelos negros e oleosos caiam até a altura do queixo e ele também tinha os olhos muito negros.

-Nossa, meu dia ta cada vez melhor. Agora no lugar de um eu tenho dois babacas.

-Você não vê que esta em desvantagem, sangue-ruim -Narcisa falou.

-Três babacas... –Lily cantarolou.

-Sabe, Malfoy –os sonserinos viraram para olhar para Katherine que sequer se dera ao trabalho de fechar o livro que lia –Em dois minutos a Lily vai ter estuporado vocês três, pego nossas varinhas de volta e nós vamos derrubar os outros que sobrarem.

Os sonserinos riram debochados.

-Tentem. –Lucius desafiou.

XxX

Os marotos estavam na sala de Poções, esperando o inicio da aula, quando ouviram um burburinho no corredor. Imaginando se poderia ser um duelo os quatro foram ver. Mas ao chegarem ao corredor se depararam com Lily e suas quatro amigas cercadas por oito sonserinos, mais Malfoy, Snape e Narcisa. Ao olharem melhor perceberam que aparentemente nenhuma delas estava em posição de reagir. James foi o primeiro a fazer menção de ajudar, mas a cena que ocorreu a seguir foi rápida demais para que eles sequer entendessem. Lily sacou sua varinha muito rapidamente e estuporou os três babacas maiores. Murmurou um feitiço e as varinhas de suas amigas foram parar nas mãos das respectivas donas, que em questão de segundos derrubaram os oponentes restantes, com exceção de Alice, que simplesmente abaixou-se para sair do caminho. A cena toda durou pouco mais de dois minutos.

Lily girou a varinha nos dedos e assoprou a ponta, como se fosse uma arma, antes de lançar um sorriso divertido para Katherine.

-Você me superestimou, Kitty. Foram mais de dois minutos.

-Não importa o tempo. –Katherine falou com calma, reabrindo o livro que ela fechara ao receber a varinha de volta –O resultado foi impecável.

-Obrigada. –Lily curvou-se formalmente –Vamos para a aula senhoritas

As amigas sorriram e foram juntamente com ela na direção da sala. Ao passarem pelos quatro estarrecidos maroto, Kira ainda sussurrou para James:

-Fecha a boca que você esta babando, Potter. –ela falou, empurrando o queixo dele para cima.

-A Evans... estuporou... três pessoas... –Sirius falou com cuidado depois que elas passaram por eles. **(n/a: brilhante dedução, Sirius XD)**

-O que aconteceu com aquela história de "nada de violência, vamos só ignorá-los" que ela sempre pregou -perguntou Peter que ainda tentava entender a cena do duelo.

-Eu não sei, mas eu to vendo que a cada segundo que passa eu quero mais essa ruivinha. –um James muito sorridente falou.

XxX

Durante o almoço a Professora McGonagall veio chamar o quinteto para uma conversa com Professor Dumbledore.

-Ele irá recebê-las agora. –a professora falou no seu tom naturalmente severo –Venham comigo.

As cinco meninas se levantaram em silêncio e seguiram a Professora. Os Marotos, que estavam sentados próximos a elas, viram a cena com curiosidade.

-Será que é por causa do que aconteceu hoje no corredor das masmorras -Remus perguntou preocupado, vendo as meninas se afastarem.

-Pode ser. –Sirius falou pensativo –Mas nenhum professor viu. Será que foram os sonserinos que... 

-Até parece. –James cortou –Você acha mesmo que eles iam querer espalhar por ai que uma garota trouxa sozinha desarmou três deles, enquanto as amigas derrubavam mais oito brutamontes? Eu acho que não.

-Ponta tem razão. Mas então o que será que elas foram falar com Dumbledore -Remus imaginou curioso.

-Eu não sei, mas eu daria qualquer coisa para ter minha capa de invisibilidade aqui agora e ir lá... –então de repente o olhar de James caiu em Peter –Rabichinho, meu caro amigo...

-Nem vem, Pontas. –Peter cortou logo –Eu não quero saber de nada que envolva a Connery.

-Mas de novo -Sirius perguntou –Ontem lua de mel, hoje vocês não querem se falar de novo? Vocês são de dar nos nervos...

-Pode ser. –Peter falou dando de ombros –Mesmo assim eu não vou segui-las.

XxX

As cinco garotas estavam paradas diante da mesa de Dumbledore. A Professora McGonagall as deixara ali e se retirara da sala. Elas haviam exposto suas idéias ao Professor, que as ouvira impassível sem mostrar agrado ou desagrado pela proposta. Agora prendiam a respiração na espera pela resposta do Diretor. Ele analisou-as mais uma vez através de seus óculos meia-lua e então deu um sorriso.

-Acho uma ótima idéia, senhoritas.

-Oba! –as cinco comemoraram.

-Acalmem-se, senhoritas. –o Professor falou num tom sério, mas longe de estar bravo –Eu tenho uma condição para vocês.

-Qual, professor -Gabrielle pediu curiosa.

-Vocês terão que ter o apoio dos monitores.

As meninas soltaram muxoxos, mas Katherine repreendeu-as com o olhar.

-Tudo bem, professor, mas será que a primeira vez poderia ser só a gente? Pra fazer uma surpresa. –a morena perguntou educada.

-Claro. E quando seria a primeira vez -o professor perguntou interessado.

As cinco se olharam e falaram triunfantes:

-No dia das bruxas!

**XxX**

**N/A: Bom, por hoje é isso!**

**Reviews?**

**B-jão**


	5. Aquecendo os Tamborins

**N/A: Ola!!! Aqui estamos com mais um capítulo da EJdA!!! E nem faz tanto tempo assim q eu postei o outro... Bom, vocês merecem por m e agüentar... hahahaha**

**Hoshi Evans: Cara, você faz uma mal lascado pro meu ego, sabia? Hahahah Adorooooo! Hahaha E sim, funcionou. Vou postar pelo menos nessa mais rápido, pq os capítulos já estão prontos, mas nas outras ainda tenho q escrever +... Então não precisa entrar em pânico flor, nem gastar seu talento artistico-dramatico aqui ;) hahaha **

**XxX**

**Capítulo 4: Aquecendo os Tamborins**

Logo passaram as primeiras semanas de aula e o mês de outubro começou e com ele foram feitos dois anúncios: o da primeira visita a Hogsmeade e o segundo vinha num cartaz negro, com escritos em dourado.

-Grande festa de Halloween. Após o tradicional banquete de dia das bruxas acontecera uma festa no salão principal. Só para alunos acima do quarto ano. Uso de fantasia é obrigatório. E o resto é papo furado. –Remus lia o cartaz para os amigos.

-Festa! –Sirius comemorou.

-Isso vai ser muito bom. Melhor do que aqueles banquetes entediantes. –James falou.

-Ei, os banquetes são ótimos! –Peter protestou.

-Nada contra os banquetes, Peter –James retrucou –Mas festa é muito melhor. E é uma chance a mais de eu ter a companhia da minha ruivinha. –ele riu maroto.

-Pontas, se toca. –Sirius provocou –A Evans não vai sair com você.

-Vai sim, você vai ver. Aquela ruiva ainda vai ser minha.

-Vai sonhando, Potter. –uma voz debochada falou as suas costas.

Ele virou-se e encontrou Lily olhando para ele daquele jeito superior de sempre.

-Você vai ver, meu lírio. Você ainda vai ser minha. –ele sorriu malicioso.

-Vocês dois precisam de um banho frio. –Kira falou –Vocês estão nessa desde que as aulas começaram.

Sirius puxa Kira pela cintura para bem perto dele.

-É que, como você, sua amiguinha é teimosa e não entende que ninguém resiste a um maroto.

Kira empurra Sirius.

-Se toca, Black. Eu não te dei permissão para por a mão.

Sirius se aproximou e com um sorriso maroto sussurrou para Kira:

-Ainda não.

-Eu mereço. –Katherine suspirou –Lupin, nós temos reunião na sala dos monitores hoje, a McGonagall pediu pra eu te avisar.

-Obrigado.

-Por nada. Agora vamos embora, antes que uma de vocês três façam alguma coisa de que se arrependam.

Kira olhou inconformada para Katherine, mas Lily apenas riu e Gabrielle deu uma piscadela para Peter.

-Então Aluado... –Sirius começou maldoso, após as garotas terem se afastado –Reuniãozinha com a senhorita Rider... O que você pretende

Remus corou na hora.

-Não fala besteira, Sirius.

-Hum... Ficou vermelhinho... –James provocou.

-Não é nada disso. –James ficava mais vermelho a cada hora.

-Não se preocupe, Remus. –Sirius falou passando o braço pelos ombros do amigo num gesto de apoio –Deixe que o mestre te dê conselhos. Eu não acho que a Rider seja do tipo agressiva, então se você só agarrá-la...

-CALA A BOCA, SIRIUS! –Remus parecia que ia explodir agora, de tão vermelho que estava.

-Que mau humor, Reminhu... –Sirius provocou.

-Deixa ele em paz, Almofadinhas. –James interviu –E não se esqueça do nosso treino mais tarde. –lembrou por fim.

-Esquecer Sem chance.

-O que vocês esta aprontando, Sirius -Peter perguntou divertido.

-Nada demais, meu caro camundongo. –falou, não convencendo em nada os amigos –Só pretendo mudar minha tática com a Barton. Digamos que serei mais... direto.

-Você vai acabar apanhando, Almofadinhas. –Peter riu.

-Não vou não. –Sirius respondeu irritado –Ela só resiste tanto porque ainda não experimentou, porque depois que ela experimentar não vai querer largar mais. –ele falou convencido.

***

Mais tarde todos os jogadores estavam no vestiário se preparando para o treino quando Kira chegou correndo.

-Desculpe o atraso. –ela falou se apressando na direção do seu armário. Ela já estava parcialmente vestida com as roupas do treino, mas ainda faltavam algumas coisas.

-Kira, você nunca foi de se atrasar. –repreendeu James –Mas ultimamente você chega sempre em cima da hora.

-Foi mal, Potter. Eu tive um compromisso importante.

-Mais importante que o quadribol -James perguntou um tanto incrédulo.

Kira pareceu refletir por um momento.

-É. Mais importante que o quadribol. -ela respondeu por fim.

James murmurou um "não é possível" e saiu do vestiário onde Kira terminava de amarrar os sapatos. A loira achou que estava sozinha, mas ao terminar de se arrumar levantou os olhos e deu de cara com Sirius Black olhando-a.

-O que foi, Black Nunca viu -ela perguntou tentando controlar a ansiedade.

-Na verdade já, mas sabia que você fica muito sexy nessa roupa -ele perguntou malicioso.

-Me poupe dessas cantadas ridículas, Black. –ela falou passando em direção a porta –Você não impressiona nada com elas.

-Então é melhor eu mudar de tática. –falando isso ele puxou o braço de Kira e colocou-a contra uma parede –Pare de se fazer de difícil. No fim eu vou te domar. –falou olhando fixamente nos olhos de Kira.

-Domar -ela repetiu arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

-É. –ele falou se aproximando.

-Então... –ela murmurou quando as bocas já estavam a milímetros –Dome isso. –e deu-lhe uma joelhada e saiu do vestiário, deixando-o caído no chão.

***

Ao fim dos treinos James e Sirius voltaram para a torre da Grifinória e o segundo ainda parecia muito emburrado. Ao entrarem encontraram com Remus sentado em uma das mesas estudando, enquanto Peter estava ao seu lado comendo alguma coisa.

-Por que o Almofadinhas esta com essa cara -Peter perguntou coma boca cheia.

James começou a rir o que só fez a cara emburrada do amigo aumentar.

-A Kira... Ha ha há... Deu um presentinho para ele. –James voltou a rir.

-Que presentinho -Remus perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Uma joelhada na única cabeça dele que pensa. –James falou ainda rindo muito.

Peter e Remus fizeram uma careta de dor.

-Mas ela não perde por esperar. Isso não vai ficar assim. –Sirius afirmou emburrado.

-O que aquela turminha ta fazendo ali reunida -James perguntou vendo um grupo de alunos reunidos em volta de um dos sofás.

-Ah. A Lily está mostrando umas fotos para eles. –Remus falou sem desviar a atenção do livro que lia.

James ignorou toda a voz do bom senso e se aproximou para ver exatamente o que ela estava mostrando.

-Essa aqui é do meu último dia em Beauxbatons. –ele ouviu ela falar animada.

Ele olhou por cima do ombro dela e viu a foto em que ela estava cercada por no mínimo outras vinte garotas e mesmo assim ela se destacava na foto, sendo a única ruiva ali.

-Se importa se eu me juntar ao grupo de admiradores, ruivinha? –ele provocou se aproximando.

-Já disse que para você é Evans. –ela falou cansada –Mas faça o que quiser. –ela acrescentou dando de ombros.

Gabrielle, que estava ao seu lado conteve a vontade de rir. Sabia que para Lily ter deixado James ficar alguma coisa tinha.

-Aqui começam as fotos do Brasil. –Lily falou virando a página do álbum.

As fotos eram todas ao modo trouxa. Elas tinham algo que impressionava todos que olhavam. Lily continuou a mostrar várias fotos, todas cheias de vida e alegria. Haviam fotos na praia, em festas (James não gostou nada de uma em que Lily estava em uma tal micareta com uma camiseta escrita "Cala a boca e beija logo!"), varias fotos de amigos, pessoas sorridentes. Mas uma em especial chamou a atenção de James. Nela Lily aparecia de corpo inteiro na praia, onde chovia, e ela usava um vestido verde esmeralda e sorria de um jeito doce, como uma criança.

-Quais as chances de você me dar essa foto, ruivinha -James perguntou.

-Negativas, Potter. Eu gosto demais dessa foto para dá-la para você.

E foi na página seguinte que uma surpresa veio. Uma foto de Lily abraçada com um menino e na mesma página uma outra foto dos dois trocando um beijo carinhoso.

-Quem é ele, Lily -uma garotinha perguntou encantada.

-Esse é o André. –Lily falou com um sorriso sonhador –Nós namoramos quatro dos seis meses que eu morei no Brasil.

Sirius e Remus olharam para o amigo e mesmo a distancia viram que ele parecia a ponto de explodir de raiva. James começava a achar agora que Lily o estava provocando deliberadamente. Ele beijou-a naquele primeiro dia de aula e ela não fez o escândalo que costumava fazer quando isso acontecia antes. Ele só queria saber o que estava acontecendo.

As garotas soltavam suspiros sonhadores.

-Essa é minha preferida. –Lily falou em tom de confidencia.

A foto mostrava um close de rosto de Lily e André durante um beijo apaixonado no qual os dois sorriam contra os lábios um do outro. Gabrielle agora via claramente que isso não ia dar certo.

-Que casal mais meigo, hein Evans -James falou irônico –Se vocês eram tão lindo e maravilhosamente apaixonados assim, porque vocês só ficaram juntos quatro meses?

O silêncio caiu na sala.

-Porque... –Lily começou tomando fôlego –ele morreu pro causa de uma bala perdida.

O silêncio pareceu de repente ainda mais pesado que antes. Lily fechou o álbum e levantou-se.

-Com licença todos. –ela falou, a voz parecendo levemente embargada.

Gabrielle levantou-se rapidamente e seguiu a amiga até o dormitório. Todos que estavam presentes a cena lançaram olhares furiosos para James.

-Parabéns, Pontas. –Sirius falou irônico –Dessa vez você se superou.

-Ah qual é. –James defendeu-se –Eu não tinha como saber.

Algumas garotas lançaram olhares decepcionados a James.

Lily entrou em seu dormitório e se jogou de barriga para cima em sua cama. Gabrielle analisou a amiga com cuidado.

-Lily... –ela começou com cuidado –me corrija se eu estive errada, mas você não tinha falado que tinha terminado o namoro com esse tal de André porque ele te chifrou?

-Isso mesmo. –Lily respondeu, a voz sem nem um sinal da emoção que apresentara alguns minutos antes.

-Então eu não to entendendo mais nada.

-Eu fiz aquilo para acabar com o James na frente das fãzinhas deles. –Lily falou tranqüila. **(n/a: sim, era mentira XD)**

-Que maldade, Lily. –Gabrielle falou num tom reprovador que soou muito falso.

-Isso é para ele aprender que ele não pode falar o que ele quiser para quem ele quiser.

-Ok então...

A porta do dormitório se abre e por ela entra Kira com uma cara muito pensativa.

-Onde você estava, Kira O Potter e o Black já chegaram faz um tempo.

-Não me fale daquele cretino do Black, Gabrielle. –Kira exigiu.

-Calma, calma, Kira. –Lily pediu divertida –O que aconteceu

-Aquele pervertido... –Kira começou quase gritando, mas depois completou num sussurro –tentou me seduzir no vestiário.

Ela falou num tom baixo mais que foi o suficiente para as duas amigas ouvirem.

-O QUE -elas gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Que gritaria é essa -Katherine perguntou saindo do banheiro enrolada numa toalha.

-Hum, que cheirosa. –Lily comentou –Tudo isso para passar a noite numa sala de monitores deu uma olhada maliciosa para a amiga.

-Do que vocês estavam falando antes -Katherine perguntou ignorando Lily.

Kira contou o episódio no vestiário em detalhes para as amigas.

-Não, Kira! –Lily exclamou ao final da narrativa –Você não vai conseguir nada assim.

-Quem disse que eu quero conseguir alguma coisa -Kira falou vermelha.

-Se você não quer então tudo bem. Eu só ia oferecer ajuda... –Lily se fez de desentendida.

-Não, espera. –Kira pediu –Só por... curiosidade. O que você ia falar

Lily sorriu satisfeita.

-O Black não adora joguinhos -Lily sorriu maliciosa –Então você vai começar a jogar com ele...

***

Depois do jantar Remus se dirigiu para a sala dos monitores, onde esperava encontrar a tal reunião, mas não encontrou ninguém.

-Professora Rider -ele chamou incerto.

-Aqui, Lupin. –ele ouviu a voz de Katherine atrás de uma das estantes que havia na sala.

Sem saber exatamente porque Remus começou a se sentir nervoso. Por que só Katherine estava lá E o que ela estava fazendo nas estantes **(n/a: esperando uma chance pra te atacar... Foi mal, não resisti XD)**

Encaminhou-se para a direção onde ouvira a voz de Katherine. Encontrou-a em cima de uma pequena escada tirando pilhas de papéis de uma prateleira. Parecia cansada já, os cabelos estavam presos num coque mal feito, a capa da escola estava jogada em uma cadeira e dois botões da camisa azul turquesa que ela usava estavam abertos. Podia parecer estranho, mas Katherine estava mais linda que o normal daquele jeito.

-O-ola, Rider. O que houve com a reunião -Remus perguntou nervosamente.

-A professora veio e disse que tinha que atender uma emergência e não poderia esperar. Ela nos mandou separar todas as fichas de detenções dos alunos da Grifinória do sétimo ano.

-Ah certo. –ele respirou fundo –De quem você esta pegando agora

-Essas daqui –ela falou apontando para uma pilha de pastas que estava no chão –São do primeiro ano do Black. –Remus deu um sorriso maroto nessa hora –Agora eu vou pegar as do segundo ano. –ela concluiu apontando para a prateleira.

-Não quer que eu pegue no seu lugar -Remus ofereceu.

-Não. É melhor você segurar a escada para mim.

-Ok. –um pouco nervoso Remus postou-se atrás de Katherine para poder segurar a escada, mas foi só se aproximar mais para ver que aquilo não ia dar certo –Sabe, Rider, acho melhor eu não segurar a escada... –ele falou levemente corado.

Katherine analisou a situação por um segundo.

-Você tem razão. Então fica ai e se eu cair você me segura. –ela falou sorrindo tranqüila.

-A-ah ta. Ok, ok... –Remus agradeceu o fato de ela não ter comentado quanto corado ele estava.

Katherine subiu um pouco na escada e pegou uma pilha de pastas, mas elas estavam guardadas ali há um bom tempo então estavam sujas de pó e ao respirar esse pó Katherine acabou espirrando e indo para trás. Remus conseguiu aparar Katherine, mas perdeu o equilíbrio e cambaleou para trás até bater as costas na prateleira seguinte. Os dois estavam ofegantes pelo susto. Remus com as costas contra a prateleira tinha os braços em volta da cintura de Katherine, que tinha as costas apoiadas no peito do maroto, os corpos estavam colados. Katherine virou o rosto para olhar para Remus e percebeu como estavam os rostos estavam assustadoramente perto. Remus apertou o abraço que dava a cintura dela e ela levou imediatamente a mão a nuca do maroto. Os lábios se roçaram e então um barulho de porta abrindo fez com que Katherine se afastasse rapidamente de Remus.

-Vocês dois estão ai! –era Megan Milter, monitora do quinto ano –A Professora McGonagall me mandou para ajudar vocês. –ela viu os papéis espalhados no chão –O que aconteceu

-Eu quase cai. –Katherine respondeu tranqüila –Me ajude a recolher esses papéis, por favor. Lupin, acho melhor você subir na escada agora.

Remus assentiu, um pouco decepcionado. O resto da noite passaram sem se encarar, mas Remus tinha certeza que, pelo menos no que dependesse dele, eles ainda iam continuar aquela conversa...

***

Na manhã seguinte Lily estava caminhando sozinha pelos corredores desertos, esperando... De repente sentiu-se puxada para uma das salas vazias e percebeu que sua espera havia dado certo. Fez sua melhor cara de tédio.

-Ah, é você Potter. Eu achei que fosse alguém mais interessante... **(n/a: no quinto ano o James fazia isso bastante, então ela tava contando q ele fizesse isso)**

-Mais interessante que eu -ele pareceu irônico –Não existe ninguém assim, meu amor. –ele falou com um sorriso maroto.

-Acredite, _meu amor_ –carregou a última parte de ironia –existem sim. Por exemplo, Amos Diggory é um deles.

-O Diggory -James fez uma cara de nojo –Aquele cara é um babaca.

-Eu não acho. –Lily falou despreocupada –Ele é lindo, popular... E deve beijar bem. –concluiu com um brilho de malicia nos olhos.

-Eu beijo bem melhor que ele. Pergunte para a garota que você quiser. –James falou já começando a se irritar. Lily sabia que estava chegando onde queria.

-Sinto muito, Potter, mas eu prefiro tirar minhas próprias conclusões. Aliás, é exatamente o que eu vou fazer. No Halloween. –falou por fim.

-Você vai o que -James começou a ficar vermelho de raiva, mas de repente se acalmou, então um sorriso malicioso tomou conta de seus lábios –Então acho que você vai precisar de uma base de comparação.

James dá um beijo na base do pescoço de Lily. Ela não conseguiu evitar um sorriso satisfeito, mas manteve seu tom de tédio.

-O que você está fazendo, Potter?

-É uma amostra para você ver que eu beijo muito melhor que aquele idiota do Diggory.

James deu mais um beijo no pescoço de Lily e foi subindo os beijos até alcançar seu queixo. Então passou a alternar entre selinhos e mordidinhas nos lábios da ruiva.

-Ok, então. Vamos ver... –ela falou, a voz ainda entediada, mas seu corpo queimava pelos beijos do maroto.

James colou seus lábios aos da ruiva e pediu passagem para aprofundar o beijo e ela cedeu. Lily passou os braços pelo pescoço de James, enquanto ele a segurava pela cintura. O beijo dela estava levando-o ao céu. Bem diferente dos beijos roubados no quinto ano, principalmente porque agora ela retribuía. Depois de um beijo desses era impossível que ela ainda quisesse beijar o Diggory. Mas de repente ela interrompeu o beijo. Do nada, sem nenhum aviso.

-Obrigada pela amostra, Potter. Acho que já esta bom. –ela falou sem emoção.

-O que Mas... Depois desse beijo você não vai comigo a Hogsmeade esse fim de semana -perguntou ainda espantado.

-Hogsmeade De onde você tirou essa Eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer esse fim de semana. Tchau, Potter. –falou cínica e deixou James sozinho na sala. Sorriu satisfeita ao ver que seu plano estava dando certo. James Potter ia aprender uma lição e ela seria a professora.

***

Faltava uma semana para a festa do dia das bruxas. A escola estava em polvorosa com a festa, que prometia ser muito boa.

Os Marotos andavam pela escola. Eles combinavam planos para zoarem no Halloween e se dirigiam para a Sala Precisa, para poderem discutir suas idéias sem serem interrompidos. Foi quando ouviram uma musica vinda uma sala...

_I believe in never let my strip get hotter_

_Than something I can get out of_

_One that heats up on me_

Eles apuraram os ouvidos e se dirigiram para onde imaginavam que vinha o barulho.

_I told 'em this would be a once time dance_

_Meaning one time chance_

_After I said that, oh_

_That's when he got close to me_

_All the other music stopped but the violin_

_Conversation, one dance, sip a bottle, another dance_

_Now I'm asking myself "what has he done to me?"_

Eles viram uma porta de sala que estava entreaberta. Dentro dela havia facilmente umas doze meninas. Mas no centro, como sempre, estavam Lily e Kira, aparentemente ensinando as outras meninas como dançarem.

-Eu amo essa escola. –Sirius suspirou lançando um olhar cobiçoso ao corpo de Kira.

_This can't turn into love, no_

_The rose petals were all in the air_

_Just might need that firetruck_

_To come and get me_

Katherine, que estava sentada em uma das mesas viu quando os marotos apareceram na porta e não se preocuparam nada em esconder que estavam ali observando, onde não haviam sido chamados. Ela fez um discreto gesto com os olhos para Lily, que entendeu que isso queria dizer que havia alguém a mais ali.

_Dip me in water_

_'Cause this boy's fire_

_It's got a hold of me_

Lily cutucou Kira e juntas as duas viraram-se para a porta sem deixarem de dançar. E essa era uma visão para lá de avassaladora. E já que eles estavam lá não custava provocar um pouco mais...

_Can't say I don't want it_

_'Cause he really put it on me_

_In a way that I don't know_

_If I'm going on me_

Kira entendeu a idéia de Lily e resolveu ajudar. Começou a dançar mais sensualmente. Depois de um tempo pensando decidira aceitar a idéia de Lily. Sirius não queria brincar Ela iria brincar então. Lógico que para ela seria difícil, já que sempre que ele se aproximava ela acabava perdendo o controle e batendo nele, mas também já era hora de mudar isso. Desde o ano passado ele dava em cima dela e era cada vez mais difícil resistir, afinal ele podia ser uma babaca, mas ainda sim era o cara mais charmoso de Hogwarts.

_Dip me in water_

_'Cause this boy's fire_

_It's got a hold of me_

-Vamos embora, Almofadinhas. –James falou de repente.

-Ah qual é, veadinho. Eu quero ver as meninas. –Sirius respondeu.

-Primeiro, é cervo, não veado. Segundo, elas estão provocando. Se essas meninas estão querendo brincar nós vamos entrar no jogo também.

-Muito bem pensado, Pontas. –Sirius riu maroto –Vamos mostrar a essas damas quem são os Marotos.

_Didn't have to know from your body_

_Put it on me_

_Not just physically but mentally e e_

Então os quatro se retiraram dali. Apesar de essa não ser a vontade de nenhum deles...


	6. Halloween

**N/A: Oi povo! Ai estamos com mais um capítulo da EJdA. Espero que gostem!**

**Blackforever: Hahaha Aguarde e confie ;)**

**Hoshi Evans: Entendo exatamente o q você diz sobre seu lado dramático, eu também sou meio assim ocasionalmente... hhuauhahuauha Ah e tenha certeza q eu não sigo essas idéias de cliches de os casais estarem "coincidentemente" vestindo as mesmas roupas. Sobre o plano da Lily... É esperar para ver. ;)**

**XxX**

**Capitulo 5: Halloween**

Finalmente chegara o dia da tão esperada festa de Halloween.

Andando a tarde pelos corredores Lily encontrou, por acaso, Amos Diggory.

-Oi Evans.

-Ah, olá Diggory.

-Que bom te encontrar. Eu queria te fazer uma pergunta.

Lily deu uma boa olhada em Amos. Um físico invejável, belos olhos castanhos e cabelos loiros escuros. Ainda por cima era o capitão e o apanhador do time da Lufa-Lufa. E esse último era o maior motivo do ódio de James por Amos. Bom, já estava na hora de dar a ele mais um motivo...

-Querendo me fazer uma pergunta O que seria -Lily deu seu mais encantador sorriso.

-Eu queria saber se você tem par para a festa de hoje.

-Na verdade não, mas eu também não estava procurando... Eu queria esperar para ver o que podia rolar hoje a noite, na festa.

-Hum... –por um minuto Amos pareceu desapontado, mas então ele entendeu a deixa e sorriu –Então quem sabe a gente não se encontra por lá.

-É quem sabe. –Lily deu um sorriso cheio de promessas –Até a festa, Diggory.

Despediu-se de Amos e saiu pelo corredor muito satisfeita consigo mesma.

XxX

Durante o banquete os Marotos viram as quatro amigas muito rapidamente, o que era um tanto suspeito. Depois Frank Longbotton veio conversar com eles e ele meio que reclamou que Alice também tinha sumido. Isso atiçou ainda mais a curiosidade dos quatro amigos.

XxX

Após o banquete todos os alunos se retiraram para se arrumarem para a festa. Os alunos mais novos ficaram bem irritados por não poderem participar.

Uma hora e meia depois os alunos voltavam a se encontrar diante das portas fechadas do salão. Depois de uns dez minutos de espera a porta do salão se abriu e todos se maravilharam com a decoração do salão. Havia panos pretos e laranjas cobrindo as paredes do salão do teto ao chão e uma sombria falsa lua-cheia era mostrada no teto enfeitiçado. Velas e a pouca luz também contribuíam para um clima arrepiante, mas muito atraente. Ainda haviam algumas abóboras com caricaturas servindo de lanternas. A mesa de comes e bebes também era maravilhosa.

Os garotos encontraram Alice parada perto do palco checando coisas em uma prancheta.

-Alice, o que você esta fazendo ai -James perguntou se aproximando da morena.

Alice usava uma fantasia de princesa, cor de rosa, com uma saia balonê curtinha que quebrava um pouco o ar angelical. James estava fantasiado de gangster, com um terno preto de risca de giz e um chapéu na cabeça **(n/a: não resisti! Tinha certeza que ele ficaria divino de gangster...)**, Sirius estava de príncipe **(n/a: Chad M Murray em "A Nova Cinderela")** , Remo de pirata **(n/a: Johnny Depp lindooooooo em "Piratas do Caribe)** e Peter estava de duende **(n/a: hum... sei la. Alguem ai da "Xuxa e os duendes"...)**.

-Ah, ola meninos. Eu não posso falar agora. Eu sou da organização. Mas não se desesperem, o show vai começar logo. –falou com um sorriso e se afastou dos garotos.

As meninas simplesmente babavam pelos quatro marotos, que estavam lindos e charmosos em suas fantasias, mas nenhum deles prestava atenção aquelas garotas. Cada um procurava por uma garota em especial e os quatro procuravam em vão.

-Que droga! Cadê a Lily -James reclamou após dez minutos de buscas frustradas.

-Vai ver ela esta "experimentando" o Diggory. –provocou Sirius, que sabia da "conversa" do amigo com Lily.

-Ha ha ha. –James riu irônico –Muito engraçado, pulguento, mas o Diggory está ali, sozinho. –ele falou apontando para Amos, que estava fantasiado de jogador de quadribol de algum time famoso.

-Eu não estou nem ai para a sua ruivinha, Pontas. Eu quero saber onde esta a Kira porque essa noite ela não escapa.

-Dessa vez eu acho bom você estar usando um protetor, Sirius. –riu Peter –Pode ser que dessa vez ela acabe te castrando.

-Rabicho, cala a boca. –Sirius falou emburrado o que fez os amigos rirem ainda mais –Daquela vez eu usei as palavras erradas, mas dessa vez não vai ter falha.

-Vocês dois não prestam. –Remus censurou.

-Ta falando o que lobinho Você quase pegou a Rider na sala dos monitores. –James provocou –Vai rolar uma segunda tentativa -perguntou malicioso.

-Ao contrario de vocês dois –Remus falou tentando controlar o nervosismo –eu respeito a vontade das garotas e se a Rider não tem interesse em mim eu não vou ficar perseguindo a coitada como vocês fazem.

-Coitada, Remus -Sirius falou inconformado –Qualquer garota que tenha o prazer de nos conhecer já é muito feliz, uma que seja "perseguida", como você disse, por um de nós tem que explodir de alegria.

Remus ia replicar, mas de repente o salão ficou escuro e todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, querendo saber o que tinha acontecido. No meio do palco, iluminada pela única fonte de luz existente, estava Lily Evans.

-Boa noite a todos. –ela falou com um sorriso maravilhoso.

**(n/a: as descrições das fantasias ficaram meio longas, mas eu tinha que explicar exatamente do jeito q eu via ^^") **Lily estava fantasiada de bruxa. Ela usava um vestido roxo berrante bem simples, mas que não era lá muito comprido, aliás, era curto demais na opinião de James. O vestido era mais justinho nos bustos e depois era solto, indo até o meio das coxas de Lily, com um decote canoa. Ela também usava luvas negras até o cotovelo, um chapéu pontudo, também preto, meias do tipo arrastão 7/8 e uma bota preta de cano longo.

-Para os que não me conhecem eu sou Lily Evans. –ela falou. Vários aplausos correram pelo salão –Obrigada, obrigada. –ela falou rindo –E para quem também não souber essas são Kira Barton, Katherine Rider, Alice Cooper e Gabrielle Connery. –a cada nome que ela pronunciava uma luz se acendia revelando uma das amigas ao lado dela no palco.

O fôlego dos Marotos restantes foi cortado no momento em que cada uma delas foi revelada.

Kira estava fantasiada de coelhinha. Depois de um sermão de meia hora vindo de Katherine ela decidiu não usar exatamente a roupa que as coelhinhas da Playboy usavam**(n/a: tipo ela tava pretendendo usar a exata roupa q as coelhinhas usam. Ou seja... Soh um colant preto XD)**. Sua fantasia consistia em uma camiseta regata branca com o símbolo da Playboy feito por pedrinhas de strass, uma minissaia rodada rosa choque, com uma rabinho de coelho, sapatos scarpins brancos, gravata borboleta também rosa e um simpático par de orelhas.

Katherine era a que tinha a fantasia mais comportada entre elas, mas mesmo assim estava linda. Ela estava fantasiada de elfa, as orelhas transformadas, levemente pontudas, um lindo vestido verde, com enormes mangas e uma delicada tiara prata que dava um ar real a ela.

Gabrielle estava vestida de marinheira. Ela usava uma saia branca, com uma camisa com gola de marinheiro e uma gravata azul marinho. Ela usava também um pequeno chapéu na cabeça e usava tranças que lhe davam um ar de menininha.

-Nós temos o prazer de anunciar que durante todo esse ano letivo nós estaremos organizando festas temáticas aqui em Hogwarts. –Lily continuou falando, ao que vários aplausos soaram fazendo os Marotos acordarem do transe em que haviam se colocado –Nós teremos uma festa por mês. Por isso estejam atentos aos cartazes nos quadro de avisos. E se preparem porque nós não estamos a fim de nada bom. –ela falou dando uma piscadela maliciosa que fez com que os aplausos ficassem mais altos e fossem acompanhados por assovios.

Lily fez um gesto com a mão ao que o resto do palco foi iluminado e um dj foi revelado. **(n/a: Don't Stop The Music, Rihanna)**

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

James olhou chocado para Lily. Então era isso que elas estiveram aprontando Organizando festas Isso explicaria o fato de elas estarem falando com Dumbledore aquele dia... Mais uma vez eles quatro haviam sido surpreendidos por elas e passados para trás.

_It's gettin late_

_I'm making my way over to my favorite place_

_I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away_

_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way_

_Possible candidate (yeah)_

_Who knew_

_That you'd be up in here lookin like you do_

_You're makin' stayin' over here impossible_

_Baby I must say your aura is incredible_

_If you dont have to go don't_

Lily desceu do palco aproveitando seu momento de glória. Várias pessoas vieram cumprimenta-la e ela sabia que estava arrasando. Não ia fingir falsa modéstia. Agora ela tinha todo o direito de se achar o máximo, porque ela estava o máximo. A Lily tímida que não sabia aceitar elogios tinha ficado bem longe, muito tempo atrás...

_Do you know what you started_

_I just came here to party_

_But now we're rockin on the dancefloor_

_Acting naughty_

_Your hands around my waist_

_Just let the music play_

_We're hand in hand_

_Chest to chest_

_And now we're face to face_

-Agora é a deixa, Pontas. –Sirius chamou –Vamos por nosso plano em ação.

James olhou mais uma vez para Lily e saiu de lá hesitante. Não queria deixa-la ali, com aquele monte de babacas em volta, mas sua vontade de aprontar com os sonserinos era maior ainda...

_I wanna take you away_

_Lets escape into the music_

_DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin to it_

_Please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the music_

XxX

Os Marotos foram até os corredores que levavam até os dormitórios Sonserinos e prepararam armadilhas com fogos, bombas de bosta, poções diversas. A idéia era que quando os Sonserinos passassem ali seriam atingidos e uma confusão estaria armada.

Terminaram o serviço muitos satisfeitos e já estavam saindo de lá quando Peter trombou com uma armadura, que caiu no chão fazendo um enorme estrondo. Eles ouviram a voz de Filch se aproximando, gritando que dessa vez ele pegaria finalmente Pirraça. Os quatro correram muito porque sabiam que quando Filch passasse pelo corredor iria disparar as armadilhas e eles não queriam estar por perto quando isso acontecesse. Entraram na primeira porta que encontraram no caminho de volta para o salão principal e perceberam que se tratava de um vestiário feminino. Eles decidiram que servia de qualquer jeito e iam ficar por ali dando um tempo quando ouviram vozes se aproximando.

-Rabicho, vira rato rápido! –James falou para o amigo.

Mesmo sem entender muito bem Peter fez o que James pediu. Então o moreno tirou a capa de invisibilidade de dentro de seu casaco e estendeu por sobre ele e os amigos. Eles tinham que ficar bem próximos para que a capa cobrisse todos, mas Peter estando em um tamanho reduzido ajudava absurdos. Eles se encostaram em uma das paredes e procuraram fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Bem a tempo, antes que cinco garotas entrassem no banheiro.

-Você arrasou naquele palco. –Alice falou animada –Você transpira confiança.

-Obrigada, Alice. –Lily falou rindo –Vai esperar a gente

-Não. Eu vou encontrar o Frank. Ele ta possesso porque eu não contei nada para ele. –Alice falou revirando os olhos.

-Olha lá, Alice. Não vai falar nada para ele. –Kira lembrou.

-Pode deixar, coelhinha. –Alice falou rindo –Eu não vou contar o quanto loucas vocês são.

Alice saiu do vestiário deixando as quatro ali.

-Vamos logo meninas que eu quero voltar logo para curtir a _minha_ festa. –Lily falou convencida.

-O que você quiser, senhorita Evans. –Gabrielle falou fazendo uma reverência.

Kira pegou a bolsinha que ela trazia e espalhou algumas coisas sobre a pia. As meninas começaram a pegar o que parecia ser maquiagem e se postaram diante do espelho.

-Sabe Lily... –Kira começou, enquanto espalhava um pouco de pó no seu colo –Para quem tem _ainda_ tem vergonha de tirar a roupa na frente dos outros você usa umas saias bem curtas...

-Uma coisa é totalmente diferente da outra. –Lily falou tranqüila, enquanto retocava seu gloss.

-Ah é E o que você faz nos "momentos de alegria"? –Kira perguntou maliciosa. **(n/a: sim, elas estão mesmo tendo esse tipo de conversa XD)**

-Para isso inventaram o escuro. –Lily falou rindo.

-E qual a graça de fazer no escuro

-Eu não sabia que era para ser engraçado. –Lily falou irônica.

-Cada um extravasa do jeito que quer. –Gabrielle falou com um sorriso maldoso.

-Eu mereço vocês três. –Katherine bufou.

As três riram.

Elas ainda ficaram uns bons dez minutos ali se maquiando e falando coisas que na maior parte do tempo chocava os Marotos tremendamente.

De onde eles estavam no vestiário ainda era possível ouvir as musicas que tocavam na festa no salão. Inclusive a que começava agora. **(n/a: La Tortura, Shakira)**

_Ay payita mía_

_Guárdate la poesía_

_Guárdate la alegría pa'ti_

-Que música é essa -Katherine perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Hum, é o tipo de música que me lembra o tempo que eu morei no México. –Lily falou começando a se movimentar no ritmo da música.

-E como seria esse tempo -Gabrielle perguntou animada.

_No pido que todos los días sean de sol_

_No pido que todos los viernes sean de fiesta_

_Tampoco te pido que vuelvas rogando perdón_

_Si lloras con dos ojos secos_

_Y hablando de ella_

-Caliente. –Lily falou rindo, então ela puxou Katherine que estava mais próxima e começou a dançar com ela –Altas festas, regadas de latinos maravilhosos. –ela comentou.

Katherine já havia começado a acompanhar os movimentos de Lily com uma precisão que poucos esperariam dela. Logo ela passou a comandar os movimentos das duas, passando a agir como o "cavalheiro" da dança.

_Ay amor me duele tanto_

_(Me duele tanto)_

_Que te fueras sin decir a donde_

_Ay amor, fue una tortura perderte_

-Muitos amores latinos, Lily? –Kira perguntou rindo.

-Muitos... –Lily respondeu marota.

-Mas se era no escuro... –Kira começou com um sorriso divertido –Então não tinha graça.

-Nem vou falar nada para você. –Lily falou, rindo ao ser girada por Katherine.

_Yo se que no he sido un santo_

_Pero lo puedo arreglar amor_

_No solo de pan vive el hombre_

_Y no de excusas vivo yo._

-Vocês três são fáceis demais. –Katherine falou soltando Lily.

-Você que é difícil demais, Kitty. –Gabrielle comentou.

-Não é questão de ser difícil. –Lily falou e num movimento rápido ela prensou Katherine contra a parede –O que ela quer é um homem que jogue ela na parede e chame de lagartixa.

-O que -Kira e Gabrielle perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, sem entender.

-O que a Lily quis dizer –Katherine começou calma –É que eu quero alguém que seja durão e mande em mim.

-Exatamente. –Lily confirmou –Isso é uma expressão trouxa.

-Uma bem idiota para ser precisa. –Katherine falou afastando Lily.

-Mas você não negou que quer alguém que faça isso com você. –Gabrielle falou vitoriosa.

Katherine apenas lançou um olhar congelante a Gabrielle.

_Solo de errores se aprende_

_Y hoy se que es tuyo mi corazón_

_Mejor te guardas todo eso_

_A otro perro con ese hueso_

_Y nos decimos adiós_

-Vamos então Eu ainda tenho que encontrar o Diggory. –Lily falou.

-Você vai mesmo ficar com o Diggory -Gabrielle perguntou com cuidado.

-Lógico. –Lily falou como se fosse mais que óbvio –Ele é lindo, popular, educado... Além do mais eu fiquei de checar para o Potter o quanto bem o Diggory beijava... –ela completou com um sorriso quase cruel no rosto.

-É impressão minha ou você voltou um pouco mais implicada com o Potter do que antes -Gabrielle perguntou –As vezes eu acho que ele realmente gosta de você.

-Eu duvido muito. –Lily falou indiferente.

-Por que -Katherine insistiu –Ele não se declarou para você uma vez No quinto ano, antes de você ir embora, não foi? –ela lembrou –Foi no Natal. Ele te deu um presente e falou que gostava de você.

-É, ele falou. –Lily falou se encaminhando para a porta.

-E por que você não acredita nele -Gabrielle insistiu.

Lily parou com a mão na maçaneta e virou-se para encarar as amigas.

_No puedo pedir que el invierno perdone a un rosal_

_No puedo pedir a los olmos que entreguen peras_

_No puedo pedirle lo eterno a un simple mortal_

_Y andar arrojando a los cerdos miles de perlas_

-Porque no dia em que eu estava indo embora daqui, eu encontrei com ele numa das escadarias. –ela começou, a voz controlada –Ele passou por mim sem se quer me olhar, mas quando ele estava de costas para mim ele falou alto o bastante para eu ouvir: "Que bom, uma monitora a menos para me encher".

_Ay amor me duele tanto_

_Me duele tanto_

_Que no creas más en mis promesas_

-Que babaca! –as três outras meninas falaram juntas.

Em baixo da capa os três marotos lançaram olhares assassinos a James.

-Vamos logo, eu quero encontrar com o Diggory. –Lily falou tentando sorrir. Ainda doía demais lembrar do que James falara para ela, porque naquela época ela chegara a acreditar nele quando ele disse que gostava dela.

-Vamos! –Gabrielle abraçou a amiga e juntas elas saíram do banheiro.

_Ay amor _

_Es una tortura_

_Perderte_

Assim que a porta se fechou os Marotos saíram da capa e encurralaram James, com expressões nada felizes.

-Parabéns, James. –Sirius falou irônico –Você jogou suas chances pelo ralo há muito tempo atrás.

-Como você pôde falar uma coisa dessas para a Lily -Remus era o que parecia mais irritado com o amigo.

-Você é muito burro, James. –Peter juntou-se ao coro.

-Eu fiquei chateado ta Ela estava indo embora sem falar nada para ninguém, quase como se estivesse fugindo. Eu me senti mal e descontei nela. –James se defendeu.

_Yo se que no he sido un santo_

_Pero lo puedo arreglar amor_

_No solo de pan vive el hombre_

_Y no de excusas vivo yo._

-Bom, boa sorte para mudar a cabeça da Evans agora. –Peter falou.

-O Rabicho tem razão. –Sirius provocou –Agora você vai ter que suar a camisa pela ruivona lá.

-E vou suar com prazer. Eu amo aquela garota. Eu quero que ela seja minha. –James falou cheio de certeza.

-Tem certeza que é amor o que você sente por ela, James -Remus perguntou preocupado.

-Se não é amor, Aluado, é a paixonite mais louca que eu já senti... –ele respondeu com um sorriso maroto.

_Solo de errores se aprende_

_Y hoy se que es tuyo mi corazón_

_Mejor te guardas todo eso_

_A otro perro con ese hueso_

_Y nos decimos adiós_

-Ah uma coisa que eu esqueci. –Lily lembrou-se já na porta do salão principal, onde a festa corria solta.

-O que

-O Potter logicamente vai querer me atrapalhar com o Diggory. Vocês vão me ajudar a evitar isso.

-Somos todas ouvidos... –Kira falou maldosa.

_No te bajes, no te bajes_

_Oye negrita mira, no te rajes_

_De lunes __a viernes tienes mi amor_

_Déjame el sábado a mi que es mejor_

_Oye mi negra no me castigues más_

_Porque allá afuera sin ti no tengo paz_

_Yo solo soy un hombre arrepentido_

_Soy como el ave que vuelve a su nido_

XxX

Quando os Marotos voltaram a festa encontraram as quatro amigas dançando animadamente no salão e um bando de rapazes em volta praticamente comendo-as com os olhos. Até Peter que era o mais desligado sentiu-se irritado as ver o numero de garotas que olhavam para Gabrielle como se ela fosse um pedaço de carne.

James se aproximou de Lily por trás e abraçou-a pela cintura.

-Bela fantasia, ruivinha. –ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

-Obrigada, Potter, mas eu devo lembrá-lo que primeiro: é Evans para você e segundo: tire as mãos.

-Quanta ferocidade. –ele falou sem soltá-la –Que tal você trazer toda essa energia para uma sala vazia comigo -ele sugeriu provocante.

-Proposta tentadora, Potter –ela falou irônica –mas eu tenho um encontro com o Diggory caso você não se lembre. –ela sorriu maldosa –E agora eu estou realmente curiosa sobre ele...

Enquanto James e Lily entravam numa proveitosa discussão, Sirius se aproximou sorrateiramente de Kira.

-Você esta uma delicia, Barton... –sussurrou no ouvido dela.

-Estou lisonjeada, mesmo Black. Agora se afaste por favor. –ela falou o mais indiferente que pôde. Ela sabia que era dia de por em pratica o plano que ela e Lily tinham.

-Espera. –Sirius segurou-a pela mão antes que ela se afastasse –Por que você não vem para o jardim comigo Só para conversarmos um pouco. –ele sugeriu com um sorriso muito malicioso que denunciava suas reais intenções.

Kira pareceu pensar por um minuto. Na verdade ela só estava fazendo charme, porque ela já sabia a resposta. Mesmo que ela não confiasse nas "boas intenções" dele.

-Certo, mas comporte-se, Black.

-Serei um anjo. –ele falou malicioso.

Kira sorriu e saiu para os jardins com Sirius.

-Me deixa, Potter! Você já me cansou. Gabrielle, vem comigo para o dormitório? Eu fiquei com dor de cabeça agora. –Lily falou irritada.

-Certo. Eu te acompanho. –a morena concordou –Eu volto depois. –ela falou piscando para Peter.

As duas saíram do salão.

-Pelo menos ela não vai ficar com o Diggory. –James sorriu satisfeito sem perceber que Lily ao passar por Amos trocou um sorriso com ele e indicou o jardins para ele e seguiu para la ao invés do caminho para os dormitórios.

Peter e James saíram conversando, deixando Remus e Katherine sozinhos.

-Você esta muito bem, Rider. –ele falou timidamente –E vocês surpreenderam a escola mais uma vez.

-Obrigada. –Katherine sorriu gentilmente –É sempre bom surpreender os outros.

-Bom... Então eu vou... Ah... Sabe...

-Por que você não fica e dança comigo -Katherine cortou –As meninas me largaram mesmo.

-É, pelo jeito eu também fui largado... –ele constatou corando.

-Então estamos acertados. –ela sorriu fazendo ele corar ainda mais.

Nessa hora a musica que tocava acabou e foi substituída por uma lenta e romântica que fez Remus se sentir mais desconfortável ainda. Ele não sabia muito bem como agir nesse tipo de situação e Katherine não era uma garota qualquer também. A morena lançou um sorriso confiante para ele.

-Não se preocupe. –ela falou tranqüila –É só uma musica.

Remus sorriu timidamente e se aproximou de Katherine. Ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, que não estava esperando o gesto e ficou meio desconcertado, mas logo ele se recuperou e pousou as mãos na cintura dela e juntos os dois começaram a dançar...

XxX

Kira e Sirius caminhavam pelos jardins e até o presente momento apenas conversavam de assuntos amenos, Sirius era bastante galanteador, mas até agora não havia tentado nada. Até que eles passaram por um casal que se beijava ardentemente. Kira revirou os olhos.

-Quer tentar -Sirius perguntou sedutor indicando o casal.

-Não, eu passo. –Kira respondeu indiferente, continuando a andar.

-Ah qual é, Kira... Nem um beijinho -ele insistiu na sua melhor cara de cachorro sem dono.

-Nem um beijinho, Black.

-Pare de me chamar pelo sobrenome, Kira. Em breve seremos íntimos, não precisa de formalidades.** (n/a: ele não presta, mas eu amo ele XD) **–ele respondeu provocativo.

-Nós não seremos íntimos, Black. E eu agradeceria se você me chamasse de Barton.

-Não vai começar com as manias da sua amiga vermelhinha, né Kira?

-Só faça o que eu disse, Black. Não quero você me chamando pelo nome.

-Eu já disse que é questão de tempo até nós ficarmos íntimos. Até lá pode me chamar de Black, já que você faz tanta questão. –então ele se aproximou e sussurrou no ouvido dela –Porque eu ainda vou fazer você gemer meu nome. Se é que você me entende... ** (n/a: soem todos os alarmes, melhor tirar as crianças da sala XD)**

Kira sentiu todo o sangue de seu corpo subir para o seu rosto, sentindo-se corar. Num movimento rápido ela empurrou Sirius para longe dela.

-Não fala besteira, Black.

-Ficou nervosinha -Sirius provocou –Acho que eu atingi um ponto sensível agora...

-Você é mesmo um babaca. Eu vou entrar.

Antes que ela passasse por ele, porém, ele segurou-a e colocou contra uma arvore.

-Essa cena não é familiar -ele perguntou malicioso.

-Se é. E você lembra como terminou da outra vez -ela perguntou debochada.

-O erro daquela vez (a conversa) não vai se repetir agora. Podemos ir direto para a ação.

Sem esperar mais nada Sirius começou a beijar suavemente a curva do pescoço de Kira. E ela... foi deixando. Na verdade era delicioso sentir as ondas de calor que percorriam seu corpo com cada beijo que Sirius lhe dava. Os beijos no pescoço foram subindo e vez ou outra ela sentia a língua quente de Sirius em contato com a sua pele. Logo os beijos estavam na base da orelha e ele mordiscava suavemente o lóbulo da orelha dela. Até ai tudo estava exatamente como Sirius planejara. Até que ele mexeu os lábios em direção aos dela, com a intenção de finalmente beijá-la. E ela... virou o rosto.

-Esta bom demais por uma noite, Black. –disse afastando-se de um muito chocado Sirius –Boa noite, Black.

Kira foi caminhando calmamente para dentro do castelo, mas assim que não viu mais Sirius correu para longe. Antes que ela não respondesse mais por si mesma...

XxX

Lily foi sentar-se na faia próxima ao lago. Ela sempre lembrava dessa arvores em alguns dias de verão quando morava nos outros paises e eventualmente se lembrava dela quando nevava. Era o lugar onde os marotos gostavam de sentar. Era o lugar onde James a beijara pela primeira vez...

_**Flashback:**_

Era véspera de Natal no quinto ano de Lily ali em Hogwarts. A neve cobria todo o campo do castelo, deixando a paisagem um tanto triste e vazia. Lily estava sentada ali naquela faia próxima ao lago, vendo tudo ali congelado. Ela queria ficar um pouco sozinha, pensar, mas sua idéia não foi bem sucedida...

-Via ficar doente ruivinha. Não é melhor você entrar

Lily soltou um suspiro cansado antes de virar-se para encarar o Maroto parado próximo a ela. Ele tinha um sorriso gentil, mas um tanto maroto no rosto.

-Posso te ajudar, Potter -ela perguntou entediada.

-Pode. –o sorriso maroto dele aumentou –Sai comigo.

Flocos de neve começaram a cair do céu. Lily apenas encarava James.

-Não. –ela respondeu finalmente.

-Para de manha, lírio. Aceito logo sair comigo. –ele insistiu.

-É Evans para você. Será que não da para você entender -ela falou levemente exasperada.

-Se eu te chamar de Evans você aceita sair comigo

Lily começou a sentir-se extremamente irritada. Ele estava brincando com ela, dava para ver pelo sorriso divertido que ele tinha. Ela deu um passo para frente, preparando-se para sair dali.

-Você me cansa, Potter. –ela falou irritada.

Ia sair dali antes que perdesse a cabeça e começasse a gritar como uma histérica. Porém James segurou-a pelo braço impedindo-a de sair.

-Mas você não me cansa, Lily, nunca. –ele estendeu para ela uma caixa com um lindo embrulho –Para você. –ele falou simplesmente –Eu sei que o Natal é só amanhã, mas eu queria aproveitar e te dar agora.

Lily olhou para ele e, embora desconfiada, pegou o presente e abriu com cuidado, podia ser muito bem ser uma brincadeira. Mas quando ela abriu o presente ela ficou simplesmente extasiada. Era um delicado broche de prata em formato de fada.

-Por que isso, Potter? –ela perguntou sem conseguir esconder o assombro.

-Porque eu gosto de você. De verdade.

A sinceridade da afirmação foi tanta que Lily sentiu todo seu corpo travar em espanto. Ela não sabia o que fazer. Nunca esperara ouvir aquilo de um idiota como James, principalmente falado daquele jeito, tão intenso. Ela não conseguiu se mover nem quando ele deu um passo para frente, praticamente extinguindo a distancia entre eles. Ela viu ele trazer uma mão e acariciar seu rosto e ai seus sentidos pareceram voltar. Por que ela estava travada daquele jeito? Ela não podia deixar o nojento, arrogante e idiota do Potter toca-la daquele jeito. Ela já estava prestes a gritar e mandar ele se afastar, quando ele fechou definitivamente a distancia entre eles e beijou-a.

Ele segurava o rosto dela entre as mãos de um jeito que ela não conseguia se soltar. Por um momento ela não conseguiu pensar em muita coisa, tamanha sua confusão, mas no instante seguinte reuniu força suficiente para empurra-lo e deixar sua mão cair com toda a força na face dele.

-EU TE ODEIO, POTTER! –gritou enquanto corria em direção ao castelo.

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Foi assim que ele beijou-a pela primeira vez. Foi assim que ele roubou o primeiro beijo de Lily. Dava raiva só de lembrar. Quando ela ainda era uma menina romântica que acreditava em amores e contos de fada, um babaca sem cérebro rouba o beijo que ela guardava para alguém especial...

Foi tirada de seus pensamentos pelo som de passos.

-Uma flor por seus pensamentos.

Ela virou-se para encontrar com Amos Diggory parado diante dela lhe oferecendo uma linda rosa amarela. Original. Geralmente ela recebia lírios ou flores vermelhas...

-Eu estava pensando se você viria mesmo me encontrar. –ela falou sorrindo e aceitando a flor.

-Você está tão diferente, Lily. –ele falou sentando-se ao lado dela –Tão linda, segura, independente...

-Isso seria bom? –ela perguntou com um sorriso inocente.

-Isso é perfeito. –ele falou sorrindo antes de se inclinar e beija-la.

Ele era um cavalheiro, muito educado. Pediu muito gentilmente para aprofundar o beijo. Sim, Amos beijava muito bem, mas... Faltava algo. Faltava o atrevimento, faltava... o lado maroto.

XxX

Kira voltava sozinha para a torre da Grifinória, a tiara com as orelhas de coelho e a gravata esquecidas na mão esquerda. A cabeça a mil, pensando por quanto tempo ainda conseguiria levar adiante o plano que ela e Lily havia armado para que ela pegasse o Black de jeito. Ela não seria só mais uma na lista dele. De jeito nenhum.

De repente sentiu-se puxada e colocada contra uma parede.

-O que você pensa que esta fazendo, Black-falou irritada para depois constatar que não era Sirius a pessoa que a cercava nesse momento.

-Então eu não vi errado Você estava mesmo com aquele simplório do Black -Lucius Malfoy perguntou a voz arrastada e cheia de desprezo.

-O que você quer aqui, Malfoy Que eu saiba a Sonserina é pro outro lado. –Kira falou com uma raiva mal contida, apesar de não ter feito esforço nenhum para se afastar dele.

-Você sabe o que eu quero, Kira. Não se faça de desentendida. –ele falou com um sorriso maldoso, antes de dar-lhe um beijo no pescoço.

-Pelo jeito você quer filhos loiros. –ela falou soltando um riso debochado –Namorou comigo, agora a Narcisa...

-A Narcisa é uma boa namorada e tem um bom nome, mas você... Você é divina. Diz que volta para mim e eu largo dela agora. –ele falou e depois voltou a beijar o pescoço e o colo de Kira.

-Vai nessa, Malfoy. –ela falou irônica –Eu não sei se você se lembra, mas logo no começo das aulas você e sua namoradinha atacaram a mim e as minhas amigas.

-Ninguém manda você andar acompanhada de duas sangues-ruim. –ele falou indiferente –E você sabe que eu nunca te machucaria. –ele afirmou encarando-a firmemente.

-Mentiroso. –ela murmurou antes de puxá-lo para um beijo.

O beijo de Lucius era, como sempre, violento e cheio de fome. O namoro secreto dos dois durara sete meses entre o quinto e sexto ano deles em Hogwarts. Era algo muito físico, cheio de um desejo absurdo e perigoso. Com ele por perto Kira não se controlava, era como se não pudesse segurar o próprio corpo. Ao fim do romance ela jurara nunca mais se deixar levar daquela maneira e por isso repelia, de forma até exagerada, as investidas de Sirius, porque ele lembrava muito Lucius...

O beijo tornou-se profundo em segundos. As línguas travavam uma batalha, e o ar já faltava aos dois, mas eles recusavam a se separar. As mãos de Lucius percorriam de forma atrevida o corpo de Kira e ela não dava a mínima para isso. Ele ainda era um vicio para ela. Um vício extremamente nocivo e do qual as vezes ela tinha medo de não poder se livrar nunca...

XxX

James estava em seu dormitório. Havia ficado com uma garota Lufa-Lufa, mas ela não tinha nada de muito interessante. **(n/a: o amor dele pela Lily é tocante...) **Digamos que a ela faltava um certo toque... apimentado. Sorriu satisfeito ao lembrar que ela saíra cedo da festa. Ele nem imaginava que ela pudesse estar tão brava com ele pelo o que ele tinha dito aquele dia há tanto tempo atrás. Ele suspirou e deitou-se na cama. Precisava encontrar um jeito de provar que sua ruivinha que ela era de fato especial. **(n/a: ficar com outras alunas certamente vai ajudar muito... ********) **Algo que ele levou quase dois anos para admitir. Suspirou mais uma vez.

Resolveu olhar no Mapa para checar o que os amigos podiam estar fazendo, afinal ele não tinha mais nada para fazer mesmo.

Ele pegou um pedaço velho de pergaminho, que estava escondido em seu malão.

-Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom. –ele falou apontando a varinha para o pergaminho.

Logo o pergaminho branco começou a encher-se de linhas negras e escritos, dando lugar ao insubstituível Mapa do Maroto. James localizou Sirius no jardim, com uma tal de Liana Sizer. "O que será que aconteceu com a Kira" James perguntou-se curioso. Encontrou Remus também parado nos jardins, na companhia de Katherine. . "Ah lobo safado... Vai ter que dar explicações depois..." ele sorriu maldoso. Peter estava para variar com Gabrielle em uma sala vazia. Mas um pontinho especifico chamou sua atenção: no salão principal, que estava ainda lotado, próximo ao nome de Diggory estava o nome de Lily. Ele olhou para o lugar onde estava localizado o dormitório feminino Grifinório. Estava vazio. Ela havia despistado ele...

-Muito bem, Evans. –ele falou tentando controlar a raiva –Você acha que foi mais esperta, mas a noite ainda não acabou.

XxX

Já eram mais de quatro da manhã quando Lily estava a caminho de seu dormitório. Ela teve que ficar depois a festa terminou para organizar algumas coisas, encerrar a bagunça e esse tipo de detalhe... Diggory Amos era lindo, um amor, popular, mas... Muito pegajoso. Claro que isso não a impediu de aproveitar a companhia dele por toda a noite, mas havia se cansado do lufa-lufa para o resto da vida.

Entrou na sala comunal aparentemente vazia, ou talvez nem tanto assim...

-Para quem saiu do salão a meia noite, você demorou para voltar, _Evans._

-Para você ver. –ela virou-se na direção da voz, encontrando James sentado em uma poltrona olhando para ela de forma intimidadora –Eu me perdi pelos corredores e só consegui chegar agora. –ela respondeu irônica.

-Muito engraçadinha, Evans. Tava assim tão bom com o Diggory -ele perguntou sem conseguir esconder a irritação.

-Tudo isso é ciúme, Potter -Lily riu divertida –Mas esqueça. Eu não vou falar o que rolou com o Diggory. –depois ela abaixou a voz como se contasse um segredo –Damas não comentam essas coisas.

-E a história de "comparar os dois"? –ele ironizou afiando a voz.

Lily riu. Divertia-se com o ciúme sem sentido de James. Ah, mas ela ia dar uma lição incrível naquele maroto. E ele cada vez mais, mergulhava sem saber no plano dela.

-Eu já comparei e cheguei a uma conclusão. –ela falou séria –Que por acaso interessa só a mim. Boa noite, Potter.

Virou-se para sair, mas no instante seguinte foi puxada e colocada contra uma parede.

-Tsc, tsc... Potter você esta perdendo o refinamento. –ela falou fingindo pesar.

-Não quero nem saber, Lily. –ele falou irritado –Me fala de uma vez, qual o seu problema comigo

-Além da clara falta de cérebro -ela perguntou irônica, mas seus olhos verdes estavam faiscando o que queria dizer que ela estava perdendo a paciência –Você é um mentiroso, estúpido e que na vale nada.

-Caramba, Lily! Eu nunca te fiz nada! –James argumentou –Da pra você me dizer o que eu fiz para você me ver desse jeito

-Eu não tenho que te explicar nada! –a irritação dela já estava alcançando níveis impressionantes –Agora SAI DA MINHA FRENTE!

-Sem chance. –James pareceu respirar fundo e se acalmar um pouco –Sabe, você só sai daqui depois que me contar o que você esta pretendendo, Lily. Porque eu sei que tem algo que você quer.

Lily soltou uma gargalhada.

-Ta ficando esperto, Potter. Tem sim uma coisa que eu quero. –ela olhou para ele de forma desafiadora –Eu quero acabar com você.

-Não pense que vai ser fácil, _Evans._ –ele provocou.

-Ah, vai ser mais fácil do que imaginara. –ela afirmou com um sorriso debochado.

E ai James já não ligava para mais nada. Ela não ia jogar com ele. Aquele jogo podia ser jogado por dois e certamente seria. O que quer que Lily estivesse pretendendo ela não ia conseguir tão facilmente.

A irritação ainda batia forte na sua cabeça, tanto que ele nem ligou para o que podia acontecer depois. Ele pegou os dois pulsos dela e prendeu contra a parede, fazendo com que ela parasse de tentar empurra-lo. Cobriu os lábios dela com os seus num beijo urgente, pressionando firme, exigindo dela uma resposta. E embora Lily fizesse o possível para não cometer a besteira de responder ao beijo, houve um momento em que ela quis esquecer de tudo.

Ela entreabriu os lábios permitindo James sentir seu sabor. Aquilo era o paraíso. Não importava quantas garotas ele beijasse, nenhuma chegava nem perto de Lily. Ela era a mais doce garota que ele já conhecera. Ele explorou cada canto da boca dela com a língua, querendo memorizar cada pedacinho dela. O corpo dele prensava o dela contra a parede, as mãos que antes seguravam os pulsos dela agora seguravam as dela, os dedos entrelaçados de um jeito cúmplice. Parecia incontrolavelmente certo. E então tão rápido como havia começado o beijo terminou.

James separou-se de Lily aproveitando o máximo até o último contato com aqueles lábios maravilhosos. Então olhou no fundo dos olhos de Lily e sorriu satisfeito.

-Dois podem jogar aqui, ruivinha. E é assim que eu jogo. Boa noite. –ele se afastou e foi na direção do dormitório masculino assobiando uma música qualquer, muito satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Lily sentiu-se queimar de raiva. Como podia ter sido tão estúpida e deixar as coisas chegarem tão longe? Ela não devia ter esquecido que o imbecil do Potter era um manipulador e... E ficar ali parada não ia ajuda-la em nada. Controlando-se para não gritar ou matar James ela foi para seu dormitório disposta a esquecer o que acabara de acontecer.

Ela subiu as escadas ainda tentando entender porque para ela era tão fácil se perder entre os beijos de James. Não era para ser assim. Era para ser fácil resistir! Ela tinha mudado muito e planejado muito para chegar agora e se deixar abalar por simples beijos.

Ela entrou no quarto e viu a cama de Gabrielle, Katherine e Alice com os cortinados fechados. A cama de Kira estava vazia. Ela entrou no banheiro e assustou-se ao encontrar a loira ali.

-Kira, você esta bem? –Lily perguntou cuidadosa.

Kira estava sentada no chão a um canto, cabelos molhados, usando um roupão de banho, os braços em volta das pernas, a testa apoiada no joelho. Ela levantou a cabeça num sobressalto ao ouvir a voz de Lily.

-Ah é você, Lily... –ela falou vagamente.

-Quem mais poderia ser? –Lily perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

Kira soltou um suspiro e começou a olhar para o nada.

-Ok, você vai me contar o que houve ou eu devo começar a realmente me preocupar?

Kira olhou para Lily e parecia sentir vergonha de si mesma.

-Foi o Malfoy... –ela falou baixinho –Eu... Eu...

-Ficou com ele de novo. –Lily completou por ela.

-Lily, me desculpa, eu juro que... –Kira começou a se explicar.

-Pode parar por ai senhorita Barton. –Lily falou levantando as mãos –Você não me deve explicação nenhuma. O que você faz ou deixa de fazer é um problema exclusivamente seu. Se você caiu de novo do Malfoy, eu não tenho nada com isso.

Kira suspirou mais uma vez.

-Eu sei. –ela falou por fim –Mas eu sinto que eu preciso pedir desculpas... Pra alguém. –ela completou baixinho.

-Talvez seja para você mesma, Kira, -Lily falou tranqüila –Vem, sai desse chão. A noite foi agitada e amanha vai ser melhor...

Kira sorriu fracamente antes de aceitar a mão que a amiga lhe oferecia. E assim a noite terminou e novembro começou...


	7. Festa das Cores

**N/A: Ola queridinhos.**

**Mil perdões pela demora com os posts, mas agora graças a deus eu to de férias e vou terminar de postar a fic o mais rápido que for possível. Acho que vou postar uns dois capítulos por semana.**

**Blackforever: Pois é, agora é salve-se quem puder... ;)**

**Thaty: Deixa comigo flor.**

**Hoshi Evans: Fala queridinha. Leia quantas vezes quiser. ;) hehehehe Ah o Remus não é maroto sem vergonha nessa fic... hahahaha Mas prometo uma suave mudança logo logo... hehehe Confira agora o novo tema e o rolo que isso vai dar... hahahaha**

**Ai vai mais um "pequeno" capítulo para vocês.**

**XxX**

Capitulo 6: A Festa Das Cores

-Espera ai! Diz de novo! Como você ficou conversando a noite inteira com a Rider e NÃO PRENSOU ELA NUMA PAREDE? –Sirius exigiu revoltado.

-Sirius, por favor. –Remus pediu constrangido –Da pra você parar com isso?

-Eu não vou parar até que você me diga qual o seu problema, Remus! A gente escuta uma conversa que vale ouro, você descobre o que a Rider procura num homem e não toma uma atitude! Como você quer que eu fique? –Sirius falou exasperado.

Fazia no mínimo vinte minutos que Remus tentava sair do dormitório deles e Sirius não deixava porque queria saber o que acontecera entre ele e Katherine na noite anterior. Quando Remus finalmente admitiu que não havia acontecido nada demais, eles apenas conversaram a noite toda, Sirius passou a não deixá-lo sair para exigir explicações.

-Primeiro: foi a Lily que falou que era isso que a Rider queria, ela não confirmou nada...

-Mas também não negou. –Peter lembrou.

-E segundo... –Remus continuou ignorando a interrupção –Esse não é meu jeito de chegar em uma menina. Eu não vou mudar isso só para ficar com ela. –Remus falou tranqüilo.

-No fim das contas, o Aluado é o único de nós que sabe o que faz... –Peter suspirou.

-O que você quer dizer com isso, Rabicho? –Sirius perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Ele brigou de novo com a Connery. –James falou entediado.

-Dessa vez é definitivo! –Peter afirmou enfático.

-Mês passado também era. –James lembrou.

-Deixa pra lá... –Peter resmungou.

-E você e a Barton, Almofadinhas? –James perguntou –Ontem eu vi no Mapa você com outra garota.

-Pois é... Ela ta fazendo charme, tem quem queira. –Sirius deu de ombro –A Evans não podia ter escolhido hora pior para voltar. –ele reclamou –Tenho certeza que esse charme todo que a Kira ta fazendo é coisa da _sua ruivinha._

-Sirius, meu caro, relaxe. –James falou tranqüilo –Logo estará tudo como tem que ser. A ruivinha nos meus braços e a Kira nos seus...

-E o que te da tanta certeza assim, James? –Remus perguntou desconfiado.

-Só um sonho que eu tive ontem à noite... –James falou com um sorriso super maroto.

XxX

-"Festa do Semáforo"... –Remus leu sem entender –O que seria isso?

-Um tipo de festa trouxa. –Katherine ao seu lado respondeu tranqüila.

-Que tipo de festa? –Remus perguntou parecendo preocupado.

Katherine, que estava lendo um livro não respondeu apenas apontou com o dedo para a lista de instruções que havia logo abaixo do cartaz.

Em resumo era uma festa para beijar na boca. As pessoas iriam receber uma determinada cor de pulseira na porta do salão de acordo com o que desejasse. Verde para quem estivesse mesmo a fim de beijar qualquer um que viesse (por incrível que pareça era o que estava escrito no cartaz), amarelo para quem não estivesse tão disposto assim e vermelho para os compromissados. Ao terminar de ler o cartaz o queixo de Remus desabou.

-Dumbledore realmente _deixou_ vocês fazerem uma festa dessa?

-Ele disse que parecia uma idéia bem criativa... –Katherine falou dando de ombros, sem tirar os olhos de seu livro.

Os dois estavam na sala de monitores esperando os outros monitores chegarem para começarem a reunião a respeito da nova festa, como Dumbledore havia pedido.

Remus olhou para Katherine e de repente sentiu-se corar. Não conseguia esquecer a conversa entre elas que ouvira. Não podia negar que as vezes tinha vontade de deixar seu lado maroto falar mais alto e fazer exatamente o que Sirius tinha falado que ele devia falar, mas ele tinha que admitir que esse não era seu estilo e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer a respeito.

As amigas de Katherine chegaram logo. Lily parecia um tanto bem humorada.

-Boa tarde, Remus. –ela falou animada –O que achou da festa ontem?

-Fantástica, Lily. –ele admitiu –Fazia um tempo que eu não me divertia tanto.

-Sei... –provocou Gabrielle –Essa diversão toda não teria nada a ver com uma certa coisa que aconteceu nos corredores das masmorras entre a madrugada de ontem e hoje né?

-Eu não sei do que vocês estão falando... –ele falou com um falso jeito inocente.

-Marotos são sempre marotos... –Kira falou com um sorriso divertido.

-Fazer o que se somos irresistíveis? –Remus perguntou rindo.

-Lupin, esse seu lado eu não conhecia mesmo. –Gabrielle falou rindo.

A reunião correu bem. Os monitores sonserinos eram os mais insuportáveis de agüentar. E eram um grupo duro de engolir. Lucius Malfoy e Bellatrix Black eram os monitores do sétimo ano e Regulus e Narcisa Black eram os monitores do sexto. Lucius não tirava os olhos de Kira que estava começando a ficar tensa. Gabrielle percebeu o conforto da amiga e se pôs ao lado dela. Ela foi a maior amiga de Kira durante todo o rolo com Malfoy e era a que dava o maior apoio para que a amiga não caísse na mesma bobagem de novo.

Após quase uma hora de reunião eles conseguiram chegar a um consenso e combinaram que no dia seguinte os cartazes estariam fixados aos murais de recados de todas as casas e salas de aula.

-Katherine a gente já ta indo. –Lily chamou impaciente ao ver que a amiga continuava sentada numa cadeira lendo seu livro.

-Ok, eu já vou... –ela falou vagamente, sem desgrudar os olhos de seu livro.

Katherine era uma devoradora de livros. Lia facilmente três livros por semana. Geralmente quando pegava um livro novo não desgrudava até ter terminado.

Lily trocou olhares cúmplices com as amigas e elas saíram da sala rapidamente, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Remus que estava de costas verificando alguns papéis ouviu a porta ser fechada e concluiu que estava sozinho. Como era monitor chefe tinha algumas tarefas a mais e tinha decidido ficar ali e adiantar um pouco seu trabalho. Qual foi sua surpresa ao virar-se e dar de cara com Katherine sentada, ainda lendo.

-Eu achei que você tivesse saído. –ele falou tentando controlar a voz para que não mostrasse seu nervosismo. Da ultima vez que ficaram sozinhos naquela mesma sala quase haviam se beijado.

-Eu estava a ponto de sair. –ela falou marcando a pagina que estava e fechando seu livro. Então olhou em volta –Pelo jeito minhas "queridas amigas" me largaram de novo. –ela suspirou –Bom, eu vou indo. –ela declarou se levantando.

-Espera eu te acompanho. –ele falou seguindo-a.

-Não precisa. Eu...

Katherine havia parado de repente e se virado. Remus que não estava esperando não conseguiu evitar um encontrão. Katherine perdeu o equilíbrio e acabou batendo as costas contra a parede e levando Remus junto.

A situação era razoavelmente familiar e fez o ar dos pulmões de Remus desaparecer num minuto. Viu as mãos de Katherine agarradas a sua capa e percebeu suas próprias mãos apoiadas contra a parede, próximas a cintura dela.

-Desculpa. –Remus murmurou baixinho.

Katherine passou a língua pelos lábios que estavam secos antes de responder.

-Não foi culpa sua, eu que parei de repente e...

-Não por isso. –Remus cortou –Por isso.

Ele beijou-a. Podia ser a primeira e ultima chance que tinha para beija-la. Era uma necessidade tão grande que ele mal podia respirar. Ele pressionou os lábios contra os dela.

Ao primeiro toque o choque de Katherine foi tão grande que ela mal pode se mover. O que estava acontecendo? Remus Lupin a estava beijando no meio da sala dos monitores? Que tipo de sonho maluco era esse? Foi ai que percebeu que ele fez um movimento para se afastar e num movimento repentino ela segurou mais firmemente a capa dele e puxou-o de novo para seus lábios.

Foi uma maravilhosa surpresa para Remus o gesto da morena. Não tendo mais duvida alguma de como agir tratou de aprofundar o beijo logo. Ele deslizou a língua pelos lábios dela que se abriram para ele. As línguas se encontraram num ritmo apaixonado. As mãos de Remus foram parar na cintura de Katherine puxando-a mais contra si, moldando seu corpo ao dela. Ela afundou os dedos no cabelo de Remus e puxou-o mais de encontro a si, como se ainda houvesse algum espaço entre eles.

Remus não soube dizer quanto tempo estavam ali, mas isso não importava. Estava voando tão alto que a queda foi absurdamente grande quando Katherine de repente afastou-o.

Ela tinha os lábios vermelhos e inchados e respirava com dificuldade.

-Eu tenho que ir. –foi tudo o que ela disse antes de sair rapidamente da sala e deixa-lo sozinho.

Remus sorriu sozinho. Aquele havia sido de longe o melhor beijo da vida dele. E ele não estava disposto a deixar que fosse o único.

XxX

-Ok, sou só eu ou mais alguém achou que tudo o que aconteceu de ontem para hoje foi a mais completa loucura? –Alice perguntou analisando as quatro amigas.

Já era noite e elas estavam todas em seu dormitório. Todas haviam acabado de contar em detalhes como havia sido sua noite anterior (durante a festa) e no caso de Katherine como fora seu dia seguinte (o beijo com Remus).

-As coisas fugiram do controle? –Gabrielle perguntou curiosa.

Lily respirou fundo, antes de fazer um gesto de negação.

-Foi só um erro de calculo. Eu devia ter me lembrado do quanto arrogante o Potter é. Eu me esqueci de pensar na possibilidade de ele querer me dar um troco, mas agora que eu sei que ele acha que pode me enfrentar eu não preciso me preocupar. Eu já sei exatamente o que fazer.

-E o que seria? –Alice perguntou curiosa.

-Na hora vocês verão... –a ruiva respondeu misteriosa.

-E vocês? –Alice perguntou as outras três garotas.

-Bom, eu e o Peter brigamos de novo... –Gabrielle falou num jeito despreocupado –Então eu aceitei o convite de um Corvinal para ir a Hogsmeade semana que vem.

-Muito bem, senhorita Connery. –Kira falou com um sorriso maldoso.

-Eu poderia perguntar qual o problema que você e o Pettigrew tem? –Katherine perguntou incomodada –Como vocês podem brigar toda vez, saírem com outras pessoas e no fim voltarem a ficar juntos?

-Sei lá, acho que é só falta do que fazer... –Gabrielle falou tranqüila –Mas e você, Kitty? O que rola agora com o Lupin?

-Nada de diferente. –Katherine falou tranqüila.

Na voz dela não havia vergonha ou a tentativa de negar alguma paixão reprimida. Ela simplesmente não ligava mesmo. Ela não ia negar que beijara Remus e que aproveitara bastante a situação, que adorara a sensação... Mas era só isso. Não era como se planejasse se casar com Remus ou como se o amasse desesperadamente. Havia sido apenas uma ficada, como tantas outras por ai, como varias pessoas na sua idade faziam.

-Sério, serio mesmo? –Gabrielle insistiu –Quer dizer, é do Lupin que estamos falando. Carinhoso, inteligente, bonito... Parece até um príncipe. Não tem nem uma chancezinha?

-Acho que vocês estão pondo valor demais nisso só porque é o Lupin. –Katherine falou tranqüila –Eu não tenho intenção nenhuma de começar um relacionamento agora e tenho certeza de que o Lupin pensa assim também.

-Eu não teria tanta certeza se fosse você... –Lily falou –Desde aquele dia que você contou pra gente que vocês quase se pegaram na sala de monitores eu reparo que ele olha para você como se quisesse te engolir com os olhos...

-Que seja, Lily. –Katherine fez um gesto de descarte com a mão –Eu não to afim de um relacionamento e ponto. Foi um beijo legal, mas foi só.

-E Merlin te ajude. –Kira falou rindo.

-Mas ainda falta você loirona. –Alice provocou –Como foi com o Black?

-Exatamente como eu e a Lily previmos. Ele não presta mesmo... –Kira riu –Mas nós não nos falamos hoje o dia inteiro o que não deixa de ser bom... Depois do que houve no fim da noite eu não to tão afim assim de ver o Black...

-Você ta falando por causa do Malfoy? –Gabrielle perguntou com cuidado.

-É... –Kira admitiu –É muito frustrante para mim ver o poder que ele ainda tem sobre mim. Eu me sinto uma estúpida, mas não consigo negar nada a ele...

-Não vai me dizer que vocês... –Alice começou espantada.

-Não. Dessa vez eu parei antes disso. Isso já seria humilhação demais. Não tem chance de eu ficar sendo a amante dele, enquanto ele não pode tocar na pura e perfeita Narcisa. –Kira falou com desprezo.

-Sabia que isso soou quase como ciúme? –Lily advertiu.

Kira suspirou e sorriu tristemente.

-Eu sei.

-Chega de baixo astral, meus amores! –Gabrielle falou de repente levantando-se de forma animada –Noite de garotas pede algo mais animado do que conversa sobre nossas desilusões amorosas. Eu proponho uma votação! O que nós devemos fazer? Cantar uma música? Dançar?

-Que tal ler um dos "contos proibidos" da Lily? –Kira sugeriu maldosa.

As meninas caíram na risada.

-Deixem meus contos proibidos fora disso. –Lily falou rindo.

-Ah qual é Lily? –Gabrielle brincou –São suas melhores histórias. Sem contar que são super engraçadas de ler.

-Engraçadas? –Lily falou inconformada –Que bom saber que meus contos que pretendem ser eróticos são engraçados para vocês...

-Ah Lily, só mulheres mal amadas acham essas historinhas ai boas. –Kira falou rindo –Gente jovem acha outra coisas interessantes... **(n/a: o que elas tão chamando de "contos proibidos" seriam tipo aquelas historias que você compra em bancas, sabem aqueles romances meio tosquinhos**? **Nada contra particularmente. Eu cresci vendo minha mãe lendo eles...) **–Tipo aquela "Da Magia a Sedução", que eu não sei porque você nunca publicou se é perfeita...

Lily riu.

-Não, não... Esses romancinhos baratos são mais fáceis de vender e rendem uma grana boa. E eu não tenho coragem de ceder meu nome nem para eles, quem dirá para uma historia como "Da Magia a Sedução"... –ela riu –Mas quem sabe um dia...

XxX

Uma semana depois acontecia um jogo de quadribol. O primeiro da Grifinória naquela temporada e seria contra a Corvinal.

As arquibancadas lotavam com as cores de ambas as casas, um clima de absurdo excitamento preenchia o campo.

Kira era a única garota no time da Grifinória esse ano, já que as outras duas jogadoras, uma artilheira e a goleira, haviam se formado no ano anterior. Sempre antes dos jogos ela gostava de se sentar mais afastada dos demais e calmamente, como se ela não tivesse mais nada para fazer ela trançava os cabelos.

-Vamos perder o jogo se você passar mais tempo ai, Rider.

Ela levantou os olhos calmamente para contemplar Sirius olhando para ela com um sorriso maroto.

-Ainda temos tempo até o começo do jogo, Black. –ela falou tranqüila, jogando a trança por cima dos ombros.

-Você sempre entra em estado de torpor antes do jogo. –Sirius observou sentando-se diante dela –Você não usa nenhuma droga, né? –ele provocou.

A imagem do rosto de Lucius passou pela cabeça de Kira fazendo-a soltar um sorriso triste.

-Não recentemente... –ela falou vagamente.

Sirius observou-a enquanto ela parecia ter se esquecido da presença dele ali. Ela olhava para o lado, para o nada e ele contemplava o perfil forte e os belos olhos que ela tinha. Ele deixou-se perder na figura dela. Ela tinha algo de extremamente atrativo, sexy, mas as vezes ela dava a impressão de não ser tão forte quanto queria demonstrar e isso por vezes fazia ele vacilar. As vezes James vinha com brincadeiras idiotas sobre ele estar apaixonado por Kira e por isso ficar atrás dela, mesmo ela o desprezando.

-Perdeu alguma coisa, Black? –Kira perguntou sem olhar para ele.

Sirius ficou levemente surpreso, mas conseguiu sorrir tranqüilo.

-Não. Por que?

-Você estava olhando tão fixamente para mim que por um instante eu achei que você quisesse...

-Te devorar com os olhos? –ele sugeriu sedutor.

Kira virou-se levemente para encará-lo.

-É. –ela confirmou.

-É exatamente o que eu quero. –ele afirmou tranqüilo antes de se levantar e afastar-se.

Kira balançou a cabeça rindo suavemente. Estava sendo tão fácil levar Sirius Black onde ela queria...

XxX

O jogo fora complicado e disputado passe a passe. No fim James só conseguiu pegar o pomo porque um balaço certeiro de Kira atingiu a vassoura do apanhador Corvinal.

-A senhora dos nossos corações! –Frank, que era artilheiro do time propôs, enquanto o outro artilheiro e Sirius levantavam Kira nos ombros.

Todos soltaram exclamações animadas, enquanto Kira ria em deleite.

-Eu acho que ela merece um beijo de premio. –Sirius propôs sedutor, quando eles a devolveram ao chão.

-E eu certamente terei um, Black. –ela afirmou sorrindo –Hoje a noite no meu encontro com Will Dirnt.

Sirius parou de sorrir na hora.

-Você só pode estar brincando. –ele falou sério.

-Estou falando seriíssimo. –ela afirmou tranqüila –Ele e o amigo convidaram a mim e a Lily para sairmos hoje, agora depois do jogo. E é exatamente o que eu estou indo fazer agora. Tchau queridos. –ela mandou um beijo a todos e saiu dali rapidamente.

-James, você ouviu o que eu...

-Ouvi e não tenho tempo pra ouvir de novo. Eu tenho que estragar o encontro da Lily. –James falou antes de sair correndo pela porta do vestiário.

XxX

James correu todo o caminho de volta para a sala comunal da Grifinória. Sabia que provavelmente uma festa estaria tendo inicio na sala, mas sua única preocupação no momento era encontrar Lily.

Entrou na sala e já foi cercado por varias pessoas que queriam parabenizá-lo por sua atuação no jogo e puxar seu saco, mas ele não estava com tempo ou paciência para isso. Desviou dos alunos e chegou na escada dos dormitórios femininos bem a tempo de dar de cara com Lily que vinha descendo tranqüila as escadas.

Ela estava simplesmente linda. Usava uma calça jeans escura, botas marrom e uma camiseta azul que deixava seu umbigo a mostra, os cabelos soltos caiam em cachos pelas costas.

Ela avistou-o e terminou de descer os degraus com muita calma.

-Belo jogo, Potter. –ela falou casualmente quando parou diante dele –Devo dizer que você tem muita sorte de ter a Kira no seu time do contrario você não teria vencido esse jogo. –ela provocou.

James ignorou o comentário e pôs seu melhor sorriso maroto no rosto.

-Obrigado, ruivinha. Que tal eu e você sairmos para comemorar a vitória? –ele sugeriu em um tom sedutor.

-Oh meu Deus! –Lily falou num falso tom de animação –James Potter me chamou para sair! Que tudo! O que no mundo poderia me fazer mais feliz? –então ela caiu na gargalhada –Você é hilário, Potter. Sério mesmo.

-Lily, pare de se fazer de difícil. –James falou fazendo pouco caso do descaso dela, sabia que era assim que ela estava jogando –Se você quiser eu te beijo agora na frente de todas essas pessoas e mostro o quanto você não gosta de mim... –ele desafiou.

-Menos, Potter, bem menos. –ela retrucou tranqüila –Não acredito que você ficou todo convencido por causa de um beijinho. –ela falou revirando os olhos.

-Aquilo é o que você chama de "beijinho"? –ele ergueu a sobrancelha divertido –Você não gostaria então de me dar uma demonstração do que seria um _beijo_ na sua opinião?

-Eu adoraria Potter... –ela falou irônica –Mas eu tenho um encontro agora. Só estou esperando a Kira descer para irmos.

-Posso saber com quem? –ele exigiu.

-Na verdade não pode não. –Lily respondeu atrevida –Não é da sua conta.

James deu um passo para frente segurando o queixo de Lily com uma das mãos.

-Lily, quanto mais cedo você parar com essa sua teimosia melhor vai ser para nós dois. –ele falou com uma voz macia.

Lily arqueou a sobrancelha e então sorriu de forma doce. James ficou alerta.

-Minha teimosia, Potter. –o sorriso doce dela estava deixando James muito preocupado –Eu não sou teimosa. Se você acha que tem uma chance mínima de eu cair aos seus pés como todas aquelas garotas estúpidas fazem saiba que você esta muito enganado. –ela falava baixo e seu sorriso calmo persistia. Quem olhasse de fora poderia pensar que eles estavam tendo uma conversa calma –Você se acha muito irresistível, mas não se esqueça de uma coisa: você não tinha nenhum efeito sobre mim antes e continua não tendo agora.

Ela bateu na mão dele obrigando-o a soltar seu rosto. James se sentia em choque. Apesar do sorriso dela as palavras tinham sido tão frias que ele se sentiu congelar. Em todo o tempo que James chamou Lily para sair, antes de ela partir de Hogwarts, ela havia sido tudo, menos fria. Ela era enérgica, acalorada, por vezes um tanto irritada demais, mas fria daquele jeito nunca. Ele se perguntava o que acontecera que transformara Lily tanto. Ele não acreditava que tivesse sido simplesmente uma coisa que ele falara anos atrás. Havia algo mais, alguma outra coisa acontecera a Lily. Talvez o acidente com seus pais...

-Pronta Lily? –Kira perguntou, juntando-se a amiga e olhando a cena com cuidado.

-Claro. –Lily falou sem tirar os olhos de James –Vamos, Kira. Eu não quero chegar atrasada.

James deixou que ela fosse, sem fazer um segundo movimento para para-la. Essa Lily nova era demasiada misteriosa para ele. E ele não ia se envolver em confusão até que ele entendesse o que exatamente se passava na cabeça de Lily porque ele tinha medo de no fim arriscar a si mesmo...

XxX

Dois dias depois o assunto da semana ainda era o mesmo: Lily Evans estava saindo com alguém. O mesmo cara com quem ela tivera um encontro no dia que a Grifinória vencera a partida, Mathew Millar. A noticia se espalhou numa velocidade absurda e ainda era o assunto preferido da escola. Afinal, ela dispensara Amos Diggory e, até onde todos sabiam, continuava esnobando James Potter, para sair com Mathew?

Mathew não era um mau garoto. Era bem bonito, mas não era do tipo popular. Era um garoto bem quieto. Se não fosse por seu amigo, que saíra com Kira, ele não teria saído com Lily. Mas agora não era difícil vê-lo acompanhado pela ruiva, caminhando pelos corredores de mãos dadas, trocando rápidos beijos...

Nem é necessário dizer que a noticia caiu como uma bomba na cabeça de James. Ele ainda estava se sentindo furioso por causa de sua ultima conversa com Lily, depois dessa o humor dele tornou-se perigoso.

Ele já havia ficado com uma menina diferente em cada um dos dias que Lily esteve com Mathew e se recusava a falar sobre a ruiva ou qualquer coisa relacionada a ela.

Depois do terceiro dia nessas condições Sirius finalmente explodiu.

-Pontas, que inferno! -ele falou irritado naquela noite, quando eles estavam no dormitório -Chega dessa TPM. Ou você faz alguma coisa em relação a Evans ou você melhora esse seu humor, porque a gente já não te agüenta mais.

James olhou em choque para o amigo e então olhou para os outros pedindo apoio, mas tudo o que recebeu foi um olhar consolador de Remus e um balançar de cabeça de Peter.

-O que? -ele reclamou -Vocês são meus amigos ou não? Vocês deviam estar me dando apoio e...

-Nós _estávamos_ te dando apoio, James. -Sirius falou irônico -Mas depois de _três dias_ esse papo já cansou. Ou você se resolve com a Evans ou vai dormir em outro lugar.

-E como você sugere que eu resolva isso? -James perguntou irritado.

-Do jeito que você sempre fez. Beija a ruiva. -Sirius falou como se fosse óbvio.

James pareceu pensativo por um minuto. Então pegou o Mapa do Maroto e saiu do quarto sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

-Isso é bom ou mau sinal? -Peter perguntou inseguro.

-Isso significa que nós vamos dormir essa noite. -Remus falou tranqüilo -Ao contrario das meninas...

XxX

James andou rapidamente pelos corredores da escola a procura de Lily. De acordo com o mapa ela estava na Sala de Astronomia. Sozinha.

Ele subiu as escadas rapidamente e abriu a porta de uma vez. Lily pulou de susto e ao ver quem estava ali, ela pareceu nada feliz.

-O que você quer aqui, Potter? -ela exigiu.

James não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Avançou para ela com passos largos e antes que ela pudesse recuar ou escapar ele puxou-a para seus braços e selou seus lábios com os dele.

Ela resistiu bravamente. Por exatos dez segundos. Só até James afundar a mão nos cabelos dela e passar a língua por seus lábios pedindo passagem. Sentiu suas costas se chocar contra a parede, mas mesmo assim não parou de beijá-lo. Os minutos passaram de maneira interminável enquanto os lábios deles estavam juntos e suas línguas se cruzavam. Então, mais uma vez, James interrompeu o beijo.

-Isso é só pra lembrar a quem você realmente pertence, Evans... -ele falou com um sorriso arrogante.

-Potter, seu... -Lily parou ao olhar para porta e ver Mathew parado ali olhando para os dois com a sobrancelha arqueada.

-Bom, agora que eu já fiz o que tinha que fazer, eu estou indo. -James sorriu ainda mais satisfeito.

Ele passou por Mathew e desceu as escadas assobiando alegremente uma canção qualquer.

XxX

Peter decidiu ir a cozinha. Remus estava estudando para variar e Sirius estava olhando uma daquelas revistas com garotas trouxas de biquínis que ele comprava. Assim, não havia nada mais de interessante para ele fazer ali.

Ele desceu os lances de escadas e passou pelos diversos corredores, até chegar a entrada que eles conheciam para a cozinha. Tão logo ele entrou ali ele se arrependeu de ter saído do quarto. Gabrielle estava la.

-Connery. -ele falou educado passando por ela.

-Pettigrew. -ela respondeu na mesma forma.

Ela estava sentada numa das enormes mesas comendo uma maçã.

Peter havia sido a pessoa que mostrara a ela como chegar a cozinha. Por vezes os dois iam para lá juntos. Eles ficaram pela primeira vez num jogo de verdade ou desafio no fim do quarto ano. Depois disso eles ficaram por uma semana. Depois terminaram e ai vieram as férias. No inicio do quinto ano eles voltaram a ficar. E assim era até hoje. Eles passavam por períodos de calmarias, então Gabrielle dizia que não queria mais ficar com ele, ou então eles brigavam, ou então Peter dizia que estava cansado da indecisão dela e eles terminavam. Um tempo depois eles voltavam. Mas Peter sempre dizia que era a última vez. Que ele não ia mais voltar com Gabrielle, mas ele sempre voltava. Ela por outro lado nem tinha mais essa ilusão. Sabia que não ia conseguir se amarrar com ninguém por enquanto. Queria curtir sua adolescência enquanto podia. Esquecer os problemas que tinha, aproveitar sua vida... Gostava de ficar com Peter e até sentia muito carinho por ele, mas não o bastante para se amarrar.

Peter pegou um pedaço do bolo de cenoura que havia sido servido no jantar e começou a comer silenciosamente, com as costas viradas para Gabrielle.

-Fiquei sabendo que você vai levar a Justins para Hogsmeade depois de amanhã. -ela falou de repente, em tom casual.

-Vou. Você ainda vai com o Kingston? -ele perguntou rezando para que também soasse casual.

-Vou. -ela falou tranqüila.

Eles caíram mais uma vez em silêncio.

Peter não queria falar nada, mas sua vontade era gritar para que Gabrielle não ficasse com mais ninguém alem dele. Às vezes ele se perguntava se seria diferente se ele fosse alguém como Sirius ou James. Eles faziam muito sucesso com as meninas e não precisavam implorar para ficar com ninguém. Opa, ele esquecera da Lily e da Kira. Deixa para lá...

Ele ainda estava contemplando esse pensamento quando sentiu-se ser virado pelo ombros e no instante seguinte os lábios de Gabrielle estavam nos dele. Por nada mais que um simples segundo, só um pressionar de lábios, mas que certamente faria da sua noite um momento mais feliz.

-Boa noite, Peter. -ela falou com um sorriso maroto.

E saiu da cozinha saltitando, do jeito que ela sempre fazia quando estava feliz...

XxX

Na manhã seguinte o bom humor de James estava nas alturas, o que era de fato um alívio para seus amigos que não agüentavam mais seu mau humor. Peter estava parecendo feliz, mas também estava distante. Os Marotos sabiam que tinha um dedo de Gabrielle nessa história, mas ainda não sabiam exatamente o que. Entretanto foi entrar no Salão Principal que a felicidade de James deu lugar a mais completa surpresa. Lá estava Lily Evans sentada na mesa da Grifinória na companhia de ninguém menos que o idiota Mathew Millar.

-Mas que diabos é isso? –James perguntou para nenhum dos amigos em especifico.

Os três sentindo o perigo acharam melhor ficarem quietos.

Lily estava cheia de sorrisos com Mathew e parecia absurdamente feliz. Bem como o próprio rapaz. O que era demasiado estranho considerando o fato que na noite anterior ele pegara a suposta "namorada" em um acalorado beijo com outro rapaz.

-James, muita calma. –Remus pediu com cuidado.

-Isso. Não dá o gostinho para ela de saber que o que ela faz te afeta. –Sirius apoiou.

-O que a Evans faz NÃO me afeta. –James informou agressivo.

Nem o medo impediu os amigos de lançarem olhares da mais pura descrença para James.

-Ah esqueçam. –James reclamou. Então ele olhou em volta e viu Kira sentada sozinha, comendo seu café e lendo o Profeta Diário –Venham comigo.

Mesmo sem entender muito bem os amigos seguiram-no. Logo os quatro sentaram-se no espaço vazio diante de Kira.

A loira, percebendo que tinha companhia abaixou momentaneamente o jornal e após ver quem eram seus novos acompanhantes arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Isso vai ser interessante. –ela falou para si mesma enquanto dobrava o jornal –Eu posso ajudá-los? –ela perguntou tranqüila.

-Barton, eu sei que você se preocupa muito com as suas amigas. –James começou –E eu também me preocupo muito com vocês.

-Isso vai se melhor do que eu pensava. –ela falou animada –Sem enrolação, Potter. Só diz o que você quer.

James bufou.

-O que a Lily tem com esse Millar? –ele exigiu sem rodeios.

Kira fingiu pensar então olhou para o lugar na mesa onde Lily e Mathew acabavam de trocar um selinho.

-Hum, aparentemente eles não se dão muito bem, sabe... –ela falou sarcástica –Eu me atrevo a dizer que eles se odeiam mortalmente.

-Muito engraçado, Barton. –James retrucou irônico –A Lily contou para vocês que eu beijei ela ontem?

-Hum-hum. –Kira concordou com a cabeça.

-E que o Millar viu?

-Hum-hum. –ela concordou de novo.

-E... ? –James pediu impaciente.

-E ela disse que ela e o Mathew esqueceram isso em cinco minutos de uma maneira muito produtiva. –Kira respondeu de forma sugestiva.

-Eu sou mesmo obrigado a ouvir isso? –James perguntou incomodado.

-O que? –Kira falou irônica –Eu devia ter pena de vocês? De você por que a Lily ta bem com alguém que respeita ela? Ou do Pettigrew por que a Gabrielle vai sair com outro cara? Ou do cachorro do Black, só por que ele ta correndo um pouco mais atrás de mim do que das outras? Ou até do Lupin por causa da Kitty? Sinto muito. –ela falou levantando-se –Eu não tenho obrigação nenhuma de ter pena ou de querer ajudar nenhum de vocês. E se vocês querem saber a verdade –ela falou virando-se para eles –se vocês fossem a melhor opção para qualquer uma de nós, nós estaríamos com vocês. –e foi embora.

-Cara, o que foi isso? –Peter perguntou assustado.

-Eu arriscaria uma TPM. –Remus falou –Sobrou para todo mundo.

-Ah, mas ela que não pense que eu engulo fácil desaforo. –Sirius falou levantando –Ontem foi o dia do Pontas, agora é minha vez. –ele anunciou antes de sair dali atrás de Kira.

-Bom... Pro dia ficar completo só falta o Aluado... –Peter começou.

-Nem viaje que eu vou cair na rotina tediosa de vocês de ficar perseguindo mulher pelos corredores. –Remus cortou de uma vez.

XxX

Kira caminhou para fora do Salão Principal soltando fogo pelas ventas. Ninguém tinha coragem de ficar no caminho da Batedora Grifinória e todos iam saindo de seu caminho conforme ela passava bufando pelos corredores.

Ela finalmente tivera a chance de falar tudo o que sempre quisera para aqueles meninos idiotas. Eles se achavam verdadeiros presentes divinos, mas não passavam de um bando de babacas. Como ela mesma havia dito se ela achasse que Sirius fosse uma boa opção ela daria uma chance a ele facilmente. Mas não ia cometer o mesmo erro estúpido que cometera com Lucius. De casos desastrosos na vida dela o loiro já estava de bom tamanho.

Sentiu alguém agarrar seu braço de forma agressiva e virou-se para se deparar com um par de olhos azuis muito frios. Era só pensar no demônio para ele surgir na sua frente.

-O que você quer Malfoy? –ela gritou irritada.

-Você longe daquele Black. –ele falou, a voz ameaçadora –Você me pertence Kira, não se esqueça disso. –ele falou apertando ainda mais o braço dela.

Kira estava irritada demais para agüentar desaforos de Lucius. Puxou seu braço com força, fazendo Lucius soltá-la. Ele pareceu surpreso pela atitude dela.

-Eu não sou nada sua, Malfoy. Você não tem controle nenhum sobre mim. –ela afirmou de forma feroz.

Lucius levantou o dedo de forma perigosa.

-Escuta aqui, Kira, você não brinque comigo. Você não sabe do que eu sou capaz quando eu estou irritado. –ele falou em um tom ameaçador, que em outras circunstancias teria feito Kira tremer de medo, mas agora só a deixava ainda mais enfurecida.

-Sai de perto dela, Malfoy. –eles ouviram uma voz ameaçadora e Lucius se afastou de Kira, jogando um olhar de desprezo na direção de Sirius.

-Quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens, Black? –ele falou debochado.

Kira sentiu a frieza entre eles e sentiu até seu próprio corpo congelar em medo. Os dois pareciam capazes de se matar ali mesmo. E ela não tinha muitas dúvidas se Lucius não era mesmo capaz de fazer isso. Ele realmente se achava dono dela.

-Eu já falei, Malfoy. Saia de perto dela. –Sirius repetiu ameaçador –Se eu tiver que repetir mais uma vez você vai se arrepender.

Lucius viu que Sirius já tinha a varinha apontada para ele de forma ameaçadora. Não era hora nem lugar para uma briga com aquele traidor imundo.

-Nós ainda nos vemos por ai, Black. –ele falou com um sorriso de desprezo –Quanto a você, _Barton _–ele falou olhando fundo nos olhos de Kira –Fique atenta.

E saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Kira sentiu a tensão dominar seu corpo. Quanto de sua conversa com Lucius Sirius teria ouvido? E o que Lucius quisera dizer com "fique atenta"? Soava como uma ameaça.

-Kira. –Sirius chamou, o tom preocupada em sua voz a fez virar-se para encará-lo –O que aquele cretino te falou? Ele te machucou? –ele perguntou.

-Não. –ela falou com cuidado.

-Aquele idiota estava te fazendo ameaças, né? Mas deixa ele comigo. Eu acabo com aquele canalha em dois segundos. –Sirius praguejou irritado.

Kira respirou aliviada. Sirius só tinha visto Lucius ameaçá-la. Não sabia qual era a razão da conversa e era melhor que não soubesse nunca.

De repente Sirius parou de praguejar e lançou um olhar assassino para Kira que recuou dois passos para trás assustada.

-O que foi, Black? –ela perguntou tentando parecer segura.

-Agora eu me lembrei porque eu vim atrás de você. –ele falou irritado –Quem você pensa que é para falar aquelas coisas Barton? –ele exigiu furioso.

-Quem você acha que é para falar assim comigo, Black? –ela retrucou, a fúria já a fazendo ignorar o medo que sentira antes de Sirius –Vocês mereceram cada uma das palavras que eu falei, seu idiota pretensioso. E você é o pior de todos! Seu cafajeste, estúpido! Você deveria parar de perder seu tempo andando atrás de mim porque eu não vou ser só mais uma das suas conquistas! _NUNCA!_ –ela ofegava depois do ataque.

Sirius estava chocado diante do ataque de Kira. Ele não sabia se queria esganá-la agora ou depois de beijar aqueles lábios que pareciam enlouquecedoramente convidativos nesse exato momento. Balançou a cabeça. Uma coisa de cada vez.

-Escuta aqui Kira, se você e sua amiga vermelhinha têm algum problema comigo e com o Pontas não envolva o Remus e o Peter nisso. –ele falou sério –Eles não merecem. O Remus é um cara legal e a gente ta achando que ele ta caidinho pela morena e o Peter é mais do que caído pela Gabrielle. Eles são caras legais e não tem nada a ver com os _nossos _problemas.

Kira olhou para Sirius e bufou revirando os olhos.

-Eu vejo o que eu posso fazer por vocês, Black. –ela falou irônica –Agora sai da minha frente que minha paciência já alcançou o limite. –ela falou ameaçadora.

Ela virou as costas para se virar, mas não deu um passo antes de ser puxada e sentir seu corpo ser colado ao de Sirius.

-Black, se você esta pensando em...

-Eu não estou _"pensando",_ Barton. –ele falou seguro –Eu vou te beijar agora. –ele afirmou com uma tranqüilidade de dar medo.

Kira teve dois segundos para decidir e lembrou-se na hora do plano dela e de Lily. Ser beijada por Sirius agora poria tudo a perder. E ela não era considerada a melhor batedora da escola à toa. Com um empurrão se livrou de Sirius antes de acertá-lo com tudo com a outra mão.

-Não venha se achando para cima de mim, Black. –ela falou irritada, os olhos faiscando –Não venha achando que você pode me tocar do jeito que quiser, como se eu fosse propriedade sua. É por essas e por outras que eu tenho _nojo_ de caras como você e por isso você não vai me ter _NUNCA! _–ela falou mais uma vez, mas agora ela nem sabia se estava mesmo brigando com Sirius ou se estava descontando nele sua irritação com Lucius.

Um minuto de silêncio cruel caiu entre eles, antes de Sirius dar as costas para Kira e ir embora dali. Kira afundou o rosto nas mãos, tentando se controlar, mas falhando miseravelmente.

XxX

Dois dias antes da festa houve uma reunião na sala dos monitores para acertar os últimos detalhes pendentes.

Lily continuava a sair com Mathew, mas corria um boato de que ele estava cada vez mais próximo de uma menina do ano dele e que Lily estava se fazendo de cega para o fato. Kira e Sirius estavam se evitando e começando a preocupar o time de quadribol que não podia ter seus dois batedores se desentendendo. Gabrielle e Peter estavam juntos depois que ela brigou com seu encontro em Hogsmeade porque ele não a respeitou. Peter dispensou a garota com quem estava mais do que rapidamente para consolar Gabrielle.

A reunião correra da mesma maneira de sempre, com os monitores sonserinos botando defeito em tudo e sendo completamente ignorados. Ao fim da reunião, Katherine foi mais uma vez a última a sair, enquanto lia distraidamente um livro.

Nem viu quando alguém se aproximou. Só percebeu essa pessoa quando sua sombra atrapalhou sua leitura. Katherine levantou os olhos tranqüilamente para deparar-se com Bellatrix Black olhando-a com aquela expressão louca que ela sempre tinha.

Bellatrix era linda. Não era uma garota qualquer. Tinha um ar de realeza, com seus olhos azuis e cabelos muito negros, mas seus olhos pareciam sempre loucos, sempre perigosos. Katherine sabia que ali estava uma garota de fato ameaçadora.

-Posso ajuda-la, Black? –ela falou tranqüila.

-Eu só quero deixar um recado para você deixar para sua amiga loira. –Bellatrix falou ameaçadora –Mande-a ficar longe de Sirius. –ela inclinou-se mais na mesa, os olhos pregados nos de Katherine, as duas próximas –Ou ela vai se arrepender amargamente de ter cruzado o meu caminho.

O tom dela teria assustado qualquer um, mas Katherine não era qualquer uma. Ela era alguém totalmente sem medo, as vezes suas amigas suspeitavam sem sentimento nenhum.

-Eu não sou uma coruja, Black. Qualquer seja o recado que você queira dar, dê você mesma. –Katherine falou indiferente voltando sua atenção para seu livro.

Ela quase não viu quando Bellatrix levantou sua varinha de forma ameaçadora.

-Black, acho melhor você nem tentar. –a voz de Lily surgiu da porta de forma ameaçadora.

Bellatrix abaixou a varinha e deu um sorriso sádico para Lily.

-Não ache que esta podendo tanto assim, sangue-ruim. A hora de todas vocês vai chegar e se vocês não se cuidarem, vai ser bem antes do que vocês imaginam.

Ela passou por Lily que sequer deu um segundo olhar em sua direção.

-Ela te fez alguma coisa, Kitty? –Lily perguntou.

-Não.

-Você tem que parar de ficar aqui sozinha, queridinha. Você só mete em confusão nessa sala. –Lily falou rindo.

-Foi por isso que você voltou? –Katherine perguntou tranqüila –Para ver se eu estava em problemas?

-Na verdade eu estava com esperanças de te pegar aos beijos com o Remus. –Lily falou marota.

-Sinto decepcionar. –Katherine falou irônica –mas o Lupin já foi embora faz tempo.

-Tudo bem. –Lily falou tranqüila –Você vai ter muito tempo para beija-lo na festa daqui uns dias. –Lily deu uma piscadela maldosa para Katherine que revirou os olhos, mas não negou um sorriso divertido a amiga.

XxX

O dia da festa chegou trazendo um alvoroço para o castelo. Os bruxos não sabiam muito bem como agir nesse tipo de festa, já que normalmente eles iam para festas com pares e nessa só os casais de namorados seriam já pares formados.

Duas horas depois do jantar os alunos começaram a descer para o Salão Principal. Na porta estavam Lily e as amigas distribuindo as pulseiras. Já no alto da porta do Salão havia um gigante semáforo com as luzes piscando.

Lily usava uma calça jeans com strass nos bolsos e barras, um par de sandálias de salto alto pretas e uma blusinha preta de alças bem finas, de um tecido suave e bem soltinho. Kira tinha os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo e usava um vestido azul-celestes que chegava até o meio de suas coxas, preso ao pescoço por uma laço e uma par de sandálias de salto prata. Gabrielle usava uma mini-saia jeans, uma sandália plataforma branca e uma blusa regata branca onde a bandeira da Inglaterra estava bordada em pedrinhas brilhantes. Katherine vestia uma bata de mangas longas, verde-esmeralda, com calça branca e uma sandália da mesma cor da bata. Alice, por fim, usava um angelical vestido rosa bebê, com sandálias pratas.

Quando os marotos desceram e se depararam com as quatro ali paradas metade deles quase quis virar e ir embora. Mas algo curioso chamou a atenção deles: as quatro usavam pulseiras amarelas. Alice era a única que usava a pulseira vermelha que mostrava que ela era comprometida. James foi o primeiro a se adiantar na direção de Lily. Ele usava uma blusa vermelha, jeans surrados e tênis vermelhos.

-Boa noite, ruivinha. –ele falou com um sorriso maroto.

-Boa noite, Potter. –ela falou tranqüilo –Que pulseira você vai querer?

-Verde é claro. –ele falou com um sorriso cafajeste –Posso perguntar por que você não esta usando uma pulseira vermelha? –ele provocou –O que seu namoradinho iria pensar disso?

-Não, você não pode perguntar. –ela falou tranqüila enquanto prendia a pulseira verde-limão no braço dele –Divirta-se.

-Eu vou com certeza. –ele falou maroto, passando por ela.

Sirius estava vestido totalmente de negro, muito mais charmoso e sexy que o normal. Ele parou diante de Katherine.

-Ora, Rider... –ele falou olhando para a pulseira dela –Eu tinha uma esperança que você estivesse usando uma pulseira verde. Ah eu quero verde. –ele completou quando ela lhe mostrou as pulseiras.

-Por que Black? –ela perguntou enquanto ela colocava a pulseira escolhida nele –Não imagino que seja porque você tem algum interesse nisso.

-Eu não. Mas um certo colega meu tem. –ele falou piscando para ela e indicando Remus com a cabeça.

-Sai daqui, Black. –Katherine falou rindo.

-Boa noite, Barton. –Remus falou com um sorriso simpático –Amarela, por favor.

Remus usava uma calça jeans, camisa azul-marinho e tênis pretos.

-Boa noite, Lupin. –Kira falou sorrindo –Aproveita esse charme todo e vai atrás da morena, viu? –ela falou colocando a pulseira no braço de Remus.

-Eu achei que você estava contra a gente... –Remus provocou.

-Eu estou, Lupin. –ela falou tranqüila.

Remus balançou a cabeça rindo e entrou no salão.

Peter usava uma camisa laranja calça jeans, com um par de all star pretos.

-Oi Gabi. –ele falou sorrindo.

-Oi. –Gabrielle sorriu e deu um selinho nele. Sem perguntar nada colocou a pulseira amarela no pulso dele –Te vejo la dentro.

Quando eles entraram no salão a musica já corria solta e algumas pessoas já haviam resolvido entrar no espírito da festa.

**(n/a: Don't Cha, Pussycat Dolls)**

_I know you like me (I know you like me) _

_I know you do (I know you do) _

_That's why whenever I come around _

_She's all over you _

_And I know you want it (I know you want it) _

_It's easy to see (it's easy to see) _

_And in the back of your mind _

_I know you should be on with me _

Não havia nenhuma decoração extravagante dentro do Salão. Apenas uma decoração normal de boates trouxas: néon, globos de luzes coloridas, gelo seco e uma escuridão propícia para casais. Os Marotos avistaram Frank parado a um canto, vestido a tal pulseira vermelha, provavelmente esperando por Alice. Os quatro rapazes decidiram se juntar a ele.

-Pontas, olha aquilo! –Peter falou de repente.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? _

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? _

_Don't cha?_

_Don't cha?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me? _

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? _

_Don't cha?_

_Don't cha?_

James olhou na direção que Peter indicara e seu sorriso aumentou de tamanho. Lá estava o suposto namorado de Lily aos beijos com outra garota. E ele usava uma pulseira... Vermelha?

-O que raios é isso? –Remus perguntou surpreso.

-Essa é a melhor imagem do meu dia. –James falou satisfeito.

_Fight the feeling (fight the feeling) _

_Leave it alone (leave it alone) _

_'Cause if it ain't love _

_It just ain't enough to leave a happy home _

_Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly) _

_You have to play fair (you have to play fair) _

_See I don't care _

_But I know she ain't gonna wanna share _

-Oi Frank. –Sirius cumprimentou ao ver o rapaz se aproximar deles –Viu o chifre publico que a Evans ta levando?

-Ãh? –Frank perguntou confuso, então viu Mathew –Ah, eles não estão juntos mais.

Os quatro olharam em choque para Frank.

-Desde quando? –Peter perguntou.

-Desde ontem. –Frank respondeu –Parece que a Lily estava saindo com ele só para ajuda-lo a conquistar essa menina ai que ele gosta. Quando ele conseguiu eles terminaram e ele foi atrás dela. Pelo menos foi o que a Alice me falou. –ele falou dando de ombros.

-E você acreditou nisso? –James falou irônico.

-Levando em conta que a Lily já abriu a festa quinze minutos atrás beijando um cara da Lufa-Lufa eu acredito sim... –Frank falou tranqüilo.

Os meninos se prepararam para o escândalo.

-ELA O QUE? –James exigiu irritado.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? _

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? _

_Don't cha?_

_Don't cha, baby? Don't cha?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me? _

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? _

_Don't cha? _

_Don't cha?_

-Caraca, olha a Evans. –Sirius falou malicioso –Cheia de amor para dar. Pontitas você não se incomoda se eu fizer um teste com a ruiva né? **(n/a: cachorro safaaaado!!! Hauhauhauha)**

-Almofadinhas, chegue a dois metros da Lily e você já era. –James falou ameaçador.

-Parem de besteiras vocês dois. –Remus suspirou cansado –E só para te lembrar James... Você e a Lily não tem nada. Ela pode fazer o que bem quiser.

-Poxa, Remus! –James reclamou inconformado –Você esta do lado de quem?

-Do de ninguém. –Remus falou dando de ombros –Eu sou a pessoa neutra aqui responsável por analisar os fatos friamente.

-Da pra você falar tudo isso de novo? –Peter falou com uma expressão confusa.

-Não é a Lily ali? –Frank falou apontando para uma parte do salão.

É, era Lily ali...

_I know she loves you (I know she loves you) _

_So I understand (I understand) _

_I probably be just as crazy about you _

_If you were my own man _

_Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime) _

_Possibly (possibly) _

_Until then, old friend, your secret is safe with me_

Ela e as amigas estavam em uma roda de meninas, dançando a batida quente e sensual da música. Kira estava ensinando Alice e mais uma menina a descerem até o chão. Eles sequer haviam visto elas entrarem no salão e agora estavam lá (junto com mais da metade das pessoas ali) babando por elas.

Eles não sabiam exatamente que tipo de jogo elas estavam jogando, mas no fim isso não importava de fato. Elas que jogassem pelas regras delas, eles jogariam pelas regras deles. E os Marotos só tinham uma regra: não respeitar regra nenhuma.

Nessa noite o melhor venceria. E eles estavam decididos a serem os melhores dessa vez.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? _

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? _

_Don't cha?_

_Don't cha, baby? Don't cha?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me? _

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? _

_Don't cha?_

_Don't cha?_

Alice afastou-se das amigas e foi juntar-se ao namorado.

-Oi, meu amor. –ela falou feliz beijando-o.

-Ah finalmente você lembra que eu existo. –Frank falou irônico –Desde que você se enfiou nessa de organizar festas com a Evans você fica mais com elas do que comigo. –ele reclamou.

-Ah Frank não seja bobo. –Alice riu –Você sabe que é o amor da minha vida. –ela falou manhosa.

Frank tentou resistir, mas não conseguiu segurar um sorriso bobo.

-Quem disse que nós podemos contra elas? –ele falou para os Marotos, abraçando Alice.

-Nós podemos, sim, Frank. –James afirmou –E você vai ver isso essa noite.

XxX

Sirius e James haviam apostado quem beijava mais garotas naquela noite. Até o presente momento os dois estavam empatados com sete garotas cada um e só haviam passado duas horas de festa.

-Isso é extremamente infantil, vocês sabiam? –Remus falou impaciente –Se vocês acham que vão conseguir provar algo com isso, vocês estão completamente enganados.

-Nós não queremos provar nada, Aluado. –Sirius falou despreocupado –Nós só queremos curtir um pouco. Que mal há nisso?

-O mal é que vocês estão usando essas garotas só para tentarem irritar vocês sabem quem. E não neguem. –ele acrescentou ao ver os amigos abrirem a boca para protestarem.

-Cadê o Peter? –Sirius falou mudando de assunto.

-Ele saiu com a Gabrielle. –Remus falou como se fosse óbvio.

-Você acha que eles têm jeito de ficarem juntos? –James perguntou.

-O mesmo tanto que você e a Lily tem. –Remus falou despreocupado.

-Nossa, Aluado... Não fale isso na frente do Peter ou você vai desanima-lo. –Sirius falou provocador.

-Haha. –James riu irônico –Muito hilário, Almofadinhas. Para sua informação a Lily já é minha, ela só precisa admitir.

-Nossa, só isso James? –Sirius falou irônico –Por que você não me disse que estava fácil assim?

-Cala a boca, Sirius. –James falou ficando emburrado.

-Pontas! –Sirius falou de repente –Que tal se a gente mudar a nossa aposta? –ele propôs maroto.

-Sou todo ouvidos. –James falou animado.

-Já que a gente ta empatado na questão de quantas nós já beijamos, vamos para as que realmente valem. –ele falou lançando um olhar significativo para a parte do salão onde Lily, Kira e Katherine estavam.

-Ah não. –Remus murmurou frustrado –Não comecem com isso de novo.

-Já era Aluado. –James sorriu maroto –Eu topo Sirius.

-Mas não vale agarrar. –Sirius falou –Você tem que faze-la te beijar.

-Combinado.

Os dois apertaram as mãos, selando o acordo.

-Por que eu ainda perco o meu tempo? –Remus resmungou para si mesmo.

Duas meninas se aproximaram timidamente. James e Sirius trocaram olhares cafajestes e Remus revirou os olhos. Mas ele viu que uma delas usava uma pulseira vermelha.

-Oi Lupin. –a menina que usava a pulseira vermelha falou. Remus a reconheceu, era uma das monitoras da Lufa-Lufa –A minha amiga é tímida, mas ela te curte muito. Ela queria saber se você aceita ficar com ela.

Remus olhou para Sirius e James procurando uma ajuda, mas a única coisa que recebeu foram sinais de positivo. Ele revirou os olhos e olhou em volta no salão, quase sem querer a procura de uma certa morena. E lá estava ela, conversando com um outro cara. Um monitor Corvinal, muito popular entre as garotas. Viu que o rapaz falava algo ao pé do ouvido de Katherine e ela sorria levemente. Remus suspirou.

-Você gostaria de dar uma volta no jardim comigo? –ele perguntou gentil para a tímida menina.

Ela primeiro pareceu surpresa, mas logo corou e fez que sim com a cabeça. A amiga dela também se afastou, enquanto Remus e a menina saíam juntos do salão.

-Olha só, Pontas. –Sirius falou fingindo enxugar uma lágrima –Nosso Aluado, tão crescidinho e já levando as meninas para cantos escuros.

James riu.

-Meu caro Almofadinhas, acho que é hora de atacar. –ele falou indicando Lily e Kira com a cabeça. Katherine não estava a vista e a loira estava se dirigindo para a mesa de bebidas enquanto a ruiva ia para a pista de dança.

Cada um dos dois Marotos foi para um lado, atrás de sua própria presa...

**(n/a: Puro Êxtase, Barão Vermelho)**

_Toda brincadeira, não devia ter hora para acabar _

_Toda quarta feira ela sai sem pressa pra voltar_

James andou felinamente até Lily que dançava sozinha, como se nada mais importasse. Ela era tão linda que chegava a parecer maldade.

_Esmalte vermelho, tinta no cabelo_

_Os pés no salto alto, cheios de desejo_

_Vontade de dançar até o amanhecer_

_Ela está suada, pronta pra se derreter! _

Via o corpo dela se mover no ritmo da música e os rapazes começarem a se aproximarem, como se ela fosse um pedaço de carne, mas bastou um olhar de James para que todos se afastassem. Ninguém iria querer enfrentar James Potter. Só Lily tinha essa coragem.

_Ela é puro êxtase, êxtase. _

_Barbies, Beth Boops, puro êxtase_

James aproximou-se de Lily por trás, sorrateiramente. Deslizou as mãos pela cintura dela e puxou o corpo dela para perto do seu.

-Ouvi dizer que seu namoro terminou. –ele murmurou no ouvido dela.

Lily sorriu.

_Se o galo cantou, se encantou deixa cantar_

_Se o galo cantou, é que tá na hora de chegar_

-Aposto que você esta sentindo muitíssimo por isso. –ela falou irônica.

Ela não estava se afastando e continuava a dançar, mesmo com o corpo colado ao dele. James decidiu ficar alerta.

-Eu vim aqui para consolar você, ruivinha. –ele murmurou no ouvido dela.

_De tão alucinada, já tá rindo a toa_

_Quando olha pros lados, a todos atordoa_

_A sua roupa montada parece divertir_

_Os olhos gulosos de quem quer lhe despir!_

Lily riu de um jeito gostoso e virou-se para James. Surpreendentemente ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, fazendo os corpos próximos ficarem ainda mais próximos, continuando a dançar e embalando ele junto.

-Eu já saquei o que o Millar ganhou nesse namoro de mentirinha de vocês dois, mas e você Lily? –James perguntou com a voz tão baixa que era até difícil de ouvir em meio aquele barulho todo –Eu duvido que esse tenha sido um gesto altruísta da sua parte. Me diz, era para me fazer ciúme? –ele falou com um sorriso cafajeste.

_Ela é puro êxtase, êxtase. _

_Barbies, Beth Boops, puro êxtase_

-E se fosse, Potter? –ela falou, mais uma vez a voz aveludada surpreendendo-o e provocando-o -Funcionou?

James estava muito concentrado na ruiva a sua frente. Sentia que aquele era um momento mais do que importante.

-E se tiver funcionado? –ele perguntou com a voz rouca.

-Me diz você, se funcionou. –ele pediu, abraçando-se mais forte a ele.

Ela ia deixá-lo louco...

_Ela é puro êxtase, êxtase. _

_Barbies, Beth Boops, puro êxtase_

Quando Sirius conseguiu localizar Kira em meio às várias pessoas ali no salão ela estava encostada na mesa de bebidas, bebericando do ponche.

-Olá Barton... –Sirius falou com seu melhor sorriso cachorro.

-Oi Black. –Kira respondeu com um sorriso misterioso.

-O que você esta fazendo aqui sozinha? –ele perguntou encostando-se na mesa ao lado dela.

-Dando um tempo. Esta muito quente aqui. –ela falou com um sorriso maldoso.

-Também, Barton. –Sirius falou cafajeste –com você dançando daquele jeito no meio do salão tinha que estar quente mesmo.

Kira sorriu e mordeu levemente o lábio inferior.

-Vou considerar um elogio, Black. –ela falou calma.

_Ela é puro êxtase, êxtase. _

_Barbies, Beth Boops, puro êxtase_

-Que tal você considerar me deixar te levar de volta para a pista de dança? –ele perguntou sorrindo maldoso.

-Eu quero ver se você consegue me acompanhar, Black. –ela falou com um sorriso cheio de promessas se encaminhando para a pista.

_Ela é puro êxtase, êxtase. _

_Barbies, Beth Boops, puro êxtase_

Sirius respirou fundo procurando controlar aquela estranha sensação que ameaçava tomar conta do seu corpo. Era uma insegurança estranha, porque não era exatamente ruim, era só diferente. Era um frio na barriga difícil de explicar, um nervosismo que ele nunca sentira antes. Mas também, ele nunca tivera que ser inseguro. Todas as garotas se lançavam aos seus pés. Menos Kira. Bom, as amigas dela também não, mas elas não interessavam a ele, a loira sim. Ela tinha algo de especial. Talvez fosse aquele jeito todo forte e auto-suficiente. Era uma coisa meio sem explicação. Algo nela o chamava sempre de volta e apenas isso. Mesmo com o que ela tinha lhe dito na ultima vez que conversaram ele não conseguira deixar de pensar em tê-la de algum jeito. Viu a loira ali diante dele, dançando ao som da musica. Respirou fundo antes de dar dois passos na direção dela e puxar o corpo dela de encontro ao seu para dançarem juntos.

_Vontade de dançar até o amanhecer_

_Ela está suada, pronta pra se derreter! _

Sirius dançava muito bem. Ele embalava Kira no ritmo da música, de uma forma muito sensual. Não estava muito difícil para ela esquecer a qualquer momento que eles estavam no meio de um salão lotado de pessoas. Mas a questão é que ainda não era hora de esquecer nada. Ela tinha que lembrar. Lembrar do que conversara com Lily, do que vivera com Lucius. Lembrar para não cometer o mesmo erro de novo. Ainda não era hora de terminar a brincadeira que ela e Lily haviam planejado.

_Ela é puro êxtase, êxtase. _

_Barbies, Beth Boops, puro êxtase_

Lily olhou em volta e viu Kira nos braços de Sirius. Ela sorriu divertida o que fez James olhar na mesma direção que ela estivera olhando.

-Ora, veja só. –James falou sorrindo maroto –O Sirius finalmente conseguiu chegar perto da Barton...

-Acho bom ele aproveitar. –Lily falou misteriosa –Nunca se sabe quando ele terá outra chance...

James encarou Lily.

-E eu? –ele perguntou encostando a testa à dela –Esse é um momento que eu deveria agarrar com todas as forças? Algo que não vai se repetir tão cedo, mesmo que eu queira estar assim com você sempre?

_Ela é puro êxtase, êxtase. _

_Barbies, Beth Boops, puro êxtase_

Lily sentiu seus joelhos tremerem, mas tratou de controlar bem essa sensação. Nada de ficar se abalando pelas palavras vazias do Potter. Isso era algo que ele provavelmente falava para todas.

-Para sempre, Potter? –ela falou com um sorriso calculado –Para sempre é tempo demais para se dizer que quer estar com alguém. Principalmente na nossa idade.

A música terminou, mas James não deixou Lily se afastar. Continuou com os braços em volta da cintura dela e as testas coladas. Ele tinha que ir com calma. Ele iria sim beija-la essa noite, mas tinha que ser de um jeito que ela não fosse capaz de negar depois, de um jeito que a fizesse admitir que também queria beija-lo.

-Você ainda não entendeu que eu sou louco por você? –ele perguntou sorrindo levemente –O que eu tenho que fazer para te convencer?

Os olhos de Lily brilharam em satisfação. Ela aproximou seu rosto um pouco mais do dele, os lábios quase se roçando. O coração de James disparou e ele sentiu que aquele era seu momento.

Lily desviou os lábios dos de James e aproximou sua boca do ouvido do moreno.

-Ajoelhar e implorar. –ela falou coma voz aveludada, antes de se afastar de James e sair do Salão.

James ainda ficou uns minutos parado no lugar onde ela o deixara. Era isso. Ele apostara com Sirius e no fim ela brincara com ele. Isso no mínimo queria dizer que... Ele sorriu maroto ao pensar que ele não seria o único a se decepcionar naquela noite.

XxX

Sirius nem sabia qual era a nova musica que tinha começado. O importante era que ele ainda tinha Kira ali nos seus braços daquele jeito tão próximo. Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

-O que foi? –Kira perguntou sorrindo.

-Você é muito linda... –Sirius falou sem ao menos perceber.

-Ora, obrigada por isso, Black. –ela falou corando levemente.

Foi então que Sirius percebeu o que tinha falado. Ele xingou-se mentalmente. Ele devia ter soado tão idiota falando daquele jeito.** (n/a: mal sabe ele que é bem o oposto... XD)**

-E então Barton... –Sirius começou com um sorriso cafajeste –vai ser hoje que você vai se render aos meus encantos?

Kira abaixou a cabeça, um sorriso conformado em seu rosto. Tudo estava indo tão bem, mas Sirius tinha que estragar tudo falando algo tão vulgar.

Sirius viu que algo no olhar de Kira mudara completamente. E ele tinha a leve sensação de que ele havia feito algo errado. **(n/a: leve, é?)**

Kira abraçou de maneira firme o pescoço de Sirius.

-Pode ser que sim... –ela falou aproximando os lábios dos dele, mas no ultimo segundo desviou para falar ao ouvido dele –Mas é mais provável que não...

Ela se afastou tranqüila. Não olhou para trás sequer uma vez, mas se tivesse olhado, teria ficado muito satisfeita ao ver a cara totalmente perdida de Sirius.

Kira encontrou Lily esperando por ela do lado de fora da porta de entrada do Salão, encostada a parede com um sorriso maroto.

-E ai? –Lily perguntou.

-Ele caiu que nem patinho. –Kira falou com um sorriso divertido.

-Pelo jeito nenhuma de nós ganhou. –Lily falou sorrindo –Os dois são fáceis demais. Não tem nem graça.

Kira riu.

-Você acha que vai dar certo com o Black? –Kira perguntou repentinamente insegura.

-Só esperando para ver, flor. –Lily falou tranqüila –Mas acredite, você já foi mais longe do que a maioria das meninas nessa escola já foi. Você gritou com ele, agrediu e ele ainda veio atrás de você que nem o cachorrinho obediente que ele tem que ser. Você vai ter ele na palma da sua mão. Eu tenho certeza. –Lily afirmou.

-E o Mathew? –Kira comentou animada –Você viu que casal mais fofo?

Lily sorriu contente.

-Vi sim. Eles ficam mesmo lindo juntos. Ainda bem que valeu a pena.

FLASHBACK

Depois daquela conversa ridícula com James ao pé da escada Lily tinha perdido totalmente a vontade de se encontrar com qualquer pessoa, mas não ia dar a James o gostinho de saber que ele arruinara seu humor. Por isso mesmo que não tão contente foi com Kira para encontrar os dois rapazes.

Logo Kira e seu par saíram dali, deixando Lily e Mathew sozinhos.

Lily podia ver que ele não estava mais a vontade que ela. Parecia nervoso, desconfortável. Mas ela não pôde deixar de reparar que ele tinha algo de bonito, uma cara de menininho que dava vontade de pegar no colo.

-Desculpe Lily. –ele falou de repente –Mas eu tenho que ser sincero com você. Eu acho você super legal e bonita, mas... Eu gosto de outra garota. O Will só queria me ajudar, para que eu a esquecesse, por isso ele me fez vir aqui hoje, mas eu... Eu não quero esquece-la. –ele terminou baixinho.

Lily olhou para ele, com sincera admiração. Ai estava um garoto difícil de se encontrar. Ele não negava seus sentimentos, dizia a verdade para uma garota.

-Me fala como ela é. –Lily pediu sorrindo.

Mathew primeiro pareceu confuso, mas quando ele começou a falar de Lizzie (esse era o nome dela) seus olhos brilhavam de forma encantadora. E Lily achava isso tão raro e tão puro que eles mereciam estar juntos. E ela faria o que pudesse para que isso acontecesse...

FIM DO FLASHBACK

-Vamos para o dormitório. –Lily falou –Eu quero escrever um pouco antes de dormir e quero que você me conte como foi com o Black.

XxX

No fim da noite Patrick Butler, o monitor Corvinal que saíra com Katherine da festa, acompanhava a morena de volta para o salão comunal da Grifinória.

-Bom, aqui estamos. –ele falou com um sorriso doce.

Patrick era muito não tanto quanto os Marotos, mas mesmo assim, ele tinha algo de belo. Talvez fosse o fato de ele ser tão alto e forte, mesmo não sendo um esportista. Ele tinha 1,90 de altura, cabelos negros, olhos azuis e um sorriso encantador. E também era muito doce e encantador.

-Obrigada pela noite. –Katherine falou sorrindo levemente, quando eles chegaram ao retrato da Mulher Gorda.

-Katherine... –ele começou inseguro –Eu sei que a próxima visita a Hogsmeade é em duas semanas, mas... –ele pareceu tímido de um jeito adorável –eu gostaria que você fosse comigo. Você aceita?

Katherine olhou para ele e pensou por um minuto. O que ela tinha para fazer em duas semanas? Não havia reunião de monitoria, nem trabalhos para entregar. As reuniões com as meninas não seriam prejudicadas... É, ela podia aceitar o convite.

-Sim, eu aceito. –ela falou com um sorriso suave.

Patrick sorriu belamente para ela e segurou seu rosto gentilmente. Um rapaz educado até na hora de beijar. Quando os dois se separaram Katherine viu que não estavam sozinhos. Os Sirius, James e Remus estavam cinco passos para trás olhando para eles com expressões surpresas.

-Opa, foi mal ai, Rider. –Sirius foi o primeiro a falar –Nós já estamos de saída.

Os três se apressaram em direção ao retrato e entraram passando por Katherine.

-Esses caras são umas figuras. –Patrick comentou.

-Você nem imagina o quanto. –Katherine falou com um sorriso misterioso.

**XxX**

**N/A: Puts isso ficou enorme... huahuauhauha**

**Reviews?**

**Provavelmente sexta eu to de volta com mais um capítulo!!!**

**B-jão**


	8. Dezembro Encantado

**N/A: Olá meus amores!**

**Como prometido aqui está mais um capítulo para vocês!**

**Thaty: Obrigada flor ^^**

**Lady Allana: Os capítulos da EJdA são todos mais ou menos gigantes, pode aguardar. Sobre os capítulos, isso é uma longa história q eu só conto depois q eu terminar a fic ;) Sobre a Kitty... Bom, eu não dou nenhum dos meus bebês, eu no máximo empresto. Hehehehe Ah eu não gosto de coisas típicas. O fanfiction já ta cheio dessas fics clichês. A resposta para a maioria das suas perguntas só o tempo pode dar mesmo, minha cara, mas quanto a Bella e o Six, ela simplesmente se acha dona dele, mas eles não tem nd não.**

**XxX**

Capítulo 7: Dezembro Encantado

-NÓS CONSEGUIMOS!

As quatro garotas no quarto pularam quando Lily entrou comemorando.

-Meu Merlin, Lily. –Alice falou assustada –O que foi que nós conseguimos?

-Qual foi a única coisa que a gente pediu e o Dumbledore disse que ia pensar? –a ruiva falou com um enorme sorriso.

-A festa de fim de ano. –Katherine respondeu sem levantar os olhos do seu dever de casa.

-Exatamente! –Lily falou ainda mais animada.

As quatro olharam para ela surpresas.

-Você quer dizer que... –Kira começou com um enorme sorriso.

-QUE ELE DEIXOU! –Lily completou cada vez mais feliz.

-Ah meu deus! –Gabrielle comemorou abraçando Alice –Quer dizer que a gente vai poder fazer do jeito que a gente queria?

-Exatamente do jeito que a gente queria. –Lily falou feliz –Ele disse que se a gente se virar com as despesas é com a gente.

-E a gente consegue se virar com as despesas? –Alice perguntou.

-Sim. A Katherine já tinha tudo planejado e calculado. Inclusive nós já temos algumas ajudas. –Gabrielle contou.

-Vocês trabalharam duro essas férias. –Alice comentou rindo.

-Você nem imagina o quanto. –Lily falou com um enorme sorriso.

XxX

-Rabicho, acho bom você parar com esse sorriso irritante ou eu vou até ai tira-lo de você. –Sirius falou extremamente mal humorado.

-Sirius, não desconte seu mau humor nos outros. –Remus falou tranqüilo –Não é culpa nossa que você e o Pontas são dois incompetentes. –ele completou com um sorriso maroto.

-Também ta cheio de graça, hein Aluado. –James falou emburrado –Só porque trocou uns beijinhos com a...

-Larissa. –Remus falou por ele –Sim, ela é uma ótima pessoa e eu tive uma noite muito agradável ao lado dela.

-O bastante para esquecer o flagra que a gente deu na Rider ontem? –Sirius provocou.

-O bastante para ignorar o fato que você esta querendo acabar com o meu bom humor, só porque a Barton te deu outro fora. –Remus falou tranqüilo.

-Desistam. –Peter falou rindo muito –Ele esta invencível hoje.

-Parece que a moreninha Lufa-Lufa sacudiu mesmo o lobinho... –Sirius falou maldoso.

-Viu só que bem uns beijos podem fazer, Aluado? –James apoiou.

-Que seja. –Remus falou se sentindo já constrangido.

-Você vai sair de novo com ela? –Peter perguntou curioso.

-Bom, nós vamos a Hogsmeade juntos. –ele falou tranqüilo.

-Isso não tem nada a ver com o encontro da Rider né? –James perguntou com cuidado.

-Não, James. –Remus respondeu tranqüilo –Ao contrario de vocês, eu não faço as coisas em função de uma garota que não tem interesse nenhum em mim. Eu vou a Hogsmeade com a Larissa porque eu quero e nada mais.

Os três amigos trocaram olhares preocupados. Apesar da firmeza da afirmação de Remus, eles sabiam que não era tudo verdade. Eles sabiam que de algum jeito o fato de Katherine ter escolhido outro a Remus havia o ferido. Mesmo que ele não quisesse dizer.

XxX

Lily jogou-se na cama. Era exaustivo organizar uma festa daquele tamanho, principalmente tentando manter tudo em segredo da rede de fofocas bem informadas de Hogwarts. As meninas não estavam ali. Gabrielle tinha ido se encontrar com Peter, de novo, Kira estava num treino de quadribol e Katherine estava fazendo rondas. Alice também não estava, mas ela obviamente estava com Frank. Lily respirou fundo, olhando vagamente para as paredes do quarto vazio.

"_E eu? Esse é um momento que eu deveria agarrar com todas as forças? Algo que não vai se repetir tão cedo, mesmo que eu queira estar assim com você sempre?"_

Lily sacudiu a cabeça com a lembrança indesejada. Por que ela tinha que ainda ser a idiota que queria cair na conversa do Potter? Por que apesar de tudo ela ainda queria acreditar que ele realmente gostava dela? Ela não tinha passado tanto tempo longe, se preparado tanto e planejado tanto para chegar a essa altura e tudo se perder por meia dúzia de palavras falsas que ele já devia ter dito para pelo menos metade das meninas daquela escola.

Ela olhou mais uma vez para o quarto vazio, como que para checar se estava realmente vazio e abriu seu malão, tirando pequena caixa de dentro dele. Ela fechou as cortinas de sua cama e colocou a caixa entre suas pernas e abriu com cuidado.

Dentro da caixa havia um livro. A capa era azul bebê, com flores coloridas desenhadas e um diário. O titulo do livro era "O Diário de Uma Colegial Ruiva em Crise" e embaixo lia-se o nome da autora: Lily Evans. Ali estava seu primeiro livro. Vendera bem considerando que era um livro adolescente de uma iniciante. Dentro da caixa também estavam os quatro romances que ela escrevera com o nome de Lilyanne Ernadez, uma suposta dona de casa latina.

Ela continuou a tirar as coisas da caixa até encontrar uma foto dela com as amigas. Havia sido tirada no dia que ela ficara sabendo que ia deixar Hogwarts. Elas estavam fortemente abraçadas e Kira tinha algumas lagrimas escapando pelos olhos, enquanto Alice tentava consola-la. Lily riu da foto. Mas então ela viu no fundo da caixa o que ela realmente procurava. Era uma pequena caixinha, de veludo vermelho. Ela abriu-a e encontrou lá dentro o que ela nunca teve coragem nem de usar nem de dar embora. O broche que James lhe dera de presente no Natal do quinto ano. Lá estava ele, lindo, ainda reluzente.

Lily passou o dedo pelos contornos da delicada jóia antes de suspirar tristemente. Guardou tudo rapidamente. Não ia deixar as memórias a derrubarem desse jeito. Talvez fosse a proximidade do Natal que a estava deixando daquele jeito... Guardou a caixa de volta no malão e pegou sua pasta, onde ela guardava as pequenas coisas que escrevia, suas idéias e rascunhos. Ia escrever, mas antes de fazer isso decidiu tomar um banho. Então deixou tudo sobre sua cama e foi para o banheiro...

Quando Gabrielle entrou no dormitório não tinha ninguém ali, mas ela ouviu o barulho do chuveiro, o que queria dizer que tinha alguém ali. A julgar pela bagunça na cama deveria ser Lily. Ela se aproximou dos papéis para olha-los. Adorava o que Lily escrevia, tinha sentimento, sempre soava verdadeiro para ela.

Lily tinha mania de anotar as datas em que começava e as que terminava seus textos por isso não foi difícil para Gabrielle achar o que ela estava procurando. Lily falara desse texto uma vez. Ela começara em novembro do ano anterior, a data estava ali. Ela escrevera algumas linhas e então parara. Mas la estava a data em que havia sido terminado: primeiro de setembro, desse ano. Era o texto que ela terminara durante a viagem de trem para Hogwarts, depois de uma inspiração repentina **(n/a: lembram dessa?)**.

-Já tentei esquecer, fingir que vai passar... **(n/a: essa é na verdade uma música da Luiza Possi, que chama Dias Iguais)** –Gabrielle leu em voz alta alguma das linhas.

Então leu de novo. E de novo. E quanto mais ela lia mais certeza ela tinha de que aquele texto tinha musicalidade. Ela poderia fazer uma canção daquilo.

Poucas eram as pessoas que sabiam, mas Gabrielle tinha verdadeira paixão por música. Ela até cantava e tocava violão. Ela podia não se dar bem com composição de letras, mas ela conseguia musicar as letras. E se Lily desse permissão era exatamente o que ela ia fazer com aquele texto.

A porta do banheiro se abriu e Lily entrou no quarto enrolada em uma toalha.

-Lily, posso transformar esse texto em música? –Gabrielle perguntou animada, quase pulando em cima de Lily.

-Ah Gabrielle! –Lily reclamou, então viu o papel na mão da amiga –Faça o que quiser. –ela falou dando de ombros.

-Ah valeu! –Gabrielle falou animada.

Ela correu até o próprio armário, abriu e lá do fundo tirou um belo violão, de madeira negra. E sem falar mais nada ela saiu do quarto, totalmente animada.

Lily olhou para a porta e então balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

-Você não tem jeito...

XxX

Gabrielle sentou-se diante da lareira musicando o texto de Lily. E cada linha que ela lia ela gostava mais e mais. Sabia muito bem porque Lily escrevera aquele texto. Era tão óbvio que Lily estivera apaixonada por James, isso se ainda não estivesse...

Mergulhou tão fundo em sua tarefa que não percebeu quando alguém se aproximou dela, até que Peter tocou seu ombro e a fez pular.

-Peter, por Merlin! –ela falou com a mão no peito –Você quase me matou de susto.

-Eu te chamei três vezes. –Peter retrucou –O que você esta fazendo aí tão concentrada? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Nada demais. –Gabrielle falou dando de ombros e voltando ao que fazia –Mas o que você queria falar comigo? –ela perguntou enquanto marcava algo em um caderno.

-Ah é sobre a visita a Hogsmeade daqui duas semanas. –ele falou.

Gabrielle não olhou para ele, apenas concordou com a cabeça.

-Então... –Peter começou nervoso –Se você não estiver indo com ninguém, talvez... Você pudesse ir comigo...

Ela apenas confirmou mais uma vez.

-Ah que bom, Gabi! –Peter falou animado –A gente pode ir naquela loja que você adora, aquela com os cristais sabe?

Ela só fez que sim mais uma vez. Peter soltou um suspiro triste.

-Você não esta ouvindo nada do que eu estou falando né? –ele constatou tristemente.

Ela fez que sim, mais uma vez.

-Eu acho que você esta ocupada demais para mim... Como sempre. –ele murmurou antes de dar as costas e começar a se afastar.

Gabrielle percebeu o silêncio repentino que se instalou e virou-se para ver onde Peter estava. Realmente ela não ouvira uma palavra do que ele falara, mas isso não queria dizer que ela não queria que ele estivesse ali.

-PETER! –ela chamou ao ver que ele se afastava. Quando ele parou ela deixou suas coisas no chão e foi até ele –Desculpa. –ela pediu sincera –Eu sei que eu não estava prestando atenção, mas é que eu to super empolgada com uma coisa nova que eu estou fazendo, mas, por favor, não vai embora. Fica aqui comigo. –ela pediu, com cara de abandono.

Peter suspirou. Odiava dar a Gabrielle tanto poder sobre si, mas não podia evitar. Ele estaria de algum jeito sempre implorando por um pouco da atenção dela.

-Ok... –ele concordou –O que você esta fazendo?

-Eu estou tentando transformar um texto que eu achei em música. Vem. –ela falou puxando-o para a frente da lareira.

Os dois se sentaram ali no chão, então Peter encostou-se no sofá e Gabrielle encostou-se nele. Ela pegou mais uma vez seu violão e voltou a se concentrar no que fazia. E assim os dois passaram a próxima hora: próximos, mas como sempre distantes...

XxX

Os dias passaram rapidamente. Nada muito diferente do que sempre havia sido para todos. Peter e Gabrielle estavam em um de seus períodos de calmaria o que significava problemas dentro em breve. Eles estavam indo para Hogsmeade juntos também. Katherine continuava a sair com Patrick, eles acabaram se tornando um dos casais mais comentados da escola, em vista que era a primeira vez que ambos eram vistos oficialmente com alguém na escola. James tentava pensar numa maneira de convencer Lily de que ele gostava dela, sem ter que "ajoelhar e implorar". Ta bom que ele gostava da ruiva, mas esse negócio de implorar não era para ele. Ele não era o tipo de homem que tinha que implorar por mulher nenhuma. Sirius e Kira não estavam muito diferente do que era o normal deles: algumas brigas, algumas tentativas frustradas por parte de Sirius... Mas Kira estava preocupada com Lucius. Desde a última vez que ela gritara com ele, ela não o via mais em lugar nenhum e ela se sentia em perigo por causa disso. Se tinha alguém que ela não queria enfrentar esse alguém era Lucius Malfoy.

A primeira visita a Hogsmeade em Dezembro chegou e com ela uma enxurrada de alunos foi para a vila, afinal logo seria Natal e todos queriam estar prontos para a data tão especial. Remus estava se recuperando da recente lua-cheia e optou por não ir. Como Sirius havia decidido ir acompanhado de uma garota James também arrumou alguma companhia feminina para não ficar sozinho.

-Você vai adorá-los, Lily! Eu garanto! –Gabrielle falou animada.

Lily riu. Elas e as três amigas estavam indo ao Três Vassouras para encontrar uma banda da qual Gabrielle era amiga e que iria se apresentar no Natal. Todas elas haviam dispensado suas companhias por um tempo, para conhecer os tais amigos de Gabrielle. E a morena também queria mostrar a eles a "música de Lily", como ela chamava a canção, que Lily havia intitulado Dias Iguais.

-Se você gosta deles eu tenho certeza de que eles são pessoas incríveis. –Lily falou sorrindo.

Elas entraram no pub lotado. Gabrielle olhou em volta e encontrou os quatro amigos numa das mesas que ficavam mais ao canto.

-La estão eles! –ela falou animada acenando para o grupo de jovens.

A tal banda que Gabrielle conhecia tinha o estranho nome de Duendes Irlandeses. De fato, eles eram irlandeses, mas o que os duendes tinham a ver com isso era um mistério até para Gabrielle. O grupo era formado por quatro pessoas: três rapazes e uma menina de cabelo pintado de vários tons de loiro. Apesar da aparência um tanto "dark" eles eram muito simpáticos.

Gabrielle falou animada sobre a música e eles a convidaram para cantar a música com eles durante a apresentação no Natal. Gabrielle aceitou mais que imediatamente o convite.

-Eu me apresentando com eles! –ela falou animada um hora depois quando elas deixaram o pub –Não vai ser demais?

As amigas riram da felicidade infantil dela.

-Você vai arrasar, Gabrielle. –Kira falou tranqüila –Você vai deixar a escola inteira babando.

Tão logo Kira completou esse pensamento a expressão de Gabrielle mudou de alegria para pânico.

-Ah não Gabrielle, nem pense nisso. –Kira falou também preocupada –Vamos voltar a animação!

-Ah meu deus! –Gabrielle falou quase em pânico –Eu havia me esquecido completamente desse detalhe! –ela falou exasperada –Vocês viram o tamanho da lista de alunos que vai ficar para o Natal? E também, por ser Natal todos os alunos de todos os anos vão poder comparecer a festa! Eu estou simplesmente perdida!

-Menos Gabrielle. –Katherine falou revirando os olhos –Não tem nada demais. Você pode tirar isso de letra.

-É, queridinha. Aconteceu a mesma coisa comigo numa outra escola quando tivemos que apresentar uma peça e eu tinha o papel principal. –Lily falou tranqüila –Primeiro você acha que o mundo esta acabando, depois você relaxa e vê que não tem nenhum problema.

Gabrielle virou-se para Lily com um brilho de desespero nos olhos.

-Canta comigo. –a morena implorou.

-Do que você esta falando? –Lily perguntou confusa.

-Canta comigo. Eu serei a segunda voz. Eu posso tocar também, mas você seria a atração principal. –Gabrielle continuou.

-Não fale besteiras, Gabrielle. –Lily falou impaciente –Essa música é sua, você tem que cantar.

-Na verdade a música é sua, Lily. –Katherine corrigiu, recebendo um olhar congelante como resposta.

-Lily, por favor! Sozinha eu não vou conseguir. –Gabrielle insistiu.

-Ok, vamos combinar assim: eu aceito por enquanto isso. –Lily falou –Mas conforme a data for chegando e você for relaxando você vai ver que não tem razão para isso. Daí se você não precisar mais de mim, você só me diz, ok?

-Eu tenho certeza que eu vou precisar, mas tudo bem... –Gabrielle concordou.

-Ótimo. Agora sem mais chiliques, por favor. –Lily pediu revirando os olhos.

-Tudo que você quiser queridinha. –Gabrielle falou sorrindo –Ah, mas nós vamos ter que ensaiar essa música! –ela lembrou.

-Mais? –Kira falou irônica –Faz uma semana que você só fala dessa música, Gabrielle. Até _eu_ já decorei.

As outras meninas riram.

-Muito engraçado. –Gabrielle falou irônica –Já que vocês já decoraram então vamos começar a ensaiar agora!

-Não dá. –Katherine falou –Eu tenho que ir me encontrar com o Patrick.

-Xi... O babado ta sério mesmo, né? –Kira provocou.

Katherine deu de ombros.

-Tão sério quanto poderia estar. Eu não tenho la muito tempo para ficar de namoricos e ele entende isso. –ela falou indiferente –Para mim é conveniente, mas creio que vai terminar logo.

-Por falar em terminar logo... –Gabrielle começou mudando de assunto –O Lupin e a tal Larissa tão durando né?

-Ah mas isso é meio óbvio. –Lily falou tranqüila –Qualquer uma que tem a sorte de agarrar um Remus Lupin da vida não ia querer soltar nem a pau.

-Se é assim por você soltou? –Kira provocou.

-Meu caso foi diferente. –Lily falou dando de ombros –Eu e ele não havíamos sido feitos uma para o outro. Era só um namorico sem sentido...

-Naquela época se qualquer um me perguntasse eu ia jurar de pé junto que o Lupin era apaixonadíssimo por você... –Gabrielle comentou.

-A questão é que ninguém ia perguntar porque ninguém sabia. –Katherine lembrou.

-Namorar escondido é mais gostoso. –Lily falou brincalhona.

-Hum... _Quanto_ mais gostoso, hein senhorita Evans? –Kira falou maliciosa.

-Ai, cala a boca, Kira. –Lily falou rindo.

-Vamos que eu ainda quero passar na Dedos de Mel, antes de encontrar com o Peter. –Gabrielle falou.

-Dessa vez ta durando, hein _Gabi_... –Lily provocou.

-Pois é... Já já não dura mais. –Gabrielle falou dando de ombros.

As meninas riram e mais uma vez seguiram seus caminhos...

XxX

Os Marotos, com exceção de Remus estavam na Zonko's, já que haviam concordado em andarem juntos um pouco, depois de dispensarem os respectivos pares. James não estava nada preocupada em se separar da irritante acompanhante que arrumara, bem como Sirius, que parecia extremamente irritado com qualquer que fosse a menina com quem ele estivesse.

-E como vai com a ruivinha, Pontas? –Sirius perguntou tranqüilo.

James deu de ombros.

-Na de sempre, Sirius. –ele falou num suspiro –Na verdade um pouco pior já que nós não nos falamos desde a última festa.

-Você não vai fazer mais nada em relação a ela? –Peter perguntou espantado.

-Eu não vou fazer nada até eu ter um bom plano. –James corrigiu –Essa história de implorar não combina em nada comigo e se ela quer isso vai ter que esperar sentada.

-Ah claro, James. –Sirius falou irônico –É fácil ver como a Evans implora por você.

-Ela pode estar se fazendo de difícil agora, mas ela vai ceder. –James falou cheio de certeza –Alem do mais eu não sei o que você tanto fala. Você esta tão perto da Kira quanto eu estou da Lily.

-Você bem que queria acreditar nisso, Pontas, mas a verdade é que eu estou indo muito bem com a Kira. –Sirius falou vitorioso –Ou você não percebeu que nós temos voltado juntos dos treinos de quadribol sempre?

-Sirius, a menos que vocês fiquem nos vestiários aos beijos eu não vejo nada demais nisso. –James falou dando de ombros –O Remus e a Lily sempre andavam junto e não era nada... **(n/a: tadinho, mal sabe ele... XD)**

-É, mas eu estou chegando a algum lugar assim. –Sirius insistiu –Ela esta menos arredia e já até aceita minhas cantadas como brincadeiras.

-Sirius, eu aposto o que você quiser que eu conquisto a Lily antes de você conseguir beijar a Barton. –James falou divertido.

-Pois eu apostaria a fortuna da minha família que eu consigo a Kira antes de você conseguir a Evans. –Sirius falou maroto.

-Como se eu quisesse o dinheiro da sua família. –James falou revirando os olhos.

-Como se eu quisesse o dinheiro da minha família. –Sirius falou rindo.

XxX

Três dias antes do Natal Lily caminhava pelos corredores analisando uma lista de coisas. A surpresa que eles teriam seria revelada na noite de Natal e certamente colocaria Hogwarts de cabeça para baixo. Estava tão feliz que Dumbledore permitira fazer as coisas do jeito que ela e as amigas haviam planejado. Ela chegara a pensar seriamente que ele negaria, afinal não era la muito comum ou usual em Hogwarts o que elas haviam planejado para Dezembro, mas de qualquer jeito o que no que elas haviam planejado era usual para a escola? Hogwarts não tinha festas como aquelas e provavelmente aquele seria o único ano em que aquilo aconteceria.

Ela adentrou a sala comunal da Grifinória, que estava deserta aquela hora, o que era espantoso considerando o numero de alunos que havia ficado para a festa de Natal. Ela sentou-se diante da lareira, voltando a olhar os papéis que trazia. Por sorte Kira e Gabrielle tinham famílias muito influentes e não era difícil conseguir tudo o que precisavam, inclusive o tal patrocínio...

-Sabe, se na minha vida eu tivesse pedido mais sorte eu duvido que eu conseguiria.

Lily virou-se ao som da voz conhecida. James estava parado alguns passos a frente dela. Vestindo roupas comuns, por causa das férias, com aquele sorriso meio cafajeste, meio moleque que só ele tinha. Ele estava lindo, como sempre. Daquele jeito que fazia Lily odiar o fato de ela ainda não tê-lo superado.

-Eu precisando te encontrar e aqui esta você. –ele falou sorrindo e se aproximando –Totalmente sozinha... –ele concluiu malicioso.

Lily soltou um suspiro frustrado. Por que ele tinha que ser tão idiota?

-Posso te ajudar com alguma coisa, Potter? -ela perguntou massageando a lateral da cabeça.

-Você sabe que sempre pode me ajudar saindo comigo ou admitindo que me ama... –ele começou maroto –Mas não foi para isso que eu vim aqui hoje. –ele completou ao vê-la abrir a boca para reclamar –Eu vim aqui para isso. –ele falou oferecendo um pacote de presente enrolado com uma fita verde esmeralda.

-O que é isso, Potter? –Lily perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-É meu presente de Natal para você. –ele falou simplesmente.

-Potter, você tem que parar com essa mania de me dar presentes de Natal, especialmente assim tão adiantados. –ela falou debochada, sem aceitar a caixa que ele lhe oferecia.

-Pegue o presente, abra e então eu te explico. –ele falou simplesmente balançando o embrulho mais uma vez diante dela.

Lily analisou o pacote mais uma vez antes de aceitá-lo hesitante. Ela soltou o laço e abriu a caixa e deparou-se com um lindo colar, de corrente prata e delicadas pedras cor-de-rosa. Era lindo e delicado, e criativo, ela devia admitir. Esperara algo menos interessante de James. Algo que era normalmente dado a ela como verde por seus olhos ou vermelho por seus cabelos, mas mais uma vez James lhe dera algo que a surpreendera pela originalidade e o bom gosto. Esse garoto sabia tanto assim sobre mulheres?

Ela respirou fundo tentando controlar as emoções oscilantes.

-Alguma explicação para o presente? –ela perguntou, fria como sempre.

-Primeiro me diz se você gostou. –ele pediu.

-É, eu tenho que admitir que é um belo colar. –ela falou tranqüila.

-Eu estou te dando agora porque eu quero que você use no baile de Natal. –ele falou com simplicidade, então ajoelhou-se diante dela –Era isso que você queria não era? –ele perguntou –Eu aqui, pedindo, ou melhor, implorando, para que você aceite rever todos seus conceitos sobre mim.

-Eu deveria? –ela perguntou, a voz saindo comedida, mas os olhos traiam a frieza que ela queria mostrar. Ela estava se desmanchando ali diante dele e seus olhos transbordavam em uma mal contida esperança.

-Você quer? –ele rebateu.

Querer ela queria. Alias fora seu sonho algum tempo atrás. Acreditar desesperadamente em cada uma das declarações exageradas que James lhe fazia, mas agora ela não ia se dar ao luxo de errar mais uma vez. Ele não merecia tanto dela...

-Você vai saber no Natal, Potter. –foi a única resposta que ela deu, antes de se levantar e sair da sala sem dizer mais nada.

James ficou parado observando a ruiva se afastar. Então ele deu um sorriso maroto. Aquilo tinha ido melhor do que ele imaginava. Logo a ruiva seria dele, disso ele não tinha duvidas. E ele nem tinha tido que implorar tanto assim... Sabia que no fim ela ia ceder por si mesma. Garotas não eram tão difíceis assim de se agradar: bastava meia dúzia de palavras e um belo presente. E Lily Evans não era nada diferente...

XxX

Na véspera de Natal, Lily havia tomado uma decisão. Ela ainda tinha um certo receio, mas James havia feito seu movimento, agora ela era a pessoa que tinha que ceder. O presente que ele lhe dera era lindo, mas ela não tivera coragem de mostrar para as amigas. Essa era uma decisão que ela ia tomar por ela mesma, sem mais ninguém para interferir ou opinar.

Ela subiu ao corujal a noite durante o jantar. Queria ter aquele tempo sozinha para se arrepender e mudar de idéia se ainda quisesse. Mas ela não mudou. Olhou uma última vez para o envelope que tinha nas mãos, antes de amarrá-lo na perna de uma das corujas da escola e mandá-lo.

Ficou parada observando a ave desaparecer na noite, antes de sair do corujal de volta para a sala comunal Grifinória. Nem estava mais com fome. Tudo ficaria resolvido no baile da noite seguinte... Mais ficaria mesmo? Tinha algo dentro dela, cutucando, falando para não confiar em James e por mais que ela quisesse ignorar essa voizinha irritante ela já tinha sido machucada por James uma vez e não ia permitir a ele a mesma proeza uma segunda chance de fazê-lo.

Ela jogou-se numa das poltronas mais afastadas da sala comunal. O lugar ainda estava silencioso, o que significava que a maioria dos alunos devia estar no jantar ainda.

O barulho do retrato girando chamou a atenção de Lily. Ela viu duas garotas entrando na sala. Elas provavelmente não a veriam, já que ela estava em um dos cantos escuros, mas ela podia vê-las perfeitamente.

-Eu estou te falando, Mary! –a primeira protestou –Eu sei muito bem o que eu ouvi.

-Ah ta, Carol, mas é difícil de acreditar. O James não me parecia esse tipo de menino. –a tal Mary respondeu –Ta bom que ele é uma galinha sem vergonha, mas daí a fazer apostas... –ela suspirou.

-Eu sei. Eu também fiquei chocada. Mas foi isso mesmo que eu ouvi. Ele e o Black fazendo uma aposta para ver quem ficava com quem primeiro: se o James com a Lily ou se o Sirius com a Barton.

Lily sentiu como se levasse um golpe na boca do estomago. Ela prendeu a respiração, não querendo ouvir a conversa das duas, mas mesmo assim querendo saber se aquilo era verdade ou não.

-Cara, a Lily não merece. –Mary falou ressentida –Ela é super gente boa. O James foi um canalha dessa vez.

-Eu também acho. –Carol falou –A Lily é muito legal com todos. Eu realmente me decepcionei. Se eu fosse próxima o bastante dela eu até contaria para ela...

-Nem precisa. A Lily nunca daria bola para o James. Ele corre atrás dela a séculos e nunca conseguiu nada. Não vai ser agora que isso vai mudar...

Elas continuaram a conversar, enquanto subiam as escadas em direção ao dormitório, mas Lily já havia perdido a voz delas a muito tempo. Na sua cabeça a única coisa que se repetiam era uma palavra: aposta.

Meu deus, como ela fora burra! Era tão a cara de um idiota como James Potter brincar desse jeito com alguém. Especialmente ela! Quando ela ia cansar de quebrar a cara e ver que James não gostava dela? Que ela era só mais um troféu barato para ele?

Ela sentiu seus olhos queimando, as lagrimas querendo sair, mas ela não deixaria. Chorara uma única vez por James e isso nunca mais aconteceria. Nunca mais.

Ela levantou-se da poltrona e saiu da sala comunal o mais rápido que pôde.

XxX

A manhã de Natal estava agradável. Não nevava e não tinha aquele vento congelante no ar, o sol até brilhava do lado de fora do castelo, mas os campos cobertos de neve davam uma bela cena.

James abriu os olhos com os raios de sol que entravam pela janela. Não era exatamente cedo, mas também não era tarde. Era, na verdade, o horário perfeito para se acordar. Era Natal! NATAL! E eles teriam uma festa logo mais e ele saberia como as coisas haviam saído com Lily. Na verdade ele não a via desde o dia anterior na hora do almoço e estava ansioso por encontrá-la.

Ele tinha aquela sensação meio estranha de que não conseguiria respirar se não a visse de novo. Isso soava como um problema para ele. Não queria que nenhuma garota tivesse controle sobre ele, mas ele nunca pôde fazer nada: Lily Evans não respeitava as regras que ele impunha, ela só fazia o que queria e desse jeito deixou-o a mercê dela...

-Pontas! –um travesseiro voou na sua direção e atingiu-o no rosto –Vem logo abrir os presentes.

-Sirius quantos anos você tem? –James reclamou –Parece criança...

-Olha, seus pais me mandaram presentes! –Sirius falou animado, ignorando James.

James suspirou. Se esquecera que Sirius só recebia os presentes que os amigos e os pais de James mandavam. A família dele não se dava ao trabalho. Era por isso que Sirius gostava tanto do Natal. Era quando ele sentia que tinha uma família...

-_Nossos_ pais, Almofadinhas. –James falou sorrindo para o amigo.

O sorriso de Sirius aumentou enquanto ele revirava os presentes que recebera.

-Feliz Natal, Pontas. –ele arremessou um embrulho para James.

-Feliz Natal, Almofadinhas. -ele falou também arremessando um presente para Sirius.

-Ei James! –Peter falou animado, já devorando os sapos de chocolate que recebera –Feliz Natal!

-Feliz Natal, James! –Remus cumprimentou sorridente.

-Feliz Natal, Aluado e Rabicho.

James se inclinou sobre os pacotes e começou a olhar vagamente o que recebera. Havia vários cartões ali de suas admiradoras, mas um envelope especificamente chamou a atenção dele.

Não havia nenhum floreio ou decoração nesse. Era simples, um envelope comum. Mas o nome escrito nele foi o que mais chamou a atenção de James: Lily Evans. Ali estava na cama dele um cartão mandado por Lily.

Ele abriu rapidamente e tirou de la um pequeno bilhete escrito em pergaminho, com a elegante letra de Lily.

_Não fique muito esperançoso, Potter._

_É só para agradecer o belo colar._

_Feliz Natal._

_Lily_

O que estava ali no envelope, fora o bilhete, fez com que James perdesse o fôlego. Era a foto! A foto que Lily dissera que nunca daria a ele. Aquela foto, dela numa praia, na chuva, sorrindo. Por Merlin, ela estava tão linda naquela foto... Tão especial, tão ao alcance. Ela chegava a parecer humana, não a deusa inatingível que ela era agora.

E foi ai que a verdade o atingiu. Era isso. Ele estava inventando outras razões, se fazendo de idiota até, mas a verdade estava ali, crua e nua.

-Sirius. –ele chamou o amigo.

-O que? –Sirius perguntou sem tirar os olhos dos presentes.

-Eu a amo. –James falou bobamente.

Os três amigos pararam imediatamente o que faziam e dirigiram olhares espantados para James.

-O que? –Sirius perguntou cuidadoso.

-Eu amo a Lily. –ele falou como se tivesse acabado de perceber algo tão claramente que ele havia sido um idiota por não ter visto antes –É isso. Não tem outra razão... Eu amo a Lily. –ele repetiu cada palavra com cuidado e com um enorme sorriso.

-Ai não. Ele percebeu. –Peter falou lançando um olhar preocupado para Remus –O que nós faremos agora?

-Como assim "Ele percebeu"? –James perguntou inconformado.

-Ah corta essa, Pontas. –Sirius falou revirando os olhos –Até eu que não sou chegado nesses papos de amor já me toquei que você é mais do que caído pela Lily, então não vem com papo.

-Você achava que estaria seguro enquanto não entendesse a verdade. –Remus respondeu tranqüilo –Mas essa sua obsessão com a Lily sempre foi mais do que óbvia para nós.

-Ela mudou de país, cara. –Peter falou enfático –Um ano e meio e você não parava de falar dessa garota.

-E vocês só me avisam agora? –James reclamou chocado.

-Bom, acho que é meio óbvio que você devia ser a pessoa a perceber isso, né? –Sirius falou irônico.

-De qualquer jeito... –Remus falou interrompendo Sirius –o que você pretende fazer agora, James?

-Nunca mais deixar ela sair da minha vida. –o moreno afirmou com um enorme sorriso.

XxX

Os Marotos desceram do dormitório na hora do almoço. Na sala comunal encontraram-se com Gabrielle, Kira e Katherine.

-Ei Barton! –Sirius falou animado adiantando-se na direção da loira –Feliz Natal!

-Feliz NataL, Black. –Kira falou sorrindo –Obrigada pelo presente. –ela completou animada –Era exatamente o que eu queria!

-Eu sei, loira, foi exatamente por isso que eu te dei isso. –ele falou com um sorriso –Você disse que queria uma camiseta oficial das Harpias.

-Olha só, Black... –ela falou zombeteira –Não é que você presta atenção no que eu falo?

-Apesar de você saber muito bem que a minha vontade não é ficar conversando com você, eu sempre escuto o que você me fala. –Sirius falou como se fosse óbvio.

Kira riu.

-E o meu presente? –ele perguntou ansioso.

-Eu ainda não decidi se te dou um ou não. –ela falou dando de ombros.

-Você sabe que você podia me dar um presente especial e que não ia te custar nada. –ele propôs sedutor.

Kira rolou os olhos.

-Ah é? Então você não vai querer isso? –ela falou chacoalhando dois ingressos na frente dele.

-O que é isso? –Sirius perguntou, com uma mal disfarçada expectativa.

-Ingressos para a final do torneio nacional de quadribol. Mas se você não quer isso... –ela provocou.

-Não, não! –Sirius falou depressa –Eu quero sim.

Ele avançou sobre a loira e tirou os ingressos da mão dela, então abraçou-a e rodou-a tirando do chão.

-Você é uma mulher mais que perfeita.

-Obrigada, Black. –ela falou rindo –Mas pode abaixar a bola e me por no chão.

Nesse meio tempo os outros já haviam se cumprimentado e Gabrielle estava abraçada a Peter.

-Gostou do meu presente? –ela perguntou sorrindo.

-Adorei. –ele falou mostrando o belo relógio prata no pulso –E você?

-Eu também adorei. –ela falou sorrindo –Você sabe exatamente o que eu gosto.

Peter sorriu imensamente feliz ao ouvir aquilo.

-Onde esta a Lily? –James perguntou ansioso.

As três garotas trocaram discretos olhares preocupados que não foram notados pelos garotos.

-Ela esta organizando algumas coisas para a festa. –Katherine informou.

-Ou você acha que é fácil fazer tudo isso funcionar? –Kira adicionou irônica.

-Vai ver vocês só estão precisando de uma ajudinha masculina... –Sirius propôs malicioso.

-Nós temos ajuda mais que suficiente, Black. –Gabrielle falou revirando os olhos.

-Acho que nós nos veremos mais na festa a noite. –Katherine falou, interrompendo a resposta que Sirius pretendia dar –Até mais meninos.

Ela lançou um olhar as amigas que fez com que elas a seguissem para o dormitório.

-Isso não foi suspeito? –Sirius perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Foi mais que suspeito. –James completou.

-E não foi da nossa conta. –Remus lembrou.

-Ah qual é Aluado... –Sirius e James choramingaram.

-Sem essa. –Remus avisou sério.

-Vamos comer de uma vez. A noite nós vamos vê-las de qualquer jeito. –Peter falou dando de ombros.

Sirius e James ainda tentaram protestar mais uma vez, mas após serem ignorados decidiram que almoçar era mesmo uma boa idéia...

XxX

-Será que eles suspeitam de alguma coisa? –Kira perguntou preocupada.

-Eles sempre suspeitam de alguma coisa. –Katherine lembrou –Contanto que eles não resolvam xeretar não tem perigo nenhum.

-Eu estou preocupada com a Lily. –Gabrielle admitiu.

-Bom, levando em conta que a gente não a vê desde a noite anterior até que estamos calmas... –Kira falou tentando soar calma, mas um leve desespero traia sua voz.

-Nós temos que pensar com calma! –Katherine falou trazendo as outras duas de volta ao problema –A Lily não passou a noite aqui e até agora não deu noticias. O que poderia ter feito ela fazer algo desse tipo?

Elas trocaram um olhar de entendimento antes de responderem juntas.

-Potter.

-Mas o que será que foi dessa vez? –Kira perguntou preocupada.

-Eu não sei, mas deve ter sido sério. –Gabrielle falou pensativa –Geralmente quando ela tem um problema com o James ela fica furiosa e fala por horas, ou escrever, mas sumir assim sem dar pistas? Isso ela nunca fez.

-O que nós vamos fazer? –Kira perguntou preocupada.

-Ela vai aparecer para a festa. –Katherine falou segura, mas ela não enganava as amigas, elas sabiam que ela estava tentando convencer a si mesma –Ela planejou isso, ela criou tudo, ela não ia desistir agora. –ela afirmou mais uma vez.

-Mas e se ela não aparecer, Kitty? –Gabrielle insistiu.

-Se até o começo da festa ela não aparecer, nós iremos falar com o professor Dumbledore. –a morena afirmou.

XxX

Lily olhou pela janela o sol se pôr. Quanto tempo fazia que estava ali? Desde a noite anterior, ela lembrou a si mesma, de forma amarga.

Não havia comido nada nas últimas horas. E mal havia dormido. Ficara o tempo inteiro trancada ali na torre de astronomia pensando em tudo e em nada. Era isso. Agora sem arrependimentos, sem duvidas ou hesitações. Sem acreditar em promessas vazias ou palavras bonitas. Agora era um ponto sem volta.

O plano anterior acabara de ser mudado. Ela nunca poderia fazer James se apaixonar por ela, porque ele não tinha um coração para que isso pudesse acontecer. Então ela ia pular direto para a parte final do plano: acabar com ele. Faze-lo ficar sem ninguém, destruir a fama dele na escola, mostrar o quanto podre ele era.

Ela levantou-se decidida. Ela tinha pouco tempo até a festa e agora ela não tinha mais como voltar atrás.

XxX

Gabrielle olhou nervosamente pelo salão. Lily não estava la! E ela já estava em cima do palco com a banda esperando para começar a festa. Ela pegou uma das mechas que escapavam de seu penteado e enrolou nervosamente ao redor de seu dedo indicador. Do alto do palco ela pôde ver Kira, que também parecia nervosa. A loira tinha os cabelos soltos, cacheados nas pontas e usava um vestido vermelho tomara que caia, que chegava a seu joelho e um belo par de sandálias cor de ouro envelhecido. Katherine estava parada num canto do palco, esperando que Lily entrasse a qualquer momento. O cabelo preso num coque elegantemente frouxo. Ela usava um vestido negro, que caia até seus joelhos e sandálias pretas.

-Gabi, já já a gente vai começar ok? –o vocalista da banda avisou, quase sem perceber o nervosismo de Gabrielle. Na verdade ele achou que ela estava nervosa com a apresentação. Ele nem imaginou que o motivo era outro bem mais sério...

Ela ajeitou a alça que prendia seu violão a ela. Seu vestido verde esmeralda tinha um decote princesa e caia de forma leve até seus joelhos. Um par de sandálias pratas completava o conjunto. E seu cabelo estava preso em um coque, com algumas mechas de cabelo cacheado escapando.

-Gabi, não da mais para esperar. –Anna, a única garota da banda falou –Temos que começar, deu a hora.

Gabrielle lançou um olhar desesperado para Katherine, que fez um gesto para que ela se acalmasse. Ela deu a entender que falaria com Dumbledore imediatamente, mas que Gabrielle deveria ficar ali e não entrar em pânico.

Fácil para ela falar, Gabrielle pensou. Afinal não era ela que tinha quase a escola inteira a encarando nesse momento.

-Vai ficar tudo bem. Vai ficar tudo bem. -Gabrielle repetiu para si mesma, embora fosse difícil de acreditar.

Dumbledore se aproximou e anunciou a banda. Aplausos entusiasmados vieram da platéia. O coração de Gabrielle deu um solavanco. Era agora. Não havia mais volta.

Ela se preparava para tocar quando a porta do salão se abriu de repente. O olhar de todos foi atraído para os cabelos ruivos que cruzavam o salão de maneira decidida. Era Lily.

Ela vestia uma calça jeans e uma camisa branca qualquer. Ela não estava pronta para a festa! Onde ela estivera?

Ela subiu decidida no palco, ignorando todos os olhares estarrecidos direcionados a ela.

-Lily, o que...

-Agora não Gabrielle. –ela falou, a voz assustadoramente controlada –Só toca.

-Mas Lily...

-Toca agora!

Gabrielle concordou preocupada e dedilhou o começo da canção. **(n/a: Dias Iguais, Luiza Possi)**

Lily parou diante do microfone e fechou os olhos. Sua voz preencheu o salão.

_Se eu quiser me convencer _

_Tudo pode ser então,_

_Um bom motivo pra eu desistir_

_Se eu tiver que te dizer_

_Tudo pode ser em vão_

_Tudo que eu já sofri_

_Já tentei esquecer_

_Fingir que vai mudar_

_Que com o tempo vai passar_

_Mas é sempre igual_

_Ninguém pode saber_

_O quanto eu penso e sinto por você_

_Mas é sempre assim_

_Tenho medo de dizer_

_Que sem você aqui_

_Os meus dias são sempre iguais_

_Eu só penso em você ( yeah)_

Ela abriu os olhos e todos que se viram na direção daquele par de esmeraldas se sentiram queimar. Havia paixão demais ali. Qualquer que fosse o sentimento que movia Lily Evans naquele momento era algo poderoso demais para qualquer pessoa ali.

_Mesmo se quiser tentar_

_Você nunca vai entender_

_Porque tantas vezes eu chorei_

_Mas se eu puder sonhar_

_Com um dia perfeito pra mim_

_Vai ser tudo como imaginei_

O que era aquela sensação? Por que aquela dor? O que havia no olhar de Lily que o fazia sentir como se ele tivesse perdido algo muito importante? Havia alguma coisa no olhar dela que destruía seu coração agora e ele sentia que esse era o fim...

_Já tentei esquecer_

_Fingir que vai mudar_

_Que com o tempo vai passar_

_Mas é sempre igual_

_Ninguém pode saber_

_O quanto eu penso e sinto por você_

_Mas é sempre assim_

_Tenho medo de dizer_

_Que sem você aqui_

_Os meus dias são sempre iguais_

_Eu só penso em você (oh yeah)_

_Eu só penso em você_

Ela tinha que tirar aquilo do corpo dela. Exorcizar o sentimento que ela achava ter acabado, mas que no fim só estava adormecido, esperando mais um deslize dela para surgir de novo. E aquele era o momento que ela usaria para enterrá-lo de novo, mesmo que o sentimento nunca desaparecesse por completo ela ia escondê-lo o mais que pudesse.

_Já tentei esquecer_

_Fingir que vai mudar_

_Que com o tempo vai passar_

_Não consigo me enganar_

_Mas é sempre igual_

_Tenho medo de dizer_

_Mas é sempre igual_

_Tenho medo de dizer_

_Eu só penso em você _

_Eu só penso em você ... (oh yeah)_

_Eu só penso em você _

_Eu só penso em você ( ye- ye)_

_Eu só penso em você..._

Quando a música terminou o salão ainda permaneceu segundos em choque antes de explodir em aplausos entusiasmados. A voz e a emoção de Lily prenderam a todos. Até os professores olhavam em choque para a ruiva.

-Obrigada. –a ruiva disse ao microfone –Antes dessa maravilhosa música tocar mais para nós, Katherine tem um comunicado a fazer. Obrigada mais uma vez. –ela falou se afastando em direção a Katherine.

-Lily, o que houve? –a morena exigiu.

-Agora não dá tempo. –Lily falou séria –Vai fazer o anuncio enquanto eu vou até o dormitório trocar de roupa. –ela deu um sorriso tranqüilizador para a amiga –Eu estou bem. Depois eu explico tudo.

Katherine concordou, embora não estivesse convencida. Viu Lily descer de um salto do palco de um salto e se dirigir para a saída do salão sem olhar para ninguém. A morena respirou fundo antes de parar diante do microfone.

-Boa noite a todos. –ela falou com um sorriso –Espero que vocês se divirtam essa noite, mas antes de tudo nós temos uma incrível surpresa para vocês! –o salão se encheu de expectativa –O nosso acordo com a diretoria da escola era uma festa por mês, mas nós teremos uma mudança de planos esse mês. Nós teremos uma festa de virada de ano. –exclamações animadas preencheram todo o lugar –Traje branco obrigatório. –ela avisou –Venham preparados para o inimaginável. Mais detalhes serão fornecidos nos cartazes que já se encontram em suas salas comunais. Aproveitem a noite. –ela concluiu com um sorriso, antes de deixar o palco com Gabrielle.

Assim que a banda começou a tocar novamente e as duas se afastaram do palco Kira juntou-se a elas.

-O que houve com a Lily? –Kira pediu preocupada.

-Eu não faço a mínima idéia, mas pelo jeito ela precisava desabafar desesperadamente. –Katherine comentou tristemente.

-Então é isso? –Gabrielle perguntou –Aquilo que nós desconfiávamos era verdade?

-É. –Katherine afirmou com pesar –Ela odeia James Potter porque ela esta apaixonada por ele.

-O que nós vamos fazer? –Kira pediu preocupada.

-Deixá-la relaxar por hoje. –Gabrielle falou –Ela vai precisar. Mas amanhã sem falta ela vai ter que nos explicar o que houve.

As outras duas garotas concordaram silenciosamente.

XxX

Lily olhou-se no espelho. Estava pronta para voltar para a festa. Vestia um vestido azul marinho, que abraçava seu corpo com perfeição e caia até um palmo antes do joelho. Ele tinha um decote um tanto saliente e deixava um bom pedaço de pele exposto nas costas. A sandália preta de salto a deixava ainda mais atraente. Fechando a produção um singelo colar em forma de coração enfeitava seu colo. Presente de seus pais no seu ultimo aniversario. Antes de eles partirem e a deixarem sem ninguém.

Ela respirou fundo. Lágrimas só iam estragar sua maquiagem e nessa noite tudo tinha que estar perfeito.

Ela lançou um último olhar para sua cama, onde seus presentes de Natal estavam intocados. Um especial fez com que ela caminhasse e o apanhasse. O cartão dizia o nome de quem lhe mandara o lindo embrulho: Andrew e Giulia Potter.

-Sinto muito. –ela falou colocando o presente de volta no lugar –Mas eu não posso ser amiga do filho de vocês. –ela falou antes de sair do quarto.

XxX

Na manhã seguinte a escola ainda estava em polvorosa com a festa. Tudo o que se comentava era como Lily Evans estava linda, como Lily Evans dançava bem, como todos os meninos queriam Lily Evans.

E em meio a tudo isso a única coisa que James conseguia pensar era que Lily não estivera usando seu presente, que Lily não o olhara por sequer um momento.

Ele não conseguia entender! O que mudara da manhã de Natal quando ele recebera dela aquela foto maravilhosa, que agora repousava em um porta-retrato ao lado de sua cama, para a noite do baile?

-Pontas o que você tem? –Peter perguntou preocupado.

Os três amigos não sabiam exatamente qual o problema de James, mas eles sabiam que havia algo errado. Algo errado com Lily e as amigas e algo errado com James. Apesar de Lily ter estado resplandecente a noite inteira as amigas dela não pareciam confortáveis. E mesmo Lily. O que fora aquela aparição repentina, aquela canção?

-Vocês já tiveram a sensação de que perderam alguma coisa? –James falou de repente, capturando a atenção dos amigos –A sensação de que perderam algo que sequer era seu?

-Já. –Peter respondeu tristemente –É a sensação que eu tenho toda a vez que a Gabrielle vai embora.

James deu um sorriso triste para o amigo.

-Eu acho que eu perdi a Lily. –ele falou.

-Mas como? –Sirius perguntou –O que foi que aconteceu para as coisas mudarem tão de repente?

-Eu não faço a mínima idéia, Sirius. –James falou triste –E isso é o que me deixa mais desesperado...

XxX

-Então era só uma aposta? –Gabrielle repetiu incrédula.

Elas estavam no dormitório feminino. Lily acabara de contar para elas o que ouvira na noite anterior ao Natal e que a fizera desaparecer.

-Era. –a ruiva informou fria –Sinto muito, Kira.

-Nada que eu não vá superar. –a loira falou indiferente –Não que eu não esteja puta da vida com ele, mas também não é como se eu nunca fosse superar. Ele não é o primeiro desgraçado filho de uma mãe que aparece na minha vida.

Lily deu um sorriso de entendimento para a amiga.

-E o que aconteceu depois que você ouviu isso? -Katherine quis saber.

-Eu precisei arejar. –Lily falou calmamente –Eu acabei indo parar na torre de astronomia e perdi a noção do tempo. Acabei gastando minha noite lá, meu tempo... Eu sequer conseguia sentir fome. –ela admitiu com um riso irônico –Daí eu simplesmente decidi que não queria mais ficar lá. Mas também não queria vir para o dormitório. Ainda não estava pronta para responder perguntas. –ela lançou um sorriso culpado para as amigas –Então eu fui para a sala precisa e descansei um pouco, me obriguei a comer alguma coisa e pedi para um elfo doméstico me arrumar uma roupa, mas ele me trouxe calça jeans e camiseta... De qualquer jeito eu decidi ir para a festa daquele jeito.

-Não foi tão mal assim queridinha. –Kira falou tentando soar animada –Todos só falavam da sua entrada espetacular.

-Alias, sua noite foi espetacular. –Katherine completou –Todos só falavam de você hoje pela manhã. Você fez um grande sucesso.

-E nossa festa de Reveillon? –Lily quis saber.

-Tudo pronto para agitar como sempre. –Kira informou com um sorriso realmente animado –Meu pai ficou para me matar, mas ele arrumou o que a gente queria.

-Isso vai ser tão perfeito! –Gabrielle comentou animada –Esse pessoal nem tem noção do circo que nós estamos armando.

-Bom, isso é literalmente um circo. –Katherine falou dando de ombros –Com lona e tudo...

As meninas riram.

-E quanto ao James? –Gabrielle perguntou o que todas queriam saber, ma nenhuma delas tinha coragem de perguntar.

Lily olhou para seu criado mudo, onde uma fada encantada dançava ao redor de uma flor. Era o presente que Giulia e Andrew haviam mandado para ela. Uma pequena estatua encantada que dançava graciosamente.

-O Potter vai se arrepender de um dia ter cruzado meu caminho. –ela declarou friamente.

XxX

Os dias passaram para e logo era a manhã de 31 de dezembro. O castelo estava totalmente em polvorosa com o clima de expectativa. Principalmente por causa das instruções deixadas nos quadros de avisos das casas: roupas brancas e leves e um pesado casaco de frio; e todos deviam se encontrar nas portas que levavam para o jardim as nove da noite. Essas informações confusas deixaram todos ainda mais animados e ansiosos.

Mas ao contrario do clima de animação em toda a escola James se sentia melancólico. Lily não se dava nem mais ao trabalho de olhar na direção dele. Aparentemente ela achava que ele não era alguém que merecia nem o desprezo dela mais, ela simplesmente o ignorava como se ele não existisse. E pelo o que ele ouvira ela estava indo acompanhada para a festa. Por quem ele não sabia, mas isso não importava. O fato de ele não saber quem era o rapaz que teria a _sua_ ruivinha nos braços não fazia menos doloroso o fato de quem alguém teria o que ele agora começava a achar que ele nunca teria...

XxX

-Você parece pensativa. -Patrick constatou -Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Katherine olhou para o rosto do namorado e deu um sorriso leve.

-Não, não aconteceu nada. Eu só estou preocupada com a Lily... -ela admitiu.

Os dois estavam sentados no sofá da sala comunal Corvinal. Patrick sempre levava Katherine para lá porque ela se dava bem com as pessoas da casa e porque era mais calmo lá do que em qualquer outro lugar da escola.

Katherine se ajeitou nos braços do namorado para poder olhá-lo melhor. Adorava os olhos azuis de Patrick, mesmo que eles lhe parecessem mais um reflexo de seus próprios olhos. O seu maior problema era as vezes fechar os olhos e um certo par de orbes cor de mel aparecerem ser permissão em seus pensamentos. Tão perto, tão perto...

-O que foi, Katherine? –Patrick respondeu rindo levemente –O que você tanto olha?

Katherine percebeu que estivera olhando fixamente para o rosto do namorado, mas o que vira ali alguns minutos atrás eram na verdade um par de olhos cor de mel que as vezes voltava para assombrar seus sonhos...

XxX

-Ah esse negócio de roupas brancas definitivamente não faz meu estilo. –Sirius reclamou ao se olhar no espelho.

Ele vestia uma calça branca e uma camisa de manga longa também branca.

-Eu estou me sentindo um pai de santo. –ele continuou a reclamar.

Remus revirou os olhos.

-Dá um tempo, Sirius. É só por uma noite.

Remus usava uma roupa daquelas com estilo indiano. Totalmente branca, uma calça de tecido bem leve e uma bata também.

-Por que a gente tem que se vestir de branco mesmo? –Peter perguntou enquanto enfiava a camiseta branca pela cabeça. Ele também usava uma bermuda branca.

-Costume trouxa. –Remus falou –Aparentemente é mais comum em países como Brasil vestir branco no ano novo. Como um novo começo, desejo de paz. –ele concluiu.

-Bom, se estamos falando em sentimentos o Pontas devia usar preto. Ele parece de luto há dias. –Sirius falou cansado.

Remus lançou um olhar fuzilante ao amigo. Então ele olhou na direção de James que estava sentado na cama, olhando para o nada, a camisa de mangas curtas, que ele usaria por cima da regata branca, segura nas mãos, mas totalmente esquecida.

-James. –Remus chamou com cuidado –O que foi?

James suspirou.

-Eu não entendo. –ele suspirou frustrado –Eu sei que vocês já devem estar de saco cheio de me verem desse jeito, mas eu me recuso a não entender o que foi que aconteceu! –ele falou já mais exasperado –Enquanto eu não souber o que fez a Lily mudar de idéia tão rápido eu não vou conseguir me sentir em paz de novo!

Sirius e Remus trocaram olhares preocupados. Sirius foi o primeiro a suspirar e se pronunciar.

-Ah qual é, Pontas! Ta bom que da última vez que você entrou em crise por causa da Evans a gente ficou de saco cheio, mas o motivo foi outro. É que daquela vez você tava todo nervosinho e explodindo por qualquer coisinha. Mas agora é diferente. Você esta... –Sirius parou como se falar aquilo lhe causasse uma certa repulsa –Você esta sinceramente apaixonado por aquela ruiva psicótica. E por mais insensíveis que nós sejamos nós não gostamos de ver você assim tão triste, Pontas.

-Bom, tirando o fato de que o insensível aqui é o Sirius... –Remus começou com um sorriso confortador –Nós realmente não queremos ver você assim, James. E só por isso eu vou fazer uma coisa que não é muito a minha praia, mas eu vou te ajudar. Eu vou falar com a Lily. –Remus concluiu ao ver a cara confusa de James.

Um sorriso esperançoso iluminou o rosto de James.

-Sério, Aluado? –James perguntou radiante –Muito obrigado!

-Ok, ok... Não vai comemorando tão cedo. –o lobisomem avisou –Eu não posso simplesmente chegar na Lily e perguntar o que houve. Eu tenho que ter uma situação boa.

-Seria bom se a Evans pegasse detenção. –Peter falou pensativo –Daí como Monitor Chefe você podia supervisioná-la e aproveitar e conversar com ela...

Os outros três olharam espantados para Peter.

-Peter! –Sirius falou em falsa surpresa –Até que você pensa de vez em quando.

-Muito engraçado, Sirius. –Peter respondeu jogando um travesseiro no amigo.

-E como nós vamos por a ruiva de detenção? –James perguntou já mais animado.

-Deixa comigo. –Sirius falou –Duvido que se eu não torra-la o bastante ela não tente me matar...

-Por que eu não posso fazer isso? –James perguntou –Quer dizer, ela me odeia mesmo... –ele completou tristemente.

-Não, James. –Remus falou firme –Tente não brigar com a Lily por hora. Deixa ela respirar e logo nós vamos ver o que acontece.

-Então é Palavra de Maroto. –Sirius falou sério esticando a mão –Nós vamos por Lily Evans em detenção.

Os outros Marotos ofereceram as mãos e eles as juntaram em sinal de união.

-Juramos solenemente. –James, Peter e Remus repetiram.

-A ruiva que nos aguarde... –James concluiu com um sorriso maroto.

XxX

As nove da noite pontualmente todos já estavam esperando na frente das portas que levavam aos jardins. As cinco organizadoras da festa também estavam lá usando pesados casacos e botas, mas segurando sapatos mais delicados nas mãos.

-Todos prontos? –Lily perguntou com um sorriso misterioso.

James jurou ver dois primeiranistas engolirem em seco e acenar hesitantes. Diante da confirmação de todos o sorriso de Lily só aumentou.

-Então vamos. –ela falou enquanto as portas se abriam mostrando os jardins cobertos de neve.

-Ainda bem que não esta nevando hoje... –Katherine respondeu displicente.

As meninas concordaram animadas.

Com os outros dias de neve o terreno da escola estava como um macio tapete branco, mas não havia nevado durante o dia e agora também não nevava, sem contar que não havia vento, o céu estava limpo. Uma bela noite para se ter ao ar livre...

-Para onde será que elas estão nos levando? –Larissa, que segurava o braço de Remus perguntou animada.

Remus deu um leve beijo no nariz da namorada.

-Não sei, mas vindo delas nunca se sabe.

Não demorou muito as pessoas começaram a perceber que estavam sendo levadas na direção do campo de quadribol. Elas até podiam ver ao longe as arquibancadas, mas havia algo diferente, algo que ainda era difícil de destingir...

-Meu deus... –James comentou bobamente ao se aproximar mais do lugar e ver o que havia de diferente ali.

Um tipo de lona. Era isso, mas não exatamente isso. O que cobria toda as arquibancadas e todo o campo de quadribol como se fosse um circo era um tipo de lona, mas parecia estranhamente delicada, talvez frágil demais para estar ali exposta. O tecido lembrava um véu prata que cobria todo o imenso espaço, mas não deixava ver o interior do campo.

-Todos em fila. –eles ouviram a voz de Alice pedir –Um de cada vez, vamos entrando.

Os Marotos aguardaram pacientemente. A fila andava rapidamente. Logo eles passaram pela entrada e um certo calor se apossou deles. Dentro do campo era aquecido. Elfos domésticos guardavam cuidadosamente os casacos dos presentes.

Eles foram adentrando mais o lugar e se maravilhando cada vez mais. No que seria o centro do campo havia um enorme mastro que sustentava a lona, mas apesar de o frio não penetrar ali e eles saberem que havia uma lona em volta do lugar era possível ver com perfeição o céu e as estrelas naquela bela noite. Diversas flores brancas estavam espalhadas pelo lugar e um tablado de madeira cobria toda a grama. Um palco também estava montando e uma banda já tocava alguma musica calma. Quando todos já estavam devidamente dentro do salão a banda parou de tocar e Lily subiu no palco e parou diante do microfone.

Ela estava linda, usando um vestido branco, de alças finas, longo na parte de trás, mas que na parte da frente deixava suas belas pernas a mostra e sandálias de salto alto pratas.

-Boa noite a todos! –ela cumprimentou com um sorriso radiante.

Aplausos ecoaram de todos os cantos.

-Bem vindos a essa noite mágica que nós preparamos para todos! –mais aplausos –Eu gostaria de agradecer a diretoria da escola por nos possibilitar fazer essa incrível festa, -Dumbledore parada a um canto levantou seu copo num brinde para Lily –as famílias Barton e Connery que nos ajudaram muito –mais aplausos –e nossos dois patrocinadores: a Floreios e Borrões e a família Malfoy!

Os Marotos estavam chocados demais para aplaudirem junto com o resto da turma. James não conseguia acreditar que Lily podia ter aceito a ajuda daquela família de loucos sádicos! E mesmo assim lá estava Malfoy, aceitando cumprimentos como se fosse o dono da noite. Ele tinha uma vontade louca de matar Lily. Se ela precisava de patrocino ela poderia ter pedido a ele ao invés de pedir a um ser desprezível como Malfoy.

-Agora chega de conversa e vamos a festa! –Lily anunciou animada o que arrancou assovios de aprovação da platéia e um olhar reprovador da professora Minerva.

Peter já estava ao lado de Gabrielle num piscar de olhos. Ela usava uma saia branca de pregas e uma blusinha com decote princesa que deixava seus ombros de fora, juntamente com um delicado par de rasteiras brancas.

Kira conversava com uma garota a um canto, também estava linda. Usando uma calça de linho branca, sandálias de salto prata e uma blusa de seda que deixava sua barriga lisinha a mostra.

Katherine dançava lentamente nos braços de seu namorado, usando um vestido longo de tecido suave, que era amarrado em seu pescoço e deixava suas costas a mostra.

-O que resta para a gente fazer, Almofadinhas? –James perguntou entediado ao ver Remus com a namorada e Peter com Gabrielle.

-Eu normalmente iria sugerir para nós dois apostarmos quem pega mais meninas nessa festa, mas... –Sirius bufou frustrado –devido ao seu estado de animo por causa da Evans eu sei que não vai adiantar. Anda. –ele falou dando um tapinha consolador nas costas do amigo –Vamos procurar uma mesa.

XxX

Conforme a noite James percebeu que não precisava de outras garotas para se divertir. Pela primeira vez numa festa ele estava conversando com outras pessoas e percebeu como isso era interessante. É claro que ver Lily desfilando linda pela festa com um dos artilheiros da Corvinal pendurado a tira colo não era nada prazeroso, mas ele estava tentando se controlar. Ele sabia que se ele não respirasse fundo ele iria na direção dela, nocautearia aquele idiota e a beijaria ali na frente de todo mundo...

-Sam, eu vou falar com a Kira um minuto. –Lily falou para seu acompanhante e se afastou na direção da amiga que estava pegando uma bebida.

-Gostando da festa Lily? –Kira perguntou animada ao ver a ruiva se aproximar.

-Amando. –Lily confessou –Estou tão feliz que a gente tenha conseguido fazer exatamente do jeito que a gente queria...

-Eu também. –Kira suspirou –E pensar que a gente deve isso ao Malfoy...

-Eu sei. Dever ao diabo não é uma boa.

-E por falar em diabo... –Kira falou baixinho, acenando com a cabeça para Lucius eu vinha na direção delas.

-Eu devo parabenizá-la pela festa, Evans. –Lucius falou com sua voz arrastada –Até que você fez um bom trabalho...

-Ora, quanta honra ouvir isso de você, Malfoy. –ela falou irônica.

Lucius ignorou Lily, seus olhos voltando-se para Kira.

-Você não acha que eu mereço a honra de uma dança? –ele falou olhando nos olhos dela –Já que eu fui o benfeitor da sua noite.

Kira olhou insegura para Lily que deu de ombros.

-Certo, Malfoy. –a loira respondeu desconfortável –Apenas uma dança. –ela reforçou.

-Como se você nunca mudasse de idéia... –ele sussurrou de modo que apenas ela ouviu.

Kira sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua pele, enquanto a mão fria de Lucius a levava até a pista. Sabia que estava entrando numa armadilha, mas queria sinceramente confiar que dessa vez ela seria mais forte e mais sensata.

-É impressão minha ou você anda me evitando, Kira? –Lucius perguntou de forma predadora –Você sabe que eu não gosto quando você se faz de difícil...

-Eu vou ter que desenhar pra você entender, Malfoy? O que quer que tenha acontecido entre nós dois acabou. Não é tão difícil assim de entender, até para uma pessoa como você. –ela falou debochada.

-Você esta ficando muito atrevida, Kira. –ele falou com uma frieza assustadora –É por causa da companhia constante daquele Black. Eu não gosto quando ele fica em volta de você.

-Você não tem que gostar de nada, Malfoy. –ela lembrou –Você não manda em mim.

-Mas eu soube que Bellatrix deu um aviso para você... –ele falou com um sorriso divertido.

-Aquela cadela da Black ameaçou a minha amiga porque ela é covarde demais para vir me encarar. –Kira falou irritada.

-A Bella não é alguém que você queira enfrentar e sozinha você não pode contra ela. –Lucius falou ignorando a raiva que suas palavras estavam fazendo crescer em Kira –Fique ao meu lado e ela não fará nada a você. –ele falou apertando o abraço que dava a cintura dela.

-Pois eu dispenso sua proteção, Malfoy. –Kira falou afastando-se decidida –Você deixou bem claro que eu não era do mesmo patamar que Narcisa e que era por isso que nós não podíamos mais ter "algo sério", se é que algum dia nós tivemos algo nesse sentido. Nesse dia você deixou bem claro sua visão ao meu respeito: a garota para diversão enquanto Narcisa era a namorada e noiva perfeita. –ela se afastou ainda mais dele, lançando-lhe um olhar de desprezo –Nesse dia você me mostrou claramente o tipo de pessoa que você é: o tipo de pessoa da qual eu quero o máximo de distancia possível.

Embora suas pernas tremessem e ela não sentisse metade da confiança que demonstrava ela se afastou de Lucius pelo o que ela esperava fosse a última vez.

XxX

-Ok, daqui a pouco é meia noite! –Gabrielle falou animada.

-O que vai ter de tão especial a meia noite? –Peter perguntou curioso –Você parece estar contando os segundos para isso...

-A Lily preparou uma virada de ano especial como as que acontecem numa praia trouxa no Brasil. Vai ser o máximo! –ela falou animada –E... –ela falou com um sorriso levado –Eu vou querer ter alguém por perto para dar meu primeiro beijo nesse novo ano.

Peter abriu um enorme sorriso na hora e passou os braços pela cintura de Gabrielle.

-Então acho bom eu estar por perto...

Ela riu e passou os braços pelo pescoço dele.

-Eu concordo...

XxX

-Atenção todos! –Lily chamou ao microfone –Em exatamente um minuto será ano novo! –aplausos ecoaram pelo salão –Então peguem suas taças porque nós temos uma surpresa para todos!

Os presentes mal tiveram tempo de pegarem suas taças antes que todas as luzes se apagassem. Todos olharam instintivamente para a cobertura da tenda. Dali era possível ver o céu da noite com perfeição e todas as suas estrelas.

-Isso é tão lindo! –Larissa comentou segurando firmemente a mão de Remus.

-Sim, mas o que será que vem agora? –Remus perguntou meio para si mesmo.

James observou a escuridão que encobria todo o salão, mas ele havia visto onde Lily havia parado. Com sorte ela não teria se movido.

-Sirius, se cuida. –ele falou para o amigo, já preparando-se para sair.

-Espera, Pontas. –Sirius falou confuso –Onde você vai?

-Pegar meu beijo de começo de ano. E você devia fazer o mesmo. –James falou antes de se afastar do amigo.

Sirius ainda ficou parado um segundo, antes de se lembrar que não tinha tempo a perder se quisesse encontrar Kira ali naquela escuridão a tempo de beijá-la...

-10!

Ela devia dar graças que aquele ano estava acabando. Fora suas amigas aquele ano só lhe trouxera coisas horríveis. Tirou seus pais, lhe trouxe James...

-9!

Ele faria qualquer coisa. Ele provaria a ela. Novo ano, novas esperanças. Ela teria que entender.

-8!

Ela só queria esquecer. Ela não o queria perto dela, mas sabia que lhe custava muito afastá-lo. Era tão estúpida por não resisti-lo. Se ao menos Sirius não quisesse também só brincar com ela...

-7!

Ele tinha que encontrá-la. Ele tinha que encontrá-la. Desde o começo do ano ele tinha esse desejo louco de beijá-la. Ele tinha que sentir o sabor dela uma vez. Por Merlin, uma única vez!

-6!

Ela segurou a mão do namorado. Não que precisasse de carinho, não que precisasse dele. Segurou porque era seu papel como namorada. E era isso que ela fazia sempre: apenas cumpria seu papel. Mas esse ano... As coisas poderiam ser diferentes.

-5!

Ele abraçou mais firmemente Larissa. O que fazer? Contar a ela a verdade ou afastá-la antes que ela descobrisse? Se ao menos ele gostasse dela como ela merecia ele não teria medo de se arriscar...

-4!

Quando seria o momento de terminar de novo? As coisas estavam começando a ficarem sérias demais. Ela teria que terminar isso logo. Ela não queria dar falsas esperanças para ele. Ele não merecia...

-3!

O que ele tinha que fazer para que ela visse? Que ela ficasse sempre com ele? Ele faria qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa... Ele trocaria sua alma pelo amor dela.

-2!

Esse ano seria diferente!

Esse ano seria diferente!

Esse ano seria diferente!

Esse ano seria diferente!

Esse ano seria diferente!

Esse ano seria diferente!

Esse ano seria diferente!

Esse ano seria diferente!

-1!

-FELIZ ANO NOVO!

Fogos coloridos explodiram no céu, chamando a atenção de todos. Fogos mágicos com diversos formatos, que pareciam seres vivos e formavam mensagens encantadas no céu. Maravilharam a todos!

-Feliz ano novo, Gabi! –Peter falou abraçando a morena.

-Feliz ano novo Pete! –ela falou jogando-se no pescoço dele e o beijando calorosamente.

Só mais essa noite não teria problema...

-Barton!

Kira olhou em volta, procurando pelo dono daquela voz conhecida. Estava escuro e ela não pôde ver com muita certeza o rosto, mas ela viu o contorno de alguém se aproximando.

-Black?! –ela perguntou surpresa.

Sentiu as mãos de Sirius segurarem-na firmemente pelos ombros.

-Feliz ano novo. –ele murmurou antes de inclinar a cabeça na direção dela.

Kira colocou gentilmente dois dedos sobre os lábios de Sirius pouco antes de eles tocarem os seus, afastando-o gentilmente.

-Feliz ano novo. –ela falou e ele pôde sentir o sorriso dela.

Ela beijou os próprios dedos sobre os lábios de Sirius e se afastou antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa...

Lily virou-se automaticamente procurando por Sam. Afinal de contas, querendo ou não, gostando ou não, ele era sua companhia aquela noite. Ela virou-se bem a tempo de ver uma luz de cor azulada atingir a pessoa próxima a ela. Antes que ela tivesse tempo de qualquer gesto para fugir ou tentar entender o que havia acontecido, alguém abraçou-a e puxou-a para perto, colando seus lábios. Ela sabia de quem era aquela boca, nenhuma outra lhe causava aquelas sensações.

O beijo não foi longo, nem profundo e apaixonado. Foi uma caricia, um toque de lábios. Foi uma promessa. De um começo para ele e de um final para ela.

-Feliz ano novo, Lily. –James murmurou –Eu vou provar pra você que eu te amo. –ele completou num sussurro que Lily não pôde entender.

E então ele se afastou. E quando as luzes voltaram Lily não conseguiu encontrá-lo em lugar nenhum...

**XxX**

**N/A: Ai esta amores da minha vida!**

**Comentários?**

**Segunda tem mais!**

**B-jão**


	9. Revelações

**N/A: Olá para todos. Esse capítulo ficou muuuuuuuito grande. O maior até agora, 50 páginas de Word XD**

**Thaty: Obrigada flor ^^**

**Lady Allana: Hahaha Sim, você sempre tem comentários XD Espero que você goste desse pequeno post de hoje. Isso sim é um milagre.**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 8: Revelações**

-Cara, nem da pra acreditar que o ano foi... -Kira falou pensativa.

Já era dia dois de janeiro, mas as aulas ainda não haviam começado. O feriado ainda iria por alguns dias antes de todos os alunos voltarem. Não que muitos alunos tivessem ido para casa devido às festas na escola, mas mesmo assim.

As quatro amigas estavam sentadas diante da lareira na sala comunal. Já passava da uma da manha, mas elas queriam um tempo para serem amigas de novo. Sem falar de nada triste, ou planejar nada. Simplesmente ficarem ali, lado a lado, como costumava ser antes.

-Nem me fale. -Katherine suspirou -O tempo esta passando assustadoramente rápido.

-Ah mas isso é bom. -Gabrielle falou se espreguiçando -Dai a escola termina e é vida pra gente. Virar adulto, trabalhar...

-Ah Gabrielle, acho que você é a única pessoa no mundo que quer terminar a escola e começar a trabalhar logo. -Kira falou rindo.

-Eu quero mais e fugir se é que você me entende. -Gabrielle falou sorrindo.

-Bom, se eu morasse com a sua madrasta eu também ia querer fugir. -Lily falou revirando os olhos.

-Você viveu com ela queridinha. Lembra? Antes de começarem as aulas...

-Eu sei, Gabrielle. Mas você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Um mês com aquela mulher já é um pesadelo, imagina uma vida inteira.

-Você se acostuma. -Gabrielle falou tristemente.

Lily suspirou. A idéia não era evitar assuntos tristes?

_-Come 'ere baby._ -ela falou fazendo um gesto para Gabrielle se aproximar mais.

Gabrielle sorriu. Adorava aquela musica. **(n/a: Crazy, Aerosmith) **

Ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Lily e começou a cantar junto.

_You know you drive me up the wall  
the way you make good on all the nasty tricks you pull  
Seems like we're makin' up more than we're makin' love  
And it always seems you got somthin' on your mind other than me  
Girl, you got to change your crazy ways  
You hear me_

Gabrielle riu levemente. Katherine revirou os olhos e Kira encostou a cabeça no outro ombro de Lily.

_Say you're leavin on a seven thirty train  
and that you're headin' out to Hollywood  
Girl you been givin me the line so many times  
it kind gets like feelin bad looks good_

Kira comecou a cantar junto. Lembrava dessa musica numa das tardes que passavam na casa de Gabrielle, cantando musicas a todo volume só para irritar Christine.

_That kind lovin'  
Turns a man to a slave  
That kind lovin'  
Sends a man right to his grave_

Kira deu uma cutucada em Katherine. A morena revirou os olhos, mas no fim passou o braço pelo pescoço da amiga. Se não pode contra elas...

_I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy  
You turn it on  
Then you're gone  
Yeah you drive me  
Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby  
What can I do, honey  
I feel like the color blue. . _

Fazia tanto tempo que elas não tinham uns minutos só para elas. Desde que esse ano escolar começara cada uma delas estivera ocupada demais com coisas sem importância e não haviam se lembrado que o importante era elas estarem ali uma para a outra como as verdadeiras amigas que elas sempre foram.

_You're packin up your stuff and talkin like it's tough  
and tryin to tell me that it's time to go  
But I know you ain't wearin' nothin' underneath that overcoat  
And it's all a show_

Elas nem viram as quatro pessoas que desciam as escadas em direção a sala comunal, na intenção de visitarem clandestinamente a cozinha...

_That kind lovin'  
Makes me wanna pull  
Down the shade, yeah  
That kinda lovin'  
Yeah, now I'm never gonna be the same_

Elas eram de fato lindas... Elas eram de fato perfeitas e eles estavam de fato loucos...

_I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy  
You turn it on  
Then you're gone  
Yeah you drive me  
Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby  
What can I do, honey  
I feel like the color blue. . ._

XxX

Quando as aulas começaram de novo os professores não pareciam muito interessados em pegarem leve com os alunos. Já no primeiro dia eles tiveram varias novas lições e trabalhos para serem entregues na semana seguinte.

-Cara, eu não agüento mais! -Sirius reclamou -As aulas só voltaram ontem e já tem uma pilha de tarefa acumulada.

-Como se você fizesse lição alguma, Sirius. -Remus falou revirando os olhos.

-Eu não faço, mas também não gosto de ver coisas acumulando na minha mochila. -o moreno falou como se fosse obvio.

Remus revirou os olhos.

-Mudando de assunto... -Peter falou -Quando a gente vai por a Evans de detenção?

-Hum, boa pergunta Rabicho... -Sirius falou pensativo.

-Tem que ser logo, porque na semana de lua cheia não da. -Remus lembrou.

-O que você acha, Pontas? -Peter perguntou virando-se para o amigo.

-É, o que você quiser Peter. -James respondeu vagamente.

Os amigos trocaram olhares cansados.

-É com você, Almofadinhas. Você é o melhor amigo. -Remus falou.

-Ah, obrigado, Aluado. Faz uma semana que eu quero fazer isso. -Sirius falou estralando os dedos.

Ele se pôs de frente para James, que sequer vira o amigo ali e acabou batendo nele. Quando ele levantou a cabeça para perguntar o que tinha acontecido o punho de Sirius atingiu-o com tudo, fazendo-o cair para trás.

-CARALHO, SIRIUS! -James gritou irritado, levantando-se num pulo -O que você pensa que esta fazendo?

-Tentando fazer você reagir James. -Sirius retrucou irritado -Você tem andado como um fantasma. Chega dessa autopiedade. Não é assim que você vai conseguir a Lily. Vira homem, inferno!

James olhou em choque para Sirius.

-Cara, a Kira ta te fazendo mal. Você ta virando um ser humano. -James falou com um sorriso maroto.

-O que você quer dizer com... -Sirius não teve tempo de completar a frase, já que no minuto seguinte foi o punho de James que acertou seu rosto.

-Essa foi pra retribuir, Almofadinhas. -James falou com um sorriso vitorioso.

-Finalmente as coisas voltaram ao normal... -Remus falou com um suspiro aliviado.

-A gente deixa eles se matarem? -Peter perguntou.

-Eles não vão se matar. -Remus concluiu tranqüilo -Pelo menos eles não fizeram isso até hoje.

-Ei Aluado! -James chamou -Vamos logo que nos temos que planejar como por a Lily em detenção.

Remus revirou os olhos.

-Eu não disse?

XxX

No dia seguinte eles já tinham um plano mais ou menos formado. Eles teriam que tentar fazer Lily azarar Sirius. Remus não estava botando muita fé nesse plano, mas como Lily estava muito mudada talvez ela realmente azarasse Sirius se ele lhe desse motivos. E de uma coisa eles sabiam: quando Sirius queria ele conseguia ser um perfeito idiota.

-Senhorita Evans! –os marotos pararam no corredor ao ouvirem a pequena primeiranista de vibrantes cabelos vermelhos dirigir-se timidamente para Lily.

-Olá. –Lily falou com um sorriso –Eu posso ajudar?

A menina fez um gesto de confirmação nervoso e engoliu em seco antes de falar.

-É que... As minhas amigas falam que é só coincidência, mas... –ela respirou fundo –Você é a autora desse livro, não é? –a menina perguntou estendendo o volume de cor azul bebê que Lily conhecia tão bem.

-Sim. –Lily respondeu com um sorriso –Esse livro é meu.

O sorriso da menina aumentou.

-Eu adoro esse livro! Você escreve muito bem!

-Obrigada.

-Você poderia... –a pequena hesitou, parecendo tímida –Você se importaria de...

-Você me deixaria assinar seu livro? –Lily perguntou no lugar dela –Seria uma honra para mim.

O rosto da menina iluminou-se ainda mais. De longe os marotos haviam acompanhado cada detalhe da conversa.

-Um livro! Ela escreveu um livro. –Sirius falou como se a idéia fosse ridícula.

-Nós já ouvimos isso, Sirius. –Remus falou revirando os olhos.

-Nós temos que saber sobre o que é esse livro! –James falou decidido –Talvez lá nós possamos conseguir algumas respostas!

-Ah é James? –Sirius falou debochado –Você tem noção que esse é um livro de garotas? Isso deve ser um nojo de ler. Quem leria uma droga dessas?

No mesmo instantes três olhares marotos viraram-se para Remus, que arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Nem pensem nisso. –ele avisou.

-Ah qual é Aluado! –James pediu –Você é o único de nós que gosta de ler.

-Mesmo assim, James! –Remus reclamou –Imagina se alguém me vê lendo um livro desses? Sem chance.

-Eu prometo não arrumar confusão por um mês na escola. –James falou.

Remus deu de ombros.

-Dois meses! –o moreno insistiu.

Remus deu de ombros mais uma vez.

-Eu passo o resto do ano sem me meter em confusão! –James prometeu.

Isso chamou a atenção de Remus. O lobisomem olhou lentamente para James e arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Palavra de maroto? –Remus exigiu.

-Palavra de maroto. –James afirmou sem hesitar.

-Certo. Eu leio o livro.

XxX

Lily voltava das aulas da tarde, exausta. Esses dias estavam sendo uma loucura e ainda havia mais uma festa para planejar...

-Olha quem esta aqui...

Lily bufou frustrada. Conhecia aquela voz odiosa. Colocou seu melhor sorriso falso no rosto.

-Bellatrix, meu amor. –ela falou com falsa empolgação –Como vai a rainha das mal amadas? –a ruiva provocou –Veio me ameaçar como ameaçou a Katherine, no lugar de procurar a Kira?

O olhar de Bellatrix era de puro ódio.

-Aquela sua amiguinha é só mais umazinha qualquer que o Sirius vai usar e depois descartar. Eu não tenho que me preocupar com ela.

-Ah que bom. –Lily falou irônica –Sendo assim, que tal você sair do meu caminho?

Os olhos de Lily irradiavam uma frieza de dar medo. Bellatrix não era a única que sabia ser ameaçadora quando queria.

-Você pode estar se achando toda confiante agora, sangue ruim, mas saiba que o momento que as pessoas da sua laia serão todas destruídas esta se aproximando.

-Como quiser, Bellatrix. –Lily falou decidida a ignorar a garota. Ela afastou-se e deu as costas para Bellatrix.

Uma pequena multidão começava a se juntar ali, esperando por uma briga. Lily viu Remus vindo pelo corredor. Ela não ia pegar uma detenção por causa daquela cretina. Não valia a pena.

-Quando nosso mestre subir ao poder sangues-ruim como você serão os primeiros a sofrerem. –Bellatrix continuou sem se importar com a platéia que a ouvia –E logo depois virão os traidores do sangue, como os pais medíocres daquele seu namoradinho Potter.

Nessa hora uma fúria cega tomou conta de Lily e ela não mediu conseqüências. Ela virou tão rápido que Bellatrix nem teve tempo de reagir antes do punho de Lily acerta-la em cheio no rosto. A morena caiu no chão. Expressões de choque vinham de todos.

-Dobre a língua para falar dos Potter, sua cobra venenosa. Eles têm muito mais classe, honra e dignidade do que sua família sangue puro jamais terá. –Lily falou cheia de raiva.

A essa altura dos acontecimentos Remus já estava ali ao seu lado.

-Lily, o que aconteceu? –ele pediu.

Antes que Lily pudesse responder a professora Vector apareceu ali.

-O que esta havendo aqui? –a professora exigiu.

-Eu soquei Bellatrix Black. –Lily falou confiante, para uma chocada professora –E pode por nos registros de Hogwarts. E escreva meu nome e o dela muito certo. –Lily falou de forma orgulhosa, no que aplausos vieram dos alunos ali presentes.

XxX

-Então no fim a Lily só pegou um dia de detenção? –Katherine perguntou para Remus.

Os dois estavam mais uma vez sozinhos na sala da monitoria. A monitora chefe havia saído para fazer suas rondas e os outros monitores também já haviam ido embora. Remus ficara para organizar a sala e Katherine também.

-Sim. –ele respondeu –A professora McGonagall considerou a provocação que a Lily recebeu. Então a Lily só recebeu um dia de detenção e a Bellatrix perdeu pontos para a Sonserina.

-Você que vai supervisionar a detenção dela? –a morena perguntou.

-É. Assim eu pego leve com ela. –ele falou com um sorriso maroto.

-Olha só. Quem imaginaria que nosso monitor chefe tinha um lado tão maroto. –Katherine falou irônica.

-Para você ver como as pessoas surpreendem, Rider.

Katherine sorriu levemente, mas não respondeu mais nada.

Remus olhou para a morena sentada na mesa. Ela lia e organizava os papéis da reunião, sem prestar atenção a ele. Ele não sabia como ela conseguia ficar tão indiferente a situação. Para ele era impossível. Pensar que eles já haviam se beijado ali naquela mesma sala só fazia sua cabeça ferver com idéias, mas ela parecia alheia a tudo isso. Talvez o beijo que significara algo para ele não havia significado nada para ela.

Ele se aproximou e sentou-se numa cadeira próximo a ela.

-Eu ouvi que você terminou com a Lufa-Lufa. –Katherine comentou displicente sem tirar os olhos dos papéis que lia.

Remus arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Eu terminei com ela essa tarde. Como você já estava sabendo?

-Com certeza terminar na frente do quadro da Camponesa Tristonha não foi sua melhor idéia. –Katherine explicou –A única felicidade dela é espalhar a desgraça alheia.

Remus soltou uma risada infeliz.

-Por que você terminou com ela? –Katherine perguntou olhando-o finalmente –Vocês pareciam tão bem juntos.

-É que... –Remus desviou os olhos –Eu não gostava dela o mesmo tanto que ela gostava de mim. E também havia coisas que eu estava escondendo dela.

Ele virou-se para encara-la e algo no olhar de Katherine o assustou. Ela mordia o canto do lábio parecendo pensativa e havia um sinal de entendimento em seus olhos, como se ela soubesse exatamente do que ele tava falando. Isso o preocupou.

-Rider... –ele começou, mas ela pareceu despertar e levantou-se nervosamente.

-Nós temos que terminar isso, Lupin. Acho bom nós trabalharmos mais rápido. –ela falou de maneira nervosa, nada convencional nela.

Ela levantou-se e derrubou alguns papéis no chão.

-Droga! –ela murmurou nervosamente, antes de se abaixar para recolher os papéis.

-O que deu em você Katherine? –Remus perguntou incomodado, ajoelhando-se para ajuda-la com os papéis.

-Do que você me chamou? –ela perguntou levantando os olhos para ele.

-De Katherine. –ele falou tranqüilo.

-Você nunca me chamou pelo nome. –ela falou baixinho.

-Você nunca disse que queria que eu te chamasse pelo seu nome. –ele falou olhando fundo nos olhos dela.

Ao se ver presa pelos olhos cor de mel de Remus Katherine levantou-se rapidamente, deixando os papéis no chão mesmo. Remus levantou-se também.

-Olha, Lupin... –ela começou virando-se para ele.

Remus não permitiu que ela terminasse. Puxou para perto de si, colando seus lábios. Katherine soltou um murmúrio de surpresa e seu corpo pareceu travar com a tensão. Ela não reagiu para se soltar, mas também não reagiu para retribuir o beijo.

-Katherine... –ela ouviu Remus murmurar seu nome e seu corpo simplesmente amoleceu.

No segundo seguinte seus braços envolviam o pescoço do maroto e ela o beijava de volta, com a mesma atenção e desejo.

Ela deu dois passos para trás e sentiu a mesa batendo em suas costas. Remus pareceu também perceber a situação. Ele passou as mãos nas pernas dela, fazendo-a sentar-se na mesa. A coisa toda parecia absurdamente descontrolada e ao mesmo tempo absurdamente certa.

Lily, Kira e Gabrielle vinham pelo corredor na direção da sala da monitoria para chamar Katherine. Ela sempre perdia a noção do tempo. Lily abriu a porta e já ia entrar, quando voltou para trás e fechou a porta mais uma vez.

-O que foi Lily? –Kira perguntou confusa.

-Creio que nossa amiga não precisa ser interrompida no momento. –ela falou com um sorriso maroto.

-O que te faz pensar isso? –Gabrielle perguntou confusa.

-Quem sabe o fato de ela estar se agarrando com o Remus em cima da mesa? –Lily falou irônica.

As três trocaram sorrisos maldosos.

-Circulando meninas. –Lily falou –Com sorte nossa moreninha chega bem tarde no dormitório hoje...

XxX

Suas bocas não se separavam, mesmo que os pulmões queimassem pela necessidade de ar. Nenhum deles precisava tanto assim de ar naquele momento. Os corpos estavam colados que pareciam a ponto de se fundirem e estranhamente parecia sobrar espaço entre eles.

Remus mordiscou o lábio inferior de Katherine e ouviu ela murmurar alguma coisa que ele não conseguiu entender. Suas mãos foram para o elástico que prendia o cabelo dela, que ele puxou, deixando os fios negros caírem livres. A sensação dos cabelos macios dela era maravilhosa.

Sentiu os lábios de Remus desgrudarem dos seus e descerem para seu pescoço, passando pela fina corrente de prata que ali se prendia. Um presente de Natal que ganhara de...

-Patrick! –Katherine murmurou de repente parecendo acordar.

Ela afastou Remus de si energicamente.

-Lupin, eu tenho namorado. –ela falou chocada –Eu não estou jogando a culpa em você e me livrando da minha própria, mas o Patrick não merece isso. –ela declarou firme –Eu sinto muito, mas isso não devia ter acontecido. –ela falou antes de sair da sala, sem sequer olhar para trás.

No momento em que se viu sozinho Remus não pôde segurar um grito frustrado. Estivera tão perto...

XxX

No dia seguinte a escola inteira comentava o fim do namoro de Katherine e Patrick. Aparentemente tudo acontecera tão rápido que nem ele mesmo sabia porque eles haviam terminado. Todos estavam esperando que Katherine surgisse a qualquer momento com um novo namorado, afinal não havia para nenhum deles nenhum outro motivo cabível para o rompimento.

-Explica de novo essa história, Katherine. –Gabrielle pediu confusa –Você não vai ficar com o Lupin, mas terminou com o Patrick. O que deu em você?

Katherine suspirou cansada. Aparentemente as amigas haviam visto sua sessão de beijos com Remus e agora não a deixavam em paz.

-Eu já falei, Gabrielle. –a morena começou impaciente –Eu não vou ficar com o Remus porque eu não quero e eu terminei com o Patrick porque eu beijei o Remus. Se meu namoro com o Patrick estivesse tão bom quanto aparentemente estava eu não teria beijado outro garoto por impulso. E ele também não merecia que eu fizesse isso.

-Ok, você esta sendo muito generosa com os sentimentos do seu ex... –Kira começou um tanto irônica –mas e os sentimentos do Lupin? Você esta pensando neles?

Katherine respirou fundo, procurando paciência como se falasse com crianças especialmente estúpidas.

-O Lupin não precisa que eu me preocupe com os sentimentos dele. Ele já é grandinho o bastante e eu tenho certeza que ele sabe que o que aconteceu com a gente foi meramente fruto de uma atração de minuto.

-Ah é... Como aquelas outras duas vezes né? –Lily falou irônica calçando seus tênis. Ela estava se arrumando para sua detenção que começaria em alguns minutos.

-Sim, como aquelas outras vezes. –Katherine respondeu tranqüila –E acho bom você ir logo ou você vai se atrasar Lily.

-Ok, queridinha eu já vou. –Lily falou colocando-se de pé –Desejem-me sorte.

-Como se você precisasse... –Kira comentou irônica.

Lily olhou para a amiga com uma cara de falso choque.

-Ora, obrigada por essa, Kira. –a ruiva falou irônica.

-Sempre as ordens. –Kira falou tranqüila enquanto folheava uma revista calmamente.

Lily revirou os olhos e deu uma risada antes de sair do quarto em direção a sala de troféus que esperava para ser limpa.

XxX

-De jeito nenhum, Pontas! –Remus falou inconformado, tentando empurrar o amigo para fora da sala –Não tem jeito de eu deixar isso acontecer.

-Remus, por favor! Você é meu amigo. –James lembrou agarrando-se ao batente, tentando voltar para dentro da sala.

-Eu estou começando a pensar que você tem abusado demais desse _detalhe_. –Remus falou irônico parando de empurrar James por um minuto.

Os dois estavam tendo essa discussão na porta da sala de troféus. James queria ficar ali, escondido sob a capa de invisibilidade para espiar a conversa de Remus e Lily. E Remus se negava a deixar isso acontecer.

-Aluado por favor! –o moreno insistiu –Você vai me contar de qualquer jeito o que ela falou, porque eu não posso ficar e ouvir por mim mesmo? –ele insistiu de forma quase infantil.

-Porque não! –Remus falou exasperado –A conversa que eu vou ter com a Lily é particular. Eu vou te contar o que achar que posso te contar, mas eu não posso trair a confiança dela desse jeito!

James abaixou a cabeça, começando a considerar seriamente o que o amigo falava. De fato ele não tinha o direito de ficar ali e ouvir tudo o que a ruiva tinha a dizer.

Ele ia dizer para Remus que ia embora quando eles ouviram passos se aproximando.

-Droga, ela chegou! –Remus praguejou baixinho –Entra depressa James. Se esconde embaixo da capa e não abra a boca! –ele exigiu.

James acenou com a cabeça e se colocou contra um dos cantos da sala se cobrindo com a capa. Ele mal teve tempo de se certificar que estava todo coberto quando a ruiva entro na sala. James teve que respirar fundo duas vezes. Ela estava simplesmente linda. Com uma calça jeans desbotada, uma camisa que deixava sua barriga a mostra e os cabelos presos numa trança.

-Boa noite, Remus. –Lily falou sorrindo animada.

-Boa noite, Lily. –Remus falou sorrindo amigo –Você parece bem animada para quem ta de detenção.

-É que fazia tempo que eu não tinha oportunidade de conversar com você e eu sentia falta disso. –ela respondeu tranqüila –Então eu pensei que enquanto eu limpava os troféus nós podíamos conversar que nem antigamente.

Remus deu um sorriso. Ele fez um aceno com a varinha e um pano começou a mover-se sozinho polindo os troféus.

-Na verdade eu estava pensando na mesma coisa. –ele falou com um sorriso maroto –Tirando a parte de você estar limpando os troféus.

Lily riu.

-Você continua igualzinho, Remus. Engana a escola inteira com essa cara de santo, quando na verdade é tão ruim quanto os seus amigos.

Remus riu.

-Ei, isso é um elogio ou eu deveria estar ofendido? –ele perguntou fingindo estar inconformado.

-Leve essa do jeito que quiser. –Lily falou levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição.

Os dois riram juntos e sentaram-se lado a lado no chão da sala. Sempre era tão fácil falar com Lily. Não importava quanto tempo passasse, ele sempre sabia o que falar para ela e ela sempre sabia o que falar para ele. A amizade deles meio que não tinha explicação, vinha de lugar nenhum e estava lá firme e forte e prometia estar para sempre.

-Então... Socar sonserinas é moda nova ou aquilo teve um real motivo? –Remus perguntou divertido.

-Aquela vagabunda mereceu. –Lily falou dando de ombros.

-Mas por que Lily? –Remus insistiu –Você não é de perder a cabeça desse jeito, sem contar que agressão física? Se fosse um feitiço eu entenderia melhor, mas um soco?

Lily não respondeu nada, limitando-se a fixar os olhos no pano que limpava os troféus sozinho.

-Um dos alunos que viu a briga... –Remus continuou com cuidado, sabia que podia estar entrando em terreno perigoso –Disse que você só se irritou e bateu na Bellatrix quando ela colocou os pais do James no meio da discussão.

Os olhos de James se arregalaram em surpresa. Esse _detalhe_ Remus não tinha lhe contado.

-E dai? –Lily resmungou.

-E dai? –Remus repetiu descrente –Você grita aos quatro ventos que odeia o Pontas e quando alguém ofende os pais dele você parte pra agressão? –ele falou um tanto irônico –Se esforça mais, Lily, essa não convenceu.

Lily suspirou e Remus teve a impressão que era tristeza o que estava ali.

-Lily, eu sou seu amigo. Se tem alguma coisa que você quer me contar eu vou ouvir. –ele afirmou segurando a mão dela entre as suas, numa forma de conforta-la e garantir que estava ali.

-Eles são boas pessoas, Remus. –Lily falou olhando agora para as mãos dos dois ali juntas –Aquela cobra não tinha o direito de dizer nada daquilo a respeito deles.

James se encheu de orgulho. Sua ruivinha ali defendendo seus pais parecia tão lindo. Mas foi ai que ele se tocou que tinha uma coisa faltando, mas Remus aparentemente também percebeu porque logo ele fez a pergunta que rodava a cabeça de James.

-De onde você conhece os pais de James?

Lily olhou para ele e ele sentiu como se aqueles olhos verdes devorassem até sua alma.

-Eu te conto, Remus, mas você tem que jurar que não vai contar para ninguém, especialmente para o Potter. –ela pediu –Eu confio muito em você Remus, mas eu não quero que ele saiba.

Remus sentiu uma dor enorme no peito sabendo que faria Lily contar algo a ele e que James estaria ali ouvindo algo que ela estava confiando a ele, mas de certo jeito ele não estaria mentindo para ele.

-Eu não vou contar nada ao James. –ele afirmou.

Lily respirou fundo. O que quer que ela tivesse para contar a Remus agora parecia ser extremamente doloroso para ela.

-Eu menti, Remus. –ela falou de repente, encarando-o de forma profunda –Todo esse tempo eu estive mentindo.

-O que você quer dizer com isso, Lily? –Remus perguntou confuso.

-Eu não voltei para Hogwarts porque meus pais morreram. –ela falou, voltando a olhar para o pano mágico –Eu já ia voltar antes deles morrerem. Estava decidido. Eles estavam se mudando da Austrália para o Japão e eu havia dito que não queria mais ficar pulando de país para país e eles me entenderam. Eu disse que queria voltar para Hogwarts e eles entenderam. –ela sorriu triste –Nós estávamos vindo de carro para Londres, porque tínhamos passado uns dias na casa de uma amiga da minha mãe que morava no interior. Meus pais tinham ficado de se encontrar com os pais da Gabrielle para combinarem se eu podia ficar la até o começo das aulas.

(n/a: o resto dessa parte sera mostrado como flashback, mas a Lily esta contando para o Remus)

FLASHBACK

Lily e os pais estavam num carro, vindo por uma das estradas que levava a Londres. Era uma noite calma, a lua e as estrelas brilhavam no céu.

Lily sentia-se tão feliz. Depois de tanto tempo voltar para Hogwarts parecia um sonho. Ela nunca imaginara que seus pais a deixariam voltar sem eles, mas na verdade ela sequer pedira. Tivera medo de irritar os pais. Como fora boba. Bastara pedir, conversar e eles deixaram.

Eles conversavam felizes, rindo. Petúnia havia ficado na outra cidade porque encontrara um rapaz, que na opinião de Lily era tão desagradável quanto ela. Mas ela estava bem ali, sem a irmã para chamá-la de aberração e de coisas bem piores a cada cinco minutos.

Petúnia sempre tivera inveja de Lily, mas depois da transformação que ela sofrera a coisa piorou bastante porque Lily se tornou mais bonita, mais popular, mais tudo.

Eles riam enquanto o pai de Lily dirigia calmamente pelas estradas vazias. Um ou outro carro passava por eles, mas bem raramente. Mas de repente algo aconteceu.

Eles vinham por uma parte da pista que era reta. Era possível ver tão longe quanto o farol do carro permitisse e não vinha ninguém por ali, nem a frente nem atrás deles. E foi por isso mesmo que o susto foi ainda maior. Do nada uma figura surgiu no meio da pista. No um segundo que teve antes de tudo acontecer Lily soube que aquilo havia sido aparatação.

O pai de Lily virou a direção tentando evitar bater na figura encapuzada, mas mesmo o carro não estando a uma velocidade muito grande a virada foi muito brusca. Ele perdeu o controle do veiculo e este capotou, parando fora da pista, num campo gramado.

Lily sentia-se tonta. Estava presa de cabeça para baixo pelo cinto. Ouviu seu pai dizer algo, mas não conseguiu assimilar exatamente o que era. Sua cabeça latejava. Soltou seu cinto e caiu. Conseguiu sair pela janela aberta do seu lado. Seu pai também estava fora do carro. Viu que sua mãe ainda estava presa ao cinto, desacordada, pelo menos era o que ela esperava. Seu corpo inteiro doía e tremia, sua cabeça pesava e ela tinha vontade de fechar os olhos e dormir.

Viu seu pai olhar na direção da pista e mesmo estando a ponto de desmaiar sentiu um aperto no peito. Ele não devia se aproximar de qualquer que tivesse sido o bruxo que houvesse surgido do nada ali.

Ela, porém, não teve tempo de dizer isso a ele, antes que um flash de luz verde atingisse seu pai e ele caísse inerte no chão.

Lily não teve muita certeza, mas ela lembrava vagamente de ter gritado nesse momento.

A figura encapuzada se aproximou dela. O rosto escondido nas sombras, mas Lily pode ver que ele mancava, devia estar fugindo dos aurores. Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás e Lily pôde ver o sorriso sádico que pairava em seus lábios quando ele levantou a varinha em sua direção.

Ela sabia o que aconteceria com ela. O mesmo que havia acontecido com seu pai e o mesmo que aconteceria com sua mãe. Ela não desviou o olhar do rosto do Comensal. A adrenalina corria tão forte agora que ela sem se lembrava mais do desejo de desmaiar de antes.

Foi quando um barulho chamou a atenção do Comensal. Sua mãe dentro do carro parecia prestes a despertar e balbuciou alguma coisa. O Comensal virou-se para ela e antes de matar Lily decidiu-se por matar a mulher.

Lily viu a luz verde atingir sua mãe, mas uma vez o corpo travado sem poder fazer nada. E sabia que agora era o fim. Ela ouviu um estalo em algum lugar perto dela. Um raio de luz vermelha veio de algum lugar que ela não soube onde. Vozes, mais vozes e então escuridão.

XxX

Ela abriu os olhos e se deparou com um teto branco. A sua cabeça latejava e a luz não ajudava nada.

Ela levou a mão aos olhos, tentando impedir aquela luz de cegá-la mas então, sem que ela fizesse nada as luzes diminuíram de intensidade.

Ela olhou em volta e viu que parecia estar num quarto todo quarto de hospital, ela imaginou. Olhando em volta ela deteve-se a visão de uma mulher que estava sentada em uma poltrona, a varinha na mão.

-Me desculpe querida. –a mulher falou –Eu devia ter pensando que quando você acordasse as luzes seriam fortes demais para você.

A voz dela era cheia de calor e bondade, Lily pensou deixando seus olhos se fecharem cansados, mas mantendo-se acordada.

-Você sabe me dizer quem é? –a mulher perguntou mais uma vez. Lily pôde dizer pelo volume da voz dela que ela estava se aproximando.

-Lily Evans. –ela respondeu com a voz cansada.

-Bom. –a mulher falou, parecendo aliviada –Você sabe onde esta?

-Levando em conta sua varinha, eu diria que no St Mungos. –Lily falou um tanto seca.

-Exatamente. –a mulher respondeu sem se abalar –Acho melhor você se sentar um pouco. Você esta dormindo há quase dois dias.

Antes que Lily pudesse responder a cabeceira da clama se levantou suavemente fazendo com que Lily ficasse sentada, mas ainda sim encostada a uma superfície firme e confortável.

Lily pôde ver com clareza as feições da bela mulher a sua frente. Ela parecia jovem. Lily nunca diria que ela teria mais que trinta e cinco anos. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos, que caiam em uma cascata de fios macios até a cintura, com graciosos cachos na ponta. Ela tinha os olhos castanho-esverdeados e lábios cheios. Algo nos olhos dela lembravam Lily alguém que ela não saberia dizer quem. As vestes azul-celeste dela mostravam que ela deveria ser alguém com muito dinheiro.

-Meu nome é Giulia Potter. –a mulher falou interrompendo a analise de Lily.

Lily olhou para a mulher com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Não podia ser...

-Você sabe quem eu sou. –Lily falou firme.

-Sim, você é Lily Evans. Estudou em Hogwarts até parte do seu quinto ano e então se mudou sem falar mais nada para a maioria dos seus colegas, mas manteve contato com um ou outro. –Giulia falou balançando a cabeça de forma pensativa –Também sei que você era monitora, temperamental, mas tímida na maior parte do tempo e que você não se dava nada bem com o meu filho. –ela completou com um sorriso um tanto maroto.

-Você é mãe do Potter. –Lily concluiu bufando.

-Do James, sim. –Giulia afirmou rindo levemente –Muito prazer em finalmente conhece-la, senhorita Evans,

-O que você quer dizer com "finalmente"? –Lily perguntou desconfiada.

-James só fala de você. –Giulia falou tranqüila –Algo relacionado a você ter algum dia dado um fora nele e também porque você tem os olhos mais maravilhosos, os cabelos mais macios... Bom, Sirius e Peter enchem ele muito por causa disso. –Giulia comentou despreocupada.

Lily arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Até quando eu vou ficar aqui? –Lily perguntou de repente.

-Ah nós só estamos esperando duas pessoas chegarem e daí será decidido o que você vai fazer daqui para frente. –Giulia explicou com um sorriso gentil.

Lily estava se esforçando para não gostar dela, afinal de contas era a mãe daquele idiota do James Potter, mas Giulia era cativante de uma maneira única. Lily se perguntava quantos anos ela teria, porque ela parecia jovem demais para ser mãe de James.

Uma batida na porta do quarto despertou-a de seus devaneios.

-Entre. –Giulia falou.

A porta abriu-se e por ela entraram duas pessoas. Uma Lily se lembrava com perfeição: Albus Dumbledore, o diretor de sua amada escola. Ele olhou para ela com seus olhos gentis e lhe deu um sorriso caloroso.

-Senhorita Evans, você não sabe quanto me alegra vê-la bem. –ele falou.

-Obrigada, professor. –ela falou com um sorriso –É bom ver o senhor também.

Logo atrás de Albus vinha um homem que devia estar na casa dos quarenta anos para mais, de cabelos castanhos estranhamente bagunçados para um homem daquela idade, mas de um jeito até charmoso, olhos castanhos com um vivido brilho de menino arteiro, óculos e bigode e cavanhaque. Ele parecia muito com alguém...

-Lily, esse é meu marido Andrew. –Giulia falou indicando o homem.

-Que prazer vê-la acordada, senhorita Lily. –Andrew falou adiantando-se e beijando a mão dela de forma charmosa. Não era a toa o charme que James tinha –E também poder ver que seus olhos são tão lindos quanto James sempre falou.

Lily arqueou a sobrancelha de maneira debochada.

-Sei... Ele deve ter comentado uma ou duas vezes o encantador desafio que ele achou na escola. –ela comentou de maneira ácida.

-Tão temperamental como Remus sempre disse. –Andrew comentou com um sorriso despreocupado –Ele só não tinha falado que era tão sarcástica.

-Eu não era quando Remus me conheceu. –ela falou baixinho, mas todos ali ouviram.

Um silêncio desconfortável caiu no quarto. Dumbledore foi o primeiro a quebrá-lo.

-Lily, eu sinto lhe dizer que...

-Meus pais estão mortos, eu sei professor. –ela cortou seca –E não precisa se preocupar que eu não estou pretendendo chorar em nenhum futuro próximo. Assim que tudo estiver devidamente acertado na minha vida eu irei chorar rios por meus pais, mas não vai ser agora. –ela afirmou.

-Lily, minha cara. –o diretor falou de maneira gentil –Você pode chorar agora. Nós esperaremos até que você tire toda essa dor de você, se assim você desejar.

-Não, não agora. Eu só quero saber o que vai ser da minha vida. –ela falou decidida.

Dumbledore fez um gesto de entendimento com a cabeça.

-Já que você quer assim, minha jovem... Você gostaria de saber o que aconteceu aquela noite que te colocou naquela situação? –ele perguntou delicadamente.

-Por favor. –Lily pediu.

-Andrew é auror. –ele falou indicando o homem ao seu lado, que agora estava com o braço passado pelo pescoço da esposa –Ele estava em uma missão atrás do Comensal da Morte que aparatou na pista, na frente do carro dos seus pais. Graças aos esforços do Ministério eles conseguiram saber onde ele havia aparatado, mas não a tempo de impedir o que houve com seus pais. –ele falou com pesar.

-Quando eu aparatei ali você estava prestes a ser mais uma vitima dele, Lily. –Andrew falou –Mas felizmente eu pude te salvar. Só sinto muito não ter sido rápido o bastante... –ele falou com sincero pesar.

-Você apagou. –Dumbledore continuou –Andrew encontrou sua varinha em meio as coisas que caíram do carro e ao saber que você era uma bruxa não hesitou em te trazer para St Mungos. O Ministério cuidou de encobrir dos trouxas o que realmente aconteceu ali, então o que foi oficialmente informado foi que seus pais morreram num acidente de carro e você foi levada para algum hospital. Nós nos encarregamos de encontrar a sua irmã, tão logo nós descobrimos o que houve, mas ela...

-Não tem interesse nenhum em meu bem estar. Eu sei. –Lily falou despreocupada.

-Eu pedi a Giulia que ficasse guardando seu sono, para que você tivesse alguém aqui caso acordasse confusa. –Andrew explicou.

-Mas pelo jeito não foi necessário. –Giulia falou com um sorriso –Lily é simplesmente brilhante, não é querida? –ela piscou marota para Lily.

Lily não pôde evitar um sorriso. Que raio de família marota era aquela?

-Resta saber se você quer mesmo voltar para Hogwarts agora querida. –Albus continuou –Pelas leis do mundo bruxo você já é maior de idade e pode decidir o que quer fazer. Assim que você tiver decidido nós traremos um advogado bruxo e ele cuidara dos detalhes para nós.

Lily respirou fundo.

-Não há nada mais no mundo que eu deseje mais do que voltar para Hogwarts. –ela respondeu após uma pausa.

-Que assim seja então, minha criança. –Dumbledore respondeu com um sorriso caloroso.

XxX

-Eu realmente não queria ter que incomodar vocês... –Lily falou sem jeito, enquanto via Giulia pedir ao elfo doméstico que guardasse as coisas de Lily no armário.

-Você não incomoda de jeito nenhum, Lily. –Giulia falou com um sorriso tranqüilo –Eu acho mesmo melhor que você passe sua recuperação aqui do que trancada naquele hospital ou na casa da sua amiga com aquela madrasta maluca que ela tem. –a mulher completou com uma careta.

Lily riu mesmo sem querer.

-Não se preocupe querida. James não vai estar aqui. –Giulia assegurou com um sorriso, mas Lily parou de rir imediatamente.

Giulia suspirou tristemente.

-Nós mandamos ele e Sirius para a casa dos pais de Andrew na Espanha pelo tempo que você estiver aqui. –Giulia completou –Lily, eu não sei exatamente porque você e o James não se dão bem, mas...

-Porque não, ok? –ela falou dando as costas para a Giulia, então bufou irritada consigo mesma –Olha, desculpa Giulia. A gente só pode, por favor...

-Não falar sobre isso. –Giulia completou por ela. Então sorriu –Claro querida. Você tem razão. Você deveria estar descansando e eu estou aqui te enchendo.

Lily riu.

-Você é incrível, sabia Giulia? –a ruiva falou sincera –Você parece tão jovem...

-Na verdade eu só tenho trinta e cinco anos. –Giulia falou.

Lily arregalou os olhos.

-Então você casou muito nova.

-Eu casei com dezessete. –a morena confirmou –E fiquei grávida um pouco depois dos dezoito.

-Nossa, mas você era nova demais... Não podia ter esperado mais?

Giulia riu.

-Querida, você provavelmente nunca esteve apaixonada de verdade. Quando o amor vem não tem o que fazer. –ela deu de ombros –Ele te pega, te derruba e, como no caso meu e do Andrew, te faz feliz para sempre. –ela piscou para Lily antes de sair do quarto e fechar a porta atrás dela.

Lily suspirou. Ela não queria saber como era. Se amar doesse mais do se apaixonar ai estava uma coisa que ela não queria experimentar nunca...

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Remus olhou para Lily em choque.

-Lily, você...

-Eu estou bem agora. –ela falou antes dele continuar –Minha saúde esta perfeita e de qualquer jeito eu não tive muitos machucados sérios. O comensal que matou meus pais esta em Azkaban como deveria ser. Eu fiquei na casa dos Potter por quatro dias e eles foram maravilhosos para mim. Eu nunca aceitaria que uma cadela como a Black falasse mal deles. –ela afirmou séria.

-Mas o James...

-Ele não tem que ficar sabendo. Não é da conta dele. –Lily falou e seu tom de voz deixava claro que ela não seria contestada.

-Bom, não deve ser mesmo, afinal nem os pais dele contaram para ele. –Remus soltou num tom um tanto ácido quase sem perceber.

-Meu deus, quando vocês vão perceber? –Lily falou agora irritadíssima levantando-se e começando a andar pela sala –Isso não é sobre o Potter. Não é sobre o que ele quer, o que ele sente. Isso é sobre mim! É minha vida, minha família, minha perda e a porcaria da MINHA dor! –ela falou furiosa, atirando um dos troféus que estava mais próximo contra a parede.

Remus olhou a explosão de Lily em choque. Ele realmente não tivera a intenção de magoa-la. Ele não pensara um minuto sequer antes de fazer um comentário em defesa de James e sequer lembrara que de fato James não tinha nada a ver com aquilo. Aquela era Lily, a vida dela, as escolhas dela. E por mais que as atitudes dela refletissem de algum jeito em James não era ele quem importava no momento. Ela estava ali abrindo seu coração para ele, confiando um segredo que ele estava traindo cruelmente e ele ainda defendera James.

Lily sentou-se no chão, dessa vez longe de Remus e afundou o rosto nas mãos. A essa altura o maroto já até se esquecera que James estava ali. Quem importava agora era Lily. Em silêncio ele caminhou até ela e sentou-se ao seu lado. Ele puxou-a para um abraço que ela não recusou. Lily afundou o rosto no peito de Remus e retribuiu o abraço.

-Desculpa, Lily. –ele falou afagando os cabelos dela gentilmente –Você tem razão. O James não tem nada a ver com isso.

-Não precisa falar nada, Remus. –Lily falou baixinho –Eu só queria que você me abraçasse mais...

Remus fez o que ela pediu. Segurando-a mais firmemente em silêncio.

Longos minutos se passaram até que Remus achasse que era hora de falar de novo.

-Já está mais calma agora? –ele perguntou de forma brincalhona.

Lily riu suavemente.

-Já. –ela afirmou –Mas acho que aquele troféu não deve estar tão bem...

-Não se preocupe. –Remus falou dando de ombros –Era um troféu sonserino de qualquer jeito.

Os dois riram juntos. Remus olhou fundo nos olhos verdes de Lily.

-Você esta bem mesmo?

-Estou. –ela afirmou sorrindo –Obrigada por ser meu amigo, Remus.

-O prazer é todo meu, senhorita Evans.

Eles trocaram um sorriso cúmplice antes de Remus inclinar um pouco o rosto e depositar um beijo macio nos lábios de Lily.

-Ah... –Lily falou de repente, como se lembrasse de algo –Por falar nisso...

-Nisso o que? –Remus perguntou confuso.

-Em beijo. –Lily respondeu tranqüila.

-Que beijo? –Remus perguntou confuso.

-Esse que você acabou de me dar. –Lily respondeu revirando os olhos.

-Aquilo conta como beijo? –ele provocou divertido.

-Não, pra mim conta como incesto, mas de qualquer jeito... –Lily falou divertida –Você ta saindo com alguém? –ela perguntou direta.

-Por que você esta perguntando? –Remus perguntou desconfortável.

Um sorriso malicioso curvou os lábios de Lily.

-Ah sabe como é, Reminhu... –Lily falou provocante inclinando-se na direção de Remus.

O rosto do maroto tingiu-se de um vermelho intenso, enquanto ele se inclinava para trás como se quisesse se afastar da ruiva.

-Li-Lily, o que você esta fazendo? –Remus perguntou nervoso, gaguejando.

Lily olhou para ele intensamente antes de cair na gargalhada.

-Achou que eu tava te cantando Lupin? –ela perguntou em meio as risadas.

Remus respirou aliviado.

-Sei la. –ele se defendeu –Eu não sei mais o que esperar de você.

Lily riu mais uma vez.

-Não se preocupe Remus. Eu posso ter mudado muito, mas com todo respeito, eu não tenho vontade de repetir meu relacionamento com você. Aquele namoro foi a coisa mais estranha que eu já fiz.

-Ora obrigado por isso... –Remus falou irônico.

Foi ai que ele se lembrou de uma coisa: James estava ali naquela sala. E ele acabara de confirmar que ele e Lily namoraram. Uma coisa que nenhum de seus amigos sabiam...

-Foi estranho de um jeito bom, Remus. –Lily explicou –É que não parecia namoro, parecia amizade... Sei la, era como beijar um irmão.

Remus riu.

-Eu sei. Naquela época eu achava que era apaixonado por você. –ele confessou de forma tímida –Mas toda vez que eu te beijava eu sentia que faltava algo.

-Pois é, faltava mesmo. Por isso não é por mim que eu estou perguntando. É pela Katherine. –Lily explicou.

Um olhar ferido passou pelos olhos de Remus.

-Ela não quer saber de mim. –ele falou em voz baixa.

Lily suspirou.

-Ok, Remus, deixe-me deixar uma coisa bem clara para você: -Lily começou como se falasse com uma criancinha –depois de dois beijos pra lá de incendiários naquela bendita sala de monitoria você acha mesmo que ela não tem interesse _nenhum_ em você? Faça-me um favor. –ela falou revirando os olhos –Você não só é alguém por quem ela tem interesse como é alguém que ela _precisa_, Remus. Ela não precisa de um namorado como o Butler que segue todos os esquemas malucos e perfeitos da vida dela. Ela precisa de um cara que goste dela o bastante para tira-la da linha de vez em quando, mas que mesmo assim a lembre de que as vezes ela tem que ser responsável. Ela precisa de alguém que goste dela do jeito que ela realmente é, sem ter que oferecer mais nada do que toda a verdade e só. –Lily suspirou antes de prosseguir –A Katherine tem uma idéia sobre a vida que não é saudável, Remus. Ela precisa de alguém que mostre a ela como as coisas são e eu sei que você é esse cara.

Remus olhou para Lily meio em choque antes de conseguir se recompor.

-E o que te faz pensar que eu sou esse cara? –ele desafiou.

-Porque você já fez ela perder a linha, caramba! –Lily respondeu impaciente –Ou você acha que ela beija qualquer um na sala de monitoria? –ela completou irônica.

-E o que você quer que eu faça? –Remus perguntou exasperado.

-Eu quero que você prense ela numa parede na primeira oportunidade que tiver e a beije até ela perder todo o ar e concordar em namorar você. –Lily falou de um jeito tão intenso que Remus até corou.

-Lily...

-Eu to falando sério. –ela avisou.

-Eu... Eu... –Remus gaguejou sem saber o que falar.

-Só me prometa que você vai pelo menos pensar sobre isso. –Lily pediu.

Remus abaixou a cabeça, antes de levantar os olhos para Lily. A ruiva se sentiu indefesa diante dos olhos inquisidores dele.

-Ela sabe que eu sou um lobisomem, não é? –ele perguntou de um jeito tão ameaçador que Lily engoliu em seco.

-Bom... –Lily começou, seu cérebro tentando trabalhar uma maneira de desconversar.

-Lily, nem tente me enrolar. –Remus falou parecendo ler os pensamentos dela –Só me diga de uma vez. –ele pediu, parecendo até mesmo cansado.

Lily suspirou.

-É, ela sabe. –a ruiva respondeu sincera.

-Mas como? –Remus perguntou exasperado, agora ele podia entender porque ela sempre fugia dele. Claro, porque não pensara nisso antes? Era tão óbvio...

-A Katherine teve um caso de licantropia na família dela. –Lily falou –Não foi difícil para ela reconhecer os sinais em você. Ela percebeu antes mesmo de mim. Ela sabe desde o terceiro ano.

Remus olhou para Lily em choque.

-Como assim um caso de licantropia na família?

-Sinto muito, Remus, mas eu não tenho o direito de contar essa história. Vai agarrar a Kitty e convence-la a te namorar que cedo ou tarde ela te conta. –Lily falou na defensiva.

-Ela não vai querer me namorar, Lily. –Remus falou tristemente –Agora tudo faz sentido. Era por isso que ela sempre fugia. Porque ela tem nojo do fato de eu ser um...

A fala de Remus foi cortada pelo som seco de um tapa.

-Não se atreva a dizer isso. –Lily falou irritada –Você não é um lobisomem. Essa é uma condição pela qual você passa, mas não é o que você realmente é. E Katherine não liga para isso. Ela seria a maior hipócrita do mundo se ela ligasse e eu não seria amiga dela. O que acontece entre você e ela não tem nada a ver com isso.

Remus olhava para Lily com os olhos arregalados e a mão cobrindo a face atingida pelo tapa.

-Isso doeu. –ele informou.

-Que bom. –Lily retrucou –Você mereceu.

Remus deu risada.

-Por que vocês sempre querem resolver as coisas no tapa? –ele perguntou massageando a face.

-Quem seriam "vocês" ? –Lily perguntou curiosa.

-Você, Sirius e James. –Remus respondeu divertido –Outro dia o Sirius acertou um belo dum soco no rosto do James só pra fazer ele acordar para a vida.

-Bom, ele deve ter merecido. –Lily falou friamente.

Então Remus lembrou-se o que ele deveria estar fazendo ai e também lembrou que... Ai Merlin, James estivera la o tempo todo. Era capaz de ele apanhar ainda mais uma vez antes de a noite acabar.

-Lily, eu sei que você possivelmente não vai querer falar sobre esse assunto... –ele começou cuidadoso –mas eu sou seu amigo, e eu quero entender. Desde que você voltou você parece mais agressiva em relação ao Pontas. Por que? O que aconteceu?

-Remus, eu não quero mesmo falar sobre isso. –ela avisou de forma cansada.

-Eu só quero entender Lily. –ele falou sincero –Juro que se você me disser a razão eu vou te entender e não vou mais falar sobre isso, mas eu realmente quero saber o porque.

Lily respirou fundo, antes de contar a ele algumas histórias de seu quinto ano. Remus ouviu com atenção, enquanto Lily lhe falava sobre o presente de Natal e sobre o que ele lhe dissera nas escadarias no dia que ela deixou Hogwarts.

Quando ela terminou a narrativa Remus olhou para ela esperando mais alguma explicação, mas ela se limitou a fitar ao vazio.

-Então é isso? –Remus insistiu –Simplesmente porque ele roubou seu primeiro beijo e porque ele te disse aquilo? –ele riu levemente –Lily, o James só estava agindo como um pirralho mimado. –ele explicou –Não é algo que ele faria agora. Ele seria mais honesto, ele...

-Ele ainda é um pirralho mimado, ok? –Lily explodiu –Ele não tem feito nada de melhor desde que eu voltei para Hogwarts. Continua a agir como o mesmo babaca sem sentimentos.

-Lily, você não ficou tão ofendida por tão pouco. –Remus entendeu –O que houve de verdade?

-Eu acreditei nele! –ela explodiu –Foi isso que aconteceu. Aquela menina boazinha e ingênua que eu fui ha um ano e meio acreditou no que aquele idiota disse. –ela falou irritada –Eu estava disposta a... A sei la o que. A dar uma chance para ele, mas ele teve que me dizer aquilo, daquele jeito frio e tão... –ela parou frustrada –Que seja. Eu já não quero saber mais nada dele.

-Mas Lily...

-Sem mais, Remus. –ela falou –Acho que minha detenção já acabou né? Foi bom falar com você, Remus. –ela falou enquanto se dirigia para a porta –Não se esqueça de agarrar a Katherine assim que você tiver uma chance. –ela falou mais uma vez antes de sair da sala e deixar Remus ali quase completamente sozinho.

Ele esperou por alguns segundos e quando James não saiu de lugar nenhum brigando com ele por ter escondido o namoro com Lily ele achou que havia algo de muito estranho ali.

_-Accio capa!_ –ele ordenou, levantando sua varinha.

A capa de invisibilidade de James veio parar nas mãos de Remus, revelando o maroto de cabelos bagunçados parado num canto. Levou um minuto para que Remus entendesse o que havia acontecido. Ele se aproximou alguns passos do amigo e levantou a varinha mais uma vez.

-_Finite Incantatem_!

James finalmente se mexeu, parecendo ter se livrado de um grande estado de torpor.

-O que você fez com você mesmo? –Remus perguntou curioso.

-Quando eu vi a Lily entrando pela porta eu soube que não ia dar certo ficar aqui, então eu lancei um feitiço em mim mesmo que me impedia de falar e de me mexer. –James falou parecendo tentar recuperar o fôlego.

-Olha, até que você pensa de vez em quando, Pontas... –Remus falou brincalhão.

Foi ai que um alarme soou na sua cabeça e ele deu dois passos para trás um segundo antes do punho de James quase acerta-lo no rosto.

-VOCÊ NAMOROU A LILY E NUNCA CONTOU PRA GENTE? –James explodiu furioso.

Ah Merlin, la iam eles...

-James, por favor, se acalme... –Remus pediu num tom entediado, enquanto James tentava acerta-lo mais uma vez.

-Isso é traição em último grau, Remus! –James falou ainda enfurecido, indo para cima do amigo.

Remus desviava facilmente dos golpes de James. Os seus instintos de lobo o ajudavam muito nessa hora.

-James, vamos com calma, ok. –Remus pediu –Eu sei que você na verdade está com dor de cotovelo por eu ter namorado a Lily e você não.

-Isso não vem ao caso! –James respondeu –Você não contou pra gente! Isso é o que importa!

-Eu não contei porque eu não quis, ok? –Remus falou colocando uma mesa entre ele e James –Naquela época eu achava que era apaixonado pela Lily e achava que se contasse para vocês, vocês iam me encher até não poder mais. Daí eu optei por não falar nada.

-E você acabou de beija-la! –James falou ainda enfurecido.

-Um beijo de irmãos, James! –Remus falou impaciente –Eu não tenho mais nenhum sentimento romântico em relação a Lily.

-Ah, mas você já teve!

-No passado. Não tenho mais. –o maroto insistiu.

-Ok, que seja. –James falou se jogando no chão de forma pesada.

-James é sério. –Remus falou se aproximando cuidadosamente do amigo –Eu adoro a Lily, como amiga. Nada mais. –ele assegurou.

-Ta, eu só... Sei la, perdi o controle. –James falou, apesar de não parecer nada arrependido de ter tentado bater no amigo –Foi coisa demais para uma noite só.

-Pois é... O negócio com os seus pais... Quem iria dizer.

-Ah, mas eu vou escrever uma carta para eles você pode ter certeza. –James afirmou –Eles vão ter que se explicar direitinho.

-E quanto a Lily James? –Remus perguntou com cuidado.

-Cara, eu não sei. –o moreno falou frustrado –Mas não importa o que eu tenho que fazer eu vou ter aquela ruiva. Ou eu não me chamo James Potter.

XxX

Mais uma vez a reunião com os monitores havia sido um inferno graças aos Sonserinos. Lucius e sua gangue conseguiam ser realmente insuportáveis quando queriam. Lily também já deixara claro que não aceitaria mais ajuda nenhuma vinda dos Malfoy. Ficar fazendo acordo com o diabo não era a praia dela.

No fim da reunião, três dias depois da detenção de Lily, Katherine foi uma das primeiras a sair, chamada por uma das monitoras Lufa-Lufas. Gabrielle também saiu logo e pouco a pouco a sala foi esvaziando até que restaram apenas Lily, Remus, Kira e Lucius.

O sonserino parecia estar analisando uns papéis, totalmente alheio a presença dos outros. Kira e Lily conversavam com Remus de forma animada.

-Remus, por favor! –Kira pediu manhosa –O que te custa?

-Kira! –Remus falou vermelho –Você tem noção do que vocês duas estão me pedindo?

-O que? –Lily falou irônica –Para ser feliz e fazer nossa amiga feliz?

-Não! Caso você não se lembre eu devo lembra-la que não é exatamente isso que vocês duas estão me pedindo.

-Ah, fazê-la feliz, prensa-la na parede... –Kira falou revirando os olhos –Da tudo na mesma.

Remus pareceu corar ainda mais.

-Só me deixem em paz, vocês duas! –ele avisou se afastando.

-Reminhu, espera! –Lily pediu rindo e indo atrás do amigo.

Kira riu dos dois amigos e sentou-se numa das cadeiras, mas logo lembrou-se que não estava sozinha...

-A vida anda ocupada demais, Kira? –a voz fria e arrastada sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Se for pra você, Malfoy, eu sempre vou estar ocupada demais. –ela respondeu levantando-se furiosa e ficando de frente para ele.

Lucius deu um passo para frente e num movimento rápido pegou o pulso de Kira puxando-a para perto até seus narizes se colarem.

-Fique se fazendo de difícil se você insiste Kira, eu sei como fazer você amolecer em dois segundos... –ele falou provocante.

Kira odiava isso, mas era verdade. Só de ouvir a voz dele ela já estava ficando mole. Cara, isso era ridículo demais! Ela tinha que se livrar disso. Ela imaginava que Sirius seria o bastante para faze-la esquecer Lucius, mas com o jogo que ela estava brincando com o moreno não ajudava em nada a libido dela.

Lucius estava se aproximando perigosamente e ela sabia o que vinha depois disso. Mas ela ia ser forte! Dessa vez ela ia! Se ela resistia ao famoso Sirius Black não seria o imbecil do Malfoy que ia dobra-la tão facilmente.

-Lucius. –a voz que veio da porta fez Kira afastar-se rapidamente de Malfoy. Ele por outro lado não parecia muito preocupado quando virou-se para a porta.

-Ola, Narcisa. –ele falou tranqüilo –Por que você voltou pra ca?

-Você estava demorando muito. –ela falou como se ver o noivo quase beijando outra garota fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo –Eu estava me perguntando se essas aberrações Grifinórias não tinham nada a ver com isso.

-Como se eles pudessem fazer algo contra mim.

Kira teve que se esforçar para segurar um riso de escárnio ao ouvir isso.

-Nos vemos depois, Narcisa. –Lucius falou passando pela noiva e deixando-lhe um frio beijo na testa.

Lucius deixou a sala e assim que a porta se fechou atrás dele Narcisa virou-se para Kira com olhos assassinos.

-Escuta aqui, sua traidora do sangue de uma figa! –Narcisa falou furiosa –Eu não estou nem ai se você esta de graça com o Sirius, ou se você sai com todos os meninos dessa escola. Só fique longe do _MEU _namorado!

Kira olhou em choque para a loira parada diante de si. Narcisa não era exatamente um gênio, e também era no mínimo vinte centímetros menor que ela, mas mesmo assim ela estava lá, fazendo frente com ela por causa de um imprestável como o Malfoy. E Kira não pôde não admirá-la nesse momento. Porque era impossível que ela não soubesse que Lucius também andava atrás dela, mas mesmo assim ela estava lá se humilhando por causa do noivo. E ai o pensamento atingiu ela. Ela acabara de sentir admiração por _Narcisa Black_. Tinha como ser mais ridículo? Mesmo sem querer e mesmo sabendo que o momento definitivamente não pedia ela não pôde evitar rir.

-Do que você esta rindo? –Narcisa perguntou inconformada.

-Foi mal, Black. –Kira falou tentando parar de rir –Mas nesse momento eu não consigo não te admirar e foi isso que me fez rir.

-Do que você esta falando? –Narcisa perguntou confusa.

-Você, como sua irmã querida, esta exigindo que eu fique longe do "seu homem", mas ao contrario dela você veio pessoalmente defender o homem que você chama de seu. E sabe de uma coisa? Eu te admiro por isso. De verdade. Espero algum dia poder ter o mesmo orgulho que você tem nesse momento em defender alguém que você ama.

A cara de choque de Narcisa era enorme.

-Não se preocupe que eu não tenho o menor interesse no seu namorado. –Kira avisou –E vou me manter o mais afastada dele que eu puder. Nada me faria mais feliz nesse mundo. –ela completou com um sorriso antes de se dirigir para a porta –Um prazer falar com você, Black. –ela falou de forma sincera –Tenha uma boa noite.

Narcisa ainda ficou parada dois minutos sem entender metade do que aconteceu.

-Qual é a dessas garotas malucas? –ela perguntou para si mesma, antes de decidir sair de la também.

XxX

O dia da festa finalmente chegara. Aparentemente os alunos que podiam atender as festas haviam se acostumado rápido demais com elas. Eles não conseguiam se acalmar até descobrirem qual seria o tema da festa e depois não conseguiam se acalmar até que essa chegasse. Dessa vez não havia sido diferente.

O tema da vez era anos 20 e _cabaret_. O salão estava decorado num estilo romântico, um tanto sensual, com mesas redondas e cadeiras de estofado vermelho vinho. A luz estava baixa, dando um clima misterioso ao lugar, as paredes do salão principal haviam sido cobertas com um tipo de papel de parede carmim, que dava mais realidade ainda ao cenário. Quando a festa estava a ponto de começar já se ouvia de dentro do salão o choro de um saxofone solitário.

Os Marotos estavam parados próximos a uma mesa, enquanto o saxofonista ainda tocava as músicas que tinham um tom um tanto triste e melancólico, mas que estava fazendo muitas meninas suspirarem.

Mas os Marotos também estavam arrancando muitos suspiros. Vestidos como estavam, ternos de risca de giz, chapéu, coletes, eles pareciam gângsteres de verdade. E o quarteto junto parecia uma máfia daquelas bem perigosas o que só aumentava o charme deles.

-Cara, onde estão essas mulheres? –Sirius reclamou olhando em volta.

-Ta louco, Almofadinhas? –James perguntou –Olha o tanto de menina espalhada por ai.

Na verdade James sabia muito bem que a preocupação de Sirius era Kira, mas não custava nada provocar um pouquinho.

-É, que seja, Pontas. –Sirius respondeu, sem sequer parecer ter prestado atenção no que James havia dito, o que só fez com que o outro moreno risse.

-Bom, pelo menos ele esta mais animado... –Peter falou para Remus.

-Pois é, Peter. Acho que o James finalmente viu que ficar sofrendo não vai trazer a Lily para ele. Ele tem que tomar uma atitude. –Remus falou arrumando o chapéu na cabeça.

-Por falar em atitude... –Peter começou como quem não quer nada –A Gabrielle me disse que você vai agarrar a Katherine hoje. Grande Remus! –ele completou animado dando um tapinha nas costas do amigo.

Remus corou na hora.

-Ela o que? –ele perguntou indignado –Eu não acredito! Eu vou matar a...

O som de novos instrumentos cortaram a fala de Remus. A festa estava a ponto de começar de verdade... **(n/a: Ain't No Other Man, Christina Aguilera)**

_Hey...yeah yeah _

Um flash de luz foi para o palco se fixando na bela cantora loira, que vestia um vestido prata e o outro foi para a porta do salão, se fixando... Em Lily e nas amigas...

_(Do your thing honey) _

Elas estavam mais perfeitas do que nunca. A começar por Lily. Ao contrario de todas as meninas ali presentes ela não usava um vestido, mas sim um tipo de terno. **(n/a: + ou – no estilo do que a Dulce Maria usou num show do RBD ) **Este era negro, com finas marcas de risca de giz. Como conjunto com o blazer ela usava um short curtíssimo do mesmo tecido e botas 7/8 pretas, além do colete e gravata, e logicamente um chapéu, que lhe dava um ar incrivelmente sexy. Katherine estava segurando seu braço direito, como se fosse sua acompanhante. Os cabelos haviam sido modificados magicamente e ela agora tinha um corte estilo chanel e usava um vestido branco. Kira segurava o braço esquerdo de Lily, como outra acompanhante. Os cabelos também haviam sido modificados de forma mágica e ela os usava agora curtos e levemente ondulados. Seu vestido era negro. Gabrielle estava ao lado de Kira, como se estivesse apenas se divertindo com a brincadeira travessa das amigas. Os cabelos estavam cacheados e presos num penteado e por um acessório brilhante. O vestido perolado com um cinto alto a vestia com perfeição.

_I could feel it from the start _

_Couldn't stand to be apart _

_Something 'bout you caught my eye _

_Something moved me deep inside _

O caminhar delas parecia vir na batida da música, com muito balanço e muito provocante. Diante dos olhares atentos de todos elas fizeram seu caminho até o meio do salão, onde a pista de dança estava montada. Os olhares de todos acompanharam elas durante o curto trajeto. Garotas admiradas ou espumando de inveja e garotos morrendo de desejo por elas.

_I don't know what you did boy but you had it _

_And I've been hooked ever since _

Ao passar pelos meninos Gabrielle deu uma piscadela para Peter, mas não deixou as amigas brilharem sozinhas.

_Told my mother, my brother _

_My sister and my friends _

_Told the others (others), my lovers (lovers) _

_Both past and present tense (alright) _

_That every time I see you _

_Everything starts making sense _

_(Do your thing honey)_

Elas começaram a dançar juntas, bem próximas umas das outras, volta e meia Lily agindo como o cavalheiro da dança.

_Ain't no other man _

_That can stand, up next to you _

_Ain't no other man _

_On the planet, does what you do (what you do) _

_You're the kinda guy _

_A girl finds, in a blue moon (hey) _

_You got soul (yeah), you got class (ooh) _

_You got style, with your badass (oh yeah) _

_Ain't no other man it's true (alright) _

_Ain't no other man but you _

Remus sentiu um nó se apertar em sua garganta ao ver Lily rodar Katherine, antes de puxa-la para perto. Ele quase teve que afrouxar a gravata para conseguir respirar decentemente. Por Merlin, ele tinha que ir com calma, ou antes do fim da noite ele ia fazer o que Lily lhe pedia e o que seu corpo implorava e ia prensar Katherine numa parede.

_Never thought I'd be alright (no no no) _

_Till you came and changed my life (yeah yeah yeah) _

_What was cloudy now is clear, yeah yeah _

_You're the light that I needed, uh _

Sirius mal conteve um suspiro deliciado ao ver o vestido de Kira escorregar um pouquinho mais para cima quando ela mexeu-se mais uma vez no ritmo da música. Aquela menina estava virando a cabeça dele, de um jeito que ele não achava possível. Agora ele não conseguia passar um dia sem pensar nela, sem falar com ela. E ele _gostava_ de conversar com ela. Por mais ridícula que a idéia lhe soasse.

_You got what I want boy and I want it _

_So keep on giving it up _

Peter sorriu largamente ao ver Gabrielle fazer um gesto para que ele se aproximasse. Ela estava extremamente charmosa naquele vestido. E sua _petit_ era tão pequenina que nem com salto ela passava ele de altura e isso porque ele nem era alto, mas mesmo assim, ele adorava aquela garota...

_Tell your mother (mother), your brother (brother) _

_Your sister and your friends (your sister and your friends) _

_Tell the others (others), your lovers (lovers) _

_Better not be present tense (mmhmm) _

_'Cause I want everyone to know _

_That you are mine and no one else's, ohh, oh oh _

As pessoas começaram a invadir a pista, já se deliciando com o som diferente, mas não por isso de menos qualidade que a banda fazia. Afinal se Lily e as amigas se divertiam tanto com aquilo a música tinha que ser muito boa mesmo.

_Ain't no other man _

_That can stand, up next to you (to you, yeah) _

_Ain't no other man (ain't no other man, no) _

_On the planet, does what you do (do) _

_You're the kinda guy _

_A girl finds (a girl finds), in a blue moon (hey) _

_You got soul (soul), you got class (class) _

_You got style (uh), with your badass (yeah yeah yeah) _

_Ain't no other man it's true _

_Ain't no other man but you _

James observou Lily ali no meio da pista. Ela trazia as garotas para perto, fazendo-as esquecer que havia garotos ali e se divertirem por si mesmas. E mesmo a ruiva vestida daquele jeito era como se ela mandasse uma mensagem para os homens dali. Embora desejosos nenhum deles se aproximava. Apesar de Lily estar oficialmente namorando (o mesmo cara com que ela fora no Ano Novo, Sam) nada mudava o fato de ela ser extremamente desejável. E os outros meninos não davam brecha, principalmente porque o tal namorado tivera um acidente de quadribol e estava na ala hospitalar no presente momento. O que, como era fácil concluir, não impedia Lily de se divertir na festa.

_(Break it down now) _

_Ain't no other, ain't, ain't, no other, other _

_Ain't no other, ain't, ain't, no other lover (oh ooh) _

_Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other _

_Ain't no other man but you, ohh _

Pois é, a noite mal começara e todos já estavam com os hormônios à flor da pele. Que Merlin ajudasse todos eles a chegarem ao fim daquela noite sem fazer besteira. Mas também... Podia ser que no fim eles fizessem um errado que desse bem certo...

_You are there when I'm a mess _

_Talk me down from every ledge _

_Give me strength, boy you're the best _

_You're the only one who's ever _

_Passed every test... _

-James... –Sirius começou hesitante –Você acha que pegaria mal se...

-Se você fosse lá para a pista abanar o rabinho para a Kira? –James provocou –De jeito nenhum, Almofadinhas.

-Haha. –Sirius riu irônico –Muito engraçado. E você? –o moreno acrescentou –Não vai atrás da Evans?

-Tudo ao seu tempo, Sirius. –James falou tranqüilo –A gente vê o que acontece até o fim da noite...

_Ain't no other man (woo) _

_That can stand (yeah), up next to you (next to you, oh yeah, yeah alright) _

_Ain't no other man _

_On the planet, does what you do (ooh oh) _

_You're the kinda guy (you're the kinda guy a girl will find) _

_A girl finds, in a blue moon _

_You got soul (yeah), you got class (yeah) _

_You got style (ohh oh yeah), with your badass _

_Ain't no other man it's true (ooh) _

_Ain't no other man but you _

-Eles estão olhando para cá? –Kira perguntou para Lily, de forma animada.

-Claro que estão. –a ruiva respondeu tranqüila –O Remus até já teve que afrouxar a gravata. –ela completou com um sorriso maroto.

Kira riu baixinho e então lançou um olhar para Katherine.

-Você acha que dá certo?

-O que? O Remus ter coragem de agarrar a Katherine ou ela aceitar namorar ele depois disso? –Lily perguntou despreocupada.

-Os dois. –Kira respondeu.

-Sei la. –a ruiva deu de ombros –Mas eu sinceramente espero que dê certo sim...

_And now I'm telling you _

_Said ain't no other man but you, ohh...yeah, yeah yeah, haha _

_Ain't no other man _

_That can stand, up next to you _

_Ain't no other man _

_On the planet, does what you do (what you do) _

_You're the kinda guy (oh sheah) _

_A girl finds (baby baby baby, no oh), in a blue moon _

_You got soul (yeah), you got class (ooh) _

_You got style, with your badass (don't you know) _

_Ain't no other man it's true (ooh ooh) _

_Ain't no other man but you_

XxX

As primeiras horas da festa passaram de forma tranqüila, ou o mais tranqüila que seria possível, levando em conta tudo.

Lily estava se comportando como uma perfeita dama compromissada e não estava dando bola para nenhum menino, o que vindo dessa nova versão da ruiva chegava a ser surpreendente.

Katherine e Gabrielle ainda não haviam saído da pista de dança nem por um minuto. Até Peter já havia se cansado e deixado a "namorada" para falar com os amigos, mas as duas estavam se divertindo demais para sair dali.

Os quatro Marotos estavam conversando entre si, se divertindo. Até que Sirius viu uma coisa irresistível demais para ele: Kira saindo do salão, sozinha.

-Se vocês me dão licença... –Sirius falou para os amigos –eu tenho um plano para por em prática com a Barton. –ele falou com um sorriso maldoso.

Os outros três marotos viram Sirius se afastar. James soltou um suspiro cansado.

-Quanta confusão você acha que isso vai dar? –ele perguntou para Remus.

-Muita. –Remus respondeu tranqüilo –Mas contanto que eu não seja a pessoa a ouvir as reclamações eu não to nem ai...

XxX

Kira andou por alguns corredores em silêncio. Pensando em nada e ao mesmo tempo em tudo.

Basicamente o plano que ela e Lily haviam traçado no começo do ano ia muito bem. A idéia de Lily era básica, mas aparentemente funcionara muito bem. A questão era uma só: não beijar Sirius Black. Não importasse o quanto ele implorasse, não importasse o quanto _ela_ quisesse.

E o que ela esperava conseguir com isso? A atenção dele para outras coisas nela que não fossem seus atributos físicos, que modéstia a parte, ela tinha que admitir que não eram poucos.

A questão era que o caso dela com Lucius deixou uma marca muito profunda nela. Uma sensação de que ela sempre seria a garota "gostosinha" que os meninos gostariam de dar uns pegas, mas nunca a garota que eles respeitariam e iriam querer a sério. Afinal, ela nunca tivera um daqueles namoros sérios, que duravam mais do que alguns encontros. Parecia que todo menino que saía com ela vinha pronto para um encontro ou dois e nada mais. E daí veio Sirius...

A primeira vez que ela disse não para ele foi porque ela ainda estava com Lucius e naquela época nem passava pela cabeça dela que o caso dela com Lucius era uma coisa ridícula que nunca ia dar em nada. Então ela disse não porque... Oras, é bem óbvio que quando você esta saindo com alguém você não aceita convite de outras pessoas ao mesmo tempo.

Mas o ponto é que ninguém sabia que ela e Lucius estavam saindo, então Sirius não entendeu o porque de ela não aceitar sair com ele e logo tirou a brilhante conclusão de que ela estava se fazendo de difícil. A partir desse dia ele passou a ser bem insistente nos convites, quase como James era com Lily, com a diferença de que James dizia gostar de Lily e Sirius deixara claro que só queria dar uns amassos com ela.

Pela primeira vez na vida ela entendeu todo o desespero de Lily para se livrar de James e sentiu simpatia pelo problema da amiga. Mesmo depois que o caso dela e Lucius terminou ela continuou se negando a sair com Sirius. Por puro orgulho mesmo, mas daí Lily voltou disposta a dar troco em James e ela viu a chance para dar tanto o troco em Lucius quanto pôr Sirius no lugar dele.

Mas as coisas mudaram um pouco de figura. A idéia original era só fazer Sirius ficar maluco por ela. Negando o que ele mais queria, os beijos dela, elas queriam que ele se esforçasse mais e mais para conquista-la. E até ai estava tudo bem porque era exatamente o que ele vinha fazendo. Mas não estava nos planos dela exatamente _gostar_ disso.

Sirius podia ser um perfeito idiota as vezes, mas ele também conseguia ser surpreendentemente agradável e divertido quando ele queria. O tempo que agora eles passavam conversando era extremamente delicioso. Eles tinham dúzias de coisas em comum. Ela realmente se divertia conversando com Sirius.

Só que o problema não era esse. Ela estava começando a _se apaixonar _por ele. Pra valer. E a última vez que ela se apaixonara ela fora uma idiota nas mãos de Lucius e de jeito nenhum ela queria que isso acontecesse de novo. Então agora ela ainda ia seguir com o plano original, mas na esperança de que Sirius visse nela mais do que um pedaço de carne e que ele sentisse pelo menos algo mais por ela do que simples... Sei lá, tesão.

Ela encostou-se numa das paredes do corredor e soltou um suspiro cansado. O quanto faltava para que tudo isso acabasse? Ela puxou a presilha que prendia o seu cabelo, desfazendo o feitiço que os mantinha do jeito que estavam, sendo assim eles voltaram a cair longos e lisos pelos seus ombros.

-Você fica muito melhor assim.

Um sorriso de canto de lábio surgiu no rosto dela. Ele não parava mesmo, né?

-Obrigada, Black. –ela falou um tanto debochada.

-Eu to falando sério, Barton. –Sirius falou tranqüilo, colocando-se diante dela.

Kira deu de ombros. Estava meio cansada para agüentar os galanteios de Sirius essa noite.

-Algum motivo para você não estar na festa Black? Não estava se divertindo?

-A festa está ótima, Barton, como todas as outras estavam. –ele afirmou tranqüilo –Mas eu não pude deixar de ver você sair sozinha e decidi que não seria nada cavalheiro da minha parte deixar uma dama desprotegida sozinha por ai.

Kira, mesmo sem querer, riu.

-Eu corro mais risco ficando com você do que sozinha, Black. –ela falou tranqüila.

-Ah, agora você esta me ofendendo. –Sirius falou numa pose dramática, que mais uma vez fez Kira rir.

-O que você quer de verdade, Black? –Kira perguntou em meio as risadas que dava.

-Você sabe o que eu quero, Kira. –ele falou, mas não daquele jeito cafajeste que ele costumava falar. A voz estava mais madura, séria.

Kira sentiu o corpo enrijecer na hora.

-Claro. –ela falou irônica –O que mais você poderia estar querendo, não é, Black? –ela concluiu um tanto agressiva, antes de dar as costas para ele e começar a se afastar.

Porém não deu dois passos antes de Sirius puxá-la de volta.

-Eu quero entender, Kira. Isso é tudo. –ele falou sério, olhando no fundo dos olhos dela –Por que você nega tanto uma coisa que é mais que óbvio que você quer tanto quanto eu?

-Porque pra mim não é suficiente, Sirius! –ela falou exasperada –O que você quer e o que eu preciso são duas coisas completamente diferentes. E eu não vou dar nada a você sendo que você não pode retribuir a altura.

-Eu não posso retribuir? –Sirius perguntou, parecendo realmente chocado. O tom de voz dele fez até com que Kira recuasse um passo, só para então ver que ela estava presa entre ele e a parede.

-Sirius, você não entendeu o sentido que eu quis usar... –ela tentou, se espremendo contra a parede.

-Não, eu entendi sim. Mas eu vou te mostrar agora como você esta errada em tudo o que você pensa. –ele declarou se aproximando mais dela.

Ele postou as mãos uma de cada lado do corpo dela, deixando-a totalmente presa. Kira por puro instinto fechou os olhos e virou o rosto, esperando pelo o que quer que fosse.

-Não precisa se preocupar, Kira. –Sirius falou um tanto debochado –Eu não vou te beijar. Você vai me beijar.

A frase soou tão confiante que Kira acabou abrindo os olhos só para lançar um olhar debochado para Sirius.

-Ah eu vou, é? –ela perguntou debochada.

-Sim, você vai. –ele respondeu tranqüilo, antes de se inclinar mais na direção de Kira.

Ela congelou e não conseguiu se mover, mas Sirius simplesmente colou sua testa a dela. Ele prensou o corpo dela contra a parede, usando seu próprio corpo. Kira levou as mãos a barriga de Sirius para empurrá-lo.

-Sirius, para com isso. –ela pediu, com a voz fraca.

-Não, eu não vou parar. –ele avisou –Não até que você me diga a razão verdadeira de você se negar tanto.

Kira suspirou tentando se concentrar. Nenhuma das duas coisas podia acontecer. Ela não podia ceder e beijar Sirius e também não podia dizer a ele a verdade completa.

Antes que ela pudesse pensar em mais alguma coisa ela sentiu os lábios de Sirius passeando pro seu rosto de forma suave, como uma caricia, mas na opinião dela mais como uma tortura naquele momento.

As mãos dele estavam no segundo seguinte passeando pelo rosto e cabelos dela, de um jeito calmo que estava fazendo o ar sumir dos pulmões dela. Toda aquela exploração calma estava sendo demais para ela. Ela não era de ferro, por Merlin!

As mãos que antes estavam na barriga de Sirius na intenção de afastá-lo já estavam agarradas ao casaco dele, na intenção de não deixá-lo fugir de jeito nenhum.

E ai ela sentiu o lábio dele roçar suavemente no dela. Ele queria que ela se decidisse e tinha que ser agora.

Uma vez só, o corpo dela implorava. Uma vez só e não vai ter problema nenhum.

Era isso. Só um beijo, uma única vez...

-Kira, você sumiu. Eu estava te procurando.

Kira empurrou Sirius na hora. Lily estava parada alguns passos distante deles, e olhava a cena como se fosse a coisa mais corriqueira do mundo.

-Ah eu só... –Kira gaguejou –Eu só vim tomar um ar.

-Por que você não arruma seu cabelo e volta para a festa? –Lily sugeriu animada.

-É exatamente o que eu vou fazer. –Kira anunciou, antes de caminhar na direção de Lily e então sumir pelo corredor.

Assim que Kira saiu de vista Lily virou-se para Sirius, com um olhar perigoso.

-Fique longe dela, Black. –Lily avisou –Ela não precisa de outro cafajeste na vida dela.

-Acho que a decisão não é sua, Evans. –Sirius falou irônico.

-No que depender de mim você não encosta um dedo nela. –Lily avisou, antes de dar as costas para Sirius.

Mas uma vez ele não permitiu que alguém lhe desse as costas. Ele puxou Lily pelo braço fazendo-a encará-lo.

-Não se meta no que não é da sua conta Evans. –ele exigiu –O que rola entre eu e a Kira é problema nosso.

-Vai ser problema meu quando você usá-la e descartá-la e ela vier chorar com a gente. –a ruiva retrucou agressiva.

-Francamente, eu não sei o que o James vê em você. –ele debochou –Nem o fato de você ser bonita compensa esse seu temperamento do inferno.

Lily ficou furiosa e se aproximou mais de Sirius, seus narizes quase se encostando.

-Não abaixe o nível só porque você não tem mais argumentos, Black. –ela avisou numa voz perigosamente baixa.

-Então deixa que eu cuido dos argumentos agora. –a voz de James soou do corredor.

Sirius e Lily olharam na direção do maroto e foi só ai que Sirius viu quanto ele estava segurando a ruiva próximo a si e pelo olhar do amigo era fácil ver que James não estava la muito feliz com a situação.

Sirius soltou Lily e empurrou-a para longe.

-Toma, Pontas. –ele falou com um certo desprezo –Só você para ver algo de interessante nessa garota.

Falando isso ele foi para o lado oposto ao do salão e desapareceu.

-Eu quero falar com você. –James anunciou de forma firme.

-Eu não quero falar com você. –Lily disse e se encaminhou para passar por ele e voltar para o salão, porém assim que ela passou ao lado de James ele segurou seu braço.

-Eu não perguntei se você quer falar comigo. Você vai me ouvir agora, querendo ou não. –James falou com um tom ameaçador que deixava claro que Lily não teria escolha nenhuma.

XxX

Remus viu com olhos preocupados Lily sair na mesma direção que Sirius e Kira e pouco depois ser seguida por James. Aquilo não ia acabar bem. Ele temia por azarações, mas uma parte mais realista da sua mente via maldições imperdoáveis voando por ai...

Ele se preparava para segui-los quando uma mão tocou seu ombro. Era Katherine.

-Não vá. –ela falou simplesmente –Uma hora eles têm que aprender.

Remus olhou para ela, antes de soltar um suspiro cansado.

-Você tem razão.

Eles se encararam no mais completo silêncio por um minuto. Nem parecia que tinha uma festa inteira acontecendo a volta deles.

-Rider... Eu preciso falar com você. –Remus pediu –É importante.

-Claro. –ela concordou com a cabeça –Vamos sair daqui.

Eles saem do salão no mais completo silêncio. Ele tinha que perguntar isso para ela. Estava entalado em sua garganta.

Eles andaram pelos corredores sem se falarem, até que Katherine abriu uma porta e entrou em uma das salas de aula vazias. Tão logo Remus fechou a porta Katherine encostou-se em uma das mesas e tirou o feitiço que mantinha seus cabelos curtos, fazendo uma cascata de fios negros caírem por seus ombros. Que vontade Remus tinha de tocá-los. Estava tão perto, bastava esticar a mão...

-O que você precisava falar comigo, Lupin? –a voz de Katherine o despertou.

-Ah é. –Remus respirou fundo.

Ele estava tentando encontrar as palavras na cabeça dele, mas estava difícil. Katherine lhe deu um sorriso encorajador. Ela estava começando a ficar preocupada com o silêncio dele.

-Você... –Remus começou –Você sabe... Bom... –ele respirou fundo –Você sabe que eu sou um lobisomem não é?

A pergunta caiu como um peso entre os dois e o silêncio tornou-se ensurdecedor. O choque de Katherine era óbvio e ela não ousava responder nada. O que ela devia responder numa hora dessas?

Remus observou cada traço de Katherine esperando ver se assim conseguia uma resposta, mas após o choque inicial da pergunta a queima roupa a expressão dela estava limpa de emoções.

-Sim, eu sabia. –ela respondeu por fim, mas sem ousar encará-lo.

-E isso... –Remus estava tentando controlar sua voz, a ansiedade que o consumia –Isso fez diferença para você em algum momento?

-Fez. –ela afirmou de leve –Me fez te admirar mais do que eu já admirava antes, me fez invejar sua força.

Ela levantou os olhos para ele e essa foi a primeira vez que Remus viu emoção, sentimento nos olhos de Katherine. Geralmente ela era limpa de sensações, nunca se podia ver nada expresso nela.

Apesar de ter medo de proferir as próximas palavras e das respostas que elas trariam Remus continuou.

-E alguma vez isso fez diferença quando nós... –ele engoliu em seco –quando nós estávamos juntos?

O olhar de Katherine foi mais uma vez de puro choque.

-O que? Remus, pelo amor de Deus! Claro que não! –ela afirmou.

-Então o que fazia diferença, Katherine? –Remus exigiu –Por que você sempre virava as costas e fugia? Se não era de medo, de nojo de mim o que era então? –ele tinha um tom de desespero de partir o coração.

-Remus, nunca foi a sua... condição que me afastou de você. –ela afirmou –Por Merlin eu seria a maior hipócrita do mundo se eu dissesse que era.

-Por que? –Remus quis saber.

-Isso eu não posso te dizer. –ela falou firme.

-Então só me diz por que você sempre foge de mim, Katherine. –ele pediu, quase implorou.

-Remus, eu só estou sendo realista. –ela falou, mas parecia que ela tentava convencer não só a ele, mas a si também –Nós somos muito jovens, namoros são distrativos. Eu não tenho tempo para...

No meio desse monólogo dela Remus já havia decidido que de fato o único jeito de fazê-la ouvi-lo era fazer o que Lily lhe dissera. Por isso ele não teve dúvida nenhuma em avançar até ela e cortar o discurso que ela fazia beijando-a.

O corpo de Katherine se inclinou sobre a mesa na qual ela estava apoiada, antes que ela conseguisse recuperar o equilíbrio, mas nesse ponto os lábios de Remus já estavam pressionando forte os dela e a sanidade dela já não estava mais por ali.

Remus passou a língua pelos lábios de Katherine e ela deixou, fazendo sua língua roçar na do maroto. As mãos dela que até o momento haviam se mantido distante dele foram parar nos cabelos dele, puxando-o para mais perto, como se não quisesse soltar nunca.

Os corpos estavam totalmente encaixados, mesmo que sem querer. O chapéu de Remus já estava caído no chão e logo foi acompanhado pelo casaco. Uma das mãos do maroto estava na cintura de Katherine mantendo-a próxima a todo custo e a outra brincava com os cabelos dela.

Remus interrompeu brevemente o beijo e se separou minimante de Katherine.

-Eu quero que você seja minha namorada. –ele falou.

-Remus, eu não acho que seja uma boa...

Ele beijou-a mais uma vez, não deixando terminar a frase.

Ele separou-se dela mais uma vez, um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Com todo respeito eu acho que você devia pensar melhor na resposta. Eu não tenho a mínima intenção de ficar sem te beijar por tempo demais de agora em diante. Eu acho que se a gente namorasse isso seria mais fácil, mas se você prefere eu posso te agarrar de vez em sempre nos corredores.

O olhar de Katherine caiu nos lábios de Remus, que estavam perto demais para que o cérebro dela funcionasse propriamente.

Remus deu um sorriso malicioso antes de capturar a morena em mais um beijo lascivo, que, porém não durou muito.

-O que você me diz? –ele insistiu,

Katherine engoliu em seco.

-Eu acho que não vai dar certo. –ela falou, com a respiração entrecortada.

-Eu acho que vai ser perfeito. –ele falou confiante.

Katherine mordeu o lábio de forma nervosa enquanto tentava pensar de forma apropriada.

-Tudo bem, eu aceito, mas não diga depois que eu não avisei. –ela falou, antes de Remus incliná-la mais uma vez sobre a mesa e começar a beijá-la de forma faminta mais uma vez...

XxX

Peter havia ido buscar bebidas para ele e para Gabrielle, quando ele viu toda a excursão para fora do salão. Primeiro Sirius havia deixado os amigos para ir atrás de Kira. Pouco depois disso Gabrielle veio chamá-lo para dançar. Quando ela disse estar com sede ele foi buscar as bebidas e foi ai que ele viu James saindo do salão. Como Lily não estava lá, não foi difícil concluir onde o amigo estava indo. E por fim... Remus e Katherine. Bom, pelo menos ele esperava que Remus fizesse alguma coisa em relação a morena e ai seria um problema a menos entre eles.

Porque ele e Gabrielle estavam bem. Não estavam? Quer dizer já fazia quase dois meses que eles estavam juntos de boa e isso era algo de fato inédito entre os dois. No geral eles brigavam antes de um mês ou Gabrielle terminava com ele. Se eles estavam juntos por tanto tempo agora talvez quisesse dizer que era definitivo, né? Talvez ela finalmente havia se decidido a dar uma chance real para ele.

Só o pensamento o animou. Ele sempre fora apaixonado por Gabrielle. Desde que pusera os olhos nela pela primeira vez, quando ela fora chamada diante da escola inteira, no banquete de inicio de ano para ser selecionada para uma casa. A família dela era praticamente realeza, puro sangue, todos queriam saber em que casa ela cairia. E também ela era a princesinha dos pais, filha única, herdeira de um império absurdo. Por isso mesmo Peter nunca tivera muitas esperanças de que algum dia ela reparasse nele.

Mas ela olhou. Depois de um jogo de verdade ou desafio, onde Sirius mandou os dois se beijarem, só para provocar Peter. Ele achou que ela ia se negar, fazer drama, mas não. Ela sorriu para ele e disse que não tinha problema. Os dois se beijaram. Peter nunca contou isso a ela, mas foi seu primeiro beijo. E para a surpresa dele ela falou com ele depois disso. E eles ficaram de novo depois disso. E daí começou a tediosa rotina deles de terminar e voltar sempre.

Machucava muito quando Gabrielle terminava com ele. Porque ele gostava dela, de verdade. Mas talvez um rapaz qualquer como ele nunca seria o suficiente para uma menina como ela...

Ele pegou as bebidas e se encaminhou de volta para a pista. Gabrielle não estava ali. Ele olhou em volta procurando por ela e não foi difícil encontrá-la, sentada em uma das mesas conversando com um sonserino que Peter não lembrava o nome, mas que sabia que vinha de uma família tão poderosa e tradicional quanto a dela.

Gabrielle estava rindo de algo que o garoto havia dito ao seu ouvido e tinha uma das mãos pousadas no joelho dele. E foi ai que a verdade atingiu ele. Nunca. Ele nunca seria bom o bastante para ela. Sempre teria mais algum outro garoto de mais nome, de família mais importante que estaria ali para tirá-la dele.

Mas ele sabia o que fazer. Ele já tinha a resposta para isso.

Ele caminhou até a mesa em que Gabrielle estava sentada e pousou os copos sobre a mesa. Isso chamou a atenção de Gabrielle e eles levantaram os olhos para ele.

-Ei Pete. –Gabrielle falou sorrindo –Josh acabou de me perguntar por você.

-Tenho certeza que sim. –Peter falou, sem muita emoção na voz.

Então ele simplesmente deu as costas a ela e se afastou.

-Josh, eu sinto muito por isso. –Gabrielle se desculpou antes de sair atrás de Peter.

Ela alcançou-o e obrigou-o a encará-la.

-Que ceninha foi essa Peter? –ela exigiu.

-Não teve cena nenhuma, Gabrielle. –Peter falou cansado –Eu só decidi sair e deixar você conversar em paz com aquele cara. –ele completou dando de ombros.

-Ah Peter não vem se fazer de namorado traído pra cima de mim. –Gabrielle bufou impaciente –Porque caso você não se lembre você NÃO É meu namorado.

O olhar dela era um desafio. Sempre que ela brigava com ele, Peter dava um passo para trás mesmo que estivesse com a razão e implorava para ela não brigar com ela. Não dessa vez.

-É, você tem razão. –ele falou por fim –Eu não sou seu namorado.

Ele deu as costas e partiu. Não respondeu quando ela o chamou de novo. Ele sabia o que tinha que fazer para tê-la para sempre. Estivera sempre ali na sua frente, ele que nunca quisera ver.

XxX

Os olhos verdes dela brilhavam enfurecidos. Os olhos dele também chamuscavam de raiva e mesmo assim eles não conseguiam parar de olhar um para o outro. Os olhos travados um no outro.

Ali havia tanto rancor, tantos segredos não ditos, tantas pequenas mentiras que não serviam para nada a não ser aumentar o abismo entre eles. Eram erros tão banais...

Lily puxou seu braço, livrando-o de James que ainda a segurava. Ela deu dois passos para trás, antes de levantar o queixo de forma desafiante.

-Diga de uma vez o que você quer, Potter.

-Eu não acredito que você saiu da festa só para atrapalhar o Sirius com a Barton. –James falou, sério, aparentemente furioso.

-Não que isso seja da sua conta, Potter... –Lily começou irônica –mas eu estava simplesmente fazendo algo que _a Kira me pediu_ para fazer.

James olhou para Lily de um jeito que deixava claro que ele não acreditava nela.

-E nem adianta me olhar desse jeito, Potter. –ela avisou –Eu não estou nem ai se você acredita em mim ou não. Não faz diferença nenhuma para mim.

Essa última parte pareceu despertar uma fúria que estava reprimida em James.

-Claro, por que eu não me lembrei disso não é Evans? –ele falou, as palavras saindo como facas de sua boca –Você não dá a mínima para o que vem de mim. Não te importa se eu acredito em você ou não, se eu me preocupo com você ou não. Eu não tenho peso nenhum na sua vida.

-Não tem mesmo! –Lily afirmou também enfurecida.

-E mesmo assim você bate na Bellatrix porque ela falou mal dos meus pais! –ele falou sem conseguir se controlar.

Lily não conseguiu esconder o choque ao ouvir essa.

-Como você...

-A escola inteira não falou de outra coisa, Lily. –James falou irônico, o que não era totalmente mentira –Vai, nega. Fala que é mentira. –ele desafiou.

Lily pareceu recuperar a autoconfiança diante do desafio.

-Não, não é mentira. Eu defendi mesmo os seus pais. –ela falou sem medo –Mas isso não tem nada a ver com você.

-São meus pais!

-Eu tenho pena deles. –ela retrucou agressiva.

-Por Merlin! –James quase gritou, frustrado –Por que você tem que ser assim? Tão fria, agressiva? A gente pode não ter se dado bem antes Lily, mas pelo menos você agia como alguém que tinha emoções e não só sarcasmo para se defender.

-Já faz um tempo eu decidi que era melhor matar qualquer emoção dentro de mim. –ela respondeu em voz baixa, por entre os dentes -E até hoje eu não me arrependi nem por um minuto dessa decisão.

-Eu acho isso triste, Lily. –ele falou, a voz dessa vez mais calma, mostrando uma certa pena dela –Eu acho realmente triste que você esteja se escondendo desse jeito, se fazendo de forte, se fazendo de uma pessoa que você não é.

O olhar dela brilhou com uma raiva que ele nunca havia visto antes.

-O que VOCÊ sabe de mim, hein Potter? –ela exigiu –Você é só mais um pirralho mimado que só dá atenção aos próprios desejos egoístas! Você não esta nem ai para como eu me sinto.

-Quem disse que não? –James exigiu, explodindo de raiva também.

-Ah Potter não me venha de novo com aquela conversa de que você gosta de mim de verdade. –ela falou dando as costas para ele e andando nervosamente de um lado para o outro –Você ainda não cansou de me fazer de idiota?

Á James não escapou uma certa dor na voz dela. Ele não estava mais no controle de si mesmo depois disso.

Ele cruzou os poucos passos que o separavam dela em questão de segundos e pegou-a pelo braço, forçando-a a virar-se e encará-lo.

-Eu não estou te fazendo de idiota, Lily. –ele afirmou sério –Se algum dia eu tive alguma dúvida do que eu sentia por você agora eu não tenho mais dúvida nenhuma de que eu te amo.

-Como você ousa? –o olhar de Lily era do mais puro desprezo –Como você tem a coragem, a cara de pau de usar uma palavra tão forte como amar? Eu te odeio, Potter, você é um idiota!

-Lily, não fale coisas assim. –ele pediu entre dentes tentando controlar uma certa raiva.

-O que? –ela provocou –Eu te odeio! Eu te odeio! Eu te...

-Você não me odeia. –James falou firme de forma um tanto ameaçadora –E você sabe disso.

-Eu não sei de nada! –Lily retrucou.

-Então eu vou te mostrar. –ele declarou.

Os lábios dele esmagaram os dela de um jeito não muito delicado. Os dois estavam com a cabeça muito quente. Aquele não era o momento para beijos, mas o desafio dela fez o sangue dele ferver. Ele sabia que ela não o odiava e sabia que ela amava seus beijos, mas também sabia que não era _assim _que ele deveria estar beijando-a.

O beijo, porém não durou muito. Ao contrário do que geralmente acontecia Lily não cedeu. Ela empurrou-o e mais uma vez seus olhos tinham aquele brilho do mais puro desprezo.

-Da próxima vez é melhor você bater em mim. –ela falou passando a mão na boca, como se quisesse limpar qualquer vestígio dele que houvesse nela –Com certeza vai machucar bem menos.

Com isso ela deu as costas para ele e se afastou para voltar para o salão e para a festa dela. E James não tinha força alguma para impedi-la ou para ir atrás dela. Lily, porém, ao entrar no primeiro vestiário feminino que encontrou só teve forças para se encostar na parede e chorar.

XxX

Kira olhou para a cama ao lado onde Gabrielle estava dormindo. Ela voltara para o dormitório assim que fugira de Sirius. Gabrielle chegara uma hora mais tarde com uma expressão mais do que perdida, não disse nada, desabou na cama e só tirou os sapatos antes de puxar o cobertor por sobre a cabeça e dormir.

A festa já devia ter acabado por essas horas, Lily devia estar para chegar no quarto. O que teria acontecido entre a ruiva e Sirius quando ela saíra do corredor e deixara os dois ali?

Por Merlin não era assim que as coisas deviam estar sendo! Devia ser fácil, devia ser como nos filmes, devia ser... Ou talvez simplesmente não devesse nada. Não deveria haver um "ela e Sirius", ou um "Lily e James". Talvez as coisas fossem do jeito que fossem e não houvesse final feliz para nenhuma delas. Nenhuma delas...

A porta do dormitório se abriu e por ela entraram Katherine e Lily. A primeira tinha os cabelos sem o feitiço, caindo de forma bagunçada por seus ombros e tinha uma expressão um tanto estranha no rosto, como se tentasse acreditar em algo. Já Lily parecia arrasada. Kira só não saberia dizer se era emocionalmente ou psicologicamente. Ela trazia o casaco e o chapéu nas mãos.

-Como foi a festa? –Kira perguntou hesitante.

-Um sucesso, claro. –Lily respondeu sorrindo, mas o sorriso não chegava aos seus olhos.

-Que cara é essa, Kitty? –ela perguntou olhando para a morena.

-Eu estou namorando o Lupin. –Katherine avisou vagamente.

Kira olhou em choque para a morena.

-Quer dizer que...

-Ele me agarrou e me beijou até eu concordar. –Katherine falou como se estivesse tentando se defender de uma acusação que Kira não havia feito –O que eu deveria ter feito?

-Exatamente o que você fez. –Lily falou tranqüila –Aceitado.

Katherine bufou frustrada antes de entrar no banheiro e fechar a porta.

-O que você tem? –Kira perguntou quando seu olhar cruzou com o de Lily de novo.

A ruiva balançou a cabeça.

-Eu discuti com o Potter. –ela informou –Mas eu não quero falar sobre isso.

Kira deu de ombros. Elas ficaram em silêncio por uns poucos segundos, até que Kira teve coragem de fazer a pergunta que estava perturbando sua cabeça.

-Lily... Isso tudo vale mesmo a pena?

Lily olhou para o nada por alguns segundos e balançar a cabeça.

-Eu acho que não... Mas quem sabe? Talvez um dia eu ainda posso olhar para trás e ver que eu pelo menos me diverti um pouco.

-Eu não estou falando das festas. –Kira explicou.

-Eu também não. –Lily falou com um sorriso triste, antes de se dirigir para sua cama, se jogar no colchão e fechar as cortinas.

-Lily? –Kira chamou hesitante.

-Hum? –a voz da ruiva soou.

-Obrigada por hoje.

-De nada, flor... –Lily falou.

Kira sorriu. Não importava o que viesse depois. Elas pelo menos teriam umas as outras.

**XxX**

**N/A: Sexta tem mais post!**

**Reviews, please!!!**

**Até la!**

**B-jão**


	10. Corações Partidos

**N/A: Obrigada pelo review Thaty ^^**

**Esse capítulo ta gigante! Aproveitem ;)**

**XxX**

Capítulo 9: Corações Partidos

-Katherine Rider! Pare de agir como uma covarde! –Gabrielle ordenou.

-Me deixem em paz! –Katherine respondeu irritada -Eu não vou descer pro café da manhã e pronto!

Lily bocejou entediada.

-Kitty queridinha, tarde demais. Ninguém manda você não ter controle dos seus hormônios e aceitar namorar um garoto só porque o beijo dele é uma loucura. –Lily falou irônica.

-Eu não estava no meu estado normal ontem! –Katherine justificou –Isso tem que ser levado em conta!

-Ah chega, Katherine! –Lily pediu impaciente –Se você esta tão certa que foi um erro vai lá e termina tudo com ele e pronto! Sem razão para chiliques.

Katherine pareceu ponderar a situação por um minuto. Então ela pareceu decidida.

-Você tem razão. –ela falou segura –É exatamente o que eu vou fazer agora.

Dizendo isso ela saiu do quarto, em direção a sala comunal.

Gabrielle e Kira viraram-se para Lily com olhares incrédulos.

-A gente demora um século pra convencer o Remus a agarrar a Kitty e agora você convence ela a terminar com ele fácil assim? –Kira reclamou inconformada.

-Kira, fique calma. –Lily falou tranqüila –Não se esqueça que eu já namorei o Remus. Você não sabe quanto difícil é largar um homem daqueles... –ela concluiu com um sorriso maroto.

XxX

Katherine desceu as escadas a passos decididos. Não sabia qual fora o momento insanidade que a levara a aceitar o pedido de Remus, mas estava na hora de terminar com isso. Não havia tanto tempo restante na escola de qualquer jeito. Não seria difícil fugir dele por tempo o suficiente para se formar com louvor e nunca mais ter que se preocupar com as sensações absurdas que Remus fazia com que ela sentisse.

Ela desceu as escadas a passos decididos, mas lentos, como se temesse o momento de realmente encontrar Remus. Merlin, que sensação era aquela? O que ela estava fazendo era certo e ponto! Então por que o estomago dela revirava só de pensar em terminar com Remus? Por que a culpa queimava dentro dela?

Ela parou no ultimo degrau quando ela finalmente percebeu algo. Remus estava ali ao pé da escada que levava aos dormitórios femininos. Fazendo o que? Ela pensou confusa. Ele não poderia estar esperando por ela... Poderia?

Ele sorriu aquele sorriso doce que só ele tinha ao vê-la. Ele deu um passo na direção dela.

-Bom dia. –ele falou com um sorriso.

-Bom dia, Lupin. –Katherine falou, engolindo em seco –Eu queria...

Ela foi interrompida quando ele lhe estendeu uma rosa branca, que ele estivera escondendo atrás das costas.

-Que tal você começar a me chamar de Remus agora? –ele sugeriu com um sorriso –Afinal nós somos namorados agora.

Katherine engoliu em seco mais uma vez.

-Remus, eu...

Os olhos dela encontraram os doces olhos cor de mel dele. Ela estivera sonhando tantas vezes com aqueles olhos que eles lhe pareciam familiares agora. Confortavelmente familiares, ela pensou.

Ela soltou um suspiro.

-Eu queria saber se você se incomoda de se sentar comigo e as meninas hoje durante o café da manhã.

Remus sorriu feliz.

-Claro que não. –ele respondeu –Eu vou onde você quiser.

Ela sorriu involuntariamente diante da afirmação sem medo dele.

-Então vamos depressa que eu ainda tenho coisas a fazer antes da aula. –ela lembrou.

-Não se eu puder te segurar com algum compromisso melhor... –Remus falou maroto.

XxX

Uma semana depois a escola já havia se acostumado com o namoro de Remus e Katherine, mas havia sido um grande choque no primeiro dia. Mas pouco a pouco tudo parecia fazer sentido. Não era difícil ver, volta e meia, os dois conversando juntos, enquanto ele segurava a mão dela com carinho, ou vê-lo roubando beijos dela nos intervalos entre as aulas, o que fazia com que ela corasse fortemente, ou ver Remus tirando os livros dela, para que ela parasse de ler e lhe desse um pouco mais de atenção. Eles eram um lindo casal.

Já as amigas de Katherine não pareciam tão bem assim. Kira entrara numa estranha fase de estudo. Não era difícil ver a loira enfiada em alguma mesa da biblioteca, fazendo seus deveres e lendo livros referentes as matérias. Gabrielle estivera andando silenciosa pela escola, sem aquela tradicional aura de alegria que ela costumava ter, com exceção dos momentos em que estava com as amigas.

Já Lily tinha certamente chocado a todos. Desde a noite depois da ultima festa ela se transformara (e ninguém sabia exatamente como) na namorada dos sonhos. Ela havia ido visitar Sam na ala hospitalar todos os dias até o dia em que ele foi liberado. Dia esse em que ela por acaso estava lá esperando por ele para acompanhá-lo de volta a sala comunal da casa dele.

A escola fervia em excitamento e fofocas que explicavam o novo comportamento da ruiva. A preferida de todos era que Lily Evans havia sido fisgada e estava loucamente apaixonada pelo namorado. O que era de fato grande coisa já que quando eles haviam começado a namorar a escola inteira achava que ela sequer _gostava_ dele.

Quanto aos marotos as coisas não estavam muito diferentes do que estavam para as meninas. Peter estava estranhamente silencioso e assustado. Os amigos atribuíam isso ao fato de ele ter terminado de novo com Gabrielle, apesar de que desta vez o amigo não falara nada sobre o ocorrido. Sirius parecia enfurecido. O time da Grifinória que o dissesse. Ele estava cada vez mais perigoso durante os treinos. Ninguém queria servir de oponente para ele.

Já James parecia vazio. Os amigos ouviram com cuidado tudo o que ele contou sobre a "conversa" que ele tivera com Lily na noite da festa, esperando depois uma explosão de raiva ou de autopiedade que simplesmente não veio. Ele parecia limpo de qualquer emoção. Na verdade ele parecia mais exausto do que qualquer outra coisa. Apesar de isso ter surpreendido os outros não surpreendeu Remus nem um pouco, ele já temia o dia que isso iria acontecer. Quando as noticias da dedicação de Lily ao namorado se espalharam o estado de James pareceu só piorar e Sirius já estava ficando preocupado com o amigo mais uma vez.

XxX

A festa do mês de fevereiro seria adiantada. Normalmente as festas ocorriam na ultima semana do mês, mas devido ao dia dos namorados que ia cair em um sábado a festa aconteceria no dia 14. A festa prometia ser muito romântica e para fazer as coisas mais interessantes havia um código de vestes: apenas as cores vermelho, rosa e branco seriam aceitas. Jeans era permitido, mas só para calças. Preto era mais do que proibido.

Dois dias antes da festa James ainda não havia se decidido a ir ou não. Os amigos insistiam para que ele fosse, mas ele não parecia muito a vontade com a idéia de ver Lily de boa com o atual idiota com o qual ela namorava.

Ele estava sentado na mesa do café da manhã, sozinho, quando um livro foi jogado bem diante do seu nariz. Ele conseguiu ler o nome Lily Evans escrito na capa. Quando ele levantou ele deu de cara com Remus o encarando.

-Eu terminei de ler. –Remus informou –Você ainda quer saber do que se trata?

James olhou mais uma vez para o livro, que agora ele reconhecia como sendo o que Lily escrevera.

-Você acha que adianta alguma coisa? –ele perguntou vagamente.

-Eu acho que depende do jeito que você interpreta o livro. –Remus falou dando de ombros.

James soltou um suspiro.

-Diz ai.

Remus sentou-se diante do amigo e começou a pegar comida e colocar em seu prato.

-Não é um livro ruim. –Remus começou com calma –Se você levar em conta que é um livro pra garotas, claro. A personagem principal do livro se chama Melissa O'Connel, e como o próprio título do livro sugere, é ruiva.

-Algo mais na aparência dela sugere a Lily? –James perguntou.

-Na verdade não. –Remus falou calmo –Ela tem cabelos curtos e lisos, olhos azuis e sardas no nariz. A história é contada por ela mesma e ela é bem exagerada, mas, mais uma vez como é sugerido no título ela esta em crise. –ele conclui dando de ombros.

-Por que? –James perguntou, embora muito vagamente interessado

-Ela estava numa boa fase da vida dela na cidade que ela morava. Tinha o namorado dos sonhos e era popular na escola, mas de repente o pai dela é transferido de para outra cidade por causa do trabalho dele e ela tem que largar tudo para ir com ele. Nessa cidade nova ela faz boas amigas e até ai tudo bem, mas então um grande inconveniente para ela acontece... –Remus fez uma pausa para poder analisar bem a reação que James teria ao ouvir o próximo pedaço –O cara mais popular da escola se interessa por ela.

James olhou em choque para Remus, finalmente interessado na conversa.

-Como ele é?

-O nome dele é Jacob Cullen. Ele é capitão do time de futebol americano da escola. Muito bonito, na opinião das outras meninas, é claro, com cabelos castanhos escuros cacheados e olhos verdes. Ele se interessa rapidamente por Melissa, mas ela tinha namorado então ela nunca deu bola para ele.

-E dai? –James insiste cada vez mais curioso.

-Ele começa a persegui-la, insistindo para que ela saia com ele, mas ela sempre diz que tem um namorado e não quer nada com alguém tão idiota e infantil quanto ele. Apesar da situação me lembrar você e a Lily as reações dela me lembram mais a Kira do que a Lily se você quer saber... –Remus fala pensativo.

-O que acontece depois, Aluado? –James pede impaciente.

Remus revira os olhos.

-Sempre impaciente... –ele bufa –Enfim, depois de um tempo o tal namorado liga para ela dizendo que não quer mais nada com ela. Ela fica arrasada. Nesse dia o tal Jacob vai falar com ela e faz uma piada infeliz sobre o namoro dela. Ela fica enfurecida com ele e diz um monte de coisas não muito agradáveis. Como a história é contada do ponto de vista dela não da para saber quais são exatamente os sentimentos de Jacob em relação e ela, mas depois dessa briga ele implora para que ela o perdoe e eles possam ser pelo menos amigos.

James escutava muito cuidadosamente agora.

-Eles ficam amigos e conforme o tempo passa ela se vê cada vez mais a vontade na companhia dele até que ela se percebe apaixonada por ele. Mas ela tem medo porque ela não sabe mais como ele se sente, já que ele nunca mais pediu para sair com ela, então ela deixa as coisas do jeito que estão. Mas esta chegando o baile da escola e Jacob acaba convidando uma menina para ir com ele. Ela fica brava e eles brigam feio nesse dia.

James mal respirava tamanha era a sua curiosidade. Seria esse o jeito de conquistar Lily?

-As amigas dela a convencem a ir no baile. Até a metade do baile estava tudo bem, mas então Jacob e a garota que esta com ele, que por acaso é uma das meninas mais populares e bonitas da escola, são corados rei e rainha do baile. Ela não consegue vê-lo ali, com outra garota, então ela vira as costas para deixar o lugar. Mas aparentemente ele vê isso, porque ele desce do palco, deixando a outra lá plantada para ir atrás da Melissa. Então ele diz que ainda gosta dela e blá blá blá e no final eles ficam juntos. –Remus conclui.

James ficou em silencio por mais um minuto, antes de olhar para Remus.

-Então é isso? –ele pergunta finalmente –Tentar ser amigo dela e esperar que ela se apaixone por mim no fim?

-Eu realmente não sei, James. –Remus falou pesaroso –Jacob e Melissa nunca tiveram brigas tão horríveis quanto as que você e a Lily tem. Ela não é como a Melissa e você também não é muito como o Jacob também, então eu sinceramente não sei.

James suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos, num gesto de claro nervosismo.

-Eu acho que eu já sei o que fazer, Aluado. –ele falou, mas sua voz soou cansada –E isso vai requerer toda a coragem que eu tenho e muito mais...

-Você tem certeza que é o que você quer fazer? –Remus perguntou preocupado.

-Não é o que eu quero, mas é minha única escolha.

XxX

Mal dava para acreditar que a festa já seria essa noite. Passara-se apenas pouco mais de duas semanas desde a ultima festa e lá estavam todos eles de novo para mais uma noite de arrasar...

Lily achava terrivelmente clichê uma ruiva se vestir de vermelho, mas as chances dela se vestir de rosa eram nulas e ela já havia usado branco no ano novo então o vermelho fora a única opção restante.

O vestido dela era tomara que caia, até o joelho, vermelho sangue. Ela também usava sandálias vermelhas de salto alto e tinha os cabelos presos num coque.

Ela se olhou mais uma vez no espelho antes de decidir que estava pronta. Sam provavelmente já estaria esperando por ela la embaixo. Ela tinha que admitir que quando começara a namorar Sam ela o escolhera pela certeza de que ele era mais um jogador de quadribol de inteligência limitada, que ela poderia namorar por um tempo e então deixar sem problemas, mas desde que ela decidira se dedicar ao seu namoro para valer ela tinha visto que... Que realmente valia a pena. Sam ainda era como todo garoto que fica tonto quando fala de quadribol, mas ele também era muito esperto e bem humorado. Ela percebera que não era difícil passar o tempo com ele. Pelo contrario.

-Pronta flor? –Kira perguntou.

Lily sorriu para a amiga.

-Você esta pronta?

Kira arqueou a sobrancelha confusa.

-Eu não pareço pronta? –ela perguntou preocupada olhando para a própria roupa.

Kira usava um vestido frente única branca, que ia até o meio das coxas e sandálias e salto alto pratas.

Lily riu levemente.

-Não era exatamente nesse sentido que eu estava perguntando.

-Ah... –Kira soltou em sinal de entendimento –Acho que sim, né... –ela respondeu insegura.

Tanto Kira quanto Gabrielle não estiveram com vontade nenhuma de arrumar pares para irem a festa, mas Lily não queria que elas não fossem, afinal elas haviam ajudado a organizar tudo e também não queria que elas ficassem tão para baixo, então ela pedira para Mathew apresentar dois amigos a elas. Dois amigos que entendessem a vontade de não estar com ninguém mais interessante no dia dos namorados, que entendessem que isso não era um encontro romântico. E Mathew encontrara dois amigos muito gentis que haviam concordado em acompanhar as meninas como amigos. Aparentemente Mathew e os amigos eram cavalheiros demais para deixar uma dama em perigo desamparada. Eles deviam ser todos cavalheiros de algum clube romântico por ai...

Gabrielle estava sentada distraída em sua cama, vestido as sandálias rasteiras. Ela usava um vestido de alças finas, cor de rosa, que caia até o joelho. As meninas sabiam que o que quer que a tivesse deixado assim tinha a ver com Peter, mas também sabiam que o assunto Pettigrew era muito delicado para ela, então ainda não haviam se decidido a perguntar ou não o que ela tinha.

-Vocês vão demorar muito? –Katherine perguntou impaciente.

Lily e Kira riram.

-Olha só... Pra quem tava pensando em terminar o namoro no dia seguinte que tinha começado você ta bem apressadinha para ver o Lupin... –Kira provocou.

Katherine corou.

-Não tem nada a ver! –a morena protestou –É só que... Que nós organizamos a festa! Nós não podemos nos atrasar! –ela argumentou.

Lily riu.

-O que você disser queridinha...

Katherine vestia uma camisa de decote canoa branca, com um delicado bordado prata e saia vermelha, num estilo indiano.

-Só mais um detalhe antes de sair. –Lily lembrou.

Ela alcançou um cordão que estava sobre a sua cômoda e colocou-o em volta do pescoço. Era uma jóia bem simples. A corrente era de ouro e tinha um coração que era alguma pedra vermelha. Não criativo, mas romântico de algum jeito.

-Presente de dia dos namorados? –Katherine perguntou, observando o cordão.

-Sim. –Lily respondeu calma –Uma gracinha né?

-Pena que ele não é criativo como o Potter... –Kira falou irônica, antes de perceber o erro que cometera e levar as mãos a boca.

-Ou que ele não seja tão rico quanto. –Lily falou sarcástica e fria –Vamos de uma vez. –ela falou saindo do quarto.

Gabrielle lançou um olhar fuzilante a Kira que murmurou um pedido de desculpas antes de também sair.

Elas desceram as escadas e encontraram Lily já sorrindo nos braços de Sam. Pelo menos o garoto conseguia fazer a ruiva feliz de algum jeito. Claro que as amigas dela sabiam que ele não era o amor da vida dela, e também sabiam que por mais que ela negasse James era muito mais do que uma lembrança incômoda para ela.

Sam era muito atraente. Corpo forte, típico de um jogador de quadribol, cabelos escuros e lindos olhos azuis, que eram incrivelmente doces. Ele usava uma camisa vermelha e calças jeans.

-Acho que nós estamos combinando, fada. –ele falou rindo.

-Vamos acabar sendo coroados o casal tomate da noite... –Lily respondeu rindo.

-Mas certamente você será o tomate mais lindo do salão. –ele falou levantando-a e girando-a.

Katherine aproximou-se de Remus, que já estava na sala comunal esperando por ela junto com os outros amigos.

-Não basta namorar esse idiota, ela tem que ficar exibindo quanto feliz ela esta, né? –ela ouviu Sirius falar de forma agressiva.

Remus lançou um olhar cortante para o amigo ao ver que Katherine estava ali.

-Você esta linda, Katherine. –ele falou sorrindo para ela e beijando-lhe de leve nos lábios.

-Ora, obrigada, Remus. Você também não esta nada mal. –ela falou tranqüila.

Remus estava usando uma camisa vermelha, com uma calça branca.

-Nada mal? –ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha –Ora, senhorita Rider, obrigado por essa. –ele falou irônico.

-O que você queria que eu dissesse? –Katherine perguntou irônica.

-Que eu estou maravilhoso é claro. –ele respondeu brincalhão.

-Desculpa, Remus, mas eu estou nessa nova fase da minha vida onde eu só digo a verdade. –ela retrucou irônica.

Remus arqueou a sobrancelha e pousou as duas mãos na cintura de Katherine puxando-a para perto.

-Eu posso te fazer mudar de opinião. –ele murmurou bem junto a orelha dela.

O rosto de Katherine tingiu-se fortemente de vermelho e ela pareceu perder todo o ar de uma só vez.

-Remus... –a voz dela era quase um pedido.

-Sim? –ele perguntou, fazendo-se de inocente.

Ela soltou um suspiro meio frustrado.

-E pensar que você me enganou todo esse tempo. –ela concluiu –Eu achava que você era um bom menino...

-Eu sou. –ele respondeu tranqüilo –Eu só não consigo me controlar quando você esta perto.

Katherine corou mais uma vez.

-Aliás... –Remus falou tirando algo do bolso –Isso é para você. –ele falou mostrando a ela um lindo cordão, com corrente de outro branco e um pingente em forma de gota, que era uma pedra azul.

-Remus, isso é... lindo. –Katherine falou estarrecida –Para que isso?

Remus revira os olhos.

-Acho que tem algo a ver com o fato de hoje ser dia dos namorados e você ser minha namorada. –ele respondeu irônico.

-Mas nós só estamos namorando há duas semanas! –Katherine argumentou.

-Isso não muda o fato de que você é minha namorada e hoje é dia dos namorados. –Remus retrucou paciente, como se falasse com uma criança lerda.

Katherine soltou um suspiro frustrado e decidiu deixar por ai.

-Será que o casalzinho feliz já terminou a discussão produtiva? –Sirius perguntou incomodado.

Katherine olhou para ele, com a sobrancelha arqueada. Ele vestia uma calça jeans e camisa rosa. **(n/a: sim rosa, eu acho lindo homem com camisa rosa, quem não gosta não é problema meu)**.

-Posso ajudar, Black? –ela perguntou irônica.

-Pode parar de enrolar, assim eu e o Rabicho podemos ir buscar nossos encontros. –o moreno retrucou mal-humorado.

Peter estava parado ao lado de Sirius, mas não parecia lá muito animado. Ele parecia pálido e tinha olheiras. Ele usava uma bermuda jeans e uma camiseta branca e vermelha.

-E onde esta o Potter? –ela perguntou olhando em volta –Não agüentou esperar e já foi encontrar com a garotinha da vez? –ela provocou.

-O James não vai na festa. –Remus falou, sua voz deixava claro que o assunto não era para ser discutido.

Katherine olhou incrédula para ele e ignorou o tom de aviso.

-Por que não? –ela exigiu.

-Não é óbvio? –Sirius retrucou quase agressivo –Ele não quer ver sua amiguinha com o novo bichinho dela.

Os olhos de Katherine foram automaticamente para Lily que ainda estava conversando toda sorridente com o namorado.

-Para a sua informação, Black –Katherine começou cortante –Sam é o _namorado _de Lily e eles se dão muito bem. Mas eu sinto muito se isso incomoda o Potter. –ela completou, sincera.

-Vamos deixar isso para lá. –Remus completou rapidamente –Vamos logo, ou você vai se atrasar. –ele completou com um sorriso.

-Ah claro. –Katherine lembrou-se de repente.

-Vamos, Kitty! –Kira chamou animada, ao lado dela um dos amigos de Mathew parecia sinceramente animado pela animação dela.

Sirius analisou bem o menino, que tinha uma aparência qualquer, nem bonito, nem feio, nem forte, nem fraco. Simplesmente um tipo comum. O que uma garota como Kira fazia com um cara como ele?

Gabrielle também estava acompanhada por um tipo com o qual ela geralmente não andaria.

-Quem são aqueles caras com a Connery e a Barton? –Sirius perguntou.

-São dois amigos do Mathew, aquele último namorado da Lily. –Katherine respondeu simplesmente.

Sirius não insistiu no assunto. Não queria que parecesse que ele realmente se interessasse pelo que quer que Kira fizesse.

Tão logo eles saíram pelo retrato Sirius pegou um caminho para ir buscar seu encontro e Peter tomou outro caminho.

Katherine e Remus seguiram juntos e em silêncio. Sem perceber ela passava o dedo distraidamente pela corrente do cordão que Remus lhe dera. Um sinal claro de nervosismo. Ela sempre gostara de usar correntes, ela só tirava uma do pescoço se fosse para colocar outra logo em seguida. E ela sabia também que ficar brincando com a corrente do jeito que ela estava agora era sinal de nervosismo dela e ela também sabia muito bem o porquê do nervosismo que sentia.

Havia sido um erro começar esse namoro. Ela deveria saber melhor do que isso. Ela não devia estar ali, ele merecia...

-Meninas! –a voz de Lily despertou-a de seus devaneios –Bem vindas a nossa festa! –a ruiva falou com um sorriso mais que satisfeito.

As meninas deram uma olhada para dentro do salão e não conseguiram conter um som de surpresa. A decoração estava diferente do que o planejado originalmente. Estava muito melhor!

As paredes do enorme salão estavam cobertas por um tecido branco. Rosas vermelhas estavam espalhadas por todos os lugares, inclusive haviam pétalas espalhadas pelo chão. As mesas tinham toalhas vermelhas e brancas, balões em forma de coração também estavam espalhados por lugares estratégicos no salão. O céu encantado mostrava uma noite clara, de céu estrelado. Nos cantos do salão haviam sofás de veludo vermelho, porque afinal de contas aquilo ainda era uma festa de casais e no fim da noite todos certamente precisariam de privacidade.

-Meu deus, Lily! –Gabrielle exclamou surpresa –Isso esta lindo!

-Eu sei que eu acabei mudando a decoração, mas eu pensei que assim ficaria muito mais romântico. –a ruiva explicou sorrindo muito.

-Inspirada, hein Lily? –Kira falou brincando –De onde veio esse romantismo todo?

-Do namorado maravilhoso que eu tenho. –Lily respondeu como se fosse óbvio fazendo todos rirem, menos Remus que não estava se sentindo muito confortável naquela situação.

-O que as senhoritas acham de nós irmos abrir a pista de dança antes que os outros comecem a chegar? –Sam sugeriu oferecendo o braço para Lily.

-Eu acho perfeito. –a ruiva respondeu aceitando o braço que lhe era oferecido.

Logo os quatro casais foram para a pista. Lily fez um sinal para o DJ que começou a tocar uma melodia suave. **(n/a: Back at one, Brian McNight e Ivete Sangalo)**

_It's undeniable.. that we should be together _

_It's unbelievable, how I used to say that I fall never_

Lily ajeitou-se no abraço confortável do namorado. Era bom estar ali, mas era como se sobrasse espaço entre eles. Como se os corpos deles não se encaixassem. Mas Lily nunca tivera a ilusão de que Sam era o homem da sua vida. Ela sabia que não, mas ainda sim ela queria estar com ele por mais um tempo. Ele era especial e fazia com que ela se sentisse especial.

_The basis you need to know _

_If you don't know just how I feel _

_Then let me show you now that I'm for real _

_If all the things in time, time will reveal _

_(Yeah-ah...)_

Remus abraçou Katherine carinhosamente, aninhando a cabeça dela contra seu peito. Deslizou um dos dedos pela pele exposta do ombro dela. Era tão difícil acreditar que ela estava ali.

_One, you're like a dream come true_

_Two, just wanna be with you_

_Three, girl it's plain to see_

_That you're the only one for me_

_And four, repeat steps one two three_

_Five, make you fall in love with me_

_If ever I believe my work is done_

_Then I'll start back at one_

_(Yeah-ah...)_

Ele adorava estar ali tão perto dela, mas ainda havia coisas que eles tinham que falar sobre. Uma delas era o fato de que Katherine não estava se deixando solta nesse relacionamento. Remus sentia como se ela estivesse se segurando de alguma forma. E ele queria saber porque. E ele também queria saber muitas coisas sobre ela e ver se assim entendia o porque de algumas das atitudes dela.

_É impossivel_

_fingir que posso controlar_

_O que estou sentindo, é muito forte pra negar_

_Pra que resistir, se eu sei que você também quer_

_Sabe que eu não vou seguir sozinha_

_Você tem as chaves do meu coração_

Katherine soltou um suspiro relaxado. Era tão bom sentir o calor de Remus assim tão perto. Ela sabia que ele não devia estar assim tão bem, afinal faltavam apenas dois dias para a lua cheia, mas mesmo assim la estava ele bancando o namorado perfeito. Ela tinha curiosidade em saber como seria o relacionamento deles depois dessa primeira lua cheia. Será que mudaria algo? Havia mudado para ela e Ben...

_one, você é meu sonho bom_

_two, eu quero ter você pra mim_

_three, por muito tempo esperei, preciso ouvir você dizer sim_

_Four, se quer eu posso repetir_

_Five, o que eu te disse até aqui_

_A qualquer preço eu quero o seu amor_

_Só serei feliz assim_

Claro que ela entendia que os dois casos eram completamente diferentes. O que ela sentia por Ben não tinha como comparar com o que ela estava sentindo por Remus. O amor dela por Ben fora e sempre seria incondicional, não importava os absurdos que seu pai havia dito.

_Say farewell to the dark night _

_I see the coming of the sun _

_eu quero estar ao seu lado baby, pra recomeçar _

_You came and bring the life into this lonely heart of mine _

_eu vou seguir feliz_

_Just in the nick of time _

Ah deus, porque tinha que ser tão difícil? Se Remus não fosse tão encantador... Ela tinha medo porque sabia que aquilo não ia terminar bem. Seu pai nunca aceitaria um relacionamento entre ela e Remus e ela também tinha medo de não ser forte o bastante quando ele realmente precisasse dela. Ela nunca fora muito boa para ajudar na dor alheia. Lily que o dissesse...

_one, meu sonho bom_

_Two, just wanna be with you_

_three, por muito tempo esperei, preciso ouvir você dizer sim_

_And four, repeat steps one two three_

_Five, make you fall in love with me_

_If ever I believe my work is done_

_Then I'll start back at one_

Os aplausos acordaram-na desse último transe. Em algum momento durante a dança Alice e Frank haviam se juntado a eles.

-Lily, isso ficou perfeito! –Alice falou animada.

-Especialmente feito para casais fofos como vocês Longbottons. –Gabrielle falou divertida.

-Obrigado por me incluir nessa, Connery. –Frank falou um pouco irônico.

-Tadinho, ele tem se sentido rejeitado. –Alice explicou.

As meninas riram.

-Bom, acho que já podemos começar a festa. –Lily falou com um enorme sorriso.

-E o que você pensa em fazer para isso acontecer? –Sam perguntou curioso.

-Deixar a música correr solta, meu caro. –ela falou piscando para ele.

De uma vez só, as luzes que iluminavam o salão caíram e apenas as luzes da pista de dança iluminavam o lugar de forma animada. A batida da musica começou e com ela os casais também vieram para o salão. **(n/a: Umbrella, Rihanna)**

_You had my heart_

_We'll never be worlds Apart_

_Maybe in magazines_

_But You'll still be my star_

Sam sorriu ao abraçar a namorada.

-O que você quer que você não consegue, ruiva? –ele perguntou rindo.

-Poucas coisas, moreno... –Lily respondeu com um sorriso misterioso.

_Baby cause in the dark_

_you can't see shiny cars_

_That's when you need me there_

_With you i'll always Share_

_Because_

_When the sun Shine_

_We shine Together_

_Told you i'll be here Forever_

_Said I'll always be your friend_

_Took a note I´m stick it out till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my Umbrella_

_You can stand under my Umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(ella ella eh eh eh)_

Ok, talvez ela gostasse dele um pouco. Mas isso não significava que ela ir dar a ele controle sobre ela. Esse poder ela jamais daria a homem nenhum.

Gabrielle não queria se sentir triste por Peter, muito menos irresponsável pela aparente tristeza dele. Ela já tinha exemplos suficientes em casa do que acontecia quando você dependia de alguém. Ela não seria essa garota. Ela não formaria laços.

Ela nunca contaria isso a ninguém também. Ela achava que as amigas desconfiavam, mas nunca nenhuma delas comentou nada.

Era por isso que volta e meia ela terminava com Peter, mas também ela não conseguia ficar muito tempo longe. Ela odiava se sentir sempre tão atraída de volta. Então ela procurava jeitos de terminar. Sempre usando qualquer pequeno gesto como desculpa para terminar, ou tentando fazer com que ele terminasse com ela. Mas no fim Peter era tão dependente dela quanto ela era dele.

_Cause everything_

_Will never come in between_

_Your apart of my Entity_

_Here for infinity_

_When the war has delt it's part_

_when the world has delt it's card_

_If the hand is hard_

_Together we'll messure_

_Because_

Ela suspirou. Adiantava alguma coisa agora? Ela já havia estragado tudo de novo e aparentemente era definitivo. Peter nunca mais falara com ela, nem olhara para ela. Melhor para ele, melhor para ela. Ela acabaria por magoa-lo de verdade se ela deixasse as coisas ficarem sérias demais e isso era uma coisa que ela jamais se permitiria fazer para ele.

-Você esta bem, Gabrielle? –Eric, seu par, perguntou-lhe, parecendo realmente preocupado.

-Estou sim. –ela respondeu sorrindo, apesar de ter que se esforçar muito para conseguir sorrir naquele momento –É só meio estranho para mim não estar com alguém no dia dos namorados. –ela mentiu.

-Eu imagino. –ele falou de jeito divertido –Justo você, sempre acompanhada, sempre com algum namorado novo.

Gabrielle sorriu sem graça. Não havia o que negar. Essa era a mais pura verdade.

_When the sun Shine_

_We shine Together_

_Told you i'll be here Forever_

_Said I'll always be your friend_

_So come on out and stick it out till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my Umbrella_

_You can stand under my Umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(ella ella eh eh eh)_

Foi ai que algo pegou a atenção dela na porta do salão. Era Peter que acabara de chegar, mas o que a chocou de verdade era a acompanhante dele.

Ela não queria acreditar que ele estava realmente com uma garota como aquela. Uma das princesinhas sonserinas: Mily Niger. Para começo de conversa ela mal tinha feito quinze anos. Era uma pirralha. E o pior: era uma pirralha esnobe e preconceituosa. Não era segredo para ninguém que Mily como toda a família Niger odiava os nascidos trouxas e os mestiços.

Ela conseguia ser ainda menor do que Gabrielle era, o que não era fácil, já que Gabi tinha 1,57 m. Morena, de pele bronzeada e olhos dourados, ela vestia um vestido vermelho sangue que cobria apenas o essencial e bem mal coberto...

Gabrielle tentou respirar fundo. Ciúmes era o primeiro sinal de perda de controle. Ela não ia perder o controle. Era a única parte da vida dela na qual ela não se permitia perder o controle. E ela não iria. Custasse o que custasse.

XxX

Lily teve que admitir que ela nunca se sentira tão aliviada em toda a vida ao ver o fim de uma festa. A noite passou tranqüila. Logicamente depois do choque de toda população grifinória ao ver Peter Pettigrew e Mily Niger juntos. Aparentemente nem os amigos de Peter sabiam que ela era o encontro dele já que o queixo de Sirius despencou absurdamente quando ele viu os dois juntos. Não que eles parecessem muito como um casal, mas era estranho mesmo assim.

O que também não era problema dela e ela não estava nem ai. Pettigrew que fizesse o que quisesse. Se bem que ela tinha certeza de que de algum jeito aquilo se refletiria em Gabrielle e depois elas que teriam que agüentar...

A única coisa que a deixava incomodada era o fato de ela não ter visto James durante toda a festa. Será que ele e quem quer que fosse o encontro que ele tinha arrumado acabaram se perdendo em alguma sala deserta ao caminho da festa e nem se deram ao trabalho de aparecer pelo salão?

Lily balançou a cabeça. Pensar em James não estava mais nos planos. Agora era só esquecer dele. Até a idéia de uma vingança, de destruí-lo já não a seduzia mais. Ela estava tão... Tão cansada. Ela não queria saber de mais nada. Ela só queria que esse ano infernal acabasse logo. Ela não agüentava mais isso. Voltar para Hogwarts havia sido seu pior erro.

Mas voltar agora? De jeito nenhum. Ela ficaria ali bancando a masoquista, mas admitir derrota nunca!

O caminho de volta para a sala comunal grifinória parecia bem maior quando era feito sozinho. Os bruxos que vieram para desarrumar a festa tiveram problemas coma decoração. E eles precisavam daquele salão arrumado para o café da manhã no dia seguinte. Ela acabou mandando as amigas de volta para o dormitório e ficou ali sozinha esperando os atrapalhados bruxos terminarem o serviço. Quando eles terminaram já era bem mais tarde do que ela planejara.

Ela deveria ter levado uma blusa de frio. O ar frio da madrugada estava fazendo a pele dela se arrepiar. Ela estava morrendo de sono, já estava descalça, carregando as sandálias numa das mãos... Uma verdadeira imagem de um fim de festa agitado...

Foi quando ela ouviu passos no corredor. Ela levantou os olhos, alarmada. Não confiava muito em ninguém a não ser as amigas naquela escola e se ela fosse atacada ali ela sequer tinha sua varinha para se defender. Ela levantou os olhos, alarmada e deu de cara com James a menos de dois metros dela.

James estivera distraído pensando em nada especificamente. Como todos os amigos haviam ido a festa no salão ele acabou dormindo mais cedo e por isso mesmo acabou acordando também no meio da madrugada. E ele estava com fome. Quando ele acordou os amigos já tinham voltado da festa e estavam desmaiados em suas respectivas camas. Ele não tinha o que fazer e estava faminto. Ele decidira descer para as cozinhas.

E que surpresa ele encontrara no meio do caminho. Lily ali no corredor sozinha. Era de enlouquecer como não importava o jeito que ela estava ela estava sempre linda. Os cabelos soltos e bagunçados, os pés descalços, a pele branca brilhando por causa das luzes bruxelantes do corredor.

O olhar dos dois travou por um segundo. A vida deles seria sempre assim, cheia de encontros que eles sabiam que se prolongassem só os fariam sofrer e que se eles fizessem curtos eles saberiam que não suportariam. Eles mesmos haviam se amarrado tão firmemente, cada um a seu orgulho que agora eles não podiam mais alcançar um ao outro. Pelo menos Lily tinha certeza que não. James ainda não estava pronto para desistir. Depois que eles descobrira que a amava ele duvidava que algum dia ele estaria.

Ela não tinha o que falar para ele. Não queria falar nada. Ele tinha mil coisas que queria falar para ela, mas não sabia por onde começar.

-Eu achei que a festa já tinha acabado. –ele falou em tom casual.

-Não teria como você saber. –ela falou, surpreendendo-o o fato de ela estar lhe respondendo –Você não estava la. –ela lembrou.

-Eu não tive vontade de ir. –ele falou dando de ombros.

O que Lily pensou ter entendido pela frase não parecia real. Ela tinha que confirmar.

-Você não foi a festa e também não fez nada essa noite? –ela perguntou claramente chocada.

-Bom, eu não diria que eu não fiz nada. –James falou tranqüilo, passando a mão pelos cabelos –Na verdade o Remus tem um outro livro que realmente prestam para alguma coisa...

Lily não pôde evitar o sorriso de divertimento e a sensação de relaxamento que dominaram seu corpo.

-Eu nem sabia que você sabia ler, Potter. –ela provocou divertida.

James rolou os olhos diante da óbvia piada.

-Eu sou um menino bem esperto, Evans. Eu sei até escrever meu próprio nome. –ele falou irônico.

-Olha só... Ta até merecendo um biscoitinho... –ela falou rindo divertida.

Foi ai que ela percebeu o absurdo da situação. O que raios ela pensava que estava fazendo no meio de um corredor _conversando_ com James Potter? Ela ia culpar o cansaço por isso amanhã, com certeza.

James viu ela retroceder e percebeu que o momento havia se perdido. Lily havia acabado de se lembrar que ela "tinha" que ser má com ele.

Ela ia passar direto por ele, sem sequer olhar nos olhos.

-Evans, espera. –ele chamou.

Lily mesmo sem querer virou-se para ele. O tom dele havia sido tão diferente de todas as outras vezes que eles já haviam se falado que ela não pôde evitar olhar. Parecia um tom de sincera preocupação.

-O que foi, Potter? –ela perguntou desconfiada.

-Você deve estar congelando. –ele falou sério –Toma, pega meu moletom. –ele falou tirando o que ele usava.

-Potter isso realmente não é necessário. –Lily afirmou dando um passo para trás pega fora de guarda.

-Evans, você esta tremendo. –ele observou –Além do mais eu estou com outra camisa de manga por baixo. –ele falou –Eu não vou ter problema nenhum em te emprestar meu moletom.

Lily olhou para o moletom azul marinho que James lhe oferecia. Sim, ela estava com frio, mas ela duvidava muito que essa era a razão pela qual ela tremia. Ela esticou a mão e aceitou de forma hesitante a oferta.

-Obrigada, Potter. –ela falou da forma mais polida e firme que ela conseguiu reproduzir naquele momento.

Ela vestiu o moletom diante do olhar calmo de James.

-Boa noite, Potter. –ela falou, rapidamente dando as costas para ele.

-Boa noite, Evans. –ela ouviu ele responder por trás das costas dela.

Ela saiu caminhando, mas assim que teve a certeza de que ele não podia mais vê-la ela correu todo o resto do caminho para a torre grifinória e ao chegar ao quarto se jogou na cama do jeito que estava. Seu corpo e sua mente, cansados demais, se recusando a se separar do perfume e do calor de James.

XxX

Quando Remus acordou na manhã seguinte ele tinha a leve sensação de que o dia prometia algo que talvez não fosse muito agradável. Quando ele desceu para a sala comunal grifinória e encontrou Katherine sentada próxima a lareira lendo ele teve certeza de que oi dia seria difícil.

Uma coisa que ele aprendera a respeito de Katherine ao longo dos anos é que nas manhãs em que ela estava lendo sozinha junto a lareira o humor dela não era dos melhores.

Katherine era uma montanha-russa de emoções. Em duas semanas de namoro Remus aprendera isso bem claramente. As vezes ela era todo calor, no dia seguinte ela podia ser fria e distante.

Isso era uma coisa que o trabalho próximo como monitor já havia mostrado a ele, mas o namoro mostrara ainda mais claramente.

Katherine nunca falava as claras o que ela estava sentindo. A ele cabia simplesmente adivinhar o que ela estaria sentindo naquele dia. O jeito mais fácil seria beijá-la. Se ela lhe oferecesse o rosto, em vez dos lábios ele já sabia como seria o dia...

-Bom dia, Katherine. –ele falou se aproximando e debruçando-se para beija-la.

Katherine mais que rapidamente virou o rosto, oferecendo a face em vez dos lábios para ele beijar.

-Bom dia. –ela respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do livro.

Isso não era bom sinal, Remus reconheceu.

-Você quer descer e tomar café? –ele ofereceu.

-Eu já tomei café –ela respondeu simplesmente.

Remus desistia. Hoje seria inútil. Ele não falou nada antes de sair pelo retrato.

-Cara, essa foi cruel. –Gabrielle falou jogando-se ao lado de Katherine no sofá. Ela acabara de acompanhar a rápida troca entre os dois namorados.

-Você não tem moral para me dar sermão. –Katherine lembrou sem tirar os olhos do livro.

-Eu não ia te dar sermão. –Gabrielle falou sorrindo –Só achei estranho você usar minha tática para afastar o Lupin. –ela falou dando de ombros.

-Funcionou para você... –Katherine respondeu simplesmente.

-E você não me vê pulando de alegria pelos cantos. –Gabrielle lembrou.

Katherine não respondeu a essa.

-Olha, Kitty... Eu não sou a pessoa mais indicada para falar de relacionamentos com ninguém...

-Então não fale nada. –Katherine interrompeu.

-Mas... –Gabrielle ignorou a interrupção –se você quer afastar o Lupin só tenha a certeza de não se arrepender depois. De miserável nesse grupo já nos basta duas.

Katherine finalmente levantou os olhos do livro que lia. Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Uma é você. –ela falou tranqüila –Mas quem seria a outra?

-A Lily dormiu com um moletom que não é dela essa noite. –Gabrielle respondeu simplesmente –E eu corto meu pescoço se aquilo for do Sam. –foi a resposta dela.

Katherine suspirou. Na opinião dela as quatro estavam chegando bem perto de serem quatro garotas com vidas amorosas bem lamentáveis...

XxX

Até a hora do almoço Remus ainda não tinha ido falar com Katherine. Nem ele sabia bem se ele estava dando a ela espaço ou se ele simplesmente estava cansado demais para lidar com ela. Os amigos dele se reservaram ao direito de ficarem calados, antes que sobrasse para eles.

-Será que o Lupin vai ficar te ignorando muito tempo? –Kira perguntou como quem não quer nada, enquanto elas almoçavam.

A loira estava sentada ao lado de Katherine e de frente para Lily, que tinha Gabrielle ao seu lado.

Katherine deu de ombros, mas antes que ela falasse algo, Lily falou primeiro.

-Pois ele devia! Eu não acredito como você tem coragem de ser fria com o Remus. Ele não merece.

-Licença, mas eu acho que a sua amiga sou eu. –Katherine falou irônica.

-Você não será considerada minha amiga quando agir como uma vagabunda com o Remus. –Lily falou tranqüila.

-Ah é? Se eu fosse a única aqui que age como uma vagabunda estava bom... –Katherine falou revirando os olhos.

-É verdade... –Gabrielle falou tranqüila, parecendo analisar o pensamento –Nós somos verdadeiras vagabundas... **(n/a: olha o papo estranho... hahahaha) **Não tem uma música sobre isso?

Lily deu um sorriso maroto. **(n/a: I am a Bitch, I am a Lover, Meredith Brooks)**

_**-**__I hate the world today_

_You're so good to me_

_I know but I can't change_–Lily começa a cantar.

-Não se atreva, Lily. –Katherine fala por entre os dentes e é ignorada pela ruiva.

-_Tried to tell you but you look at me like maybe I'm an angel underneath_

_innocent and sweet _–a ruiva cantou, já mais alto e começando a chamar a atenção de alguns alunos ali em volta.

-_Yesterday I cried _–Gabrielle cantou, com um sorriso maroto.

-_You must have been relieved to see the softer side_

_I can understand how you'd be so confused_

_I don't envy you_

_I'm a little bit of everything_

_all rolled into one _

Lily e Gabrielle levantaram-se ficando de pé no banco, atraindo muita atenção.

-Lily! Gabrielle! –Katherine falou desesperada.

_-__I'm a bitch, I'm a lover_

_I'm a child, I'm a mother_

_I'm a sinner, I'm a saint_

_I do not feel ashamed _–as duas cantaram alto e juntas.

_I'm your hell, I'm your dream_

_I'm nothing in between_

_You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

Katherine escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, mas fazer o que? Todo mundo já estava olhando para elas, não ia fazer diferença nenhuma mesmo.

-_So take me as I am _–Katherine cantou, meio que interpretando a música.

_This may mean you'll have to be a stronger man_

_Rest assured that when I start to make you nervous_

_and I'm going to extremes_

_tomorrow I will change_

_and today won't mean a thing_

Kira levantou animada e puxou Katherine para ficar de pé no banco também.

_-__I'm a bitch, I'm a lover_

_I'm a child, I'm a mother_

_I'm a sinner, I'm a saint_

_I do not feel ashamed _–as quatro cantaram, sorrindo, já sendo acompanhadas por algumas meninas grifinórias e lufa-lufas, a expressão dos corvinais era a demais completo choque e a dos sonserinos era de mais completo desprezo.

_-__I'm your hell, I'm your dream_

_I'm nothing in between_

_You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

_-Just when you think you've got me figured out_

_the season's already changing _–foi a vez de Kira cantar.

_I think it's cool you do what you do_

_and don't try to save me _

_-__I'm a bitch, I'm a lover_

_I'm a child, I'm a mother_

_I'm a sinner, I'm a saint_

_I do not feel ashamed _

_I'm your hell, I'm your dream_

_I'm nothing in between_

_You know you wouldn't want it any other way _–As quarto cantaram juntas, nessa altura metade do salão ja as acompanhava.

_I'm a bitch, I'm a tease_

_I'm a goddess on my knees_

_when you hurt, when you suffer_

_I'm your angel undercover_

_I've been numbed, I'm revived_

_can't say I'm not alive_

_You know I wouldn't want it any other way_

Uma salva de palmas ecoou no salão.

-Bom, isso é um jeito de começar a tarde... –a voz do professor Dumbledore foi ouvida, atraindo a atenção de todos –Eu acho que já temos uma opção para a banda de abertura da próxima festa. O que vocês acham senhoritas?

As meninas riram.

-Qualquer coisa por Hogwarts, professor. –Lily respondeu marota.

-Que tal descer dos bancos, senhorita Evans? –professora Minerva sugeriu.

-Sim senhora. –as meninas responderam ainda rindo, antes de se sentarem.

-Bom, ai esta Remus. –Sirius falou irônico –Agora você já entende sua namorada.

-Não enche, Sirius. –Remus falou, sem tirar os olhos do prato, onde ele mais brincava com a comida do que realmente comia.

-Deixa ele, Sirius. –James pediu tranqüilo –Nós todos sabemos como elas são.

-Ah vocês sabem. –Sirius se defendeu –Eu não to nem ai pro que elas fazem ou não.

-Ainda insistindo nessa, Sirius? –James perguntou revirando os olhos –Quando você vai assumir que...

-Nunca, porque não tem nada que tenha que ser assumido. –o moreno cortou.

James revirou os olhos, mas não insistiu no assunto.

-Remus.

Os quatro meninos viraram automaticamente na direção da voz. É, não era ilusão, Lily estava mesmo ali, parada ao lado de Remus.

-Oi Lily. –Remus falou admirado –O que houve?

-Chega pra la, Black. –Lily falou, espremendo-se para sentar entre Sirius e Remus.

Sirius reclamou um pouco, mas cedeu espaço para ela.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Lily? –Remus perguntou preocupado.

-Nada de assustador. –Lily assegurou –Ah, Potter. –ela chamou espantando os quatro e mais os alunos que estavam ali em volta –Eu estou com uma coisa sua, espero que você não precise pra já.

-Não, Evans. –ele respondeu tranqüilo.

-Ok. Então te devolvo mais tarde. –Ela falou voltando-se para Remus –Quanto a você... A Kitty foi uma chata hoje de manhã, né?

-Ah esquece Lily, ela...

-Não esqueço, não. –a ruiva cortou –Você já fez isso uma vez só vai ter que fazer de novo. Claro se você achar que vale a pena...

-Fazer o que? –Remus perguntou confuso.

-Pregá-la na parede e exigir respostas. –Lily respondeu como se fosse óbvio -Mas dessa vez não é pra ser aos beijos. Faça ela falar com você, Remus. Dê um jeito dela te contar tudo. Porque assim que ela te contar qual o problema você vai poder agarrá-la e beijá-la até mostrar pra ela o que realmente importa. Claro que só se você realmente quiser isso, mas eu acho que você pode afastar as inseguranças sem sentido da Kitty. –ela deu de ombro.

Os quatro marotos olhavam em choque para ela.

-Bom era isso que eu queria. –ela falou tranqüila, roubando uma azeitona do prato de Sirius –Até mais meninos.

Ela levantou-se do banco e foi se sentar ao lado do namorado, uns dois metros a frente.

-O que foi isso? –Peter perguntou confuso.

-Ela roubou minha azeitona! –Sirius reclamou.

-O que você vai fazer, Remus? –James perguntou curioso.

-Bom, acho que a Lily pode ter razão... Vamos ver no que dá...

-Com licença. –um pequeno Lufa-lufa havia parado ao lado deles.

-Isso virou casa da sogra agora? –Sirius perguntou emburrado –O que todo mundo quer com a gente?

-Sirius, controla esse mau humor, pelo amor de Merlin. –James pediu revirando os olhos.

-E-eu só vim entregar isso para o Pettigrew. –o menino respondeu, quase tremendo de nervoso.

Ele estendeu um envelope para Peter, que aceitou.

-Obrigado. –Peter falou confuso.

O menino se afastou rapidamente.

-E ai Rabicho? –James perguntou curioso –O que é?

-Sei la... –Peter abre o envelope e lê a carta, sua expressão se torna pálida.

-O que foi, Peter? –Remus pergunta preocupado pela cara do amigo.

-Nada, nada. –Peter respondeu rapidamente se levantando.

Logo Peter já saia apressado do salão.

-O que será que aconteceu? –James perguntou desconfiado.

-Provavelmente é alguma menina. –Sirius falou tranqüilo se espreguiçando –Isso se não for a Connery querendo fazer ele de idiota de novo.

Remus parecia desconfiado e pensativo, mas não disse nada. Katherine passou diante deles nesse momento e Remus acompanhou-a com os olhos até vê-la sair do salão.

-Bom, eu tenho que ir seguir o conselho da Lily. –ele declarou se levantando –Se vocês me dão licença...

James e Sirius viram o amigo sair pela porta do salão. Sirius suspirou.

-Bem que a Evans podia ser legal comigo do jeito que ela é com o Aluado e me ajudar com a Kira.

-Ela podia ser legal comigo, Almofadinhas, e me deixar chegar perto dela. –James falou com um suspiro infeliz.

-O que é seu e esta com ela? –Sirius perguntou curioso.

James contou ao amigo o encontro que tivera com Lily na noite anterior.

-Hum... –Sirius estava pensativo –Você acha que isso quer dizer alguma coisa?

James olhou na direção de Lily, que estava sentada ao lado do namorado e sorria feliz.

-Eu gostaria de achar que sim, Sirius, mas infelizmente...

-Ah esquece isso. Eu ainda vou ser padrinho do casamento de vocês. –o moreno falou tranqüilo.

James não conseguiu evitar rir.

-Obrigado, Almofadinhas...

XxX

-Katherine, espere!

Katherine virou-se ao ouvir seu nome. Viu Remus correndo para alcançá-la. Sua vontade quase foi de virar e correr para fugir dele. Estava envergonhada pelo jeito como havia se comportado pela manhã, mas sabia que era certo. Não queria magoar Remus, nem decepcionar seu pai. Com sorte Remus se cansaria logo das mudanças bruscas de humor dela e terminaria com ela e não sairia machucado.

Ela fez uma cara impaciente quando ele se aproximou.

-O que você quer, Remus? –ela perguntou incomodada.

-Nós precisamos conversar. –ele anunciou.

-Agora eu não to afim. –ela falou já se preparando para deixá-lo falando sozinho.

Para sua surpresa Remus segurou seu braço e não deixou ela sair.

-Nós temos que conversar. –ele insistiu –Vem comigo.

Katherine deixou-se ser arrastada para uma sala vazia. Uma vez la dentro Remus fechou a porta e virou-se para encará-la de um jeito intenso.

-Sem joguinhos, sem enrolação, Katherine. –ele pediu tranqüilo –Dessa vez só a verdade. Eu quero que você me diga qual o problema.

-Eu não sei do que você esta falando. –ela falou dando de ombros, tentando controlar a voz para parecer mais segura do que realmente se sentia.

-Não vem com conversa, Katherine! –Remus pediu impaciente –Você não vai sair dessa sala até me contar tudo. Por Merlin! –ele falou frustrado –Eu te adoro, você tem idéia disso? E eu realmente quero que dê certo entre a gente, mas você não esta ajudando. Na verdade eu acho que você esta sabotando a gente.

Ela não respondeu nada.

-Me diz, Katherine. –ele pediu se acalmando um pouco. –Do que você tem medo? Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz?

Katherine olhou incrédula para ele.

-É claro que não, Remus! Não tem nada a ver com você. Sou eu. –ela admitiu –O problema é meu, sou eu. –ela deixou os ombros caírem em sinal de derrota –Eu também gosto muito de você, Remus, você nem tem idéia do quanto, mas é que simplesmente não tem como.

Ela fez uma pausa e Remus esperou em silêncio que ela continuasse.

-A questão é que... –ela não podia dizer a verdade, ela não iria –Nunca vai dar certo. Nós somos pessoas completamente diferentes. É uma questão de ser realista.

-Katherine, pare, por favor. –Remus quase implorou –Eu te conheço e sei que você esta mentindo. Você sempre cruza os braços quando mente e não olha nos olhos. Eu quero que você me diga a verdade.

-Eu não posso! –ela falou exasperada –Eu não quero!

Remus suspirou, então caminhou até Katherine e abraçou-a.

-Vamos, Katherine. Não só pelo nosso namoro. Por você mesma. Você não acha que já esta na hora de você por tudo pra fora? –ele perguntou gentilmente.

Katherine escondeu o rosto no peito de Remus e respirou fundo algumas vezes. Chorar agora não. Não havia porque chorar. Ia contar a ele. Isso seria o bastante para que ele se decidisse a se afastar dela.

-Você lembra que eu disse que havia um caso de licantropia na minha família? –ela perguntou quando teve coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos.

Remus apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

-O nome dele era Ben. –ela falou calmamente –Eu o amava demais, mas meu pai o odiava por ser o que ele era. No começo minha mãe e eu tentamos fazer meu pai ser pelo menos razoável, mas não adiantou nada...

-Quem é Ben? –Remus perguntou.

-Ben era o nome do meu irmão mais velho. –ela informou.

-Era? –Remus perguntou hesitante.

-Ele morreu. –ela falou –E eu vi tudo de camarote.

XxX

-Ei Barton!

Kira olhou na direção de James que havia gritado seu nome.

-Que foi Potter?

-Você vai nos dar a honra da sua presença no treino hoje? Nós temos jogo amanhã.

-É claro que eu vou estar lá. –Kira respondeu revirando os olhos.

-Nunca se sabe, né... Você ta tão estrela ultimamente que...

-Potter, cala a boca. –ela falou –Eu vou estar la, não se preocupe.

-Acho bom, Barton. Se não eu vou mandar o Almofadinhas te buscar. –James completou maroto.

Kira revirou os olhos.

-Ta querendo colocar medo em mim agora, Potter? O Black e daqueles que só late, não morde.

-Eu posso morder, loira. –Sirius falou se metendo na conversa –Se você quiser. –ele acrescentou piscando para ela.

Kira mesmo sem querer acabou rindo. Ela e Gabrielle levantam-se da mesa.

-Você não presta, Black. –ela falou indo na direção deles –E pra sua informação... –ela se inclinou e falou no ouvido dele, numa voz provocante –eu não gosto de mordidas, eu prefiro beijinhos.

Sirius ficou olhando descaradamente para Kira enquanto ela saía do salão.

-Caramba. –Sirius falou se abanando –Essa garota é a...

-A mulher da sua vida. –James falou por ele –E já ta na hora de você admitir.

Sirius bufou incomodado.

-Pontas, não tem nada para admitir. Eu não sou idiota que nem vocês três de ficar me arrastando por mulher nenhuma. –ele falou arrogante.

James achou melhor ficar quieto e não tocar no assunto, mas Sirius já estava se arrastando por uma mulher há mais tempo do que ele podia imaginar.

XxX

Peter caminhou pelos corredores meio que sem acreditar na audácia daquela menina ao mandar uma mensagem para ele na mesa da própria casa dele. Ele tinha ouvido falar que aquela carinha de menininha que ela tinha não era mais que fachada, mas ele nunca esperara encontrar o que havia encontrado ao conhecê-la.

Ela transpirava vontade de ser uma comensal da morte. Ela era cruel, maluca, dissimulada. E antes ele costumava achar Bellatrix Black assustadora. Ele mal sabia que o verdadeiro demoninho sonserino era bem outro... Mily era perigosa.

Não fazia nem um ano ele havia recebido de um aluno corvinal um convite para entrar nesse "grupo" de alunos que pretendiam se tornar Comensais da Morte. Na época ele não perdera nem um minuto em dizer não. Ele achava a idéia nauseante e perigosa demais para ele. Eles nunca mais falaram com ele e nem pediram nada. Estranhamente também não fizeram anda contra ele, sequer apagaram sua memória. Ele também nunca entendeu porque não contou a ninguém.

Ele não conseguia também deixar de pensar que volta e meia aquela proposta voltava a sua cabeça e ele se sentia tentado a aceitá-la, mas nunca cedera a essa vontade. Tinha os amigos que odiavam as artes das trevas e, acima de tudo, tinha Gabrielle.

Agora ele não a tinha mais. E ele sabia que o único jeito de tê-la de forma definitiva era ser alguém diferente. Alguém mais poderoso, mais notório. Ele sabia que só assim ele conseguiria isso. E ele faria isso. Faria por ela.

Ele desceu as escadas em direção as masmorras e entrou na sala em que ele vinha se encontrando com eles nos últimos dias. Para sua surpresa apenas Mily estava la.

-Estava começando a achar que você não vinha. –ela falou com sua voz fria –Se você quer servir ao Lorde das Trevas trate de ser mais rápido quando chamado.

A questão era que ele não queria realmente servir ao lorde das trevas. Ele só queria sair dali, mas agora era tarde demais...

-Pra que você me chamou aqui? –ele perguntou ao invés de falar qualquer outra coisa.

-Só queria ver se sua lealdade estaria onde deveria estar e se você largaria seus amigos para vir ao nosso encontro. –ela falou dando de ombros.

Peter bufou incomodado. Os caprichos daquela menina já o estavam deixando farto e não faziam nem duas semanas que eles se conheciam.

-Eu não sou seu boneco, Niger. –ele informou –Eu estou aqui para servir ao lorde não a você. Agora se você me dá licença...

-O que você ainda não entendeu, Pettigrew –ela começou em tom tranqüilo –É que servir ao lorde ou servir a mim é a mesma coisa. Minha família é a mais importante ao lado do lorde e a escola é meu comando. Aqui eu mando. –ela falou, a voz desafiante.

Peter suspirou.

-O que você quer de mim? –ele perguntou de novo, mas dessa vez sem coragem de encará-la.

-Uma prova da sua lealdade. –ela informou –E o mais rápido possível.

Peter apenas fez que sim com a cabeça. Ele não tinha força para mais nada.

XxX

Remus fez com que Katherine se senta-se em uma das cadeiras da sala vazia. Ela estava chorando. Bom, isso não era de admirar já que ela acabara de dizer que vira o irmão lobisomem morrer. Havia mais por trás dela do que Remus jamais imaginara.

-Respira, Katherine.-ele falou lhe oferecendo um lenço a ela –Você não precisa me falar mais nada se não quiser.

-Não. –ela balançou a cabeça energicamente –Agora que eu comecei eu vou até o fim. Assim você pode tomar uma decisão.

-Decisão sobre o que? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Se vale a pena ou não pra você ficar comigo.

Remus olhou para ela em choque.

-Katherine, isso não tem nada a ver com...

-Tem tudo a ver e você vai entender logo. –ela cortou –Posso te contar uma longa história?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Meu irmão Benjamin era quatro anos mais velho que eu. Todo mundo chamava ele de Ben, porque Benjamin era sério demais para ele. Meus pais tinham muito orgulho dele. Ele era genial, carismático, todas as pessoas o adoravam. Não foi nenhuma surpresa quando ele foi aceito para vir para Hogwarts. Ele sempre foi meu ídolo, a pessoa a quem eu iria se eu precisasse de qualquer coisa. Ele era um irmão excepcional. –ela soltou um suspiro –Você sabe quem é meu pai?

Remus fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Cristopher Rider. Ele é um dos comandos mais altos no Ministério.

Katherine fez que sim com a cabeça.

-O próprio. Meu pai é bem famoso no Ministério por não admitir erros e por ser extremamente conservador.

Remus sabia que isso era verdade. Havia tempos difíceis no Ministério porque a parte conservadora e a liberal não concordavam e ele também sabia que o pai de Katherine era o líder da base conservadora. As más línguas até diziam que ele mandava mais que o Ministro.

-Ele sempre teve expectativas altíssimas quanto ao meu irmão e não admitia erros. Eu consegui me livrar das exigências por ser menina. –ela falou com certa ironia –Meu pai chegava a ser um pouco mais humano comigo por causa disso. Eu apenas tinha que ser a princesinha da casa, eu não tinha muitas obrigações a cumprir. Ben nunca ligou para o jeito do meu pai. Ele era tão naturalmente perfeito que ele não precisava de muito esforço para atingir as expectativas do meu pai. E por um tempo tudo esteve bem.

Katherine abaixou a cabeça e escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Ela estava chorando de novo, mas dessa vez mais fortemente.

-Foi quando ele voltou das férias do segundo ano dele que tudo mudou. Meu pai tem um... –ela respirou fundo e o rosto corou como se fosse de vergonha por algo que ela mesma havia feito –Um preconceito seriíssimo contra mestiços. Não trouxas, mas lobisomens e vampiros. Ele tem algo contra até Hagrid que nunca fez nada contra ninguém. O Ministério era contra essas atitudes radicais dele, mesmo porque os lobisomens já estavam sendo registrados e controlados e nada de mau vinha acontecendo. Mas claro que para ele isso não era o bastante. Ele queria que os lobisomens pudessem ser claramente identificados, queria que eles usassem um tipo de coleira do Ministério, um tipo claro de humilhação.

Remus segurou a mão dela para lhe dar apoio. Ele sabia o quanto era difícil ter que admitir ser um lobisomem. Ele ainda se lembrava claramente do nojo na cara do funcionário do Ministério que havia sido responsável por registrá-lo.

-Ele e mais alguns homens do alto escalão tinham esse grupo de caça a lobisomens. Eles usavam isso quase como esporte e logicamente ninguém sabia sobre isso. Quando Ben voltou para as férias de verão, antes de entrar no seu terceiro ano meu pai achou que já era hora de ele conhecer o grupo ao qual ele pertenceria quando fosse mais velho. Eu ainda lembro do pânico do meu irmão toda vez que ele contava o que acontecera naquela primeira noite, o nojo que ele sentiu ao ver aqueles homens sem escrúpulo nenhum. Meu irmão não concordava com aquilo de jeito nenhum, mas mesmo assim meu pai o fez ir junto durante todas as luas cheias das férias dele.

Katherine parecia que ia explodir e Remus não queria que ela falasse mais. Não queria vê-la sofrendo tanto.

-Katherine, você não precisa falar mais. –ele afirmou abraçando-a.

Ela o ignorou.

-Foi na ultima lua cheia antes de ele voltar para Hogwarts. Ele havia dito que estava aliviado por ser a última, porque ele não agüentava mais os pesadelos que ele tinha todas as noites ao se lembrar dos lobisomens que aqueles homens haviam encontrado durante as noites. Mas naquela noite eles caíram numa armadilha. –os olhos de Katherine pareciam ter escurecido –Eles encontraram Fenrir Greyback naquela noite.

Remus olhou em choque para Katherine e viu que ela sabia o que aquele nome significava para ele.

-Eu sei que foi ele quem te mordeu e te transformou. Meu pai sempre quis prendê-lo, mas nunca teve a oportunidade certa e quando eles o encurralaram naquela noite meu pai esteve tão orgulhoso de si mesmo que não percebeu a cilada. Greyback tinha trazido mais lobisomens e eles foram cercados. Todos os homens aparataram rapidamente para se salvar, inclusive meu pai, mas não foi rápido o bastante para evitar o que aconteceu com o meu irmão. Quando eles estavam a ponto de aparatar um dos lobisomens avançou no meu irmão. Meu pai achou que eles tinham conseguido fugir a tempo, mas ao chegar em casa a perna do meu irmão estava sangrando e tinha a marca de uma mordida.

Katherine tinha voltado a chorar, então Remus puxou-a para seu colo e abraçou-a fortemente.

-Um dos homens do grupo chamou o Ministério e disse que os lobisomens estavam quebrando as leis e estavam se reunindo em alcatéias numa floresta. Os aurores foram la e uma batalha horrível foi travada. Não sei exatamente o que houve, mas sei que muitos se perderam naquela noite, para os dois lados. Quanto ao meu irmão... Você deve imaginar como meu pai ficou. Eu ainda lembro os gritos que me acordaram, minha mãe chorando desesperada, implorando para meu pai não fazer nada contra meu irmão. Eu tentei abraçar Ben, mas meu pai me tirou de perto dele e me proibiu de chegar perto dele.

Katherine olhou para Remus, com lagrimas molhando todo seu rosto.

-Ele tirou Ben da escola. Dumbledore quis fazer algo, mas o Ministério ignorou-o totalmente. Eles não acreditavam que Ben era um lobisomem como Dumbledore dizia, meu pai inventara uma doença e todos acreditaram. Ele trancou Ben em casa. Nas noites de lua cheia ele trancava meu irmão no porão de casa, preso por algemas de prata. Ele me proibiu de me aproximar do meu irmão, mas sempre que eu podia eu ia vê-lo. Não demorou muito para que Ben ficasse realmente doente. Ele começou a deteriorar e não queria mais comer. Minha mãe chorava todos os dias, mas meu pai era irredutível.

-Foi ai que eu fui aceita em Hogwarts. Meu pai esqueceu completamente do meu irmão, que a essa altura havia sido anunciado como morto por causa da tal doença, e se concentrou em mim. Mesmo com tudo o que acontecia na minha casa eu me saía bem na escola e logo minhas notas provaram isso.

Remus lembrava-se do primeiro ano deles. Ele se lembrava de algum comentário maldoso que Sirius havia feito sobre a princesinha Rider parecer mais com Morticia Adams, mas a menina era um prodígio nas aulas. Naquela época ele ainda não tinha nenhum interesse especifico em Katherine, por isso ele nunca teve curiosidade de saber porque ela parecia sempre tão assustada.

-Quando eu voltei para casa nas férias de Natal meu irmão tinha piorado muito e eu tinha certeza que era porque eu não estava la para dar forças para ele mais. Mas meu pai estava muito entusiasmado comigo. Sem perceber eu virara a substituta de Ben. Ele não cometeu o erro de me levar as caçadas, afinal eu ainda era a princesa da casa. –ela falou sarcástica –E de qualquer jeito eles tinham parado temporariamente com isso. Foi durante as festas que meu irmão finalmente teve um colapso e desmaiou. Eu tive a sensação de que ele nunca mais acordaria. Minha mãe depois de muita briga e ameaças conseguiu fazer meu pai transferir meu irmão para um quarto melhor, onde eu fiquei segurando a mão dele por três dias, até que... Bom, até que ele se foi. –ela deu de ombros.

-Foi por isso que você não voltou na primeira semana de aula depois do feriado! –Remus falou surpreso.

Katherine pareceu pega de surpresa.

-Eu não sabia que alguém tinha reparado.

-A Lily não parava de falar disso, ela estava preocupada. E Sirius fazia piadinhas, porque... –Remus parou, sentindo-se constrangido.

-Porque ele achava que eu era só uma filhinha de papai que ficara em casa porque queria né? –Katherine perguntou com um sorriso triste.

-Foi. –Remus confirmou se sentindo mal.

-Não se preocupe, Remus, eu sei que o Sirius é um idiota quando se trata de famílias sangue-puro. –ela falou já sorrindo mais levemente.

-Só quando se trata disso? –Remus brincou.

-Remus! –Katherine riu –Eu pensei que ele era seu amigo.

-Ele é. Por isso mesmo eu entendo e aceito os defeitos dele... –ele falou, com falso pesar na voz.

Katherine riu mais uma vez, antes de enxugar as lagrimas.

-E o que aconteceu depois? –Remus perguntou.

-Depois do que? –Katherine perguntou parecendo confusa.

-Depois que seu irmão...

-Ah. –ela suspirou –Eu virei a filha perfeita. Minha mãe estava sofrendo demais, eu não queria dar a ela razão para se preocupar mais. E também eu tinha um pouco de medo do meu pai, mas queria que ele se orgulhasse de mim. Eu queria... Eu queria ser especial de algum jeito. –ela afirmou fracamente.

-Você é especial, Katherine. –Remus afirmou. Ele segurou o rosto dela, obrigando-a a olhá-lo –Não deixe nunca que ninguém te faça acreditar no contrário.

Ela se levantou, afastando-se de Remus.

-Bom agora você sabe de tudo. –ela falou sem olhá-lo.

Remus suspirou. Eles ainda tinham _esse_ problema para resolver.

-Sim, eu sei. Que tal agora nós sairmos dessa sala? –ele sugeriu casualmente –Nós ainda temos um domingo inteiro para aproveitar e esta sol la fora.

Katherine virou-se para ele com uma expressão chocada.

-Você não ouviu nada do que eu te disse aqui?

-Eu ouvi cada palavra, Katherine. –Remus falou paciente –Isso só me deixou ainda mais orgulhoso pela sua força e caráter. O que ainda nos deixa com um domingo ensolarado para aproveitar.

-Não! –ela falou afastando-se dele –Não! Você não pode estar falando sério.

-Katherine se acalme. O que você queria? Que eu jogasse acusações na sua cara? Que eu terminasse com você por causa disso?

Ela não respondeu, mas o silêncio dela fez tudo ficar claro para Remus.

-Você queria! –ele falou, finalmente vendo tudo –Você queria que eu terminasse com você por causa disso. Foi por isso que você resolveu me contar tudo.

Katherine continuava a evitar olhá-lo, por isso ele se aproximou e fez ela encará-lo.

-Era isso, não era? –ele insistiu –A idéia era essa, que eu sei. Agora eu só quero saber porque. Vamos, Katherine, me diga porque!

-Porque eu não queria que ele te machucasse! –Katherine falou de uma vez, chorando de novo.

Remus olhou para ela em choque.

-Eu sei que ele não vai aceitar, eu sei o que ele vai fazer! –ela continuou –Eu não quero ver você se machucar! Eu prefiro te ter longe de mim a ter que ficar pensando quando ele vai descobrir sobre você e te machucar.

Remus não respondeu, não tinha palavras. Em vez disso apenas segurou-a firmemente e beijou-a, calando todas as preocupações dela.

Primeiro Katherine não entendeu muito bem o que havia acontecido. Depois ela se entregou ao conforto dos lábios de Remus. Parecia tão certo, apesar de ela ainda ter medo de que de algum jeito ele acabasse se machucando por causa dela. Ela gostava dele, talvez muito mais do que ele imaginasse. Ele provavelmente não tinha a mínima idéia de há quanto tempo ele era o objeto de sua afeição.

Remus afastou-se calmamente de Katherine, deixando suas testas ainda coladas.

-Eu não quero ficar longe de você. –ele falou –Eu não quero que você pense em nada que não seja o tempo que eu e você temos agora. –ele fez um sinal para que ela esperasse quando ela fez menção de protestar –Eu assumo qualquer risco. A responsabilidade é minha, você não tem que pensar nisso.

-Você acha que eu conseguiria viver pensando que algo aconteceu a você por minha causa? –ela perguntou exasperada.

-Não pense nisso agora. –Remus pediu mais uma vez –Ou nós vamos perder o dia de sol la fora. –ele acrescentou com um sorriso maroto.

-Eu falando de um assunto sério e você pensando no domingo de sol? –Katherine perguntou impaciente.

-Oras, um domingo de sol na Inglaterra é uma coisa rara. –Remus falou com um falso tom de seriedade –Tem que ser devidamente aproveitado.

Katherine suspirou e tentou evitar, mas acabou rindo.

-Eu não mereço você. –ela reconheceu em voz baixa.

-Pode até ser que não... –Remus falou fingindo pensar –Ainda assim você esta indo comigo para a beira do lago. –ele falou pegando-a no colo.

-REMUS! –ela riu, apesar da surpresa –Me põe no chão!

-Eu ponho. Assim que a gente chegar no lago para poder aproveitar...

-Esse domingo de sol. –Katherine completou impaciente, revirando os olhos.

-Precisamente. –Remus sorriu enquanto saía da sala com ela em seus braços.

Katherine riu. Terminar com Remus? Ela definitivamente não podia. Com sorte ele perceberia e terminaria com ela antes de se machucar, mas nada a impedia de aproveitar enquanto isso...

XxX

-Eu estou morta! –Kira reclamou se jogando numa das poltronas da sala comunal grifinória.

Era fim de tarde e o time de quadribol havia treinado por duas horas seguidas.

-O Potter estava com a tocha hoje. –Frank concordou, jogando-se num sofá.

-Que é isso, povo? –Sirius provocou –Vocês não agüentam um treininho à toa?

-Ah fica quieto, Black que você ta tão cansado quanto a gente. –Frank riu, atirando uma almofada em Sirius.

-Oi Frank! –Alice apareceu na sala, vinda dos dormitórios –Como foi o treino?

-Um saco. –ele e Kira responderam ao mesmo tempo.

-Fracotes. –Sirius provocou.

Alice riu e abraçou Frank.

-Vamos dar uma volta no lago antes que não tenhamos mais tempo? –ela propôs.

-Olha só, a madame esta me cedendo um minuto do tempo dela. –ele falou debochado, o que fez Alice revirar os olhos –Acho melhor eu aproveitar antes que ela resolva que ela tem algum compromisso melhor.

-Fica quieto Longbotton. –Alice falou puxando o namorado para fora da sala pela gravata.

-Paz finalmente. –Kira murmurou quando os dois saíram da sala.

Ela fechou os olhos e recostou a cabeça contra o encosto da poltrona. Sirius deixou o olhar correr preguiçosamente o corpo da loira. Ela havia tomado banho nos vestiários, por isso tinha os cabelos molhados, caindo pelos ombros. Ela usava a camisa do uniforme com os primeiros botões abertos. Assim que ela chegara na sala havia tirado os sapatos e agora estava descalça. Ela estava linda demais para o próprio bem e para a sanidade de Sirius.

Ele levantou-se da poltrona que estava e caminhou silenciosamente em direção a ela. Ajoelhou-se diante dela e apoiou o queixo nos joelhos dela.

Kira abriu os olhos na hora, mas não pareceu irritada. Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Posso ajudar, Black? –ela perguntou irônica.

-Eu só estava pensando que você parecia tão cansada que eu poderia fazer algo para te relaxar. –ele falou com uma expressão tão inocente que só podia ser falsa.

Kira olhou nos olhos dele. Ele estava parecendo um cãozinho daquele jeito. Ela teve que balançar a cabeça para espantar a imagem.

-E o que você sugere? –ela perguntou divertida.

-Massagem nos pés. –ele falou descendo a mão pela panturrilha dela –O que você acha?

Ela suspirou.

-Ok, Black, mas só um pouco. –ela avisou.

Sirius sorriu maroto e pegou um dos pés dela. Kira não ia querer admitir isso, mas as mãos de Sirius eram grandes e quentes e faziam uma massagem maravilhosa. Ele provavelmente vivia fazendo isso em meninas por ai.

-Você tem uma cicatriz no tornozelo. –ele reparou após um tempo de silêncio.

-Não é só no tornozelo. –ela falou tranqüila –É ao longo de toda minha perna esquerda.

-Como você conseguiu isso? –ele perguntou analisando a próxima cicatriz que vinha um pouco acima.

-Quando eu tinha nove anos eu roubei a vassoura de um dos meus primos e sai voando pela casa. Eu acabei perdendo o controle enquanto tentava fazer uma curva em um corredor e acertei com meu lado esquerdo um vitral. –ela deu de ombros –O vitral quebrou e minha perna foi a parte mais afetada. Como castigo meus pais me mandaram ser tratada num hospital trouxa e por isso ficaram as cicatrizes do corte.

-Seus pais são demais, hein Barton? –Sirius falou irônico.

-São mesmo. –ela falou tranqüila –Não doeu demais e minha mãe estava muito preocupada. Mas eles cuidaram rapidamente do problema. O tratamento com os trouxas foi só para que tivesse as cicatrizes para me lembrar de não fazer mais aquilo.

Sirius achou impressionante o fato que ela realmente não guardava mágoa nenhuma.

-Essa aqui é mais feia. –ele falou passando o dedo por uma cicatriz no joelho dela.

-Um pedaço de vidro entrou ai e ficou preso. Foi difícil de tirar. –ela falou calma.

As pontas dos dedos de Sirius deslizaram suavemente um pouco acima dos joelhos dela.

-Você não quer tirar essa saia para eu ver até onde essas cicatrizes vão? –ele propôs com um sorriso cafajeste.

Kira soltou um suspiro cansado.

-Não, Black, obrigada. –ela falou tranqüila, mas algo nos olhos dela parecia realmente incomodado.

Ela tentou levantar-se, mas Sirius não deixou.

-Sem correr hoje, Barton. –ele avisou, de repente sério –Eu só quero saber porque você resiste tanto se é claro para mim que você quer tanto quanto eu quero.

-De novo isso, Sirius? –ela pediu impaciente –Quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar para que você me entenda? Você é sim lindo, gostoso e tudo mais. Eu adoraria "curtir" com você! –ela falou exasperada –A questão é que isso não basta mais! O que eu mais quero você não me oferece! –ela conseguiu empurrá-lo e se levantar –Eu quero respeito. E isso você não pode me dar, porque eu francamente duvido que no referente a garotas você sequer saiba o que isso significa. –ela caminhou em direção as escadas do dormitório feminino. Quando ela colocou o pé no primeiro degrau ela virou-se e disse –Aliás, se eu quisesse só curtir por ai era mais fácil para mim procurar o Lucius. –e saiu sem falar mais nada.

Sirius ficou parado uns segundos até as últimas palavras dela finalmente o atingirem.

-Lucius? O Malfoy? –ele repetiu incrédulo –O que ele tem a ver com isso?

Kira fechou a porta do quarto e quase gritou. Ta bom que ela estava brava com Sirius, mas daí a falar de Lucius com ele era pedir pra morrer. Ela só esperava que Sirius fosse idiota o bastante para não entender o que ela falara...

XxX

Quando Sirius voltou para o quarto seus amigos estavam todos lá. James lia concentrado alguma coisa, Peter estava olhando pensativo pela janela, enquanto comia alguns doces, Remus tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto enquanto fazia o dever de Transfiguração.

"Certamente ele não esta sorrindo por causa das perguntas do dever", Sirius pensou.

-O que foi pulguento? –James perguntou levantando os olhos do livro para olhar para o amigo –Que cara de quem caiu do caminhão de mudança é essa?

-Foi a Barton. –Sirius falou simplesmente.

Ele ouviu Remus soltar um suspiro do tipo "conta a novidade agora", mas ignorou.

-O que aconteceu dessa vez? –James perguntou de forma solidária, apesar do claro divertimento no rosto dele.

Sirius contou a breve conversa na sala comunal.

-Eu só não entendo o que o Malfoy tem a ver com isso! –Sirius concluiu frustrado.

-A Kira e o Malfoy namoravam. –Remus falou tranqüilo sem tirar os olhos do dever que fazia.

Três pares de olhos olharam de repente para Remus, totalmente espantados. Remus pareceu sentir que era observado, já que levantou a cabeça dos seus papéis. Ao ver todos olhando para ele com expressões surpresas ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

-O que foi? Vocês não sabiam? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Não. –James falou incrédulo –Como é que você sabia?

-E principalmente. –Sirius cortou –Como você não conta uma dessas pra gente?

-Eu achei que eu tinha falado. Os dois eram sempre assunto nas reuniões de monitoria. Não era nada difícil pegar os dois em situações pouco comportadas. –Remus contou –Eu mesmo já dei um flagrante neles que eu preferia esquecer. –ele fez uma careta.

A cara de Sirius era do mais completo choque.

-Eu nunca imaginaria isso.

-Eu duvido que alguém imaginaria. –Remus falou tranqüilo –Mas se pensar com cuidado não tem porque não. Afinal tirando o fato de ser Grifinória, a Kira ainda é sangue puro e tem uma família muito tradicional e rica.

-Meu deus... –James também parecia ter dificuldade em acreditar naquilo –A Barton e o Malfoy... Isso é tão... Tão... Nojento. –ele falou finalmente –Cara, ela tem estômago.

James lançou um olhar preocupado para Sirius. O moreno tinha a mandíbula travada e uma expressão indecifrável. James não gostava nada disso. Geralmente quando Sirius tinha essa cara algum oponente do time adversário terminava na ala hospitalar com sérios danos.

-Almofadinhas... –James começou cuidadoso.

-Pontas, eu quero o mapa. –Sirius falou, a voz fria como gelo.

-O mapa? –James perguntou confuso.

-É, o mapa. Agora!

James nem questionou, melhor deixar Sirius matar o Malfoy do que a ele. Ele entregou o mapa para Sirius que assim que pegou o pergaminho saiu do quarto batendo a porta.

-E ai? –Remus faliu tranqüilo –Vocês querem apostar quem que ele vai matar?

-Eu acho que o Malfoy. –Peter falou tranqüilo.

-Eu aposto que ele mata os dois. –James entrou.

-Eu aposto que ele se acerta com a Kira até o fim do mês. –Remus falou com um sorriso maroto.

XxX

Sirius sentou-se na sala comunal vigiando o mapa. Uma hora ela teria que descer e ele estaria ali esperando ela. Ele ainda estava se segurando para não ir atrás do Malfoy, mas ela ia ser a primeira a sofrer pela irritação dele.

Todo esse tempo, todo aquele papo de respeito e ela estivera com o Malfoy bem antes dele? Como ela tinha coragem de compará-lo com alguém tão desprezível quanto aquela cobra sonserina?

Ele viu o movimento no mapa indicando que as quatro princesas estavam descendo as escadas do dormitório feminino. Sirius levantou-se de um pulo e se postou do lado da escada. A primeira pessoa com quem ele deu de cara foi Lily.

-Black! Quer me matar de susto? –Lily reclamou.

-Tenha certeza de quem eu estou querendo matar hoje não é você. –ele falou frio, mas controlado.

Lily arqueou a sobrancelha, mas antes que ela tivesse a oportunidade de perguntar o que ele queria dizer com isso Kira apareceu ao lado dela. A loira quase pulou ao ver Sirius ali.

-Black! O que você esta fazendo aqui? –ela perguntou preocupada.

-Nós vamos conversar e vai ser agora. –ele falou pegando ela pelo pulso e arrastando para fora da sala, sem dar a mínima para os gritos de protesto dela.

As três amigas da loira se olharam preocupadas.

-Ok... –Gabrielle falou cuidadosa –O que a gente faz agora?

Lily e Gabrielle olham para Katherine. A morena revira os olhos.

-É duro ser a única de nós que pensa claramente. –ela bufou –Deixa os dois. –ela concluiu dando de ombros.

-Ta louca, Kitty? –Lily perguntou –Se o Black entendeu o que ela quis dizer sobre o Malfoy ele vai matá-la. **(n/a: ela já tinha contado o que tinha acontecido para as meninas)**

-Ele não vai matar ninguém. –Katherine assegurou tranqüila –No mínimo ele vai fazer o que já devia ter feito há muito tempo. –diante dos olhares confusos das amigas ela bufou e completou -Traduzindo: deixa ele colar ela numa parede e beijá-la e eles vão se acertar. –ela deu de ombros.

-Olha só, a Kitty aprendeu! –Gabrielle falou batendo na cabeça dela como se fosse um cãozinho.

-Viu o que experiência própria não faz? –Lily completou marota.

Katherine corou.

-Chega vocês duas. É melhor a gente ficar meio alerta. –ela completou –Porque se eles não se acertarem...

-A escola vai cair queridinha. –Lily completou por ela –Mas com sorte Merlin não vai ser tão cruel com a gente...

XxX

Sirius arrastou Kira pelos corredores e quando ela se negou a continuar a andar ele não teve problema nenhum em jogá-la sobre seus ombros e carregá-la o resto do caminho.

-Black, você não tem idéia de quanto ferrado você vai estar assim que você me colocar no chão. –Kira ameaçou irritada.

-Você é que não tem idéia do quanto _você _vai estar ferrada quando eu resolver te colocar no chão. –ele avisou com uma calma assustadora na voz.

Kira engoliu em seco diante da afirmação dele.

Eles não andaram muito mais até que ele encontrou uma sala que achava privativa o bastante. Ele pressentia muitos berros nessa conversa e não queria que ninguém aparecesse ali para atrapalhar.

Tão logo eles chegaram na sala Sirius colocou Kira no chão sem cuidado algum e ela quase caiu.

-Bom, agora que já terminamos com a demonstração de homem das cavernas você pode me explicar o que raios você tem na cabeça, Black? –ela exigiu enfurecida.

-O que eu tenho na cabeça? –Sirius perguntou irritado –O que você tem na cabeça? –ele retrucou –Namorar com o Malfoy, Kira?

Kira pareceu pega de surpresa.

-Como você sabe que nós namoramos? –ela perguntou.

Sirius soltou um riso sarcástico.

-Não vai nem tentar negar?

-Eu deveria? –ela perguntou irônica –Como você ficou sabendo? –ela perguntou de novo.

-O Remus. –ele informou –Aparentemente vocês não conseguiam conter os hormônios e os monitores se divertiam contando as histórias durante as reuniões. –ele falou sarcástico.

Kira pareceu corar.

-Um pouco tarde para sentir vergonha, você não acha, Kira? –Sirius falou irônico.

-Tome conta da sua própria vida, Black! –Kira falou agressiva –Não é da sua conta quem eu namorei, quem eu namoro, com quem eu transo ou transei.

Uma fúria redobrada pareceu atingir Sirius.

-Mas não tinha acabado não é, Kira? –ele acusou –Por isso ele estava te ameaçando aquele dia! E eu te defendi, achando que ele só estava sendo um imbecil como sempre, quando na verdade eu estava sendo o imbecil. Por isso você dançou com ele no Ano Novo, por isso a Narcisa olha na sua direção como se quisesse te matar!

Kira olhou para Sirius, ultraje estampado na testa dela.

-Você realmente acha que eu ainda tenho um caso com o Malfoy? –ela perguntou chocada –Que eu sou "a outra"?

-Eu não vejo outra explicação. –Sirius falou cheio de desprezo.

-Você é inacreditável! –ela falou frustrada –Depois de todo esse tempo que nós estivemos conversando, que nós nos conhecemos você realmente acha que eu me prestaria a um papel desse?

-A Kira que eu achei que conhecia não se prestaria ao papel nem de ser a oficial.

-A questão é que você não me conhece! –ela gritou irritada –Ele me iludiu, me enganou! Eu dei meu coração para um canalha que só queria curtir comigo! –ela gritou e deu as costas a Sirius.

Demoraram alguns rápidos segundos para que Sirius processasse a idéia. Ali estavam todas as respostas que ele sempre pedira. O motivo, a causa e a conseqüência. Porque Kira era tão obstinada em dizer que "Não" a ele. O que a levara a ser sempre tão categórica em afirmar que nunca sairia com ele. Ela o _estava_ comparando com o Malfoy. O Malfoy! A cobra venenosa e repugnante do Malfoy. Ela não saía com ele porque o Malfoy a magoara, porque o Malfoy mentira para ela.

Ele nunca tivera tanta vontade na vida de socar a cara daquele loiro azedo. Ele não podia acreditar que alguém tivesse coragem de magoar uma garota desse jeito de usá-la e depois descartá-la, como... Como... Como ele sempre fazia com as meninas. Era essa a questão. Não havia sido o Malfoy sozinho que havia dado motivos para Kira duvidar da sinceridade dele. Ta bom que ele nunca dissera que ia casar com ela, mas... Por Merlin! Ele era um galinha! Era isso!

A realização não doeu tanto quanto essa segunda parte. Os pensamentos estavam correndo de forma desordenada em sua cabeça e ele quase se esquecera de que Kira estava ali, a apenas alguns passos dele.

-Já acabou o espetáculo, Black? –Kira perguntou de repente, sem virar-se para olhá-lo –Eu já posso ir?

Sirius chacoalhou a cabeça, parecendo despertar.

-Claro que não! –ele falou –Uma parte já foi, agora só falta todo o resto.

-Do que você esta falando? –ela exigiu virando-se para ele.

-Foi por isso que você nunca quis sair comigo? –Sirius continuou –Por causa do Malfoy?

-Exatamente. –ela afirmou sem medo –De canalha na minha vida já me basta ele.

-Não é a mesma coisa! –Sirius protestou.

-É exatamente a mesma coisa! Vocês dois têm o mesmo interesse em mim. A questão é que com ele eu me enganei e tentei fingir que não era assim, como você eu não vou cometer o mesmo erro! –ela afirmou.

-Fácil assim? –ele perguntou incomodado –Você vai simplesmente negar tudo isso?

-Isso o que, Black? –ela perguntou exasperada.

-Isso tudo. –ele falou mostrando algo invisível entre ele e ela –Não nega, não diz que você não sente tudo isso. Toda essa...

-Atração? –ela sugeriu –Claro que eu sinto, Sirius. –ela falou de forma cansada –Você não sabe quanto difícil é negar tudo, me fazer de forte, mas eu não vou cair nessa de novo. –ela suspirou –Para mim uma vez só já foi o bastante.

Sirius não queria mais ouvir ela falar de Lucius. Ele não queria mais ouvir ela falar. Só tinha uma atitude cabível naquele momento. E ele nunca achara que ele teria que chegar a um extremo desse para conseguir menina nenhuma.

Ele cruzou a longa distancia entre eles. Pelo menos era longa para ele. Kira não reagiu ao ver ele se aproximar, ela não sabia como reagir. Ele fechou a distancia e pegou-a pela cintura.

-Isso não vai resolver nada. –Kira apelou, nervosa.

-Nós vemos isso depois. –ele falou tranqüilo, antes de incliná-la levemente e beijá-la.

Foi um choque. Nem em seus melhores sonhos a sensação era tão boa. E mal havia começado.

Kira tinha uma vaga consciência da parede contra as suas costas. Ela estava concentrada demais nos lábios de Sirius e no calor que parecia emanar deles. E ela ainda queria se segurar. Não era assim que as coisas deviam ser. Eles tinham que por tudo em panos limpos, não se beijarem e esquecerem de tudo. Mas foi exatamente o que ela fez: esqueceu de tudo, no momento em que a língua dele invadiu sua boca espalhando calor por todo seu corpo.

Sirius empurrou Kira contra a parede mais próxima. Um dos braços envolvia firmemente a cintura dela. A outra mão havia se perdido entre os fios sedosos do cabelo dela. Havia muita força ali, mas isso era devido ao tempo de espera, que fora demasiado grande para que ele perdesse tempo em aprofundar o beijo.

Ele não encontrou nenhuma resistência da parte de Kira quando ele deslizou a língua para o interior da boca dela. Ele só encontrou calor, o sabor dela e a língua dela. Ela não fazia esforço nenhum para repeli-lo. Ele sabia que ela também já estava cansada de lutar contra.

Ela soltou um suspiro de satisfação quando o corpo dele prensou mais o dela contra a parede de pedra. Ele separou os lábios dos dela só por um segundo, só para mudar a posição da cabeça e logo voltar a devorar os lábios dela. A mão dela já estava perdida nos cabelos curtos dele, segurando os fios com força, a outra mão segurando o ombro dele firmemente, como se precisasse de equilíbrio.

As mãos de Sirius desceram rapidamente pelas costas e quadris de Kira indo parar nas coxas da loira, por onde ele a levantou, carregando-a para uma das mesas da sala. Kira sentiu-se ser sentada numa das mesas, mas não deixou que isso a distraísse. Sua boca não soltou a de Sirius nem por um segundo.

Sirius se viu envolvido pelas pernas de Kira e não teve como não apreciar a sensação. Inclinou-a sobre a mesa, desviando os beijos para a linha do queixo dela e o pescoço. Kira pediu força aos céus quando sentiu a mão dele apertando levemente sua coxa.

Kira puxou Sirius, para que ele voltasse a beijá-la nos lábios. Aquilo tudo estava indo rápido demais, rápido como havia sido com...

Kira deu-se conta de que mais um botão de sua camisa havia sido aberto e recobrou a sanidade. Ela empurrou Sirius.

-Não! –ela falou, sem fôlego por causa dos beijos –Assim não!

Sirius ainda parecia desnorteado, passou a mão pelos cabelos tentando recobrar pelo menos um terço da sanidade.

-Meu Merlin... –ele murmurou tocando os próprios lábios –O que foi isso? –ele olhou espantado para Kira.

-Não sei. –ela falou descendo da mesa –Quando você descobrir você me conta. –ela falou antes de rapidamente deixar a sala.

Sirius puxou uma das cadeiras e caiu pesadamente nela. O que havia sido aquela sensação louca? Por que beijar Kira tinha sido a experiência mais maravilhosa da sua vida?

XxX

-Kira já chega! –Lily gritou irritada –Você não pode ficar aqui! Em uma hora você tem um jogo contra a Sonserina para vencer. E eu nunca vou te perdoar se a Grifinória não ganhar a taça de quadribol no meu último ano aqui!

-O batedor substituto é tão bom quanto eu! –Kira retrucou debaixo das cobertas.

Havia pelo menos vinte minutos que as duas estavam nessa conversa. Kira estava escondida debaixo dos cobertores desde que voltara da "conversa" com Sirius na noite anterior. Ela contara todo o ocorrido as amigas, com riqueza de detalhes (para o enjôo das outras), mas não saíra de baixo das cobertas.

As amigas haviam sido pacientes, porque sabiam como era um assunto delicado, até ajudaram-na a cabular todas as aulas do dia, dizendo aos professores que Kira estava doente, mas agora já era um novo dia e elas teriam um jogo.

No momento Gabrielle e Katherine assistiam com curiosidade Lily tentar tirar Kira da cama.

-Eu aposto cinco galões que a Lily tira ela daí pelos cabelos. –Gabrielle opinou.

-Se for necessário, com certeza. –Katherine falou tranqüila –Mas eu aposto cinco galeões que ela convence a Kira a sair daí.

-Fechado.

-Se ele fosse tão bom quanto você ele seria titular não reserva. –Lily falou num tom entediado –Saia daí agora, Kira. –ela mandou, puxando as cobertas.

As três caíram num silêncio chocado ao perceber que Kira estava com os olhos vermelhos.

-Kira, você estava chorando! –Gabrielle falou surpresa.

-Sim, eu estava. –a loira admitiu afundando a cara no travesseiro.

-Mas por que? –Lily perguntou confusa.

-Porque eu estou apaixonada por ele! –Kira gritou, voltando a chorar –Tudo isso para no fim eu me apaixonar por outro cafajeste! –ela voltou a afundar a cabeça no travesseiro e chorar mais.

Lily suspirou. Ela sentou-se ao lado de Kira e abraçou a amiga.

-Bem vinda ao clube. –ela falou ao ouvido de Kira –Você não foi a única que jogou tanto e acabou perdendo pra si mesma. –a ruiva confidenciou –Mas daí a se entregar desse jeito não está certo. Não deixe ele saber que tem o poder de te machucar.

Kira suspirou, então enxugou os olhos.

-Ok. –a loira falou sem forças.

-Assim que se fala. –Lily sorriu e ajudou Kira a levantar da cama –Gabrielle e Kitty vão na frente e fale para o Potter nem pensar em escalar o reserva. Nós estaremos la o mais rápido possível.

-Pode deixar. –Gabrielle falou animada.

-Você ainda me deve cinco galeões. –Katherine lembrou a amiga enquanto elas saiam do dormitório.

-Vamos queridinha. –Lily falou puxando Kira para o banheiro –Nós não temos muito tempo para dar um trato em você.

XxX

-James, a gente não pode esperar mais! –Frank reclamou –O jogo começa em quinze minutos.

-Frank, ela vai estar aqui. –James falou confiante.

-Eu não teria tanta certeza... –Sirius murmurou para si mesmo.

James tinha vontade de arremessar uma mesa na cabeça de Sirius. Desde a noite anterior ele estava assim por ter beijado Kira. James tinha certeza que ia ser assim quando ele finalmente conseguisse o tão desejado beijo, ele só desejava que não tivesse acontecido na véspera de um jogo importante.

Frank olhou de James para Sirius.

-Você e a Barton brigaram de novo? –ele perguntou desconfiado olhando para Sirius.

-Não exatamente. –o moreno respondeu sem encará-lo.

Frank abriu a boca para retrucar.

-Desculpe a demora!

Lily acabara de invadir o vestiário e ao lado dela vinha Kira, totalmente pronta para jogar.

-Finalmente, Kira! –um dos artilheiros gritou animado.

-Foi mal a demora, povo. –Kira falou sorrindo animada –Problemas femininos.

-Eca, Kira! –o goleiro reclamou –Poupe-nos dos detalhes.

-Foi mal, Dan. –Kira respondeu rindo.

James virou-se para Lily.

-Obrigado por trazê-la. –ele falou sincero.

-Meu prazer, Potter. Eu também quero aquela taça. –ela falou tranqüila –Ah, outra coisa. –ela entrega a ele o moletom que ele havia emprestado outra noite –Obrigada por isso.

James pegou o moletom de volta.

-Sem problemas, Evans. –ele falou tranqüilo, quando na verdade havia tantas outras coisas que ele desejava perguntar e dizer e fazer...

-Boa sorte no jogo. –Lily falou tranqüila, antes de deixar o vestiário.

James ficou parado um pouco ali vendo Lily se afastar em direção as arquibancadas. Será que ela iria se sentar próxima ao namorado? Será que ela realmente gostava do tal Sam? E por que ele ainda tinha esses pensamentos a respeito dela? Ele devia ter tendências masoquistas.

Pegava-se pensando no namoro de Lily. Será que ela beijava o namorado com a mesma intensidade que beijava James? Será que os olhos dela brilhavam perto dele como brilhavam de raiva quando ela discutia com James? Será que Sam amava Lily como James amava?

-Pontas, não adianta ficar ai. –Sirius falou consolador –Ela não vai olhar para trás.

James viu Lily desaparecer de vista, sem sequer dar um último olhar na direção deles.

-Eu sei que não, Sirius. Mas isso não me impede de desejar isso com todo meu coração...

XxX

Já fazia meia hora que aquele jogo estava indo. O placar estava empatado. Cada vez que a Grifinória marcava um ponto a equipe Sonserina contra-atacava e marcava um também. A única chance de alguém vencer esse jogo era que um dos apanhadores finalmente pegasse o pomo.

O apanhador da Sonserina era Regulus, o irmão caçula de Sirius. James sabia que ele era bom, ele só esperava que o pirralho não fosse bom o bastante.

O jogo estava tenso e isso não era difícil de ver. Kira parecia estar jogando como sempre, mas se ela e Sirius tivessem que trabalhar juntos o time estaria perdido. Por sorte, essa necessidade ainda não tinha aparecido.

James não tinha um bom pressentimento. O capitão do time sonserino era Marcus Toase, um dos sonserinos mais nojentos e desprezíveis que James conhecia. E o moreno tinha visto o capitão conversando com Malfoy antes do jogo começar. Ele tinha certeza de que isso não seria nada bom. Ele só tinha que estar alerta para saber quem seria o alvo: ele ou alguém do seu time.

Mais vinte minutos tensos se passaram. Não havia brecha nenhuma e aparentemente James ainda não conseguira achar o pomo. Isso estava deixando Sirius louco. Ele nunca desejara tanto que um jogo acabasse logo e aparentemente os deuses do universo estavam contra ele. Outro problema é que a impaciência tornava os sonserinos perigosos e imprevisíveis. Sirius temia o que podia acontecer caso esse jogo não terminasse logo.

Sua atenção foi distraída pelo som do apito de madame Hooch.

-O que houve? –ele perguntou ao jogador mais perto dele.

-Algum sonserino fez alguma besteira. –Frank lhe respondeu sem certeza.

Sirius viu o capitão sonserino discutindo com James e madame Hooch. Sonserinos... Eles nunca admitiam que haviam feita algo errado.

Enquanto esperava o fim da discussão Sirius deixou os olhos vagarem pelo campo. O goleiro deles parecia extremamente entediado la em cima. E la embaixo num canto mais afastado... Aquele era o batedor da Sonserina? Pela distancia Sirius não teve muita certeza, mas ele conseguiu ver claramente o que ele pretendia fazer, afinal Sirius tinha a mesma posição que ele e por vezes passava os olhos pelo campo procurando por um balaço para rebater.

Sirius tentou seguir o olhar dele, mas não viu um balaço vindo e sim o que deveria ser o alvo. Ou melhor, quem. Kira estava longe apenas três metros de Sirius, mas alheia ao fato de que era alvo de um sonserino.

Sirius virou-se mais uma vez para o batedor, disposto a disparar na direção dele e acertá-lo, antes que ele acertasse Kira. Mas o som de um bastão atingindo algo mostrou que era tarde demais. O balaço passou zunindo por sua orelha.

-Kira!

Tarde demais. Kira não virou a tempo e Sirius viu o balaço acertá-la com tudo no ombro direito e jogá-la para fora da vassoura. Sirius voou o mais rápido que pôde, mas ele tinha medo de que não seria tempo o bastante. Um borrão verde passou por ele e alcançou Kira antes, pouco antes de ela cair no chão.

Sirius desceu da vassoura rapidamente e parou ao lado do sonserino que deitava Kira com todo cuidado no chão. Ela estava desacordada.

-Saia de perto dela, seu... –Sirius parou de falar ao reconhecer Regulus ali.

- Ela deslocou o ombro e quebrou vários ossos. –Regulus falou ignorando o irmão –Acho melhor chamar alguém depressa.

Sirius precisou de alguns segundos para associar que era realmente seu irmão que estava ali, ajudando Kira.

-Alguém! –ele gritou finalmente –Ajudem aqui rápido.

Em um segundo várias pessoas chegaram ali. Madame Pomfrey estava chocada com a barbaridade que havia acontecido. A força do golpe havia sido tanta que alguns ossos de Kira haviam sido esfarelados. Professora Minerva também esta furiosa. Os alunos grifinórios também pareciam a ponto de entrar em confronto a qualquer minuto com a torcida adversária. Marcus parecia tranqüilo dizendo para Madame Hooch que não havia acontecido nada demais e que os grifinórios estavam apenas exagerando como sempre. James parecia a ponto de matá-lo também.

-Eu tenho que levá-la para a enfermaria agora. –Madame Pomfrey anunciou –Hagrid, me ajude, por favor. –ela pediu ao guarda-caça que estava ali próximo.

Os dois saíram levando Kira. Era fácil sentir o clima ficando cada vez mais tenso. Era como se a qualquer momento uma briga fosse estourar ali.

-Atenção alunos. –a voz calma, mas poderosa do diretor Dumbledore encheu o campo, aumentada por um feitiço –O jogo acaba de ser cancelado. Eu quero os capitães do time, madame Hooch e os diretores da casa na minha sala agora. O resto de vocês deve ir imediatamente para suas salas comunais. Eu não quero saber de confusões nos corredores, ou medidas drásticas serão tomadas. Estão dispensados.

Os alunos precisaram de um minuto para começarem a obedecer as ordens do diretor. Logo os monitores controlaram a situação e convenceram os alunos que sair era a melhor idéia. Remus ia a frente, com Katherine ao seu lado. Ela estava segurando sua mão com força, provavelmente em pânico pelo o que acontecera a Kira, mas sem coragem de demonstrar as emoções de um jeito mais forte. Ele tinha visto Lily e Gabrielle descerem as arquibancadas no mesmo instante que Kira caíra da vassoura, elas deviam estar la embaixo em algum lugar.

-Ela vai ficar bem, Katherine. –ele falou de repente, passando o braço pelos ombros da namorada.

-Eu sei. –Katherine afirmou, mas sua voz estava fraca.

Remus olhou em volta, quando eles alcançaram a base do campo. Lily estava em vista, aparentemente tendo algum tipo de discussão com Sam. Gabrielle estava do lado, parecendo pálida como um fantasma.

Remus pediu aos monitores do sexto ano que levassem todos para as salas comunais e foi com Katherine para perto das outras meninas.

-Sam, eu preciso ir vê-la! –ele ouviu Lily gritar assim que se aproximou mais.

-Lily, agora não há nada que você possa fazer. –o menino argumentou –Se meter em problema não vai ajudar em nada. Mesmo porque você sabe que madame Pomfrey não vai deixar você entrar na enfermaria e ver a Kira.

Foi ai que Remus viu que Lily chorava.

-Mas eu quero... Eu preciso vê-la... –a ruiva falou de forma fraca.

-Fica calma, Lily. –Sam pediu, abraçando a namorada –Vai ficar tudo bem.

Remus olhou em silêncio enquanto Lily deixava-se ser abraçada e confortada pelo namorado. O que ele podia fazer por James, quando o namorado de Lily parecia tão bom e tão sério em relação a ela? Ao que ele podia apelar quando ela parecia estar com o par perfeito?

Sirius encontrou todos parados ali. Ele ignorou totalmente o fato de que Lily estava com o namorado e se juntou a Remus.

-Você sabe como a Kira esta? –Remus perguntou assim que o amigo parou ao seu lado.

-O balaço acertou ela forte demais no ombro. –Sirius falou, com um tom tão cansado que fazia parecer que há dias ele não dormia –Madame Pomfrey acha que alguns ossos foram esfarelados e muitos foram quebrados.

-Mas ela pode ajudar não pode? –Gabrielle perguntou desesperada.

-Não há nada que a Poppy não possa curar. –Sirius falou com um sorriso fraco, que não chegou a seus olhos –Eu já a vi fazendo ossos crescerem de novo. A Kira vai estar bem em pouco tempo.

-Eu não contaria com isso, Black. –eles ouviram a voz arrastada vindo de trás deles. Era Malfoy e a corja dele.

-Sai daqui, Malfoy. –Lily avisou irritada, afastando-se de Sam.

Lucius ignorou-a.

-Com sorte ela terá algum dano permanente, assim ela aprende a não mexer com quem não deve. –Lucius falou com um sorriso satisfeito.

Diante de uma quase confissão Lily foi em direção a Malfoy, mas quando ela sacou a varinha Sirius segurou o pulso dela, impedindo-a de azarar o sonserino.

-Ele não vale o esforço, Evans. –Sirius falou tranqüilo.

Antes que os amigos tivessem tempo de ficarem surpresos, o próprio Sirius virou-se e acertou o nariz de Lucius com um soco muito forte. Malfoy caiu no chão, com sangue vertendo do nariz.

-Se ela tiver algum dano permanente, Malfoy... –Sirius avisou, sua voz fria, com um tom de ameaça assustador –eu vou me encarregar pessoalmente de deixar um dano permanente em você.

-Você vai se arrepender disso, Black. –Lucius ameaçou, enquanto os amigos o ajudavam a se levantar –Muito caro.

O grupo sonserino se afastou, deixando-os mais uma vez ali em silêncio.

-É melhor nós irmos para a sala comunal. –Remus falou –Venham, vocês precisam de descanso. –ele falou olhando de Sirius para Lily.

-Belo soco, Black. –Lily falou sorrindo levemente.

-Você não é a única com um punho forte, Evans. –ele respondeu também sorrindo levemente.

-Onde está o Pettigrew? –Gabrielle perguntou de repente.

-Ele deve ter sido arrastado pela multidão. –Remus respondeu tranqüilo –Ele deve estar na sala comunal agora.

XxX

Peter ficou olhando do ponto escondido que estava, até que todas as pessoas deixaram o campo de quadribol. Ele ouviu os passos e sentiu o perfume doce e enjoativo de Mily ao seu lado, mas não se virou para encará-la. Ele estava a um passo de desabar e sabia que se olhasse para ela agora e visse toda a frieza e desprezo que ela nunca escondia ele desmaiaria ali.

-Muito bem, Pettigrew. –ela falou com sua voz infantil –Você realmente se provou digno da honra que pede para receber. O golpe na Barton foi uma excelente idéia, que ainda nos ajudou a avaliar de que lado a lealdade do Malfoy está.

Peter não respondeu nada. Ele mal acreditava que concordara, ou melhor, que criara esse plano. Ele não esperava que Kira fosse realmente se machucar. Ele achava que ela fosse escapar a tempo...

-Considere-se no grupo, Pettigrew. –Mily falou com um sorriso satisfeito –Faça como todos os outros e conte os dias para a formatura. Uma vez fora desses muros sua vida vai mudar completamente. –ela prometeu com um sorriso frio.

Peter sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. Agora era um caminho sem retorno. Mas no fim tudo valeria a pena. Era a isso que ele tinha que se agarrar com todas as forças...

XxX

Quando James saiu da sala de Dumbledore estava exausto. Nem o fato de o diretor ter dado a vitória para a Grifinória tinha melhorado o animo dele. Ele não queria uma vitória assim, cedida e ainda por cima a custa do que acontecera com Kira.

Ele andou até a sala comunal, quase não querendo chegar la. Para a sorte dele a sala estava vazia, o que queria dizer que os amigos dele estavam esperando por ele no quarto.

Ele respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta, mas tomou um susto ao ver as amigas de Kira la dentro. Katherine estava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Remus, os dois sentados na cama dele. Gabrielle e Lily estavam sentadas na cama de James. Sirius e Peter estavam sentados cada um na própria cama.

Assim que Lily viu James entrando no quarto ela levantou-se e foi na direção dele.

-Como esta a Kira? –ele perguntou agitada.

-Madame Pomfrey já cuidou dela. –James falou -Ela esta bem, mas esta dormindo. Como o dano no ombro foi muito grande ela achou melhor remover os ossos de uma vez e fazer nascer novos.

-Dizem que isso dói muito. –Gabrielle falou assustada.

-Acredite: dói. –James falou –Mas é melhor do que ela ter algum dano permanente no ombro.

Lily suspirou.

-O que o Dumbledore disse? –Sirius quis saber.

-Ele estava bravo, mesmo que ele mantivesse aquele jeito de sempre. Mas aquele babaca do Toase e o batedor dele estão encrencados, eles ainda estão la. E no fim o Dumbledore deu a vitória para nós e expulsou a Sonserina dos outros jogos.

-Pelo menos isso. –Lily falou.

Eles caíram em silêncio.

-Você esta bem, Evans? –James perguntou com cuidado para Lily, que ainda estava parada ao lado dele.

-Estou sim, Potter, não se preocupe. –ela sorriu fracamente -Meninas, vamos para o nosso quarto? Eu estou me sentindo péssima. –a ruiva pediu.

-Se fosse só você a gente dava um jeito. –Gabrielle falou tristemente, levantando-se.

-Obrigada pela ajuda, meninos. –Lily falou dirigindo-se para Remus e Sirius.

-De nada. –os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Até amanhã. –Gabrielle se despediu, saindo junto com as amigas.

-O que aconteceu? –James perguntou curioso.

-Senta ai que é uma longa história... –Sirius pediu.

XxX

Mesmo jurando estar melhor já no dia seguinte Kira teve que ficar mais uma semana na enfermaria. Os primeiros dias eram só por causa do machucado, mas depois Madame Pomfrey achou que Kira tinha sintomas de anemia e não quis deixar a loira sair até que ela melhorasse.

A "anemia" de Kira tinha nome. Sirius Black, que por acaso não havia ido nem uma vez sequer visitá-la na enfermaria, ao contrario de Regulus que passara la no dia seguinte ao acidente e depois lhe mandara flores. Ela já havia ficado sabendo que era graças ao Black menor que ela ainda estava viva.

Na outra terça-feira quando Madame Pomfrey finalmente entendera que o problema dela não era anemia e sim coração apaixonado (coisa que a enfermeira jurara nunca contar a ninguém) Kira pôde sair da ala hospitalar. As amigas estavam la esperando por ela.

-E ai? O que a gente faz agora? –ela perguntou se alongando, enquanto elas caminhavam pelos corredores.

-Esquecemos que os homens existem e curtimos um tempo para as garotas. –Lily falou.

-Eu até pedi uma semana de folga do meu namoro. –Katherine informou.

-Isso é sério? –Kira perguntou em choque.

-Idéia do Remus. –Katherine se defendeu –Ele disse que a gente tinha que curtir que você estava recuperada.

-Mas... –Gabrielle começou em tom de fofoca –Você precisava ver que fofo ele falando que ia cobrar beijos com juros para cada dia que eles não se vissem...

Katherine corou, fazendo as amigas rirem alto.

-Qual a primeira parada? –a loira perguntou curiosa.

-Eu conheço uma passagem secreta para Hogsmeade. –Gabrielle avisou –E nós temos horário duplo de História da Magia depois do almoço. O que vocês preferem?

-Eu já dormi o suficiente essa semana. –Kira falou com um sorriso maroto.

-Então acho que Hogsmeade nos aguarda queridinhas. –Lily falou sorrindo divertida.

Elas não estavam fugindo, afinal sabiam muito bem que quando voltassem seus problemas estariam ali esperando por elas, mas não custava nada dar uma folga para quatro corações que já estavam cansados de se fazerem de indestrutíveis.

**XxX**

**N/A: Por hoje é isso meus amores!**

**Segunda tem mais!**

**Reviews por favor!!!**

**B-jão**


	11. Beijame Sem Medo

**N/A: Ta, se voces quiserem me matar eu vou entender e apoiar a decisão de vocês... "^^**

**Desculpa mesmo a demora, mas o fim de ano foi uma loucura que até agora não acalmou. Mas vamos cortar o papo furado e ir ao que interessa. Afinal aqui temos outro capítulo gigante!**

**Muito obrigada por todos os reviews meninas ^^ Amei eles.**

**Geeh: Ah e sobre o Peter... Bom a culpa de ele ter traído os amigos é da JK não minha, ela inventou a história eu só dei um motivo ;)**

**B-jão**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 10: Beija-me Sem Medo**

Lily não soube dizer se havia sido azar ou sorte, mas elas não haviam visto os Marotos pelo resto da semana. Logo Fevereiro acabou, dando lugar a Março. Ela estava agradecida que o ano estava cada dia mais perto de acabar porque ela já não agüentava mais. Até as festas não a animavam mais. Aliás, a idéia de ter que organizar e correr atrás de tudo estava começando a incomodá-la.

Ela olhou em volta na sala comunal deserta. Era o primeiro sábado do mês. Kira havia ido para um treino de quadribol. Era a primeira vez que ela veria Sirius frente a frente desde o beijo e do trágico jogo. Lily tinha até pena dela. Katherine estava pagando a "divida" que tinha com Remus. Lily sorriu feliz ao pensar em como os amigos estavam se saindo bem. Remus com certeza tinha amarrado Kitty. Ela esperava que continuasse assim. Gabrielle andava desanimada já que Peter estava acompanhando a tal Mily demais para o gosto dela, mas a morena também não queria ter que admitir isso, o que fazia tudo mais difícil...

Lily suspirou e empurrou os papéis da próxima festa para um pouco longe. Sua cabeça já estava doendo de tanto ler. Ela viu seu caderno de histórias largado ali em cima. Naquela noite ela havia acordado e perdido duas horas olhando para o céu e para a lua. Ela estava tão perdida que nem viu o tempo passar. Ela já tinha se perdido tantas vezes esse ano que ela não sabia mais quem ela era. Ela havia pego o caderno e escrito algo que agora ela lia de novo...

"_Quando a lua tentar me encontrar_

_Diga a ela que eu me perdi_

_Na neblina que cobre o mar_

_Mas me deixa te ver partir"_

Quantos anos ela tinha mesmo? Já não passara da idade de ficar fazendo versinhos rimados? Era até meio ridículo. E mais uma vez era uma confissão. Uma confissão feita para ele. Porque não importava o quanto ela quisesse negar, todos os pensamentos dela eram dele...

Ela só percebeu que a mão havia se movido e escrito quando viu as palavras marcadas com tinta negra no caderno.

"_Um instante, um olhar_

_Vi o sol acordar_

_Por detrás do seu sorriso_

_Me fazendo lembrar..."_

Ela parou, sem saber se continuava. Mas... Já estava la. Aquela seria sua confissão. A primeira e a última. Ela respirou fundo antes de deixar que o coração guiasse sua mão e marcasse no papel as palavras que ela nunca falaria. Todas menos a que mais importava...

XxX

Kira estendeu a mão mais uma vez. Ela tinha que abrir aquela maldita porta! Ela já estava atrasada para o treino. Mas...

A maçaneta da porta do vestiário parecia desafiá-la. A dar um passo para frente, abrir a porta e entrar, sabendo que Sirius estaria ali do outro lado. Ela bufou impaciente.

-Kira, seja mulher ou a Lily vai te matar. –ela falou para si mesma –Seja...

Ela colocou a mão na maçaneta, mas antes que ela pudesse virá-la alguém abriu a porta pelo lado de dentro fazendo com que ela quase caísse no chão.

-Kira? –era James.

Ela se ajeitou rapidamente.

-Foi mal a demora, Potter. –ela falou o mais firme que pôde –Mas nós tínhamos algumas coisas da festa do mês para resolver. –ela mentiu.

-Oba! –o goleiro do time gritou –O que vem ai, Kirinha?

-Surpresa, queridinho. –ela falou piscando para ele.

-Ah qual é, Kira... –os meninos reclamaram, mas ela ignorou divertida.

-Vamos saindo que a essa altura o Sirius já deve ter destruído o campo inteiro. –James falou pegando a vassoura.

Kira engoliu em seco.

-O Black? –ela perguntou hesitante.

-Quanto outros Sirius você conhece? –James perguntou irônico –Já faz uns dez minutos que ele ta la sozinho. –o moreno concluiu dando de ombros.

Kira respirou fundo. Ela conseguira fugir quase duas semanas, mas eles estudavam na mesma escola e jogavam no mesmo time. Ela não poderia fugir dele para sempre. O problema era que ela não confiava em si mesma. Era fácil fingir que não estava nem ai quando ele não por perto, mas e quando eles estivessem frente a frente? Seria a mesma coisa? Ele falaria com ela? Ele a olharia?

Ela caminhou lentamente, não queria chegar no campo, mas sabia que não tinha como fugir muito mais. Ela, Gabrielle e Lily haviam prometido uma a outra. Nada de fugir mais. Talvez elas não tivessem um final feliz de conto de fadas, mas elas também não teriam uma tragédia grega.

Ela colocou o pé no campo. James estava bem ao seu lado, olhando para o céu, provavelmente buscando Sirius com os olhos. Ela também tentou olhar, mas o sol estava brilhando tão forte que ela não conseguiu olhar fixamente por muito tempo.

Ela estava a ponto de falar alguma coisa para cortar o silêncio quando um balaço passou zunindo por eles e se afundou no chão, meio metro longe dos pés de James.

Ela ouviu o moreno bufar impaciente.

-Ele ainda está mal-humorado. –James concluiu como se falasse consigo mesmo.

-Quanto tempo mais ele vai ficar assim? –Frank perguntou com um tom entediado.

-Ele fez uma besteira e agora está arrependido. –James esclareceu –Vai demorar pra ele se recuperar. –ele acrescentou irônico.

Kira não pôde evitar se perguntar se a besteira que deixara Sirius tão furioso era ter beijado a ela.

-Ei Sirius! –James gritou, olhando para algum ponto no céu –Amigo. Lembra? –ele falou irônico.

-Não enche! –veio a resposta gritada de algum lugar la de cima.

James suspirou.

-Vamos treinar. E não se preocupem. –ele assegurou ao time –Eu não pretendo dar a chance de ele tentar matar nenhum de vocês. Eu só não chegaria muito perto se fosse você. –ele acrescentou olhando para Kira.

-O que foi que eu fiz? –ela exigiu inconformada.

-Você não fez nada. –James falou tranqüilo –É exatamente isso que eu e o Remus estamos tentando enfiar na cabeça dele há quase duas semanas, mas esta difícil. –ele suspirou mais uma vez.

Kira não entendeu nada.

-Vamos nessa? –James falou ignorando a expressão confusa de Kira.

O treino correu como poderia naquelas condições. Os outros jogadores pareciam fugir de Sirius e James tentava ignorar isso, afinal ele sabia que não era culpa deles. Kira também procurou seguir o conselho de James e ficar bem longe de Sirius. Ela ainda não tinha muita certeza do que Sirius tinha contra ela, mas ela não estava a fim de descobrir hoje. Uma hora e meia depois James deu o treino por encerrado e foi possível ouvir até os suspiros aliviados dos outros jogadores.

Quando Kira voltou dos chuveiros femininos ela teve a impressão de que estava sozinha no vestiário. O que não a incomodava de jeito nenhum. Ser a única garota no time as vezes era um saco, já que ela tinha que agüentar sozinhas as piadinhas e cantadas infames do time inteiro.

Ela recolheu suas coisas com calma, mas assustou-se ao virar para a porta de saída. Sirius estava la. Apoiado casualmente contra a porta.

Ela respirou fundo. Tinha que se controlar. Não era como se ela fosse agarrá-lo imediatamente. Se bem que essa era a vontade dela.

-Oi Black. –ela falou o mais calma que pôde –Achei que todos já tivessem saído.

-Não. –ele falou tranqüilo –Eu fiquei porque precisava resolver uma coisa.

Ele estava calmo de um jeito que estava começando a assustar Kira.

-Bom, então eu não vou ficar no seu caminho. –ela falou se apressando em juntar suas coisas –Até amanhã.

Ela tentou passar por ele, mas ele não se mexeu nem um milímetro para deixar a porta.

-Meu assunto é com você, Barton. –ele falou ainda tranqüilo.

Kira engoliu em seco.

-Eu acho que não tenho assunto nenhum pra tratar com você, Black. –ela falou com toda a coragem que pôde juntar.

Os olhos de Sirius faiscaram. Ela tinha atingido algum ponto sensível mesmo se saber.

-Por que Regulus te mandou flores? –ele exigiu por entre os dentes.

-O que? –Kira perguntou incrédula.

-Você me ouviu muito bem! –ele gritou já mal escondendo a irritação –O que você tem com o Regulus?

Kira abriu a boca incrédula, então tornou a fechá-la. De que raios Sirius estava falando? Quando Regulus havia lhe mandado flores? A única vez que ela falara com Regulus havia sido... Ah não.

-Você esta falando das flores que ele me mandou na enfermaria? –ela perguntou ainda sem conseguir acreditar.

-Por que? Ele ta te mandando mais flores agora? –ele perguntou irônico.

-Ah Black! –Kira bufou irritada –Você é tão ridículo. Isso não é da sua conta, mas eu não tenho nada com o Regulus. -ela informou nervosa.

-Então por que ele te mandou flores? –Sirius exigiu ainda não convencido.

-Não sei. –ela falou irônica –Que tal porque ele foi o cara que impediu que eu me esborrachasse no chão? Que tal como um ato de cortesia? Que tal, porque ele, como _quase_ todos os meus colegas de time, foi prestar a solidariedade dele num momento difícil? –ela gritou irritada –Sei la, Black! Por mil motivos!

Sirius ficou em silêncio.

-Além do mais, quem você pensa que é para me cobrar qualquer coisa, hein Black? –ela continuou ainda irritada –Em uma semana que eu estive naquela maldita enfermaria você foi o único, o único, membro do time que não foi me visitar! –ela acusou –Todos estiveram la e todos me mandaram flores e você nem se deu ao trabalho! Então por que você acha que eu tenho a obrigação de te dar satisfações da minha vida? Aparentemente você não tem nenhum interesse se eu estou viva ou não.

-Não fale besteiras, Kira. –Sirius falou exasperado –Você acha mesmo que se eu não soubesse que você não estava bem eu estaria aqui tranqüilo?

-Quem disse que eu estou bem? –ela cobrou irritada.

Sirius pareceu confuso.

-Mas você estava até treinando hoje. Eu não sabia que...

-Meu corpo esta ótimo, Sirius. –ela falou irônica –Eu não tenho seqüela nenhuma, mas não é disso que eu estou falando. Eu estou sadia, mas não estou _bem_. Eu não me sinto _bem_.

Sirius olhou para ela em choque e surpresa. O que ele deveria dizer num momento como esse? Aliás, o que ela queria dizer com aquilo? Por Merlin que ela não estivesse dizendo que era por causa dele que ela estava ferida. **(n/a: não, vê lá, é por minha causa ¬¬)**

-Agora que estamos esclarecidos da pra você me deixar sair? –ela pediu impaciente.

-Claro que não. –Sirius falou como se fosse óbvio –Você achou mesmo que era só isso que eu tinha pra falar com você?

-Ah então não era só pra fazer uma insinuação ridícula sobre seu irmão e eu que você queria falar comigo? –ela falou sarcástica –O que mais você queria então?

Sirius respirou fundo. Ele tinha que fazer isso. Ele precisava muito. Há quase duas semanas ele não dormia pensando nisso, sonhando acordado com isso, desejando isso. Ele tinha que ver se era real ou se ele estava ficando louco.

O novo brilho nos olhos de Sirius assustou Kira. Aquilo, vindo dele, não podia querer dizer boa coisa. Quando ele avançou um passo na direção dela ela recuou rapidamente um passo.

Ela não ia fugir, não dessa vez. Ele segurou-a pelo pulso e puxou para si. Não deu tempo dela gritar. Seus lábios já estavam sobre os dela, deixando-a sem ação e muda.

Kira tentou empurrá-lo com a mão livre, mas logo ele também já tinha o outro pulso dela preso e ela não podia mais lutar contra. Ela não queria mais lutar, nunca quisera. Não de verdade.

Sirius sentiu Kira relaxar em seus braços e largou os pulsos dela. Se ela não quisesse beijá-lo aquele era o momento de dizer não. Ele não iria forçá-la se ela realmente não o quisesse. Mas ele sabia que ela o queria. Não havia como negar. Não era possível que tudo _aquilo_ (mesmo que ele não soubesse definir o que era exatamente "aquilo") fosse um sentimento unilateral.

Os braços dela envolveram o pescoço dele por vontade própria, assim como os dele envolveram a cintura dela. Ele diminuiu a pressão nos lábios dela, mas não separou sua boca da dela. Dessa vez iria com calma. Iria aproveitar cada uma das sensações que cruzavam seu corpo porque ele tinha Kira em seus braços.

O beijo de Sirius era estranhamente calmo dessa vez. Da primeira vez não havia sido assim. E havia sido bom mesmo assim. Mas dessa vez era ainda melhor. Não era como se o mundo estivesse acabando, como se fosse a primeira e a última chance que eles teriam de se beijar. Dessa vez parecia que eles tinham todo o tempo do mundo.

Eles perderam a noção do tempo enquanto ficavam perdidos naquele beijo. Era como se não se vissem há séculos e aquele beijo fosse cheio de saudade.

Pouco a pouco eles foram se separando, de olhos ainda fechados, ainda dando pequenos beijos, como que para não acabar com o encanto de repente.

Kira ainda ficou uns segundos de olhos fechados, sentindo a testa de Sirius colada a sua. Ela abriu os olhos e o viu ali, tão próximo a ela, de olhos ainda fechados e ofegando. O silêncio permaneceu por alguns segundos mais.

Sirius abriu os olhos. Kira já o olhava intensamente.

-E agora? –ele perguntou em voz baixa.

-Me diz você. –ela falou tranqüila –Foi você quem me agarrou. –ela lembrou.

-Eu não tenho muita certeza. –ele falou sincero –Eu quis te beijar de novo porque eu queria provar para mim mesmo que eu não sentiria a mesma coisa que eu senti da outra vez.

-E deu certo? –ela perguntou ansiosa.

Sirius afastou sua testa da dela e endireitou-se. Respirou fundo.

-Deu. Eu não senti a mesma coisa. A sensação foi outra totalmente diferente e muito melhor.

Kira olhou para ele com uma expressão impossivel de ser lida.

-E o que isso quer dizer? –ela insistiu.

-Eu não sei. –Sirius falou, nervoso –Eu nunca passei por isso. Eu não sei o que fazer agora! –ele admitiu.

-Eu vou simplificar as coisas pra você, Sirius. –Kira falou –Eu sei exatamente o que eu senti e o que eu quero. Eu, por mais ridículo que isso possa soar, me apaixonei por você. E... –ela continuou ignorando totalmente a expressão de choque no rosto dele –estou disposta a tudo agora. A tentar um relacionamento com você, a te esquecer, a te desejar boa sorte se você me disser agora que está apaixonado por outra garota. Tudo! Menos ficar de brincadeira e zoação com você, Sirius. Portanto pense bem no que você vai falar agora, porque se você não sentir nada por mim eu vou sair por aquela porta e você não vai mais chegar perto de mim. –ela avisou séria.

Sirius estava em choque. Ele ainda não acreditava, não queria acreditar no que tinha ouvido. Ela não podia se apaixonar por ele. Ela não podia fazer uma besteira dessa! Ele era um cachorro. Ele não prestava. Ele... Ele... Ele não sabia o que sentia por ela, mas não queria perdê-la. Não queria magoá-la, não queria prendê-la. Ele não sabia o que sentia.

Ele via os minutos passando lentamente enquanto Kira esperava pacientemente por uma resposta. Ele sabia que tinha eu falar algo, mas ele não sabia o que falar porque ele não sabia o que era aquele sentimento que ele tinha por ela. Não sabia se era amor, desejo, paixão, orgulho... Ele só sabia que nunca havia sentido aquilo antes e que a força disso o assustava.

Ele olhou para Kira esperando encontrar no rosto dela uma resposta. Ela parecia serena e calma. Uma aceitação tranqüila podia ser vista no rosto dela, deixando-o sem palavras.

Ela sorriu tristemente.

-Te vejo por ai, Sirius. –ela falou calmamente.

Ela passou por Sirius e saiu do vestiário, deixando-o ali sozinho. Só quando ouviu a porta se fechar Sirius finalmente percebeu que ele acabara de deixar ela sair da sua vida. E ele não sabia dizer se ela voltaria tão cedo...

XxX

Assim que fechou a porta do vestiário atrás de si Kira correu. Correu como nunca correra em sua vida. Ela não queria parar, não queria ter que encarar a dor que ela sabia que viria assim que parasse. Não era fácil se fazer de forte na frente dele. Fingir que não machucava tanto assim.

Como as outras agüentavam? Como Lily fingia que James não existia? Como Gabrielle sendo apaixonada do jeito que era não ia atrás de Peter? Como Katherine podia pensar em terminar com Remus? Por que todas elas eram tão fortes e só ela, só Kira, tinha vontade de chorar até não ter mais forças? Não era justo.

Ela entrou correndo no prédio da escola. Não parou quando Filch reclamou, não parou quando Pirraça a provocou e certamente teria continuado a correr se não tivesse trombado com alguém.

-Me desculpe. –ela pediu já levantando-se e se preparando para voltar a correr.

-Espera. –a pessoa segurou o braço dela e fez com que ela se virasse para encará-lo.

Era Regulus Black.

-Você esta bem, Barton? –ele perguntou olhando para ela com cuidado.

Por um minuto Kira não respondeu nada. Era incrível como Regulus era parecido com Sirius e mesmo assim tão diferente. Ele tinha os mesmos cabelos negros dor irmão e os mesmos olhos escuros e até o formato do rosto era igual, mas as semelhanças terminavam ai. Ele não tinha aquele sorriso cafajeste de Sirius e nem aquela pele levemente bronzeada tão charmosa. Regulus tinha a pele branca e uma expressão séria, que não deixava de ser charmosa também. Ele era um pouco mais baixo que Sirius. 10 centímetros no máximo. E ele também não tinha aquele corpo forte de Sirius. Não que ele fosse fraco, mas ele não tinha aqueles músculos de Sirius que eram vistos a distancia. Mesmo não sendo exatamente igual ao irmão Regulus era, ao seu jeito, tão bonito quanto Sirius.

Kira viu que ele olhava para ela esperando por uma resposta. E ela ficara reparando em quão parecido com Sirius ele era. Por Merlin...

-Sim, eu estou bem. –ela mentiu e até para ela aquilo soou ridículo.

-Eu não sou de ficar dizendo esse tipo de coisa para mulheres, mas você esta com uma cara horrível. –ele falou com um sorriso tranqüilo.

Kira suspirou.

-Eu to tão mal assim? –ela perguntou por fim.

-Bom... Se você estava tentando não chorar eu posso dizer que você foi bem sucedida, apesar de seu rosto estar todo vermelho. –ele falou sincero.

-Ah que droga...

Regulus olhou para ela por um minuto.

-Isso é por causa do meu irmão? –ele perguntou de repente.

Kira engasgou com a própria saliva.

-O que te faz pensar isso? –ela perguntou.

-Todos já estavam comentando sobre vocês antes. –ele falou dando de ombros –Que o Sirius andava atrás de você. E daí você passou a ignorar totalmente o Lucius... –ele continuou, não reparando que ela corara –Daí a Bellatrix passou a ficar furiosa cada vez que te via em volta do Sirius. E por fim, eu nunca vi meu irmão tão assustado como naquele jogo quando você caiu.

Kira não sabia se estava de queixo caído pelo poder de observação dele ou se pela última revelação.

-Como assim? –ela exigiu.

-Quando você foi atingida pelo balaço eu não estava olhando. O que chamou minha atenção foi o grito do meu irmão. –Regulus continuou –Foi ai que eu vi você caindo. O Sirius também estava indo na sua direção, mas como eu sou mais leve e minha vassoura é mais rápida eu te alcancei primeiro.

Kira olhou para ele de queixo caído.

-Ele tentou me salvar?

Regulus apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Ele estava desesperado. Dava para ver pela expressão dele. Claro que a primeira coisa que ele disse quando viu você em segurança no chão foi um simpático: "Tire suas mãos dela", mas pra que levar isso em conta, né? –ele falou sarcástico.

Kira não respondeu nada, tão encantada pela noticia ela estava.

-Ah já entendi. –Regulus falou observando-a –Você ta apaixonada por ele.

-Eu não! –ela retrucou teimosamente. Por que raios ele tinha que ser tão perceptivo.

Regulus revirou os olhos.

-Sei sei... Se cuida, Barton. –ele falou tranqüilo voltando a caminhar na direção oposta a dela.

-Espera! –ela chamou –Obrigada.

-Por nada. Só não conte para o Sirius que eu falei com você.

-Por que não? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Eu ainda tenho uma imagem a zelar. –ele falou tranqüilo antes de se afastar pelo corredor.

XxX

-LILY!

Lily abriu os olhos zonza, para dar de cara com uma muito feliz Gabrielle olhando para ela. A ruiva olhou em volta e viu que estava deitada em sua cama. Ela havia deitado por um minuto para descansar e pelo jeito havia caído no sono. Gabrielle estava sentada na beirada da cama, parecendo estranhamente animada.

-O que aconteceu? –a ruiva perguntou ainda grogue.

-Posso musicar esse seu texto? –Gabrielle perguntou empolgada.

Ela já não tinha pedido isso antes?

-Faça o que quiser. –Lily murmurou antes de fechar os olhos mais uma vez.

-Obrigada, Lily! Você é a melhor! Nós devíamos formar uma dupla! Você seria a compositora, eu faria as melodias e nós faríamos o maior sucesso! –Gabrielle continuou a falar absurdos e absurdos, mas a voz dela foi sumindo da cabeça de Lily, até que a ruiva mais uma vez se perdeu no mundo dos sonhos...

XxX

-A Lily perdeu a criatividade? –Remus perguntou a Katherine, que estava parada ao seu lado lendo um livro.

-Por que você esta perguntando? –a morena perguntou sem tirar os olhos de seu livro.

-Porque fazer uma boate comum parece tão... Comum.

Katherine levantou os olhos do livro para ler o cartaz da festa daquele mês.

-Eu não acho. Além do mais caso você não tenha visto aqui tem uma recomendação para se usar roupas mais velhas. Isso quer dizer que algo pode acontecer para suas roupas. –ela falou tranqüila.

-E o que seria esse "algo"?

-Um segredo de estado. –ela falou arqueando a sobrancelha.

Remus olhou para ela por um minuto, então um sorriso maroto apareceu em seu rosto.

-Por que você esta me olhando assim? –Katherine perguntou desconfiada.

-Eu só lembrei que... Você ainda tem uma dívida comigo. –ele falou com um sorriso divertido.

Katherine olhou para ele incrédula.

-Ainda? Eu tenho certeza que a essa altura essa dívida já era para estar mais do que paga.

-Eu estou cobrando juros absurdos. –ele explicou tranqüilo.

-Isso não é justo. –ela fingiu reclamar.

-Me processe, mas até la pode me dar um beijo. –ele falou puxando-a pela cintura para mais perto.

-Remus! –Katherine protestou quando ele tentou beijá-la –Nós estamos na sala da monitoria!

-Não é como se a gente nunca tivesse se beijado aqui. –ele lembrou divertido, fazendo Katherine corar.

-Mesmo assim... –ela protestou mais uma vez.

-Katherine, você é minha namorada. –ele falou –Eu vou te beijar agora e quem não quiser ver que olhe para o outro lado.

Katherine se preparava para protestar mais uma vez quando o beijo de Remus calou qualquer vontade que ela pudesse ter. Era tão injusto que ele conseguisse fazer ela se sentir tão indefesa só com um beijo. Mas mesmo assim era bom. Muito bom...

-Esses dois têm um problema bem sério com salas de monitoria.

-Eu diria que é mais um fetiche do que um problema.

Katherine empurrou Remus, e encontrou as três amigas olhando para eles com sorrisos divertidos nos rostos.

-O que aconteceu com bater na porta? –ela perguntou incomodada.

-Na sala de monitoria, queridinha? –Gabrielle perguntou irônica –Você tem sorte que fomos nós que achamos vocês aqui, porque se tivesse sido a McGonagall...

As amigas riram.

-Engraçadinhas. –Katherine resmungou.

-Lily, o que vocês estão aprontando para essa festa? –Remus perguntou curioso.

-Aguarde e confira, Reminhu, meu amor. –a ruiva falou piscando para o maroto –Nós vamos só extravasar um pouquinho dessa vez.

XxX

O sábado seguinte foi de visita a Hogsmeade. Gabrielle estava muito animada por algum motivo secreto. As meninas ficavam felizes com isso, porque já havia um tempo que elas não viam a amiga tão empolgada sobre alguma coisa.

-Nós temos que estar no Três Vassouras as duas! –ela falou animada.

-Gabrielle, pelo amor de Merlin! É a milésima vez que você fala isso. –Kira falou incomodada –O que você tanto tem pra fazer as duas no Três Vassouras?

-É uma surpresa. –foi a única resposta dela.

As meninas continuaram andando pela vila, sem um destino fixo, até que pouco depois das duas decidiram ir para o Três Vassouras. O lugar estava lotado como sempre.

Assim que elas entraram, porém, Madame Rosmerta veio falar com elas.

-Meninas! Finalmente vocês estão aqui. –ela falou animada.

Katherine, Lily e Kira olharam-se confusas.

-Os outros já chegaram, Rosmerta? –Gabrielle pediu ansiosa.

-Eles estão ali arrumando o equipamento. –ela falou indicando um ponto mais distante.

As amigas de Gabrielle esticaram o pescoço e viram um grupo de jovens ajeitando o que pareciam ser instrumentos musicais. Entre eles elas puderam reconhecer uma cabeleira colorida.

-Gabrielle, esses não são aqueles seus amigos duendes? –Kira perguntou.

-Sim! –ela respondeu animada.

-O que você esta aprontando, Gabrielle? –Lily perguntou com um sorriso divertido.

-Eles querem que eu entre para a banda. –a morena falou animada –Daí eu pedi para a gente fazer uma apresentação pequena antes, para que tanto eles quanto eu tivéssemos certeza de que é isso mesmo que a gente quer.

-Que bom, Gabrielle! –as amigas comemoraram.

-Vai la se preparar então flor! –Kira falou empolgada.

Gabrielle se despediu das amigas e foi em direção ao grupo que arrumava as coisas. Em meia hora tudo estava pronto.

-Ah tomara que tudo dê certo para a Gabrielle. –Katherine desejou –Ela sempre quis isso.

-Vai ser um sucesso, você vai ver. –Lily falou sorrindo.

Nesse momento elas viram os marotos entrando no pub.

-Ok, todas respirando fundo e nada de fugir. –Katherine falou sarcástica.

Lily e Kira olharam para ela como se pudessem matá-la.

-Atenção todos! –a voz de madame Rosmerta chamou a atenção das pessoas ali no local –Eu gostaria que todos recebessem com uma salva de palmas os Duendes Irlandeses.

Gritos de empolgação foram ouvidos.

Gabrielle deu um passo a frente, empunhando seu violão.

-A primeira música que nós vamos cantar foi composta por uma amiga minha. Eu espero que todos gostem.

Lily revirou os olhos. Devia ser mais um dos textos que Gabrielle tinha pedido para musicar. Eles eram todos tão bobinhos.

-Ela se chama "Você sempre será". –Gabrielle concluiu.

O ar sumiu dos pulmões de Lily. Por Merlin, não podia ser _aquele_ texto.

A banda começou a tocar a melodia suave. Aquela seria uma música romântica era óbvio, mas não tinha como ser aquele texto que Lily escrevera! Não _podia_ ser. Gabrielle vivia pegando textos de Lily e musicando. Não ia ser aquele que ela ia ter escolhido. **(n/a: "Você sempre será", Marjorie Estiano)**

Gabrielle preparou-se para começar a cantar.

_-Quando a lua tentar me encontrar_

_Diga a ela que eu me perdi_

_Na neblina que cobre o mar_

_Mas me deixa te ver partir_

Lily sentiu como se tivesse recebido um soco. Não essa música, não esses sentimentos. Por Merlin! Quando Gabrielle havia pegado aquela letra?

Ah não! Ela pensou quando a realização a atingiu. Havia sido aquele dia quando Lily estivera cansada demais para prestar atenção ao que Gabrielle estava falando. Ela achara o caderno jogado!

_-Um instante, um olhar_

_Vi o sol acordar_

_Por detrás do seu sorriso_

_Me fazendo lembrar_

Lily se sentia nua diante de todos. Esses sentimentos eram tão secretos que não importava que ninguém soubesse que era ela quem havia escrito aquela letra e que ela havia escrito pensando em James. Bastasse que ela soubesse. Aquilo já era demais para ela.

_-Que eu posso tentar te esquecer_

_Mas você sempre será_

_A onda que me arrasta_

_Que me leva pro teu mar_

-Lily, você esta bem? –Katherine cochichou para a amiga preocupada.

-Não. –a ruiva falou incomodada –Eu não posso ficar aqui. –ela falou ameaçando se levantar.

-Você não pode sair. –Kira falou –Você vai deixar a Gabrielle aqui?

Lily olhou para a amiga no palco improvisado.

-Não, eu não vou. –ela falou por fim.

_-Sinto a calma em volta de mim_

_o teu vento vem me perturbar_

_me envolve me leva daqui_

_me afoga de novo no mar_

James estava tentando se concentrar na apresentação da banda, mas estava difícil. Lily estava uns dois metros a frente deles e estava agindo de forma estranha. Ela parecia nervosa e incomodada. Qual seria o problema dela? Aliás onde estaria o namorado dela? Será que era por isso que ela estava daquele jeito? Por que Sam não estava ali?

_-Um instante, um olhar_

_Vi o sol acordar_

_por detrás do seu sorriso_

_me fazendo lembrar_

Isso era castigo divino? Aquele texto não parecera tão longo quando ela escrevera. Por que raios Gabrielle tinha que adicionar refrões e pré-refrões e toda aquela parafernália musical?

_-Que eu posso tentar te esquecer_

_Mas você sempre será_

_A onda que me arrasta_

_que me leva pro teu mar_

_Me perco nos teus olhos_

_E mergulho sem pensar_

_se voltarei..._

Qual amiga de Gabrielle teria escrito aquela música? Seria Kira? James não acreditava que a loira tinha toda essa capacidade musical... Talvez Katherine... Não parecia o estilo dela. Mas então não sobravam muitas opções. Seria uma amiga de fora? Ou seria... Lily? Mas também não podia ser Lily. Porque... Porque... Porque não podia e ponto! Essa música falava de sentimentos que só se sentem quando se está apaixonado. E ela não estava... Estava?

Se bem que a pessoa dessa música não estava mais perto de quem ela amava. E se fosse alguém que ela tivesse deixado num dos países onde ela havia morado antes?

Ah Merlin! Ele estava ficando louco e obcecado e isso não era um bom sinal.

_-Posso tentar te esquecer_

_Mas você sempre será_

_A onda que me arrasta_

_que me leva pro teu mar_

_Me envolve e me leva_

_Pra longe daqui_

_Me perco nos teus olhos_

_E mergulho sem pensar_

_se voltarei..._

_se voltarei!_

Os aplausos trouxeram James de volta a realidade. Não, não havia sido Lily que escrevera aquela música. Não tinha como. Mesmo por que... Se tivesse sido ela, pra quem ela poderia ter escrito aquilo?

-A nossa baixinha fez sucesso! –Kira falou aplaudindo animada.

-Eu nunca mais deixo a Gabrielle mexer no meu caderno. –Lily falou respirando com dificuldade.

Kira e Katherine olharam para a ruiva de forma curiosa.

-Foi você quem escreveu aquela música. –Katherine adivinhou.

A ruiva apenas fez que sim com a cabeça. Katherine e Kira trocaram um olhar de entendimento.

-Agora foi ruiva. –Kira falou dando de ombros –E não é como se a Gabrielle tivesse falado quem escreveu a música. Se perguntarem a gente fala que fui eu. –Kira ofereceu.

-Todo mundo sabe que você não tem capacidade de escrever uma música dessa. –Katherine falou tranqüila, como se fosse um fato.

Kira olhou para ela de forma assassina.

-Bom, então nós podemos falar que foi a Kitty pensando no Remitchu. –a loira provocou.

-Parem vocês duas. –Lily pediu cansada –Nós não vamos falar nada, porque ninguém vai perguntar nada e se perguntar não é da conta deles. –a ruiva sentenciou.

As duas amigas apenas concordaram.

-Ótimo. –Lily bufou olhando em volta –Agora prestem atenção no show e porque nós vamos ser amigas boazinhas e elogiar muito a Gabrielle depois.

Kira e Katherine concordaram mais uma vez, mas o olhar que trocaram apenas entre si deixava claro que elas já sabiam o que deviam fazer: ter aquela conversa séria com Lily. Aquela da qual elas vinham fugindo desde o Natal...

XxX

-Tem alguma coisa que vocês querem fazer? –Remus perguntou entediado.

Ele havia conversado com Katherine mais cedo e ambos decidiram que era bom passarem um tempo com os amigos que estavam complicando as coisas mais do que o necessário. Ele sabia que não eram apenas as amigas de Katherine que estavam fazendo besteiras e negando fatos. Seus amigos também estavam dando trabalho. Sirius principalmente.

Então os dois juntos haviam decidido passar o dia em Hogsmeade com os amigos (depois de Remus lembrar que isso ia aumentar a dívida que Katherine já tinha com ele) e tentar ver a profundidade dos problemas, para então tentar resolvê-los. Remus só esperava que eles tivessem tempo. Afinal o ano não estava tão longe de acabar e como todos ali eram cabeça-duras, nunca se sabia...

Mas estava difícil estabelecer uma conversa com seus amigos. James parecia estar pensando em um jeito de acabar com a fome mundial, de tão concentrado que estava. Sirius estava meio mal humorado desde o último treino de quadribol e Peter estava mais assustado que o normal.

-Tanto faz, Aluado. –Sirius falou também entediado.

Remus bufou cansado.

-Quer saber? Eu desisto de vocês três. –o maroto falou irritado –Se vocês três querem ficar ai remoendo os seus problemas em vez de enfrentá-los, ótimo! Só não esperem que eu fique aqui agüentando vocês!

Sirius olhou incrédulo para Remus.

-Remoendo os problemas? Não seja...

-Ah qual é, Sirius! Não venha com essa. –Remus reclamou –A Kira falou com todas as letras que esta apaixonada por um cachorro que nem você, e _você_ se acha no direito de ficar todo "fragilizado"? Você considerou por um minuto sequer o quanto _ela_ esta sofrendo? O quanto corajosa ela teve que ser pra te falar tudo o que ela te falou? Faça-me um favor.

O queixo de Sirius estava caído.

-E você também, James! –Remus falou virando-se para o outro moreno –Ou você toma uma atitude de homem, ou parte para outra. Por que ficar nessa lenga-lenga não tem nada a ver com você! E você Peter... Vira homem também! Vocês acham que é fácil amarrar a menina que a gente gosta quando ela é teimosa e orgulhosa como aquelas quatro são? Deixa eu contar uma novidade pra vocês: NÃO É NÃO! Você tem que ser homem o bastante para deixar o seu orgulho de lado se quiser que elas deixem o delas!

Quando Remus parou ele viu três pares de olhos fixos nele, com total cara de descrença. Só ai ele se tocou do espetáculo que acabara de dar. Não que estivesse envergonhado de ter dito todas aquelas verdades para os amigos, mas é que devia ser a primeira vez em séculos que ele dava um sermão daquele nos amigos. A última vez havia sido quando Sirius mandara Severus Snape para o Salgueiro Lutador em noite de lua-cheia no quinto ano.

-Caraca, Remus. –Sirius falou impressionado –Você ensaiou isso durante a noite para falar agora?

Remus bufou frustrado.

-Vão ver se eu to na esquina. –ele murmurou irritado, saindo de perto dos amigos.

Sirius olhou preocupado para James.

-E agora?

-Agora a gente volta para o castelo. –James falou dando de ombros –Eu já to de saco cheio mesmo.

XxX

-E vocês ouviram que linda a letra daquela outra música que a Milla cantou? –Gabrielle perguntou animada se jogando na própria cama –Foi ela mesma quem escreveu!

Já era fim de tarde e elas haviam tido um dia maravilhoso em Hogsmeade. Gabrielle até agora não conseguira parar de falar sobre a pequena apresentação. Agora ela já podia ser considerada uma Duende Irlandesa.

-A apresentação foi incrível, Gabrielle. –Lily falou sorrindo –E você esteve incrível também.

-Obrigada Lily. –Gabrielle falou sorrindo alegre –Eu tenho que te agradecer por aquela música também. Todos amaram!

Lily desviou o olhar para o chão. Kira bufou impaciente.

-Quer saber, já deu, Lily. Nós precisamos conversar com você! –a loira avisou séria.

Lily olhou confusa para as amigas. Gabrielle pareceu alarmada.

-Mas assim de repente? –a morena menor perguntou preocupada.

-A gente decidiu por causa da apresentação. –Katherine informou –Você precisava ter visto o estado que ela ficou quando você cantou a música.

-Na verdade eu vi. –Gabrielle admitiu –Eu estava olhando para saber se ela ia gostar de como a música tinha ficado, mas a expressão dela não era de felicidade...

-Ei! Que tal vocês pararem de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui? –Lily reclamou –E eu gostei sim. Adorei, achei lindo.

Gabrielle sorriu compreensiva para Lily.

-Não, Lily você não gostou. Eu tive a impressão de que você não tinha prestado atenção no que eu tinha pedido aquele dia, mas eu não sabia que o que eu tinha pego era algo tão pessoal. Eu vi no seu rosto isso no momento que eu cantei a primeira parte, mas ai eu também já não podia mais simplesmente parar a música.

-Olha, esquece isso, ok? –Lily pediu impaciente –Já foi e agora esta tudo bem.

-Não, não esta tudo bem! –Kira falou exasperada –Será que você não vê? Você não esta bem, não minta pra gente, não minta para você mesma!

-E o que vocês querem que eu faça? –Lily perguntou, já perdendo a calma.

-Qualquer coisa, mas por Merlin não fique assim depressiva! –Gabrielle falou –Qualquer um que estivesse olhando para você naquele pub hoje teria visto claramente como aquela música te afetou!

Lily pareceu alarmada.

-Você acha que...

-Que alguém viu? –Katherine completou tranqüila –Nós não podemos ter certeza, mas pode ser que sim.

-Meu Merlin, o que eu vou fazer? –Lily perguntou preocupada.

-Lily! –Kira bronqueou –A sua preocupação agora não é o que as pessoas vão pensar!

-A preocupação dela não é o que as pessoas vão pensar. –Katherine falou tranqüila –A preocupação dela é se o James vai ficar sabendo.

Lily lançou um olhar fuzilante para a amiga.

-Eu não quero saber do Potter! –ela visou –Não coloquem ele nessa conversa.

-Esta bem, então. –Gabrielle desafiou –Não vamos falar sobre o Potter. Vamos falar do seu namorado.

-O que o Sam tem a ver com isso? –Lily perguntou confusa.

-Você tem que terminar com ele. –Gabrielle falou simplesmente.

-Vocês estão loucas?

-Você sequer _gosta_ dele, Lily. –Kira falou –Ele é um cara legal e merece achar uma garota que goste dele de verdade. E você não esta nem ao menos tentando gostar dele. –a loira acusou.

-Eu só não quero me complicar. –Lily se defendeu –Eu só quero...

-Esquecer o James. –Katherine completou mais uma vez -Nós sabemos que sim, mas você não vai conseguir nada assim.

-Eu só estou cansada de pensar e não chegar a lugar nenhum. –Lily admitiu derrotada.

-Então deixe de pensar. –Kira concluiu sorrindo –Siga mais do que seu raciocínio uma vez na vida, Lily e veja aonde isso vai te levar.

Lily suspirou cansada.

-Eu prometo pensar nisso. –ela respondeu se levantando.

-Lily, não faça isso. –Gabrielle pediu.

-É o máximo que eu posso fazer por hora. –a ruiva falou fria entrando no banheiro e batendo a porta.

As três outras amigas se olharam em silêncio por um minuto.

-Bom, não foi tão ruim quanto podia ter sido. –Kira falou forçando um sorriso.

De dentro do banheiro veio o som de algo se quebrando. Provavelmente o espelho.

-Podia ter sido uma de nós. –Gabrielle tentou soar otimista.

-Deixem a Lily em paz. –Katherine falou por fim –Antes ela quebrar espelhos do que se fechar de novo. Nós não podemos correr o risco de perdê-la de novo.

-Bom, como dizem os trouxas: -Kira falou num suspiro -os dados já estão rolando. Vamos aguardar os resultados...

XxX

Lily não falou com as amigas mais naquele dia. Nem no dia seguinte, muito menos na segunda-feira. As aulas voltaram e ela sequer andava na companhia das amigas. Kira já estava debatendo com Gabrielle a possibilidade de dar uns tapas em Lily, mas Katherine sugeriu muito tranqüilamente que elas deixassem Lily em paz por mais um tempo. Lily estivera fugindo de sentimentos complexos a vida inteira. Agora eles a haviam cercado e ela não tinha escapatória a não ser enfrentá-los, mas ela não tinha armas para isso.

-Por isso mesmo! –Gabrielle protestou –Ela precisa de ajuda. A gente tem que mostrar pra ela como.

-Não. –Katherine falou firme –Só ela pode descobrir como.

-Me explica como você virou a super entendida de sentimentos de uma hora para a outra. –Kira pediu emburrada.

-Na verdade não é tão difícil. –Katherine respondeu tranqüila –Eu sempre fui a mais esperta entre nós.

-E a modéstia mandou lembranças... –Gabrielle comentou revirando os olhos.

Katherine ignorou-a.

-E quando a gente abre o coração as coisas são mais fáceis de se enxergar...

-Então a gente deve tudo ao fato do Remus ter um beijo de virar cabeças? –Kira comentou irônica –Acho que o Remus é o salvador do mundo...

-Ainda não, mas ele vai ser eventualmente. –Katherine respondeu tranqüila.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? –Gabrielle e Kira perguntaram confusas.

-Se tudo der certo, o Remus deve estar conversando nesse exato minuto com a Lily. E se tudo der certo... –Katherine respirou fundo –Ela termina com essa enrolação e acaba pelo menos com esse namoro sem sentido.

XxX

Lily estava sentada sozinha sob uma das árvores do imenso jardim de Hogwarts. Ela não queria admitir, mas estava se escondendo. Ela já sabia que as amigas não iriam atrás dela, mas ela também não queria ver Sam.

Suas amigas estavam certas. Ficar com Sam não era certo. Ela não achava que o garoto era apaixonado por ela, nem que ele alimentava qualquer fantasia romântica a respeito dela, mas ela estava prendendo-o. Ele era maravilhoso e merecia encontrar alguém maravilhosa.

Ah já tinha um tempo que ela não sabia mais o que estava fazendo ali em Hogwarts. Quando ela saíra tudo o que ela pensava era voltar e se vingar de James. Agora ela via como aquele desejo havia sido infantil e fraco. Mas mesmo assim cada lugar para onde ela fora moldara ela no que ela era hoje.

Na França aprendera a ter classe e a abusar de sua beleza. No Brasil ela ganhara desenvoltura e se tornara mais mulher. Nos Estados Unidos ela se tornara uma duelista de primeira. No México ela ganhara o gosto por festas e aprendera a organizá-las. Por fim, na Austrália ela planejara cuidadosamente sua volta.

Tudo parecera perfeito a principio, mas quem pode prever as pessoas? Ela não... Se ela soubesse que James era tão desprovido de emoções a ponto de fazer uma aposta referente a ela, ela jamais teria sequer voltado. Teria ficado na Austrália, teria voltado para o México...

Ah o México... Era isso que ela ia fazer após a formatura. Voltar para o México. O diretor de seu colégio de la a adorava e havia oferecido-se para ajudá-la a arrumar um bom cargo no Ministério da Magia Mexicano assim que ela se formasse. Isso estava parecendo extremamente tentador agora...

-Eu dou uma flor pelos seus pensamentos.

Lily levantou os olhos e viu Remus parado diante dela, lhe oferecendo uma linda margarida branca.

-Eu estava pensando no México. –ela falou pegando a flor e olhando-a distraidamente.

Remus sentou-se ao lado da ruiva no chão.

-No México? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Eu adorei morar la. –Lily falou tranqüila –E o diretor da minha escola me adorava... Ele me ofereceu ajuda para quando eu me formasse. Estou pensando em escrever para ele e dizer que quero voltar para la.

Remus ficou em silêncio chocado. Tinha que ser cuidadoso agora. Ele ia abrir a boca para retrucar quando Lily começou a rir.

-O que foi? –ele perguntou confuso.

-É que eu acabei de lembrar que você fez a mesma coisa que o Diggory. –ela falou ainda rindo.

-Como assim? -Remus perguntou cada vez mais confuso.

-Naquela primeira festa que a gente deu, no Halloween, eu fiquei com o Diggory lembra?

-Lembro.

-Então. Eu tava aqui sentada, viajando na maionese e ele chegou e ofereceu uma flor pelos meus pensamentos. –Lily estava rindo muito agora.

-E qual a graça disso? –Remus perguntou começando a ficar incomodado.

-Sei la, mas eu não consigo para de rir. –a ruiva admitiu.

Remus olhou para Lily como se ela fosse maluca.

-Acho que você finalmente perdeu o último resquício de sanidade que você tinha. –ele comentou revirando os olhos.

-Obrigada. –a ruiva retrucou.

Pouco a pouco ela foi parando de rir. Quando já estava mais calma ela olhou para Remus e arqueou a sobrancelha.

-E ai? –ela falou de repente –A Kitty mandou você vir aqui ou você veio porque quis?

Remus fez sua melhor cara de inocente.

-Do que você esta falando?

Lily revirou os olhos.

-A não ser que você tenha vindo aqui para me cantar, oferecendo flores, eu tenho certeza que isso tem dedo da Katherine.

-Na verdade... –Remus admitiu –Ela apenas falou que estava preocupada com você. Eu me ofereci para vir, já que você não estava falando com suas amigas. –ele falou em claro tom de censura –A Katherine só me recomendou que eu saísse correndo antes que você atirasse um espelho em mim. –ele completou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Aquele espelho estava me provocando. –Lily falou tranqüilamente –Eu tive que dar o troco.

-O que você disser... –Remus falou dando de ombros –Eu só quero que você me diga porque você não esta falando com suas amigas.

Lily bufou.

-Elas estão se metendo em assuntos que não são da conta delas. –ela respondeu simplesmente.

-Tem a ver com o seu namoro? –Remus arriscou.

-A Kitty não te contou? –Lily perguntou desconfiada.

-Não. –Remus respondeu sincero.

-Elas querem que eu termine com o Sam.

Remus olhou para Lily espantado.

-Sério?

-É. Elas acham que eu to só usando ele para esquecer o... –ela parou de falar ao ver o quanto longe ela tinha ido. Tarde demais.

-O James? –Remus sugeriu com cuidado.

-Algo assim... –a ruiva respondeu evasiva.

-Lily, por que você tem que esquecer o James? –Remus perguntou exasperado –Você tem idéia do quanto você faria o James feliz se você simplesmente se jogasse nos braços dele agora?

Remus se arrependeu amargamente da sua escolha de palavras no momento em que Lily olhou friamente para ele.

-Claro que ele ficaria feliz. –ela falou cheia de raiva –Assim ele ganharia a apostinha ridícula que ele fez com o Black.

De tudo que Remus esperara ouvir isso não saíra nem próximo a suas mais loucas alucinações.

-Aposta? –ele perguntou em choque.

-Ah Remus não diga que você não sabia! O Potter e o Black fizeram uma aposta para ver quem ficava primeiro com quem. –ela acusou enfurecida.

-Lily, claro que não! –Remus afirmou –Eu seria o primeiro a matar o James se ele fizesse uma coisa dessas!

-Ah qual é, Remus!

Remus não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. De onde Lily tirara aquela idéia absurda? James nunca faria uma aposta referente a ela. Só se fosse por brincadeira como quando...

-Ah não! –Remus murmurou quando a realização o atingiu –Foi por isso que você mudou de idéia no Natal! –ele falou –Você ouviu aquela conversa em Hogsmeade.

-Ah ta lembrando agora... –Lily falou irônica.

-Não, espera. –Remus falou alarmado –Você entendeu errado. O James e o Sirius só estavam...

-Eu não quero saber das coisas idiotas que seus amigos fazem, Remus. –Lily cortou irritada. -Só me deixa em paz, ok? Eu vou procurar o Sam. –ela declarou se levantando.

-Lily, espera! –Remus chamou. Mas não adiantou, a ruiva já havia se afastado.

Mas agora que ele já sabia o problema principal só faltava arrumar um jeito de remedia-lo. Ele precisava pedir ajuda as amigas de Lily. Ele precisava falar com James.

XxX

Kira estava caminhando sozinha pelo corredor. Ela tinha esperança de encontrar Sirius para poder vê-lo nem que fosse por um minuto ou de ver Regulus para falar com ele.

Ela sabia muito bem que Regulus não iria querer ser visto falando com ela, e ela mesma não tinha certeza se queria ser vista falando com ele, mas por algum motivo era bom falar com ele. Ele tinha aquele jeito meio moleque ainda e era tão fofo...

-Você tem que se decidir logo!

Kira parou ao ouvir a voz agressiva. Sabia muito bem de quem era aquela voz.

Ela olhou em volta tentando descobrir de onde vinha a conversa. A porta de uma sala estava entreaberta e era de lá que veio a voz venenosa de Bellatrix Black. Kira se aproximou em silêncio e encostou o ouvido na porta.

-Eu já me decidi e você sabe disso, Bella. –uma voz entediada respondeu.

Kira conhecia aquela voz também. Era a voz de Regulus. Ela não resistiu. A curiosidade foi maior. Ela olhou em volta certificando-se de que não vinha ninguém pelo corredor e voltou a ouvir a conversa.

-Pois não parece. –Bellatrix falou debochada –Salvando traidores do sangue que deviam mais era desabar do céu e livrarem o mundo de...

-Bella, por favor. –Regulus cortou bufando –De novo esse discurso não, por Merlin. Você desperdiça seu tempo com ele, porque eu já salvei a Barton e ela ainda esta andando por ai.

-Para a desgraça do mundo. –Bellatrix resmungou.

-Você só não gosta dela porque o Sirius está interessado nela. –Regulus falou.

-Sirius NÃO ESTA interessado naquela loira sem graça. –Bellatrix retrucou furiosa.

-O que você quiser, Bella. –Regulus entediado.

-Parem vocês dois! –a voz de Lucius Malfoy soou irritada. Ele perdia a paciência fácil, isso Kira sabia –Nós não estamos aqui para vocês discutirem essas questões familiares ridículas.

-Exato. Estamos aqui para ver de que lado você está, Regulus. –Kira precisou pensar um pouco para reconhecer essa voz como a de Severus Snape.

-Eu já disse. –Regulus soou impaciente –Eu estou do lado do Lorde das Trevas. Vou prestar juramento assim que me formar.

-Por que não agora? –Lucius pressionou.

-Porque não. –Regulus falou firme.

Kira não acreditou no que ouvia. Como assim? Como um menino doce como Regulus podia estar se misturando com aquelas pessoas? E o pior, falando em prestar um juramento ao Lorde das Trevas? Ela não podia acreditar. Ela não queria.

Ela sentiu a garganta se fechar. Por Merlin aquele era o irmãozinho do Sirius. Será que o maroto sabia daquilo?

Ela deu um passo para trás, pretendendo sair dali o mais rápido possível quando uma mão cobriu sua boca. Ela tentou lutar, mas o seu oponente era mais forte e ela não conseguiu se soltar ou gritar. Mas então ela sentiu o perfume. Aquele era o perfume de... Sirius?

Ela parou de tentar reagir.

-Vem comigo. –o maroto falou no ouvido dela, soltando-a.

Kira seguiu Sirius em silêncio. Só querendo ficar o mais longe possível das pessoas ali naquela sala.

Eles caminharam em silêncio, até Sirius virar sem falar nada e entrar em uma sala. Kira seguiu-o. Ela entrou na sala e fechou a porta, encostando-se nessa. Ela respirou fundo. Sentia seu coração acelerado. Não podia acreditar que a guerra estava tão próxima a eles! Dentro de Hogwarts, ali ao lado deles.

-Você esta bem? –Sirius perguntou.

-Quando eu não estou bem? –ela perguntou forçando um sorriso.

-Aparentemente quando eu estou perto... –Sirius murmurou baixinho, então ela não teve certeza se ouvira direito.

Eles se olharam em silêncio por um minuto. Kira sabia que agora era o momento no qual ela devia fugir e não olhar para trás. Sirius sabia que esse era o momento em que ele devia segurá-la e nunca mais deixá-la sair de sua vida. Qual dos dois seria rápido o bastante?

XxX

-James, eu tenho uma boa e uma má notícia... -Remus falou.

O maroto suspirou, sentindo-se ridículo. Ele estava no quarto tentando imaginar jeitos de falar para James o que acabara de descobrir com Lily, mas ele não tinha muita certeza de quais palavras ele deveria usar. Ele já errara na escolha com Lily e o resultado não fora dos melhores, ele não queria repetir o engano com James.

-Na verdade eu tenho uma má e uma péssima notícia. A má é que você perdeu a Lily por um mal entendido e a péssima é que ela vai me matar quando descobrir que eu te contei. –ele resmungou batendo a testa contra a parede, sentindo-se cansado.

-Ta virando masoquista agora, Aluado? –James, que acabara de entrar no quarto perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Na verdade eu acho que eu to mais para suicida. –Remus resmungou.

James olhou para ele confuso. O maroto soltou um suspiro.

-James, nós temos que conversar.

-Claro Aluado. -James falou sentando-se na cama –O que foi?

Remus sentiu um nó na garganta. Era a primeira vez em um bom tempo que James parecia tranqüilo e ele estava a ponto de deixá-lo angustiado de novo. Mas e ai? Falar ou não? Ele chegou a conclusão que para resolver o caso desses dois a honestidade era mesmo a melhor política.

-Eu tenho uma boa e uma má notícia. –Remus falou com cuidado –A boa é que eu finalmente descobri porque a Lily se afastou de você de repente.

Os olhos de James brilharam em animação.

-Verdade? Aluado, você é o melhor!

-Bom, calma ai. –Remus pediu constrangido –A má notícia é que vai dar muuuuito trabalho convencê-la de que foi tudo um mal entendido.

James olhou extremamente confuso para Remus.

-Que mal entendido?

-Bom... –Remus começou com cuidado –Lembra aquele dia em Hogsmeade antes do Natal? A gente tava na Zonko's...

James parecia estar fazendo muita força para se lembrar do que Remus estava falando.

-Você falou brincando que apostava que conquistava a Lily antes do Sirius beijar a Kira. –Remus insistiu.

-Ah sim. –James falou –Lembro sim. O Almofadinhas disse que apostava a grana da família dele que conseguia primeiro...

-Isso. –Remus confirmou –Pois é... A Lily ficou de algum jeito sabendo dessa conversa. E ela, bem... Ela achou que era sério.

A expressão de James ficou branca.

-James? –Remus chamou preocupado.

-Ela achou que nós havíamos apostado a sério? –James perguntou em choque.

Remus apenas fez que sim com a cabeça, temeroso da reação de James. Alguns minutos se passaram no mais completo silêncio, até que James levantou-se decidido.

-Onde você vai? –Remus perguntou preocupado.

-Falar umas verdades para aquela menina! –James falou resolvido –Quem ela pensa que é, pra ficar me julgando desse jeito?

Remus levantou-se rapidamente e colocou-se entre James e a porta.

-Não, James! Espera um pouco! Pensa no lado dela.

-Pensar no lado _dela_? Eu queria que uma vez na vida ela pensasse no meu lado! Eu não sei se eu agüento mais! –James falou irritado tentando passar pelo amigo.

-Não fale isso! –Remus pediu –Não agora que tudo pode mudar! Não agora que ela vai terminar com o namorado.

James parou.

-O que? –ele perguntou.

-As amigas estão insistindo para ela terminar com o Sam, porque ela não gosta dele de verdade. Eu acho que ela vai acabar cedendo a isso. –Remus explicou –Só mais um pouco, James. –ele quase implorou –Só uma última chance.

James pareceu refletir. Depois suspirou.

-Só até essa próxima festa. Se nada mudar ali eu juro que desisto. –o moreno falou por fim.

-Isso. –Remus concordou.

James voltou para a cama e deitou-se.

-Aluado? –ele chamou.

-O que foi?

-Por que a Lily não pode ser como a Katherine?

Remus riu suavemente.

-Você quer dizer complexada, insegura, linda e apaixonada por mim?

James riu, mesmo sem querer.

-Você tem razão. Deixa a ruiva ser a ruiva...

XxX

Kira queria fugir, queria ficar ali. Queria correr para os braços de Sirius, queria nunca mais vê-lo na vida. O tempo parecia não passar enquanto os dois se viam ali presos um pela presença do outro.

-Sobre o que você ouviu... –Sirius começou cuidadoso.

-Eu não quero nem saber, Black. –Kira cortou –Não me importa o que eles fazem.

Sirius calou-se.

-Eu achei... Achei que você estava interessada no Regulus. –ele murmurou baixo, mas alto o bastante para ela ouvir.

-Regulus era apenas um amigo. –Kira falou dando de ombros –Na verdade mais um conhecido. Eu apenas fico triste pela escolha pobre que ele fez.

-Eu também. –Sirius falou fracamente.

Kira quase perguntou por que então, ele como irmão mais velho, não fazia alguma coisa. Mas isso também não era problema dela. Quanto menos ela se envolvesse mais feliz ela seria.

-Eu vou indo. –ela falou preparando-se para sair.

-Não, espera. –Sirius pediu.

Kira parou imediatamente.

-O que foi? –ela perguntou sem encará-lo.

-Tudo aquilo que você disse no vestiário aquele dia era pra valer? –ele perguntou.

-Cada palavra. –ela confirmou.

-Então você esta realmente apaixonada por mim, mas nós perdemos qualquer chance porque eu não te dei resposta nenhuma naquele momento? –ele insistiu.

-Algo nesse sentido. –Kira afirmou fracamente.

-E se eu te pedir uma chance agora? –Sirius insistiu.

-Uma chance do que Sirius? –Kira exigiu, finalmente encarando-o.

-Uma chance de tentar, inferno! –Sirius falou exasperado –Eu não vou mentir pra você, Kira, e dizer que te amo e que eu quero ser o seu príncipe encantado... Mas eu não consigo dormir direito desde aquele dia! E eu não sei porque e isso me deixa ainda mais louco! Eu só sei que a idéia de não ter sequer a chance de ficar perto de você me deixa desesperado.

Kira não queria ceder, ela tentou não demonstrar emoção nenhuma na sua próxima pergunta.

-E o que você sugere?

-Eu não sei! –Sirius falou exasperado –Me diz você! Eu não tenho idéia do terreno que eu estou pisando agora.

Kira queria rir do desespero dele. Ele parecia perdido como uma criança naquele momento. Chegava a ser adorável.

-Sirius, eu quero um relacionamento. –ela falou com calma –Se você não pode oferecer isso...

-O que você considera um relacionamento? –Sirius interrompeu.

Kira olhou incrédula para ele. Ele não podia estar falando sério. Tinha que ter alguma coisa por trás disso. Ela cruzou os braços dele e olhou-o de forma desafiante.

-Namoro a sério, com todos sabendo que eu sou sua namorada. Exclusividade e fidelidade são também pontos importantíssimos. Mas eu também acho que ser amigo e companheiro conta. –ela enumerou.

-Tudo isso? –Sirius perguntou em choque.

Kira bufou.

-Olha foi você quem perguntou, Sirius. Eu não estou te cobrando nada...

-Eu sei que não. –ele falou impaciente –Eu só fiquei surpreso.

-Você esperava o que? Um relacionamento aberto? –ela perguntou irônica.

-Não seria má idéia... –ele brincou, nervoso.

Kira arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Talvez não mesmo. –ela falou irônica –Você sai com a garota que você quiser e eu saio ocasionalmente com o Malfoy. –ela provocou.

-Nem sonhe com isso! –Sirius falou irritado.

-Então não provoque.

Sirius passou a mão pelos cabelos de forma nervosa.

-Isso é mais complicado do que parece...

-Então não perca seu tempo e não me faça perder o meu. –Kira falou irritada preparando-se mais uma vez para sair dali.

-Espera! –Sirius chamou, dessa vez segurando-a –Eu ainda não falei que não. –ele lembrou.

-Então resolve logo, caramba! –Kira falou impaciente –Ou você acha que eu vou esperar a vida inteira que você decida o que quer?

Sirius ficou em silêncio.

-Ah você achava. –ela falou irônica –Bom, sinto muito destruir seus planos, Sirius, mas eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer.

-Dá pra você parar de ser tão agressiva e me ouvir por um minuto? –Sirius pediu impaciente –Obrigado. Eu não sei ser esse cara que namora a sério, Kira, mas eu estou realmente a fim de tentar, mas você tem que ser paciente também. Algumas das minhas atitudes são apenas traços da minha personalidade e eu não vou mudá-las.

Kira olhava para Sirius em silêncio.

-Eu acho justo o que você pediu. –ele continuou –Mas isso não faz de tudo isso mais fácil para mim. Eu nunca tive uma namorada firme, Kira. Você tem que entender isso.

Kira respirou fundo. Ela não acreditava no que estava a ponto de falar, mas ela não queria ficar sem ele.

-A festa desse mês será em duas semanas, Sirius. A gente pode ficar até la, deixando as coisas entre nós. Mas a sua indecisão tem que acabar ai. Eu não vou te dar nem um minuto a mais depois desse dia. –ela falou tranqüila.

-Isso quer dizer... –Sirius começou bobamente.

-Que mesmo assim eu acho muito bom que você não saia com outras por ai, porque se eu souber de você galinhando pela escola pode ter certeza que vai ter troco. –ela avisou séria.

Sirius ainda olhava para ela sem saber o que falar.

-Bom, já estamos acertados, até mais tarde. –ela falou se afastando.

-Calma la! –Sirius falou puxando-a de volta.

-O que agora? –Kira perguntou, claramente incomodada.

-Só ta faltando uma coisa.

-O que?

Sirius beijou Kira. Abraçou-a e apertou-a contra seu corpo, como se quisesse se fundir a ela. Kira não teve muita certeza de quanto tempo durou aquilo, mas também não importava tanto assim...

Quando os dois se separaram Kira se sentia zonza.

-Só pra confirmar que a gente ta junto. –Sirius falou com um sorriso maroto.

Kira riu.

-A gente se vê por ai, Sirius. –ela falou antes de finalmente deixar a sala.

Ela precisava falar com as amigas. Urgente!

XxX

Então Kira e Sirius estavam juntos. Bom, talvez não tão juntos assim e nada era oficial, mas eles estavam ficando por ai...

Lily voltou a falar com as amigas como se nada tivesse acontecido e continuou a namorar Sam. As amigas não falaram mais nada, apesar de já saberem através de Katherine a conversa que a ruiva tinha tido com Remus. Agora elas estavam tentando pensar em um jeito de ajudar a ruiva. Elas se lembravam muito bem de como ela tinha ficado arrasada ao pensar que James fizera uma aposta referente a ela, e mesmo as outras três acharam um absurdo James fazer aquilo. Mas Remus explicara a Katherine, que explicara a Kira e Gabrielle que havia sido apenas um mal entendido e agora as três queriam fazer algo por Lily, mas elas sabiam que se elas sequer tocassem no assunto com Lily não seria o espelho quem sofreria as conseqüências dessa vez.

Uma semana passou na mais completa paz. Ou na medida do possível. Kira e Sirius estavam de boa, ficando ocasionalmente, sem que ninguém fora os amigos soubessem ainda. Katherine e Remus continuavam na eterna lua-de-mel e na dívida que aparentemente Katherine nunca terminaria de pagar...

Gabrielle sentia-se feliz por pelo menos duas de suas amigas estarem felizes. Ela já perdera as esperanças de ver o problema de Lily ser resolvido num futuro próximo. Ela queria sim ver a amiga e James juntos, mas os dois eram tão burros que as vezes até desanimava...

Ela olhou para a carta em suas mãos. Seu pai finalmente mandara uma carta, depois de dois meses sem correspondência nenhuma. Só para avisar que estava indo viajar para o Canadá com Marilia, a madrasta de Gabrielle.

Gabrielle bufou cansada. Já estava acostumada. Seus pais haviam se divorciado quando ela era bem nova. Sua mãe morreu pouco depois. Ela foi viver com o pai que logo casou-se de novo. Com uma menina que tinha a metade da idade dele, sem exageros. Quando o pai de Gabrielle conhecera Marilia ela tinha dezoito e ele trinta e seis. No começo Gabrielle gostara da namorada nova do pai, até que ela começou a passar tempo demais na casa deles, a querer dar ordens a todos e principalmente: até Marilia começar a destruir a relação de Gabrielle com o pai.

Agora já fazia cinco anos que os dois eram casados e Gabrielle não podia se importar menos. Descobrira depois de um tempo que sua mãe morrera de depressão por ter sido deixada pelo marido. E via como o "amor" fizera de seu pai um homem submisso, menos quando ele tinha crises absurdas de ciúmes e discutia com a esposa aos berros. Esses eram os piores dias na opinião de Gabrielle.

E assim a opinião dela foi se formando. Ela não se apaixonaria nunca. Não ia correr o risco. Podia ser que desse certo, como dava para Katherine, mas também podia ser um desastre como era para Lily. Ela nunca saberia como seria para ela. Não tinha a curiosidade mais.

Mas ela sabia que já tinha cometido um erro e quase caído nessa... Peter. Pobre Peter... Sempre apaixonado por ela e ela sempre soube... Era cruel com ele sim, tinha que reconhecer. Ficara dando esperanças para ele e no fim ele finalmente se cansara dela. Mas era melhor assim. Melhor para ele e para ela.

-Gabi?

Gabrielle levantou os olhos depressa. Fazia muito tempo que ela não era chamada assim. Peter era o único que a chamava desse jeito.

E era ele mesmo que estava ali parado diante dela, olhando-a com uma expressão preocupada. Foi só ai que ela se tocou que estivera parada no mesmo ponto do corredor desde que lera a carta de seu pai.

-Você esta bem? –Peter perguntou preocupada.

-Eu? –ela perguntou assustada –Sim, eu...

-É uma carta da sua casa? –ele perguntou indicando o pergaminho amassado nas mãos dela.

-Na verdade é mais um comunicado. –ela falou com desgosto.

-Eles foram viajar de novo, né? –Peter perguntou.

Nas horas em que o pai dela lhe fazia essas coisas Peter sempre fora seu conforto. Um conforto que agora ela não tinha mais. Será que se ela dissesse que queria ele de volta ele ainda voltaria correndo para ela como sempre fizera.

-Peter, eu...

-Peter! –a voz infantil e melodiosa de Mily soou do fim do corredor.

Logo a pequena garota apareceu e enganchou seu braço no de Peter.

-Eu estava te procurando, Pete. –ela falou com um sorriso doce –Você prometeu me ajudar com as lições de Herbologia. –ela completou fazendo biquinho –Vamos logo.

Sem que Peter tivesse chance de responder Mily arrastou-o dali. Gabrielle suspirou. Ela tinha que aceitar. Não queria se apaixonar, então não podia querer Peter.

XxX

Assim que eles perderam Gabrielle de vista Peter puxou seu braço bruscamente livrando-se de Mily.

-Por que você fez isso, Niger? –ele exigiu.

-Porque você estava para variar se arrastando como um cachorrinho para a Connery. –ela falou com desprezo –Você pensa que já atingiu sua meta de ficar mais forte? Se você for atrás da Connery como está agora você vai ser mais uma vez só um brinquedinho para ela.

Mily sorriu satisfeita ao ver que o efeito desejado fora alcançado. Não faltava muito mais. Logo Peter estaria seduzido pela magia negra e Gabrielle Connery seria coisa do passado...

XxX

-Quanto falta mesmo para essa festa? -Peter perguntou distraidamente.

-Quatro dias. –Remus respondeu tranqüilo.

Os Marotos estavam em seu dormitório. Peter estava olhando para o teto, perdido no espaço, Remus estava fazendo anotações referentes a monitoria, James estava brincando com o pomo que ele havia surrupiado em seu quarto ano e Sirius folheava uma revista sem prestar atenção a nada do que aparecia ali.

-Então em quatro dias a gente vai saber se o Sirius foi encoleirado ou não? –Peter perguntou.

O choque foi tão grande que James até deixou o pomo escapar de sua mão, indo se esconder no alto de um armário e Remus fez um risco enorme no pergaminho que escrevia. Já Sirius, acabou virando a página com uma força desnecessária, que fez o papel se rasgar.

-Opa... –Peter murmurou –Foi mal, Almofadinhas...

-Tanto faz. –Sirius resmungou.

-Por que ele está mal-humorado assim? –James quis saber –Eu achei que ele ia estar pulando de alegria porque esta se pegando com a loira.

-Mais respeito ai, James! –Sirius falou irritado –A "loira" ai é a Kira. E a gente está saindo juntos.

Três pares de olhos surpresos viraram para Sirius.

-Quem é você e o que fez com o nosso amigo? –Remus perguntou com fingido choque.

-Ah me errem! –Sirius xingou levantando, ele entrou no banheiro e bateu a porta.

-Respondendo a sua pergunta, Pontas... –Remus continuou tranqüilo –O Sirius ta assim porque a Kira disse que não vai beijá-lo, ou falar com ele em público até que ele tome uma decisão mais firme.

James soltou um assobio.

-A loira ta pegando pesado mesmo... –ele comentou com um sorriso maroto.

-Mas e você, Pontas? –Remus perguntou cuidadoso –O que você pretende fazer?

James soltou um suspiro cansado.

-A Lily ainda esta com o namorado, Remus. –ele lembrou –A não ser que aconteça algum milagre e eles terminem até o dia da festa eu vou desistir definitivamente da Lily. Se ela esta feliz ao lado desse Sam, o que eu posso fazer?

Remus apenas balançou a cabeça, num gesto débil de concordância. Ele precisava falar com as amigas de Lily e tinha que ser logo...

XxX

Lily se olhou no espelho. A cabeça dela estava doendo, seu estomago estava revirando e o mundo parecia uma droga pra ela hoje. E ela ainda tinha uma festa a qual comparecer...

-Pra quem esta prestes a ir para uma super festa você esta parecendo mais alguém a ponto de ir pra forca.

Lily sorriu fracamente para Gabrielle. A amiga estava usando uma regata preta e jeans surrados, além de um par de all star roxo.

-Eu só não estou com muita disposição para festa hoje. –a ruiva falou tranqüila.

Lily usava uma calça cargo preta, uma blusinha azul marinho e um par de tênis aparentemente bem gastos já.

-Ah é? E por que seria isso? –Katherine quis saber.

A morena também usava jeans gastos e uma blusa de manga três quartos amarelo ouro.

-Por nada. Eu só não to legal. –Lily falou de ombros.

-Bom, pelo menos você ta melhor que a Kira. –Gabrielle falou irônica –Ela parece estar a ponto de desmaiar...

Kira lançou um olhar irritado para Gabrielle. A loira usava uma calça jeans e uma regata roxa bem simples.

-Não me enche, ok? Não é você que esta a ponto de...

-Nem começa Kira. –Katherine –Você não sabe o que esta a ponto de acontecer. O Black se comportou muito bem durante esse tempo, do jeito que você quis.

-Esse é justamente o meu medo! –Kira falou exasperada –Que ele já tenha cansado de brincar de cachorro bonzinho e resolva voltar a vida de vira-lata de antes!

-Kira, agora já foi! –Gabrielle falou entediada –Você apostou agora tem que esperar pelos resultados, ao invés de ficar ai surtando.

A loira respirou fundo várias vezes.

-Ok, vocês têm razão. Eu vou tentar me acalmar. –ela prometeu.

-Ótimo. –lily falou soltando um suspiro –Eu vou indo na frente pra checar aquelas coisas la.

-Ok. –as meninas responderam em uníssono.

-Você precisa de companhia? –Katherine ofereceu.

-Não, obrigada. O Sam já vai comigo. –a ruiva saiu do quarto, sem esperar para ver a cara de desgosto que ela sabia que agora as amigas faziam toda vez que ouviam o nome do seu namorado.

Lily desceu as escadas para a sala comunal que ela sabia que estaria vazia naquele momento. Todos estavam se arrumando para a festa. Ela saiu da sala e encontrou Sam a esperando ali, no corredor, diante do quadro da Mulher Gorda.

-Oi linda. –ele sorriu e lhe deu um leve beijo nos lábios.

Ele usava jeans surrados e uma camisa branca, discreta.

-Oi, lindo. –ela respondeu se esforçando para sorrir.

-E ai? Você acha que essas roupas estão boas? –ele perguntou.

-Perfeitas. –a ruiva respondeu sincera.

-Ainda não entendi porque a recomendação, mas tudo bem... –ele falou com um sorriso animado.

-Você vai entender logo. –a ruiva prometeu -Mas vai ter que prometer segredo! –ela falou com uma falsa cara de desconfiada.

-Você tem minha palavra, meu anjo. –ele falou abraçando-a pelo ombro.

Os dois começaram a andar juntos. Lily adorava estar com Sam. Ele era divertido, educado, gentil... Era uma pena que ele não tivesse a parcela do coração dela que realmente merecia.

Eles entraram juntos no salão, que estava decorado como uma boate trouxa, tirando os equipamentos que haviam sido modificados magicamente para poderem funcionar nos terrenos da escola. Havia um gigantesco globo pendurado no centro do salão e luzes coloridas.

-Por Merlin ruiva, você arrasou. –Sam comentou impressionado.

-Eu sempre arraso, queridinho. –ela falou com um sorriso maroto.

Sam riu e abraçou-a. Ele olhou nos olhos dela e afastou uma mecha de cabelo ruivo que havia caído no rosto dela. Inclinou-se lentamente e beijou-a.

Lily fechou os olhos esperando o mundo parar. Era isso que ela gostava de sentir quando era beijada. Esquecer que ela estava em outro lugar que não os braços do homem que ela queria naquele momento, se sentir flutuar, perder a noção de tempo e espaço. Mas a sensação não veio.

Ela sabia que não viria. Ela já tinha entendido que o beijo de Sam não fazia seu mundo parar. Mas dessa vez ela tinha decidido não ignorar mais isso.

-Sam. –ela empurrou ele suavemente –Eu preciso falar com você. –ela pediu séria.

Sam olhou para ela, então ele sorriu.

-Eu já estava esperando por isso. –ele falou calmamente.

-Isso o que? –Lily perguntou confusa.

-Você quer terminar, não quer?

Lily olhou para ele com choque.

-Ah Lily... –ele sorriu simpático –Nós já duramos bem mais do que eu esperava. Eu confesso que eu mesmo fiquei surpreso quando nós começamos a namorar e começou a dar tão certo. Mas eu sempre soube que não era para sempre. Porque eu não sou apaixonado por você e você não é apaixonada por mim.

Lily apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Sem ressentimentos, então? –ela perguntou com um sorriso tímido.

-Sem ressentimentos. –ele confirmou sorrindo –Você ainda quer companhia para checar as coisas? –ele perguntou com um sorriso.

-Com certeza. –a ruiva respondeu, aceitando a mão que ele lhe oferecia.

XxX

As portas do salão se abriram vinte minutos depois para os outros alunos. Os nascidos trouxa estavam a vontade no local, os sangues-puros olhavam o local com claro interesse, mas fora isso não parecia que haveria nada de especial ali.

Muitas pessoas ignoraram os avisos dos cartazes e estavam usando roupas novinhas e maravilhosas. Os Marotos não estavam entre esses. James usava um jeans surrado, tênis mais que velhos e uma camiseta branca, comum. Remus usava uma camiseta vermelha e jeans comuns. Sirius usava uma regata preta e jeans rasgados. Peter usava camiseta azul e calça jeans.

A música já tocava forte la dentro e não precisou muito esforço da parte deles para achar as meninas.

A música que tocava também logo chamou a atenção deles, afinal era graças a ela que eles estavam tendo uma das visões mais impressionantes possíveis... **(n/a: "Low" Flo Rida feat T-Pain)**.

_She hit the flo [She hit the flo]_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

E era o que elas estavam fazendo. Descendo até o chão quebrando com a música.

_Them baggy sweat pants_

_And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy]_

_She hit the flo [She hit the flo]_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

Os outros rapazes também olhavam para elas como se quisessem devorá-las e não era a toa.

-Eu vou la com a minha namorada. –Remus falou, soando um tanto irritado.

-Eu vou com você. –Sirius declarou claramente irritado.

James e Peter se olharam. Então soltaram um suspiro e seguiram os amigos.

_I ain't never seen nuthin that'll make me go,_

_this crazy all night spendin my dough_

_Had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go_

_Dem birthday cakes, they stole the show_

_So sexual, she was flexible_

_Professional, drinkin X and oh_

_Hold up wait a minute, do i see what I think I_

_Whoa_

_Did I think I seen shorty get low_

_Ain't the same when it's up that close_

_Make it rain, I'm makin it snow_

_Work the pole, I got the bank roll_

_Imma say that I prefer them no clothes_

_I'm into that, I love women exposed_

_She threw it back at me, I gave her more_

_Cash ain't a problem, I know where it goes_

_She had them_

Sirius e Remus pararam ao lado das respectivas acompanhantes esperando, em vão, serem notados.

_Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]_

_Boots with the fur [With the fur]_

_The whole club was lookin at her_

_She hit the flo [She hit the flo]_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

Sirius aproveitou quando Kira levantou-se mais uma vez e abraçou-a pela cintura por trás.

-Não acha que esta abusando, loira? –ele murmurou no ouvido dela.

-Eu abuso porque eu posso, Sirius. –ela respondeu rindo e sem parar de dançar.

Foi ai que Sirius percebeu que ela queria que ele dançasse junto...

_Them baggy sweat pants_

_And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy]_

_She hit the flo [She hit the flo]_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

Os três marotos assistiram em choque Sirius abaixar até o chão com Kira e então voltar.

-Meu Merlin, eu podia ter vivido sem ver essa. –James comentou com desgosto.

-Ah Potter desencana. –Gabrielle falou animada –Entra na brincadeira e você vai ver que é bom.

James olhou em choque para Gabrielle antes de olhar para Remus.

-E ai?

-Bom... –começou Remus –Dizem por ai que se você não pode contra eles...

-Você deixa eles te levarem até o chão. –Katherine completou puxando o namorado.

_Hey_

_Shawty what I gotta do to get you home_

_My jeans full of gwap_

_And they ready for Shones_

_Cadillacs Maybachs for the sexy grown_

_Patrone on the rocks that'll make you moan_

_One stack (come on)_

_Two stacks (come on)_

_Three stacks (come on, now that's three grand)_

_What you think I'm playin baby girl_

_I'm the man, I'll bend the rubber bands_

_That's what I told her, her legs on my shoulder_

_I knew it was over, that Henny and Cola_

_Got me like a Soldier_

_She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her_

_So lucky oo me, I was just like a clover_

_Shorty was hot like a toaster_

_Sorry but I had to fold her,_

_Like a pornography poster_

_She showed her_

Remus não tinha um pingo de gingado no corpo e se movimentava com dificuldade, tentando acompanhar Katherine. James estava ao lado de Gabrielle e Peter ao lado de Lily para evitar cenas estranhas. Quando o refrão da música chegou eles não tinham muita certeza se queriam mesmo fazer aquilo...

_Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]_

_Boots with the fur [With the fur]_

_The whole club was lookin at her_

_She hit the flo [She hit the flo]_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

-Cara, é muito da hora fazer isso. –James falou surpreso.

-Claro que é, James. –Kira falou rindo –Dá uma olhada nisso.

Ela fez um gesto pras amigas que se aproximaram e fizeram uma fila indiana.

_Them baggy sweat pants_

_And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy]_

_She hit the flo [She hit the flo]_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

-Meu deus… -Sirius fala se abanando –Agora eu posso morrer feliz.

-Que tal vocês tentarem meninos? –Gabrielle propõe com um sorriso matreiro.

-Vai sonhando Gabrielle... –James fala revirando os olhos.

Lily confere seu relógio.

-Mais alguns minutos...

_Whoa_

_Shawty_

_Yea she was worth the money_

_Lil mama took my cash,_

_and I ain't want it back,_

_The way she bit that rag,_

_got her them paper stacks,_

_Tattoo above her crack,_

_I had to handle that,_

_I was on it, sexy woman, let me shownin_

_They be want it two in the mornin_

_I'm zonin in them rosay bottles foamin_

_She wouldn't stop, made it drop_

_Shorty did that pop and lock,_

_Had to break her off that gwap_

As meninas trocaram sorrisos cúmplices.

-O que vocês estão aprontando? –Remus perguntou desconfiado.

-A gente? –Kira perguntou se fazendo de surpresa –Nós não estamos aprontando nada...

-Por que nos toma, Remus? –Gabrielle fez um falso gesto de ofendida.

Remus revirou os olhos.

-Ok, não nos contem. Nós vamos descobrir logo mesmo...

-Ah vocês vão... –Lily completou com um sorriso misterioso.

_Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]_

_Boots with the fur [With the fur]_

_The whole club was lookin at her_

_She hit the flo [She hit the flo]_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

O salão animadíssimo já embalou rapidamente na música que começava em seguida. **(n/a: God Is A DJ, P!nk )**

_I've been a girl with her skirt pulled high_

_Been the outkast, never running with mascara eyes_

_Now I see the world as a candy store_

_With a cigarette smile, saying things you can't ignore_

A música tinha uma batida um tanto lenta, mas as quarto meninas tinham sorrisos tão marotos que os meninos não conseguiam pensar que algo de bom podia sair dali e entraram na dança.

_Like mommy I love you _

_Daddy I hate you_

_Brother I need you_

_Lover, hey, fuck you_

_I can see everything here with my third eye_

_Like the blue in the sky_

-Hora de estragar algumas chapinhas… -Lily falou com sorriso travesso.

Os Marotos olharam para ela confusos, mas assim que o refrão começou tudo fez sentido...

_If God is a DJ, life is a dance floor_

_Love is a rhythm, you are the music_

_If God is a DJ, life is a dance floor_

_You get what you're given, it's all how you use it_

Vindo de algum lugar do teto havia água. Muita água. Não como um chuvisqueiro, mas quase como uma chuveirada. Água caindo com força, ensopando todos no salão.

_I've been the girl - middle finger in the air_

_Unaffected by rumors, the truth - I don't care_

_So open your mouth, stick out your tongue_

_Might as well let go, you can't take back what you've done_

Foi questão de instantes até todos estarem totalmente ensopados, com as roupas colando no corpo, os cabelos se desfazendo… Agora fazia sentido! Por isso as quatro não usavam sequer maquiagem, enquanto as outras meninas agora tinham que enfrentar rímel escorrendo pelo rosto...

_So find a new lifestyle_

_A reason to smile_

_Look for Nirvana _

_Under the strobe lights_

_Sequins and sex dreams _

_You whisper to me_

_Theres no reason to cry_

E a água não parava de cair. E ainda mais estranho: ela parecia não estar escorrendo para lugar nenhum! Ela estava se acumulando, agora já chegando ao tornozelo dos alunos. O que não impedia muitos de dançarem. Como Kira, que no momento estava pendurada no pescoço de Sirius e Remus e Katherine que dançavam abraçados.

_If God is a DJ, life is a dance floor_

_Love is a rhythm, you are the music_

_If God is a DJ, life is a dance floor_

_You get what you're given, it's all how you use it_

-Ja beijou alguém na chuva, Kira? –Sirius perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

-Nós não estamos na chuva, Sirius. –Kira lembrou rindo.

-Então, já beijou alguém embaixo do chuveiro? –ele perguntou sugestivo.

-Você não presta, Sirius! –Kira falou rindo.

_You take what you get and you get what you give_

_I said, don't run from yourself, man, that's no way to live_

_I've got a record in my bag you should give it a spin_

_Put your hands in the air so that life can begin_

Kira abraçou-se ao pescoço de Sirius. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou-o. Que quem quisesse ver visse! Dessa vez ela não estava nem ai. Era todo aquele momento, toda aquela euforia cercando eles e ela queria beijá-lo. Queria e ia!

Sirius abraçou a cintura de Kira e retribui o gesto mais do que feliz. Não era a primeira vez que eles se beijavam, mas era a primeira vez que eles faziam isso em público. Então tinha sim um gosto diferente. Um toque que não tinha nada a ver com aquela água que caia sobre eles e mesmo assim não apagava aquela chama que estava começando a brilhar cada vez mais forte dentro de Sirius. E se ele tinha certeza de alguma coisa nesse momento era que ele não pretendia perder mais nem um minuto longe de Kira.

_If God is a DJ_

_If God is a DJ then life is a dance floor_

_Get your a__ss on the dance floor now_

_God is a DJ_

_If God is a DJ, life is a dance floor_

_Love is a rhythm, you are the music_

_If God is a DJ, life is a dance floor_

_You get what you're given, it's all how you use it_

Era como se o salão não estivesse mais lotado a volta deles, era como se a água sequer caísse mais do teto sobre eles. Naquele gesto Sirius tentava mostrar tudo que ele provavelmente estragaria se ele tentasse expressar com palavras. Ele não achava que tinha a capacidade de falar o que Kira queria e merecia ouvir. Esse era o tipo de palavra que desde muito novo ele fora proibido de dizer e de pensar porque até as pessoas mais frias sabem que é impossivel alguém proibir o outro de _sentir_ isso. Isso que ele não conseguia nomear, porque desde novo ele aprendera que era algo errado e que ele devia esconder se por uma eventualidade ele viesse a sentir um dia. Isso que ele sentia nesse momento por Kira, mesmo que ele não se achasse digno o bastante.

E embora ele não soubesse como colocar isso em palavras ele sentia que precisava, porque as vezes ações não bastavam. As vezes palavras era tudo o que se tinha.

_If God is a DJ, life is a dance floor_

_Love is a rhythm, you are the music_

_If God is a DJ, life is a dance floor_

_You get what you're given, it's all how you use it_

-Kira. –ele chamou baixinho.

-Que foi? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Eu... –ele hesitou –Eu não consigo falar aquela maldita palavra de quatro letras! –ele reclamou do nada –Eu não sei ser carinhoso, eu não sei ser meloso e eu odeio coisas românticas. –ele suspirou –Mas eu não quero mais ficar sem você. –ele confessou –Eu posso não ser capaz de falar com todas as letras agora, mas eu quero que você me ensine! Nesse momento, mais do que nunca, eu preciso de alguém. Eu preciso de você!

Kira olhava para Sirius em choque.

-Eu não sei o que falar... –ela finalmente falou.

-Então por hora esquece de falar. –ele falou antes de puxá-la e beijá-la.

_If God is a DJ, life is a dance floor_

_Love is a rhythm, you are the music_

_If God is a DJ, life is a dance floor_

_You get what you're given, it's all how you use it_

_Then get your ass on the dance floor_

-Ah finalmente! –Gabrielle comemorou ao ver o casal se beijando.

-Acho que isso pede uma comemoração. –Remus comentou sorrindo.

-Nós estamos no meio dela, Remus. –Lily falou sorrindo –E esta a ponto de melhorar...

**(n/a: Faint, Linkin Park)**

A batida forte e pesada pegou muita gente de surpresa. Come exceção logicamente das quatro meninas e de um grupo de nascidos trouxas corvinais que pareceram particularmente felizes ao reconhecer a batida da nova música. A água que até agora estivera se acumulando quase que até o joelho deles começou a diminuir rapidamente, fazendo com que se movimentar fosse mais fácil.

_I am_

_little bit of loneliness_

_a little bit of disregard_

_a handful of complaints _

_but I can't help the fact _

_that everyone can see these scars_

James achou aquela música diferente demais do estilo das outras, mas não podia negar que tinha batida. Como Lily fazia bem questão de salientar, dançando com tanta naturalidade e... Concentre-se James!

_I am_

_what i want you to want_

_what i want you to feel_

_but it's like _

_no matter what I do _

_I can't convince you_

_to just believe this is real _

_so I let go _

_watching you_

_turn your back like you always do_

_face away and pretend that I'm not_

_but I'll be here _

_cause you're all I got _

Mais uma vez quando o refrão veio os marotos entenderam o porque de todo o mistério que elas faziam. Agora as roupas velhas fizeram sentido. Mais uma vez algo começou a cair do teto, mas dessa vez não era água. Era tinta, florescente.

_I can't feel_

_the way I did before_

_don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

_time won't heal_

_this damage anymore_

_don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

Os protestos e as reclamações soaram mais altas dessa vez pelo salão, mas mesmo assim muita gente ainda continuava animada com a bagunça. A tinta florescente brilhava de forma extravagante fazendo a pista parecer ainda mais mágica, invadida de cores e movimentos e luzes e danças...

A noite realmente prometia...

XxX

James nunca conseguiria explicar isso, mas em algum momento da noite ele e Lily haviam se aproximado. Talvez fosse porque o clima de romance estava excluindo eles, mas em algum momento ele, Peter, Gabrielle e Lily se viram apenas entre eles dançando e brincando. Logo Peter saiu para se encontrar com alguém que ele não quis dizer quem, deixando James e as duas meninas.

No começo a situação parecera estranha, mas agora, as duas da manhã, eles não podiam estar melhores. Gabrielle havia sido a primeira a dar um passo para que as coisas ficassem bem. Mesmo quando ela ficava com Peter James nunca tivera muito contato com a morena. A única opinião que ele tinha dela era que ela não tinha muitos escrúpulos por fazer a Peter o que fazia. Mas ela se provara muito divertida, cheia de energia. Chegava a ser surpreendente que uma coisa tão pequena pudesse falar e pular tanto. Então Lily também se aproximou, mais discretamente, mais reservadamente, mas ela se aproximou.

James ainda queria saber qual era a do namorado dela que até agora ainda não havia aparecido. Ele havia visto Sam conversando com os amigos, mas ele não se aproximara da dita namorada até agora. Isso não era estranho? Será que... Não, ele não ia levantar suas esperanças por nada.

Foi quando a próxima música começou... **(n/a: No Air, Jordin Sparks feat Chris Brown)**

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

-Ah eu estou totalmente fora dessas musiquinhas meladas. –Gabrielle falou –Eu vou buscar algo para beber. Vocês querem? –ela ofereceu.

-Não, obrigada. –Lily respondeu –Eu vou me sentar.

-Eu vou com você. –James respondeu.

_If I should die before I wake_

_It's cause you took my breath away_

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh_

Os dois caminharam em silêncio até uma mesa que estava vazia e sentaram-se la ainda quietos. O clima romântico estava tomando conta do salão e começando a incomodar James.

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_

_My heart won't move, it's incomplete_

_Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

Lily riu suavemente.

-O que foi? –James perguntou confuso.

-Nada. É que... –ela riu mais uma vez –Eu acho tão enjoativo esse clima romântico, essa musiquinha de apaixonados no fundo. Mas vendo todo mundo assim parece tão... –ela parou de falar.

_But how_

_Do you expect me, to live alone with just me?_

'_Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe_

-Bom, talvez você pense diferente agora que esta namo…

-Eu não estou mais namorando. –ela falou calmamente.

James não respondeu nada. Ele não conseguiu formular frase nenhuma, apenas olhou para ela em choque.

-Eu e o Sam terminamos. –ela continuou calmamente.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_That's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_There's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gon be without me?_

_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_

_There's no air, no air_

_No air air, No air air_

_No air air, No air air_

James poderia ter perguntado mil coisas para ela naquele momento. Quando aquilo havia acontecido? De quem partira a idéia? Mas a única coisa que ele conseguiu perguntar naquele momento foi outra.

-Por que?

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew,_

_Right off the ground to flow to you_

_There's no gravity to hold me down, for real_

-Porque o beijo dele não fazia meu mundo parar. –ela respondeu sem medo, sem hesitar e sem encará-lo.

James engoliu em seco. Como as coisas haviam chegado aquele ponto? Aquela conversa não podia estar acontecendo. Mas mais uma vez ele prometera a Remus que se Lily não estivesse mais com o namorado ele não desistiria dela ainda. Mas para ser franco consigo mesmo ele duvidava que algum dia conseguisse desistir de Lily.

Mas e agora? O que ele deveria fazer?

_But somehow I'm still alive inside_

_You took my breath but I survived_

_I don't know how but I don't even care_

-Mas… -ele engoliu em seco –Você tem certeza? Quer dizer, talvez se você desse um tempo...

-O Sam é um cara fantástico. –ela falou dando de ombros –Eu não tinha o direito de ficar segurando ele.

Eles ficaram em silêncio mais uma vez.

_So how do you expect me, to live alone with just me?_

'_Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_That's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_There's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gon be without me?_

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_There's no air, no air_

_No air air, No air air_

_No air air, No air air_

A cabeça de James estava fervendo a mil. Ele não tinha nem a mais pálida idéia do que devia fazer agora. Lily estava ali ao lado dele falando que terminara com o namorado. Por Merlin, como ele queria beijá-la agora e mostrar que ele era o único que podia fazer o mundo dela parar.

Mas tinha esse lado dele, que ele adoraria ignorar, mas estava sendo difícil, que dizia que esse não era o momento para isso. Ela finalmente, depois de muito tempo abrira uma pequena brecha naquela armadura dela para que ele aproximasse pelo menos um pouco.

Ele sabia que toda a frieza de Lily no fim era escudo. Contra o que, ele não tinha muita certa, mas ele sabia que ela estava quebrando aos poucos. E ele queria estar perto dela quando essa armadura finalmente cedesse. Estar perto dela para finalmente tê-la. De verdade.

Mas pelo o que Remus falara (após uma conversa com as amigas da ruiva) Lily estava em negação. Negação de tudo! De que sentia dor, de que queria amar alguém, de que não odiava James... E ele sabia que negação era um perigo. As pessoas se agarravam a qualquer desculpa inútil para permanecer nela. E James não queria dar a Lily desculpa alguma para se afastar dele. Não dessa vez.

_No more_

_No air_

_Baby_

_There's no air, no air_

-Você ainda vai encontrar esse cara, Lily. –James falou tranqüilo –O que vai te beijar e fazer seu mundo parar.

Lily olhou para ele, claramente surpresa.

-Obrigada, Potter... –ela respondeu suavemente.

E finalmente os dois estavam em paz. Mas por quanto tempo?

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no __air?_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_That's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_There's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gon be without me?_

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_There's no air, no air_

_Do you expect me, to live alone with just me_

_Cause my world revolves around you, It's so hard for me to breathe_

XxX

Lily não acreditava que ja era segunda-feira e não acreditava em como passara o seu domingo.

Sirius e Kira se acertaram durante a festa e agora estavam em fase de lua-de-mel. E Katherine e Remus... Bom, eles sempre estavam em lua-de-mel. O que acabou rendendo um domingo em grupo. Os Marotos e as quatro amigas passaram o dia juntos, rindo e se divertindo. E era incrível como eles podiam se dar bem.

Claro que ela ainda sentia a hostilidade clara de Sirius contra ela e até o clima estranho entre Gabrielle e Peter, mas essas coisas, por mais egoísta que isso soasse, eram fáceis de serem ignoradas quando havia todo aquele prazer e diversão por trás disso.

Mas ela tinha que admitir para si mesma que no fim das contas a maior surpresa de todas havia sido James. Ela não sabia dizer o que a havia feito dizer aquelas coisas para ele na festa, mas ela se sentira bem por falar. Era o mais perto de uma declaração que ela conseguia chegar por hora.

E então ele a surpreendera. Conhecendo James ela achara que ele se aproveitaria da situação, possivelmente diria algo estúpido, mas não fora isso o que ele fizera. Ele fora gentil, compreensivo. Ele fora amigo. E continuara sendo no domingo e mesmo naquela manhã de segunda-feira.

Os sentimentos ainda estavam confusos nela. Ela não queria, mas sentia que precisava. Precisava de James. Porque ele fora uma vez e sempre seria... O único que realmente fazia seu mundo parar quando a beijava. O único que a enlouquecia, que a deixava irritada, ou a fazia sorrir por um motivo besta. Ele era o único que ela realmente gostava. Quem ela... Não isso já era abuso demais. Ainda não queria pensar nisso. Não nessa palavra.

Lily quase riu. Nunca imaginara que ela e Sirius teriam algo em comum, mas aparentemente ambos tinham um pequeno problema com a tal palavra de quatro letrinhas...

-Lily, você esta ai? –Kira perguntou sacudindo a mão na frente do rosto da amiga.

-O que houve? –Lily perguntou confusa.

-Você esta ai viajando na maionese e nem viu que a aula já acabou. –Katherine avisou.

Lily olhou em volta e viu que realmente perdera totalmente a noção do tempo. A aula de Runas Antigas que ela e as amigas estavam ja havia acabado.

-Vamos, logo! –Kira chamou impaciente –Os meninos vão estar nos esperando para irmos juntos para a próxima aula!

As amigas riram.

-Quem te viu, quem te vê, hein Barton. –Gabrielle provocou –Toda animadinha pra ver o Black...

-Não enche... –Kira falou corando levemente.

As meninas riram mais uma vez e se dirigiram para a saída da sala. Os Marotos estavam de fato la esperando por elas. Kira sorriu ao ver Sirius ali e se jogou nos braços dele. Sirius riu e abraçou-a, tirando-a do chão e girando-a.

-Ai meu Merlin... –Gabrielle falou revirando os olhos –Quem um dia iria dizer que ia acontecer algo assim?

-Eu que não. –Katherine falou calmamente. Então ela virou-se para Remus que a observava com a sobrancelha arqueada –O que foi? Você não esta esperando que eu faça o mesmo né?

-Não seria má idéia... –ele falou, fingindo estar pensando com cuidado na idéia.

-Vai nessa... –Katherine falou revirando os olhos.

-Ah o amor esta entre nós nessa manhã. –James comentou ironicamente –Da pra gente ir logo? Eu odiaria chegar atrasado na aula da Tia Minnie.

-Onde estão os materiais de vocês? –Kira perguntou repentinamente.

-Elementar minha cara Barton. –Sirius falou com um sorriso convencido –Nós deixamos na sala já, antes de virmos pra cá.

-Ah que espertinho. –Kira falou passando a mão na cabeça dele, como se ele fosse um cãozinho obediente.

-É, Sirius, parece que a Kira já entendeu o cachorro que você é. –Remus comentou tranqüilo.

-Hilário, Aluado. –Sirius retrucou irônico.

-Vamos indo? –James perguntou animado, oferecendo seu braço para Lily e outro para Gabrielle.

As duas riram e aceitaram andar de braços dados com ele. Quando eles chegaram diante da sala da Transfiguração alguns alunos ainda esperavam do lado de fora, o que queria dizer que a professora ainda não chegara.

-Vamos esperar aqui mais um pouquinho? –Gabrielle propôs.

-Vamos. –os marotos aceitaram mais do que rapidamente.

-Eu só vou deixar minhas coisas na sala e já volto. –Lily anunciou.

-Deixe perto das nossas. –Remus aconselhou –Nós estamos sentados na...

-Última fileira. –Lily falou revirando os olhos –Como se eu não soubesse.

Os Marotos riram. Lily entrou na sala e localizou facilmente os materiais deles espalhados por oito carteiras próximas. Eles certamente estavam guardando lugar para elas. Ela sorriu, meio sem motivo.

Caminhou até uma das mesas e colocou seu material ali. Ela pegou os dois livros que estavam jogados ali e leu o nome. Eram de James. Ela procurou por entre os outros materiais quais seriam os dele.

Ela logo achou o livro de Transfiguração dele sobre uma das carteiras. Então ela pegou a mochila dele, disposta a guardar os livros dele la dentro quando algo chamou sua atenção ali. Um livro de capa azul bebê.

Lily sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta, enquanto ela pegava o livro. E la estava. Seu primeiro livro publicado. As confissões que ela fizera para que todos pudessem ler. Ela ainda não queria acreditar. Tentava mesmo achar que estava tirando conclusões precipitadas. A idéia morreu quando ela abriu a página na qual o livro havia sido marcada e aparentemente lida várias vezes.

"_**Ele me ofereceu sua amizade! Depois de todas as idiotices que ele me disse, depois de todas as coisas insensíveis referentes ao meu namoro! Ele precisou passar do ponto, me fazer chorar para se dignar a ser mais humano comigo? Por vezes tenho vontade de matá-lo, mas na maior parte do tempo eu odeio o fato de ele ser tão bonito e ter um sorriso tão cativante. Ele foi realmente sincero comigo, isso eu posso sentir. Acho que ele quer mesmo minha amizade. E que mal faria em eu dar-lhe isso? Não é como se eu fosse acabar me apaixonando por ele mesmo..."**_

Ela deixou o livro cair no chão como se ele queimasse suas mãos. Agora tudo fazia muito mais sentido. É claro! Toda a gentileza de James, o cuidado. Ele estava mais uma vez atuando! E mais uma vez ela fora idiota o bastante para acreditar nele!

Ela se sentia enfurecida, enganada mesmo.

-Lily? –a voz hesitante de James chamara da porta.

Bom, ele não podia ter escolhido momento pior para aparecer.

-Lily, você esta bem? –ele perguntou mais uma vez.

Ela virou-se para ele, os olhos brilhando em fúria.

-Bem? Eu estou muito longe de bem! –ela gritou irritada –Esse era o novo plano, Potter? –ela perguntou furiosa, pegando o livro e jogando na direção dele.

James recolheu o livro.

-Lily, não é nada disso...

-Que você esta pensando? –ela completou irônica –É exatamente isso que os culpados dizem quando são pegos no flagra.

-Lily, acho bom você se acalmar. –James pediu.

-ME ACALMAR? Eu não tenho porque me acalmar!

-Você não esta sendo justa! –James argumentou –Não esta me dando a chance de te explicar nada.

-Eu não quero explicação nenhuma vinda de você. –ela falou passando por ele, saindo da sala –Eu já cansei de ouvir explicações vindas de você.

-Você o que? –James pediu incrédulo, seguindo-a –Você NUNCA deixa eu me explicar, Lily! Você sempre sai tirando conclusões e atirando-as na minha cara!

Lily mal se deu conta de que eles já estavam no corredor. Ela não sabia de onde vinha toda aquela fúria que ela sentia agora. Uma parte dela estava pedindo para ser razoável, mas ela não queria ou não podia ouvir essa parte, pra ela tanto fazia.

-Quantas vezes, ao longo de TODOS ESSES ANOS que a gente se conhece você me deu algum motivo pra confiar em você? –ela gritou irritada.

O corredor caiu num silêncio surpreso, pelo menos da parte dos outros espectadores. James e Lily haviam acabado de se tornar o show da tarde.

-Por Merlin, Lily! Quantas vezes ao longo dos anos você me deu chance de alguma coisa? Qualquer uma? Você sempre foi indiferente, mas então você passou a crueldade! O que eu deveria fazer? Eu não sei, ainda não sei e duvido que algum dia eu vou saber!

-ENTÃO DESISTA! –ela gritou –Se eu sou tão complicada, tão fria, tão cruel desista! Me deixa em paz de uma vez por todas! Você não vê? Eu não quero você na minha vida! Você nunca vai ser mais do que um garoto extremamente inconveniente na minha vida!

James se calou, sentindo-se pior do que se Lily tivesse o golpeado. Só depois de ter gritado as palavras é que Lily sentira o real peso delas e quanto irreais elas eram. Ela teve vontade imediata de pedir desculpas. Foi ai que seu olhar caiu em todos que estavam em volta dela. Os outros alunos que a olhavam com claro espanto e mal disfarçada inimizade, suas amigas que tinham choque e mágoa nos olhos e os marotos que a olhavam com claro desprezo.

Justo ela que sempre soubera do peso das palavras acabara de usá-las para destruir algo que devia ser mantido. Mas foi o olhar de James que a machucou mais naquele momento. Ele era magoado, frio e... conformado.

-Você tem razão, Lily. Eu tenho que desistir de você. –ele falou suavemente.

-O que vocês estão todos fazendo aqui fora? –a professora Minerva apareceu na porta, severa como sempre.

Silenciosamente os alunos começaram a entrar na sala. Os Marotos foram os primeiros, e quando passaram por ela não fizeram questão nenhuma de esconder seu desagrado.

As amigas de Lily passaram por ela e Lily viu a reprovação clara dos olhos delas.

-Lily... –Gabrielle chamou.

A ruiva não ficou para ouvir. Ela deu as costas para as amigas e saiu dali. Não ficaria para ver a aula.

**XxX**

**N/A: Ai esta queridinhos!**

**Próximo capítulo é o último! Segurem seus chapéus!!!! E por favor, não odeiem muito a Lily... "^^**

**B-jão**


	12. Deixa o Tempo Curar

**N/A: Hello babies!!!!**

**E ai? Prontos para o último capítulo? Segurem seus chapéus porque esse capítulo vai ser intenso e emocional. Espero que vocês gostem ^^**

**Geeh: É, a Lily pisou feio na bola, mas ta na hora de ela ver que ela também paga se faz o James sofrer... Ah e se você achar uma festa dessa me chama pra ir junto! XD**

**Lady Allana: Bom, nisso você tem razão, mas como você mesma disse somos seres do mal, então temos o direito de fazermos o que quisermos ;)**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 11: Deixa O Tempo Curar**

Lily estava sentada na janela do próprio dormitório, olhando para o nada. As palavras que dissera a James volta e meia vinham a sua mente. Até agora, duas horas depois de ter dito aquilo ela ainda não acreditava que realmente tivesse feito isso.

Só agora ela via o medo que ela sempre tivera de confiar seu coração a alguém. A desculpa que ela sempre usara era a famosa "não quero me amarrar agora", mas mesmo ela sabia que isso não era verdade. Ela nunca se deu a chance de se "amarrar" em alguém. Sempre pulava fora quando as coisas começavam a ficar sérias demais. Não queria, não sabia por que. Mas no fundo sempre soube. Era medo mesmo. Medo de ter um compromisso mais sério.

Bom, mas convenhamos... O que ela recebera por tentar? Seu namorado brasileiro a traíra e até hoje ela não sabia o porque. Quer dizer, seria ela uma namorada tão ruim a ponto de ele precisar procurar consolo em outra? Aliás... _Outras_.

Ou seja a lição estava ali e muito bem dada. Por isso mesmo ela não ia se comprometer. E ponto! As pessoas não tinham o direito de censurá-la por isso! Os meninos não tinham o direito de torná-la um troféu a ser conquistado por isso. E... E ela não tinha o direito de desprezar James por isso.

Por que raios ele tinha que gostar dela como gostava? A vida dela seria tão mais fácil se o que ela sentia por ele fosse unilateral. Ela não teria que se preocupar, não teria que ser cruel com ele. Ela tinha medo de arriscar, que inferno! Ela não queria apostar tão alto, nem com ela, nem com ele.

Talvez fosse melhor assim no fim das contas. Ela sabia muito bem que agora a escola inteira devia estar contra ela, mas paciência. Não havia mais nada a ser feito. Agora devia ser mesmo o fim.

A porta do quarto foi aberta e depois fechada com agressividade.

-Levanta daí agora! –a voz furiosa exigiu.

Lily levantou os olhos para encarar uma furiosa Kira. Gabrielle e Katherine estavam logo atrás, ambas parecendo muito decepcionadas, mas não irritadas como Kira.

-Dessa vez você não vai se fazer de vitima e a gente não vai passar a mão na sua cabeça! –Kira falou irritada –Quem você pensa que é Lily, pra falar aquelas coisas para o James? Ele não merecia!

Lily não respondeu nada, tamanho seu choque. Nunca suas amigas haviam ficado daquele jeito com ela.

-Você nem deu a ele o direito de se defender! Os meninos estão furiosos, e o James, por mais que ele negue, está arrasado. –a loira continuou –E, cara, EU to furiosa! Por que você tinha que estragar tudo? Agora que estava tudo indo tão bem! Nós e os meninos estávamos começando a nos entender.

-Kira, eu sei que vocês podem...

-Nós não podemos! Será que você não vê? O Sirius está irritadíssimo! Falando que sempre soube que você ia acabar fazendo uma coisa dessas!

-Ele não pode brigar com você por minha causa!

-Ele não brigou comigo, Lily! –Kira falou exasperada –Eu briguei com ele, pra te defender!

-Eu não quero que vocês façam isso! –Lily afirmou –Não quero que vocês briguem com seus namorados por minha causa.

-Eu não estava pretendendo brigar com o Remus. –Katherine falou como se fosse óbvio.

-Escutem, eu não quero que vocês se envolvam, ok? No preciso momento a escola inteira deve estar comentando e...

-Xingando você de vagabunda sem coração. –Gabrielle informou.

-Eu imaginava. –Lily soltou um suspiro –Acho melhor eu me desligar das festas. –ela falou de repente –Elas não podem ser prejudicadas por uma ação minha. A partir de hoje é por conta de vocês.

-Sem problema. –Katherine falou tranqüila.

-Por mim... –Gabrielle deu de ombros.

-Faça o que quiser, Lily. –Kira falou ainda irritada –Não é como se você não fizesse isso sempre.

Sem dizer mais nada, Kira saiu do quarto, sendo seguida por Katherine e Gabrielle. Lily finalmente fora deixada na solidão que tanto almejava.

XxX

Dois dias depois a noticia da nova festa já havia saído e Lily não estava comparecendo as reuniões, nem participado da organização até ali. A maioria dos alunos a olhava com hostilidade, alguns com pena e poucos não ligavam para o assunto. Ela também sabia que muitas das menininhas apaixonadas por James estavam mais do que satisfeitas pelo que tinha acontecido. Não que ela ligasse. Ela tinha que se convencer disso.

Mas havia uma coisa que a estava incomodando de verdade. Muito mais do que a dor de já não ter mais James de forma alguma. Era o fato de que ela havia, mesmo que indiretamente, atrapalhado o romance de Kira e Sirius. Eles tinham começado há tão pouco tempo e estavam indo tão bem. Mas mesmo que Kira ainda estivesse um pouco magoada com a atitude da amiga para com James ela brigava com Sirius se ele falasse mal da ruiva. E isso Lily não podia aceitar.

Ela sabia que eles estavam tendo um treino agora. O que significava que Sirius estaria no campo de quadribol, bem como James e Kira. Bom, ela tinha que dar um jeito de falar com o moreno cachorro e só com ele.

Lily encostou-se numa das arquibancadas, num ponto onde ela podia ver quem saía do vestiário, mas quem estava la não podia vê-la.

Logo ela viu os jogadores começando a sair. Kira foi uma das primeiras a sair e parecia exausta. Logo os outros jogadores a seguiram. Um tempo depois James passou pela porta.

-Almofadinhas! –ele gritou para dentro do vestiário –Vai demorar muito?

-Eu já vou, Pontas! –Sirius gritou de dentro do lugar.

James soltou um suspiro e sem falar mais nada saiu dali. Ele também parecia muito desanimado. Na verdade ele parecia destruído. Ok, ela teria tempo de pensar nisso, nos próximos cinqüenta ou sessenta anos que ficaria sozinha numa casa cheia de gatos. No momento ela tinha que falar com Sirius.

Ela caminhou a passo rápido para o vestiário e quando entrou la fechou rapidamente a porta.

-James, já disse que já vou. –Sirius que estava de costas amarrando os sapatos falou.

-Não é o James. –Lily falou com cuidado.

Sirius virou-se para ela na hora.

-Evans. –ele falou por entre os dentes –O que você...

-Ah cala a boca, Black. –Lily falou cansada –Eu não vim aqui brigar com você. Bom, não pelo motivo que você esta pensando de qualquer jeito.

-Você brigar comigo? –Sirius falou sarcástico, se levantando e indo na direção de Lily. Seu olhar era ameaçador –Me da um motivo pra não acabar com você agora mesmo.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Tirando o fato de que você não tem capacidade pra tanto? –ela perguntou irônica –A Kira.

Sirius travou a mandíbula.

-Isso não é da sua conta. –ele rosnou.

-É da minha conta se deixa minha amiga triste. –Lily retrucou –Black, por Merlin. –ela implorou –Não deixe o que _eu_ fiz estragar o que vocês dois começaram. Vocês estavam tão bem, Black, a Kira estava tão feliz. Por favor! Eu sei que é difícil. –ela cortou quando viu que ele se preparava para retrucar –Eu sei que você esta do lado do seu amigo e que apesar dos pesares a Kira esta do meu. Mas não deixe isso se por entre vocês. Dê todo o seu apoio pro Potter, me xingue dos nomes mais absurdos que quiser. Eu não ligo! Eu não poderia me lixar menos pro que você fala ou pensa de mim. Mas não é justo com a Kira! Depois de tudo o que vocês dois idiotas passaram antes de ficarem juntos, não é justo perder isso agora por uma besteira. Por minha causa.

Sirius olhava para a ruiva com clara desconfiança.

-E por que eu deveria te ouvir? –ele desafiou.

-Black, eu e você não temos praticamente nada em comum. Isso é fato. –ela falou tranqüila –Eu não te suporto e eu acho que nós podemos falar que o sentimento é bem recíproco, mas eu sei de uma coisa que nós dois temos em comum. Quer dizer, outra coisa fora desejar o bem da Kira. Eu e você não somos pessoas que "amam". Provavelmente não pelos mesmos motivos, mas quem liga pros meios? –ela deu de ombros –A questão, Black, é que eu sei que nenhum de nós consegue falar "Eu te amo". Eu sei que você gosta da Kira, sei que você gosta dela absurdamente. Então, por Merlin, faça alguma coisa! Não deixe ela sair da sua vida, não brigue com ela pelo que não vale a pena! São só três palavras, Black. Eu sei que até sua capacidade mental limitada pode dar conta disso! Se você não conseguir fazer isso dessa única vez você vai acabar como eu: um vagabundo sem coração.

Sirius arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Você já ouviu isso? –ele perguntou.

-Já. –ela respondeu com desgosto -Mas esse não é o ponto.

-Qual é o ponto, então Evans?

-Ah que inferno, Black! Se você pretende continuar com essa idiotice vai ser bem feito que você perca a Kira! –Lily explodiu impaciente –Permita mesmo que uma coisa tão simples atrapalhe vocês dois. Só vai mostrar que você é igualzinho a mim. Muito mais do que eu gostaria.

Sem esperar mais resposta nenhuma Lily deu as costas a ele e saiu dali. Ela quisera ajudar, Sirius Black que agora se explodisse.

XxX

Kira caminhou pelos corredores em direção a biblioteca. Ela tinha um trabalho de Herbologia para terminar, mas ela estava sem saco nenhum para fazê-lo. Ela estava sem saco nenhum para nada. Para festa, para escola, para o cretino do namorado que ela só tinha oficialmente há alguns dias...

Tudo bem que ela estava brava com Lily pelo o que a ruiva fizera, mas daí a deixar Sirius ficar falando mal de sua amiga já era outra coisa completamente diferente. Mesmo assim ela odiava brigar com ele.

Ela caminhava pelos corredores quando uma figura chamou a atenção dela. Primeiro ela não conseguiu identificá-lo, mas bastou ele se aproximar mais e ela não teve mais dúvidas de quem era. Regulus Black não era uma pessoa fácil de ser esquecida. Ele parecia mais pálido desde a ultima vez que ela o havia visto.

-Ola Barton. –ele falou de repente.

Kira quase pulou. Ela não esperara que ele falasse com ela.

-Oi Black. –ela respondeu hesitante.

-Se eu fosse você eu não iria nessa direção. –ele aconselhou –Eu vi meu irmão passando por mim e procurando por você. A cara dele não era das melhores...

Kira engoliu em seco. O que tinha acontecido agora?

-Você sabe o que houve? –ela perguntou insegura, embora duvidasse que Regulus soubesse de alguma coisa. Não era como se os dois irmãos fossem parar para conversar e trocar confidências.

Regulus pareceu pensativo por um minuto.

-Eu não tenho muita certeza, mas ele estava murmurando algo como "Aquela desgraçada da Evans..."

-Ah não. –Kira choramingou –Eu não acredito. O que houve dessa vez?

-Nem imagino, mas se fosse você eu ia ver o que ele queria. Talvez não seja tão mal quanto parece. –ele tentou soar convincente.

Kira não entendia como um menino tão doce e gentil podia estar se metendo onde ele estava. Mas, mais uma vez, isso não era problema dela.

-Obrigada, Black.

-Regulus. –ele falou.

-O que? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Você ja é praticamente da família. –ele deu um leve sorriso –Pode me chamar de Regulus.

Kira sorriu.

-Obrigada, Regulus.

Regulus curvou levemente a cabeça e então seguiu seu caminho. Quanto a Kira... Ela respirou fundo se preparando para encontrar o leão que ela ia ter que domar logo logo...

XxX

Sirius andava de um lado para o outro no corredor, se sentindo furioso. Por que raios toda vez que ele queria falar com Kira ela conseguia sumir e o Mapa do Maroto estava indisponível? A paciência dele já estava na limite.

-Se você continuar andando desse jeito você vai abrir um buraco no chão, Sirius.

Sirius virou-se imediatamente ao som da voz conhecida. Kira estava ali parada olhando para ele de forma curiosa. Ele suspirou aliviado.

-Ah que bom que eu te encontrei. Achei que você estava se escondendo de mim. –ele tentou brincar.

-Ainda não... –Kira respondeu desanimada.

Sirius não gostou nada desse comentário.

-O que você queria comigo? –Kira perguntou de repente.

-Eu preciso de motivo pra querer ver minha namorada? –ele desviou do assunto.

-Agora você lembra que eu sou sua namorada? –ela perguntou irônica.

Sirius passou as mãos pelo cabelo de forma nervosa. Aquilo não tinha como dar certo.

-Eu acabei de conversar com a sua amiga Evans. –ele falou cuidadoso.

Kira ficou preocupada na hora.

-Como assim? –ela exigiu.

-Ei não me olhe assim! –Sirius se defendeu.

-Assim como?

-Como se eu tivesse acabado de falar que eu cacei a Evans pela escola e a matei!

A idéia não parecia tão absurda na cabeça de Kira. Não vindo de Sirius.

-Então o que? –Kira quis saber.

-Ela veio falar comigo.

Kira ficou claramente confusa.

-Como assim?

Sirius rolou os olhos.

-Ah vamos la loira. Você não quer que eu desenhe pra você né? –ele perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

-Sirius Black, não é hora pra piadas! –Kira falou séria –Pode começar a se explicar melhor.

-Ok, ok... Que mulher brava. –Sirius falou revirando os olhos –Sua amiguinha foguenta veio falar comigo no vestiário depois do treino.

-O que ela queria?

-Ser gentil comigo como sempre. –Sirius falou irônico –Eu tinha jurado que da próxima vez que eu a visse eu ia falar algumas verdades pra ela, mas ela simplesmente não deixou. Você acredita? Que audácia a dela... De qualquer jeito, ela falou dúzias de coisas, sobre nós e sobre o fato de nós estarmos brigando por causa do que houve entre ela e o Potter e quer saber? Numa coisa ela tinha razão.

-No que? –Kira perguntou insegura.

-Eu não quero ficar como ela. Dizer coisas das quais posso me arrepender ou não dizer as coisas que deviam ser ditas. E não quero brigar com você por coisas que não são da nossa conta. Cara, eu demorei muito pra chegar até você loira, você nem sonhe que você vai se livrar de mim assim tão fácil.

Kira olhava em choque para Sirius.

-Sirius, o que você andou fumando? –Kira exigiu –Quando na vida que a Lily ia falar uma coisa dessas pra você?

-Nem me pergunte, mas ela falou sim! –Sirius protestou –E o que importa é que eu não quero mais brigar com você.

-Ah e você acha que é fácil assim? –ela falou irônica –Depois de todas aquelas discussões...

-Kira. –Sirius chamou se aproximando.

-... e de todas aquelas idiotices que você disse...

-Kira. –ele chamou novamente já mais próximo.

-... e todo aquele papo sobre...

-KIRA! –ele praticamente gritou –Cala a boca. –foi tudo o que ele disse, antes de puxá-la para um beijo apaixonado.

Ah Merlin, não era justo o poder do beijo daquele homem. Ela queria esquecer o mundo inteiro, mas ainda tinha um ponto muito sério a ser discutido nessa história. Ela se separou de Sirius.

-Sem mais brigas? –ela pediu.

-Te prometo, loira. –Sirius falou colando a testa a dela.

Kira olhou para Sirius como se quisesse falar mais alguma coisa, mas então mordiscou o canto do lábio e não falou mais nada.

-O que foi? –ele perguntou desconfiado.

-Nada. –ela respondeu não muito convincente.

-Kira, pode falar. –Sirius falou olhando nos olhos dela –Eu não quero que você tenha medo de me falar nada.

Ela pareceu pensar mais uma vez. Então respirou fundo e olhou para ele decidida.

-Merlin, sabe que eu acho que isso vai te fazer entrar em pânico, mas eu vou falar assim mesmo.

-Você não ta grávida, né linda? –Sirius tentou brincar.

-Eu te amo, Sirius.

Ok, la estavam as famosas três palavrinhas das quais ele tinha tanto medo. E infelizmente nessa parte aquela coisa ruiva da Evans tinha razão. Ele não era um homem de amar. Ele nem fazia idéia do que amar uma pessoa podia trazer para ele. Ele nunca tinha amado ninguém. Bom, pelo menos não que ele lembrasse.

Mas uma vez a mãe de James lhe dissera que amor se tem por tudo, por amigos, por familiares e por pessoas. Amor não é de um tipo exclusivamente, existem vários tipos de amores. Ele amava os pais de James, como se fossem seus. Ele amava os amigos como se fossem seus irmãos. Mas esse tipo de amor era mais fácil de sentir e de longe bem mais fácil de lidar. E o que ele sentia por Kira? Isso era longe de se definir. Não era, obviamente um amor familiar. E ele também duvidava muito que fosse um amor de amigos. Então seria mesmo amor? Porque gostar, bem querer, parecia tudo fraco demais. Mas amor parecia intenso demais...

Ele se preocupava porque sinceramente não queria machucar Kira. Ela não merecia.

-Sirius, não precisa entrar em choque... –Kira falou hesitante.

-Não é isso. –ele garantiu –É só que... –ele respirou fundo –Eu sinceramente não sei como responder a isso. –ele admitiu.

Kira sorriu docemente para ele.

-Eu sei, Sirius. Eu não estou pedindo para você me responder nada. –ela falou sincera –Eu só queria que você soubesse como eu me sinto, e também ter a certeza de que o jeito que eu me sinto não assusta você.

Cara, aquela mulher era perfeita demais.

-Eu só preciso de um tempo pra entender, Kira. –Sirius falou sorrindo –Tudo com você é bizarramente novo pra mim. O que não quer dizer que não seja bom. –ele adicionou rapidamente –Mas eu só preciso de um tempo pra sacar tudo.

-Bom, como você mesmo disse antes... Nós demoramos muito pra chegar um no outro e você não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil. –ela sorriu marota.

-Já que é assim... –Sirius sorriu malicioso –Onde nós estávamos mesmo?

-Eu estava a ponto de te dar uma lição por ter me mandado calar a boca. –ela falou retribuindo o sorriso malicioso.

-Ah então não se incomode em continuar...

*

*

*

_Dois meses depois..._

As coisas iam como podiam. Agora já era começo de junho. Graças a Merlin o último mês finalmente chegara.

As duas festas, a de Abril e a de Maio, foram um verdadeiro sucesso, como ninguém duvidava que seria. Lily não ajudou a organizar nenhuma e compareceu as duas, mas permaneceu nelas apenas por pouco tempo.

A parte boa é que depois da conversa que ela teve com Sirius, Kira fez as pazes com a ruiva e logo Katherine também. Gabrielle ainda estava um pouco mais hesitante, mas logo as duas voltaram com força total a antiga amizade.

As meninas voltaram a andar juntas e aparentemente tudo estava ótimo com elas. Kira e Sirius estavam em lua de mel. Katherine e Remus continuavam no eterno amor e roubos de beijos. Peter, para a preocupação dos amigos e a total decepção de Gabrielle estava namorando Mily Niger. Gabrielle tinha se tornado uma menina mais séria. Ela se dedicava inteiramente a música agora e aos estudos. Lily também tinha baixado bastante a bola. Não havia saído com mais ninguém em meses, não arrumara confusão e até mesmo estava usando algumas roupas mais discretas, ela dava a impressão de querer ficar invisível. James aparentemente já estava totalmente recuperado. Mas não saía mais com garota nenhuma. A absurda quantia de tempo livre que isso dava pra ele foi transferido para estudos, o que tornou-o de longe o melhor aluno da escola. Devia ser bom para ele nesses tempos de NIEM's... Mas agora que tudo estava prestes a terminar, será que tudo ficaria como estava? Afinal alguma coisas ainda não tinham se acertado...

XxX

-Lily, a gente pode conversar? -Gabrielle pediu insegura.

Lily levantou os olhos do pergaminho onde escrevia. Ela começara um segundo livro e como há dois meses ela não fazia muito mais do que estudar e conversar com as amigas o projeto já estava bem adiantado.

-Claro, Gabrielle. Aconteceu alguma coisa? –a ruiva perguntou preocupada percebendo que Alice misteriosamente desaparecera do dormitório e Kira e Katherine observavam as duas a uma certa distância.

-Na verdade... –a morena hesitou –Aconteceu sim. Mas não foi comigo! –ela se apressou em dizer ao ver a expressão alarmada da ruiva –É sobre você, Lily.

A ruiva arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Como assim?

Gabrielle jogou as amigas um olhar que implorava socorro. Katherine se aproximou hesitante e sentou-se na cama da ruiva ao lado dela.

-Lily, você esta feliz?

Lily arregalou os olhos surpresa.

-Claro que sim, Kitty. –ela respondeu segura.

-Tem certeza? –a morena pressionou.

-Do que vocês estão falando? –Lily exigiu.

-Lily a gente cansou de ver você assim. –Kira explicou se aproximando também –Você não esta mais se martirizando, mas agora esta se culpando. Você parou de viver.

-Kira, isso não tem nada a ver. –Lily assegurou.

-Tem sim! –Gabrielle insistiu –A gente sabe que essa que ta aqui no nosso dormitório agora não é a Lily Evans que a gente conheceu. Você já havia deixado de ser aquela ruiva tímida que chegou em Hogwarts, mas agora você também já é alguém que a gente não conhece mais. Você perdeu o brilho de vez, Lily.

-Não precisa se preocupar comigo, Gabrielle. –Lily afirmou com um sorriso distante –Eu estou bem, de verdade. E se eu não estiver... Bom, eu vou ficar eventualmente.

-Conta pra gente o que aconteceu, Lily. –Katherine pediu –Nós sabemos muito bem que você não esta assim pelo o que as pessoas tem falado de você. Você não liga pra isso.

Lily olhou para as amigas em silêncio por um minuto. Ela não queria falar sobre isso. Ela não agüentava mais nem pensar nisso. Mas a verdade se tornara tão esmagadora e tão impossivel de ser negada que ela se sentia sem escolha. No fim a escolha nunca havia sido dela mesmo...

Os olhos verdes de Lily começaram a marejar.

-Lily? –Kira chamou alarmada –O que aconteceu?

-Eu amo aquele idiota! –a ruiva gritou, furiosa, as lágrimas começando a vencê-la –Eu não acredito que isso seja verdade, mas eu o amo mesmo assim!

As três garotas se olharam alarmadas.

-Lily... De quem você esta falando? –Katherine perguntou insegura. Na verdade ela já imaginava a resposta, ela só queria confirmar...

-Do Potter, suas malucas! De quem mais eu poderia estar falando? Quem é o único idiota que me tira do sério? Quem é o único cafajeste que faz meu mundo parar quando me beija? Quem é o único desgraçado, filho de uma mãe que me faz sofrer que nem uma garotinha apaixonada? –ela explodiu, antes de começar a chorar com mais força e esconder o rosto no travesseiro.

-Ah Merlin... –Kira suspirou –Tudo o que a gente precisava agora.

-E isso já não era de se esperar? –Gabrielle comentou –Que ela ia se dar conta quando finalmente perdesse ele?

Katherine olhou para a ruiva deitada na cama, que chorava, com o rosto afundando no travesseiro. Ela suspirou e levantou-se.

-Onde você vai? –Gabrielle perguntou alarmada.

-Falar com o Remus. Tentem controlar a ruiva histérica até eu voltar. –ela declarou antes de sair do dormitório.

Gabrielle e Kira trocaram um olhar desesperado antes de virarem-se novamente para Lily.

-Ok, pare de chorar, Lily. –Kira ordenou o mais firme que pôde –Isso não vai resolver nada.

-Como se alguma coisa fosse resolver depois da besteira que ela fez... –Gabrielle completou.

Kira deu uma cotovelada em Gabrielle.

-Ei, nem vem com essa. –Gabrielle protestou –É verdade e todas nós sabemos muito bem disso. Ela fez uma besteira sem tamanho, agora ela que arque com as conseqüências.

-Eu sei ta! –Lily gritou, o rosto ainda escondido no travesseiro –Não precisa ficar me lembrando que fui eu quem destruiu tudo.

-Bom saber que você sabe. –Gabrielle comentou.

-Gabrielle! –Kira chamou a atenção da amiga.

-O que? Eu to mentindo? Lily, por Merlin! Você fez exatamente a mesma besteira que eu fiz! Você perdeu a única pessoa que realmente se importava com você apesar de todas as besteiras que você já tinha feito! Pra mim pode ser tarde, mas pra você não é! Para de chorar e mostra essa força ruiva que a gente sabe que esta ai em algum lugar.

A ruiva parou de chorar e levantou a cabeça pra encarar a amiga.

-Você não sabe se é tarde demais pra você. –a ruiva argumentou.

Gabrielle deu um sorriso triste para a amiga.

-Ontem nós no esbarramos em um corredor. –Gabrielle contou coma voz fraca –Ele nem olhou na minha direção e ainda me chamou de Connery. Ele nunca me chamou pelo sobrenome, Lily, nunca. Eu ja sou carta fora do baralho, mas você ainda tem uma chance.

-Eu não saberia o que falar. –Lily insistiu.

-Então não fala. –Kira sugeriu –Faz o que você faz de melhor. –a amiga completou empurrando o caderno de Lily na direção dela.

-Uma carta? –Lily perguntou confusa.

-Não. –Gabrielle respondeu –Ele tem que ouvir sua voz falando essas palavras. Escreve o que você quer falar. O resto você deixa com a gente. –ela sorriu.

-Obrigada. –Lily sorriu, os olhos ainda molhados pelas lágrimas –Vocês são as melhores.

XxX

-Cadê o Rabicho? –Remus perguntou distraidamente.

-Esta com aquela insuportável da Niger de novo. –Sirius comentou suspirando irritado.

-Vocês não acham que a gente devia falar algo a respeito disso? –Remus perguntou.

-Eu não acho nada. –Sirius falou mau-humorado –Da última vez que eu e o Pontas tentamos falar alguma coisa sobre a "princesinha" dele ele ficou furioso com a gente.

-Então vamos deixar do jeito que esta. –Remus falou conciliador –É bom que ele tenha finalmente parado de sofrer pela Gabrielle.

-Mas se era pra ele largar da Connery e ficar com aquela nojenta eu preferia que ele continuasse como cachorrinho da outra morena. Ela pelo menos era humana. –Sirius falou irônico.

Remus lançou um olhar severo para o amigo.

-Que foi? –Sirius retrucou cínico –To mentindo? É ou não é, Pontas?

Os dois marotos viraram o olhar para James, mas esse estava sentado em sua cama, o olhar perdido na janela aberta do quarto.

Remus suspirou.

-James. –ele chamou suavemente.

O moreno pareceu despertar de um sonho e olhou para o amigo.

-Falou comigo, Remus?

Remus e Sirius se olharam desanimados.

-Ah droga, Pontas. –Sirius suspirou –Você ainda não superou aquela coisa né?

-Eu não sei do que você esta falando. –James murmurou virando o rosto e voltando a encarar a janela.

Remus se preparava para falar quando alguém bateu a porta.

-Entra. –ele chamou.

A porta se abriu silenciosamente e Katherine entrou no quarto.

-Ola meninos. –ela cumprimentou educadamente –Eu posso falar com você um pouquinho, Remus? –ela pediu.

-Claro, meu amor. Aconteceu alguma coisa? –ele perguntou desconfiado.

-Ah só o de sempre... A Kira nas nuvens, a Gabrielle na música, a Lily a caminho do México...

Isso pareceu capturar a atenção de James.

-Como assim? –Remus perguntou antes que o amigo o fizesse.

-Ela não te contou? –Katherine perguntou surpresa –Ela entrou em contato com o diretor da escola que ela estudou la no México. Ele ofereceu pra ela ajuda, caso ela quisesse um cargo ou um estágio... Aparentemente ele conseguiu colocá-la no esquadrão de Aurores mexicano.

-Não, ela não tinha me contado. –Remus falou surpreso –Mas é certeza?

-Aparentemente... –ela deu de ombros –Mas a gente pode falar la fora? –ela pediu com um olhar firme.

-Claro. –Remus concordou rapidamente –Até mais, meninos. –ele falou para os amigos antes de sair dali com a namorada.

Sirius esperou ouvir o clique da porta se fechando e então virou-se para James. O moreno agora estava se concentrando em fitar o chão, o olhar com clara incredulidade.

-James... –Sirius chamou com cuidado.

-Ela esta indo embora Sirius... –James falou baixinho –Ela vai...

-Pra longe de você? –o moreno sugeriu.

James finalmente voltou seu olhar para o amigo.

-Não. –ele falou sem firmeza –Não é...

-Ah é isso sim, Pontas! –Sirius falou sem paciência –Que inferno! Eu não vou negar que fiquei feliz quando você resolveu desistir daquela ruiva nojenta e seguir em frente. E não vou negar que foi ótimo ver a escola chamando ela de vagabunda sem coração! Mas você não seguiu em frente! Não de verdade! Você não deixa dela, você não esquece daquela menina nem por um minuto. Nem quando ela fala o que ela falou na frente da escola inteira, te trata como se você não fosse digno da presença dela. Ela ta tão fundo em você, James, que eu não sei mais se você é capaz de ficar sem ela.

James abaixou a cabeça, resignado. Não havia nada mais que ele pudesse falar. Cada palavra do que Sirius dissera era verdade, ele não podia negar. Por mais que ele tivesse desejado, tentado, implorado, o que quer que estivesse dentro dele e o fizesse apaixonado por Lily Evans não queria sair dali. A mágoa pelo o que ela havia falado era _sim_ forte, insuportável, mas não fazia com que ele a amasse menos. Na verdade só o tornava mais consciente do quanto ele amava a ruiva.

-O que você quer que eu faça, Sirius? –James exigiu, de repente exausto –Você acha que eu gosto de me sentir assim? Você acha que eu pedi pra me sentir assim? Quantas vezes você acha que eu fiquei acordado pedindo pra esquecer a Lily? E olha o resultado! NÃO ADIANTA! Não tem jeito. Eu só amo ela demais, sem explicação, nem motivo.

Sirius jogou-se em sua cama, derrotado.

-Como vocês todos conseguem falar essa maldita palavra como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo? –ele resmungou alto.

James riu baixinho.

-Problemas com a Kira? –ele adivinhou.

-Não de verdade. –Sirius admitiu –Nós estamos... Indo com calma. –ele completou irônico.

James arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Deixa eu ver se eu entendi... –o maroto começou –Esse mau humor é porque ela não quer dormir com você e você acha que é porque você não fala que ama ela?

-Tem outro motivo? –Sirius quis saber.

-Sirius, você é tão idiota as vezes. –James falou rindo –Vocês estão namorando, seu idiota. Você era um galinha antes dela, ela teve problemas com outro cara antes de você. É meio óbvio que ela queira um pouco de tempo antes de sair caindo em uma cama com você.

-Desde quando você entende tanto de garotas? –Sirius perguntou irônico.

-Desde que eu tive mais namoradas que você e desde que eu tenho sete primas mais velhas que quando passam férias de Natal na minha casa dormem no quarto ao lado do meu. –James falou como se fosse óbvio.

-Ah tanto faz. –Sirius bufou –O assunto não sou eu. –ele lembrou.

-Não tem assunto, Sirius. –James cortou, o seu sorriso morrendo –Eu vou superar a Lily eventualmente. Eu tenho que aceitar que eu não sou o homem da vida dela. E quanto mais cedo eu fizer isso, melhor vai ser pra mim. Eu não sei se meu amor pode ir com ela até o México. –ele completou dando as costas para Sirius e deitando em sua cama.

Sirius soltou um suspiro baixo.

-Sabe que agora uma coisa que seu pai me falou me vem a mente? –como não houve resposta ele decidiu prosseguir –Ele me disse que alguns homens podem amar várias vezes ao longo de suas vidas, mas que homens como ele e como você, também, iam amar uma única mulher pro resto da vida, sem nunca esquecê-la. E eu odeio dizer isso, James, odeio mesmo, mas eu acho que essa mulher pra você é a Evans.

James mais uma vez não respondeu nada, porque mais uma vez não havia o que dizer. Por mais que doesse admitir, Sirius estava coberto de razão.

XxX

Remus seguiu Katherine em silêncio até a sala comunal. Havia uns poucos alunos ali naquele momento. Alguns quintanistas desesperados, estudando de última hora para os N.O.M.'s que começavam na semana seguinte e um ou outro primeiranista perdido por ali. Ela jogou-se pesadamente num dos sofás mais afastados da sala.

-E ai? –Remus perguntou sem rodeios –Você só tava jogando verde?

Katherine levantou os olhos e encarou Remus confusa.

-Jogando verde?

-Sobre a Lily estar se mudando. –Remus esclareceu.

-Ah não. –ela falou tranqüila –É verdade. Aliás eu realmente achei estranho ela não ter te contado.

Remus fitou-a em silêncio por um minuto.

-Quando foi que ela tomou essa decisão? –ele perguntou por fim.

-Duas semanas atrás. –Katherine esclareceu –Ela conversou com a gente e perguntou nossa opinião. Depois de pensar bastante ela decidiu ir.

-Fácil assim? –Remus perguntou incrédulo.

-Fugir é mais fácil, você não acha? –Katherine comentou dando de ombros.

-E vocês vão deixar ela fazer isso? –ele perguntou incrédulo.

-Eu acho que a Lily já é grandinha o bastante para tomar as próprias decisões. –ela falou como se fosse óbvio.

Remus suspirou derrotado.

-Você provavelmente tem razão. –ele cedeu –Mas do que ela esta fugindo?

-Do Potter, isso não é óbvio? Ela acabou de admitir pra gente que ama o idiota. Agora esta chorando no quarto como uma mártir.

Remus arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Você é sempre sensível assim em relação aos sentimentos das suas amigas? –ele perguntou irônico.

-Só quando elas merecem. –Katherine esclareceu.

-E vocês pensam em fazer alguma coisa?

-Eu não sei. Kira e Gabrielle ficaram la falando com ela enquanto eu vinha falar com você. Elas provavelmente estão tentando animar a Lily, mas não vejo como.

-Nós podíamos colocá-los juntos de novo... –Remus sugeriu.

-Ah me inclua fora dessa. –Katherine cortou –Esses dois já deram trabalho demais e a gente já ajudou demais. Ta na hora de eles andarem pelas próprias pernas. Quem sabe assim finalmente vai.

Remus riu.

-Até que você não deixa de ter razão. Deixa eles que se entendam.

-O Potter ainda gosta da Lily? –Katherine perguntou de repente.

-Não. –Remus respondeu dando de ombros –Ele ama a Lily.

Katherine abriu um sorriso.

-Esses dois... Eles realmente se merecem...

Remus sorriu e sentou-se próximo a namorada abraçando-a.

-Bom, já que você me tirou do quarto onde eu estava com os meu caros amigos, me trouxe até aqui em baixo... Que tal eu ganhar um beijo como recompensa por bom comportamento? –ele perguntou maroto.

-Ainda tentando me extorquir beijos? –Katherine falou surpresa –Você não tem vergonha não, Lupin?

-Nem um pouco. –ele falou tranqüilo.

Katherine sorriu. Então inclinou-se levemente na direção de Remus e deu-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios.

-Assim esta bom? –ela perguntou, fingindo seriedade.

-De jeito nenhum. –Remus falou, antes de praticamente puxá-la para seu colo e beijá-la de verdade.

Os lábios de Remus eram conforto, eram uma caricia mais do que bem vinda quando ela tinha tantas preocupações na cabeça. O ano que terminava, o medo de ter que voltar para a casa e encarar o pai...

-Senhorita Rider!

A voz alarmada da professora McGonagall acabou fazendo o casal se separar.

-Professora, sinto muito. –Katherine falou corada.

Ela encarou a professora e um alarme soou dentro dela. A professora não tinha uma expressão brava por ter sido obrigada a elevar a voz para separar o casal. Na verdade a expressão dela era algo mais como... Piedade?

-Senhorita Rider, eu preciso falar com a senhorita. –a professora falou –Em particular. –ela acrescentou com um olhar firme.

Remus estava a ponto de se levantar e partir quando sentiu Katherine apertar sua mão firmemente. Ela não conseguia pedir em palavras para ele ficar, mas seus gestos mostravam todo o medo que ela tinha de ficar ali sozinha e ouvir o que quer que fosse.

-Se não houver problemas professora, eu gostaria de ficar. –Remus se ofereceu –A Katherine talvez precise de companhia.

Katherine lhe lançou um olhar carregado de agradecimento.

-Você tem razão, senhor Lupin... –a professora suspirou –Senhorita Rider, não há maneira fácil de lhe dizer isso... Seu pai foi preso.

Katherine sentiu o coração falhar uma batida e no mesmo instante sentiu os braços de Remus a envolverem.

-Como assim? –ela exigiu.

A professora parecia claramente desconfortável em ter que dar tais notícias.

-Bom, eu não creio que a senhorita soubesse, mas... –a professora suspirou –Seu pai tinha um grupo dedicado a caça de... –ela lançou um olhar a Remus como se pedisse desculpas –Lobisomens. O Ministério andava investigando-o há algum tempo e ontem eles... Bem, eles o prenderam.

Katherine escondeu o rosto nas mãos e tentou respirar fundo. Aquilo parecia ilógico e impossivel. Seu pai? Preso? Como? E a mãe dela? Devia estar arrasada.

-Senhorita Rider. –a voz da professora McGonagall era confortadora e seu olhar havia suavizado –A senhorita esta autorizada a tirar dois dias de licença da escola se a senhorita desejar ir para casa.

-Sozinha? –Katherine perguntou levantando a cabeça, alarmada.

Ela tinha medo do que ia encontrar ao chegar em casa. Como estaria sua mãe? A mulher idolatrava o chão que o marido pisava. Ela já havia ficado arrasada de ver Bem morrer e agora o marido preso? Ela devia estar muito mal.

-Eu posso ir com ela, professora? –Remus pediu.

O olhar surpreso das duas mulheres foi parar em Remus.

-Remus... Você não precisa. –Katherine protestou fracamente.

-Senhor Lupin... –a professora parecia sem palavras –O senhor tem certeza que...

-Minha namorada precisa de mim, professora McGonagall. –ele falou tranqüilo –Eu não preciso de nada mais para ir com ela.

A professora pareceu pesar por um instante a idéia.

-Bom, eu terei que conversar com o professor Dumbledore, mas eu não acho que haverá algum problema com você ir...

-Então eu irei. –Remus informou sem hesitar.

-Eu irei imediatamente falar com o professor Dumbledore. –sem mais nenhuma palavra a professora deixou os dois ali e saiu da sala.

-Katherine olhe pra mim. –Remus pediu, segurando delicadamente o queixo da namorada e virando o rosto dela em sua direção.

Os olhos azuis de Katherine estavam totalmente marejados por lágrimas que ela provavelmente pretendia derramar em silêncio.

-Ele foi preso, Remus... –ela repetiu incrédula.

Remus abraçou fortemente a morena.

-Calma, Katherine. Eu estou aqui.

-Isso não é possível, Remus. –ela falou com a voz vacilante –Ele era importante no Ministério, ele tinha poder ele...

-Estava jogando com a vida de pessoas. –Remus lembrou suavemente.

-Eu sei. –Katherine afirmou –Eu sei! Mas ele... Ele é meu pai, Remus! Por mais errado que ele estivesse, ele é meu pai!

-Calma. –Remus pediu abraçando-a mais fortemente –Eu não vou falar mais nada. Apenas me deixe ficar aqui e te abraçar.

-Fique, por favor. –ela pediu retribuindo o abraço –Eu acho que minhas pernas não vão conseguir sustentar meu corpo.

-Se for preciso eu te carrego daqui até a sua casa. –Remus afirmou beijando o topo da cabeça dela.

-Obrigada por estar aqui, Remus. –ela falou entre lágrimas –Você não sabe o quanto isso significa pra mim.

Remus abraçou a namorada mais forte ainda. Ela não sabia o quanto significava para ele ouvir ela dizer isso.

XxX

-Quando a Kitty e o Remus voltam? –Gabrielle perguntou distraidamente.

-Amanhã. –Lily respondeu sem tirar os olhos do caderno onde escrevia –Ela tem sorte de ter o Remus num momento como esse. Eu acho que ela não ia conseguir sem ele.

-Acho que não mesmo. –Kira concordou –Ela é sempre mais fechada com a gente do que ela é com ele.

-Pra alguma coisa namorado tem que servir, né? –Gabrielle falou com um sorriso divertido.

As amigas acabaram rindo.

-E ai, Lily? Como anda sua declaração? –Gabrielle perguntou tentando ver o que Lily escrevia.

-Bom, vai indo. –a ruiva respondeu, tirando o papel do alcance da vista da amiga –Eu não chamaria de declaração, mas sim de confissão. Eu acho que pra mim ainda falta a coragem de dizer o principal. –ela admitiu, com vergonha.

-Você e o cretino do meu namorado são iguaizinhos nessa parte. –Kira falou com um suspiro –Ele também não consegue dizer a infame frase de três palavras.

-O amor perdeu o sentido nos dias de hoje. –Lily falou dando de ombros –Todo mundo ama e desama muito facilmente hoje em dia. É difícil achar o real sentido da palavra. Eu não quero dizer a famosa frase se não for pra valer.

-Nisso eu acho que você tem razão. –Gabrielle cedeu –Dizer por dizer não tem sentido.

A ruiva fez um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça, mas continuou escrevendo.

-Ah que saco, Lily! –Kira falou de repente –Eu to curiosa! Deixa a gente ver.

-De jeito nenhum. –a ruiva falou puxando o caderno antes que Kira o pegasse –Quando estiver terminado eu deixo vocês verem, mas não agora! Eu odeio mostrar minhas coisas antes de elas estarem terminadas.

-Bom, eu vou deixar o gênio ai trabalhando e encontrar o cafajeste que eu chamo de namorado. –Kira decidiu se levantando.

-Quanto amor. –Gabrielle falou irônica –É assim que você chama o Sirius quando vocês estão juntos?

-Ele sabe que é um cafajeste. –Kira explicou dando de ombros –Ele não liga.

-É, me engana que eu gosto. –Gabrielle falou revirando os olhos –Eu vou pegar meu violão também.

As duas se levantaram e deixaram a ruiva sozinha na sala comunal praticamente deserta.

Lily vinha se dedicando inteiramente a escrever a tal carta que não seria uma carta para James. No começo nada parecia bom e ela rasgara diversos rascunhos. Mas agora ela aparentemente encontrara o caminho e estava seguindo-o com mais segurança. Ela conseguira colocar em ordem o que ela gostaria de dizer a James. Ela não ia pedir desculpas. Ela não havia sido a única a errar esse tempo todo, mas ela também não iria acusá-lo, porque ela sabia que a culpa de muitas coisas também eram dela. Não era mais uma questão de quem estava errado. Era uma questão de quanto amor realmente existia entre eles.

Distraída ela não viu a porta da sala comunal se abrir e por ela entrar a pessoa que atualmente possuía totalmente seus pensamentos.

James parou de andar assim que viu Lily parada numa das mesas da sala. Havia muito tempo que ele não ficava só com ela no mesmo lugar. A última vez parecia ter sido há séculos atrás. Agora ela só andava cercada pelas amigas e ele tratara de fazer o mesmo, para não pensar nela. E quando ele menos queria pensar nela la estava a ruiva que fazia seu sangue correr e sua cabeça girar sem controle.

Ela estava sentada, a cabeça baixa, escrevendo num daqueles cadernos trouxas. Ela parecia concentrada. O que ela estaria fazendo? Uma carta para entregar a algum homem do alto escalão do Ministério Mexicano? Seria mais algum livro que ela pretendia lançar?

James se censurou por ainda pensar tanto nela. Ele não tinha porquê. Quantas vezes ela teria que gritar que o odiava para que ele aceitasse que ela o odiava? Por que era tão difícil entender que não havia como, nem agora nem nunca? Por que de todas as meninas daquela escola ele decidira se apaixonar pela única que sempre o detestara?

A resposta era fácil. Ele não escolhera. Fora algo que simplesmente acontecera. E que um dia ele se recuperasse disso, se é que isso existia...

Ele deu as costas e saiu da sala ficar ali perto dela não lhe faria bem. Ele tinha que aceitar que logo ela estaria indo para longe dele, e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para impedir.

Lily ouviu a porta da sala comunal se abrir e se fechar, mas não deu atenção ao cabeça dela só as palavras que ela tentava expressar era o que importavam agora.

-Volta pra mim... –ela murmurou, quase em uma prece.

XxX

-Adivinha quem é? –a voz quente murmurou em seu ouvido.

Kira sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. Ela saíra para procurar por Sirius, mas aparentemente ele a encontrara antes. Ela estava parada no corredor, olhando para o lado oposto, quando um par de braços fortes a abraçou por trás. Ela não precisava nem ver quem era. Aquele perfume, aquele calor, só Sirius tinha. E ainda para torturá-la mais ele vinha sussurrando em seu ouvido...

Mas ela tinha que admitir que também andara torturando Sirius um pouco. Não era de propósito, e nem um castigo por ele não falar que a amava, por mais que ele acreditasse nisso. Ela realmente queria fazer as coisas do jeito certo dessa vez, sem pressa. A pressa não a levara muito longe da última vez e ela não iria repetir um erro tão primário quanto esse. Ela sabia que isso deixava Sirius louco. Ele era o tipo de cara que levava para a cama garotas com quem ele estava apenas ficando por um dia. Talvez fosse só a idéia dele de como as coisas eram e ele não fizesse por mal, mas ela tinha certeza que com todo esse tempo, sendo comportado do jeito que ela sabia que ele estava sendo os hormônios deviam estar a ponto de matá-lo.

-Oi bebê. –Kira falou virando-se para beijar o namorado.

-Ah e vem você me chamando assim. –Sirius falou revirando os olhos.

-Ficar chamando de Sirius não tem graça. –Kira explicou dando de ombros –E se eu te chamo de meu amor você quase tem uma síncope.

-Não é assim... –Sirius se defendeu.

-É sim, seu bobo. –ela falou rindo e dando um selinho nele –Mas vamos esquecer isso. Que tal a gente dar uma volta?

-Que tal a gente achar um canto escuro? –ele propôs com um sorriso maroto.

Kira revirou os olhos.

-Sirius, você não presta.

-Eu sei, loira, você gosta de me lembrar isso. –ele falou com um sorriso maroto –E você me ama mesmo assim. –ele falou quase sem perceber. Mas então ele percebeu o que acabara de dizer e pareceu repentinamente desconfortável.

Ele soltou-se de Kira e se afastou um pequeno passo. Kira deu um suspiro cansado. Ela já imaginava que isso fosse acontecer.

-Sim, e você sabe disso. –ela falou tranqüila –O que não muda o fato de que você quer achar um canto escuro e eu quero dar uma volta. –ela sorriu –Então o que a gente vai fazer?

-Kira, pára, por favor! –Sirius pediu de repente –Pára de mudar de assunto. Não precisa ficar preocupada com o que eu vou pensar cada vez que você fala essa bendita palavra.

-Você quer que eu não me preocupe? -Kira perguntou irônica –Você nem tem coragem de falar a palavra amor Sirius! –ela lembrou –Você consegue falar o nome daquele idiota daquele Lord das Trevas que faz todos tremerem, mas você não consegue falar uma palavra que é a salvação do mundo!

-Salvação? Kira, você tem idéia de quantas barbaridades as pessoas fazem usando o amor como desculpa?

-Isso não é amor, Sirius! Amor é o que faz de nós pessoas melhores! O que os outros fazem é usarem justificativas para... Ah eu não acredito que nós estamos tendo uma discussão dessa! –ela disse frustrada –Eu já não aceitei essa sua incapacidade pra amar? Por que a gente tem que discutir isso?

-Porque sim! –Sirius falou irritado –Porque parece que você esta sempre pisando em ovos quando esta perto de mim, Kira. É como se você ficasse se policiando sobre o que falar, ou o que fazer, como se qualquer palavra ou gesto errado da sua parte fossem me colocar para correr.

-É porque é essa impressão que você me dá, Sirius! –ela falou exasperada –Eu não tenho nada que me garanta que você vai ficar ao meu lado! E eu não estou te pressionando, eu não estou te pedindo nada! Eu não quero que você se sinta forçado. Mas eu não sei o que fazer e eu quero te manter comigo o quanto eu puder. Porque EU TE AMO sim! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar? Eu achei que uma só era o bastante, mas aparentemente você ainda não entendeu isso!

Kira parou, sem fôlego. Quando seu olhar cruzou com o de Sirius ela estava sinceramente assustada. Ela tinha medo de ter passado alguma linha não definida e que agora Sirius fosse desaparecer de seu alcance.

Sirius, por outro lado parecia tranqüilo e confiante. O que quer que ele tivesse em mente naquele momento era uma certeza irrefutável. E isso assustou ainda mais Kira. Quando ele deu um passo para frente, na direção dela, ela automaticamente recuou um. Isso não pareceu incomodar Sirius. Ele esticou a mão e tocou o rosto dela, com cuidado.

-O que você tem que entender, loira –ele falou com um sorriso –é que as vezes os sentimentos de uma pessoa não estão nas palavras. As vezes estão num olhar e num gesto. E mesmo que minha natureza não me deixe confortável para te falar em palavras o que eu sinto por você, como você pode não perceber o quanto você é importante para mim? –ele passou o dedo indicador delicadamente pelos lábios dela –Eu não passo um dia sem você. Eu adoro o som da sua voz, o seu perfume.

Ele se aproximou mais um passo e Kira sentiu seus ossos ficarem líquidos, esse era o efeito que ele sempre tinha nela.

-Eu posso não ter dito as palavras Kira, mas eu realmente... –ele parou e respirou fundo –Eu amo você. –ele falou –De verdade.

Kira não sabia o que dizer. Ela estava apenas ali parada diante de Sirius, com uma expressão de puro choque.

-Ah... –Sirius se mexeu desconfortável –Kira?

Kira sacudiu a cabeça parecendo acordar de um transe.

-Você sabe que não precisa falar isso pra me levar pra cama né? –ela informou.

-É isso que eu ganho por ter finalmente falado? –ele perguntou irônico.

-Não, calma! –Kira pediu –Isso só parece surreal demais e eu não sei o...

-Kira. –Sirius chamou entediado.

-O que? –ela perguntou preocupada.

-Cala a boca. –ele pediu, antes de puxá-la para um caloroso beijo.

XxX

O tempo passa mais rápido quando as pessoas imploram que demore mais para chegar os dias que eles mais temem.

Os dias passaram como raios. Remus e Katherine voltaram da casa dela, mais unidos do que nunca. A sombra do que acontecera apenas servira como um fortificante para os sentimentos deles. Kira e Sirius estavam também mais juntos, mesmo que Sirius não tivesse mais repetido a frase de três palavras. Kira havia ouvido uma vez, era mais do que o suficiente para ela. Por hora. Lily terminou a carta para James e ela e Gabrielle combinaram um jeito para que ele soubesse os sentimentos dela por ela mesma.

Os N.I.E.M.'s vieram e se foram. Logo a última semana de aula chegou e com ela a noticia de que no sábado, o dia que seria oficialmente o último deles em Hogwarts, haveria um baile de formatura. Então sexta-feira os setimanistas teriam licença para irem até Hogsmeade para relaxarem.

-Cara, Aluado, você ta mais amarrado do que eu achava humanamente possível. –Sirius falou debochado, enquanto via o amigo devolver a aliança de ouro branco ao dedo anelar direito.

-O que eu posso dizer? –Remus falou tranqüilo –Aquela menina me pegou de jeito.

-Bom saber que você esta feliz com a Katherine, Remus. –James falou sorrindo –Você merece e ela também.

-Obrigado, Pontas. Mas você também merece ser feliz, você não acha? –Remus falou com calma.

-De novo essa conversa, não, Remus. –James falou revirando os olhos –Não há nada que vocês possam fazer quanto a minha situação. –ele falou sorrindo de leve –Então se preocupem com as suas respectivas donas e deixem minha vida pra la.

-Ei! Quem aqui tem dona? –Sirius falou inconformado.

-Ninguém..._ Bebê_. –James provocou, com um sorriso maroto.

-Calem a boca. –Sirius falou de mau-humor, jogando um travesseiro nos amigos que riam muito.

-Onde esta o Rabicho? –Remus perguntou.

-Você está mesmo fazendo essa pergunta cretina? –Sirius falou irônico –Ele está com a nojenta da namorada dela e os amiguinhos ainda mais nojentos dela.

-Deixa o Rabicho em paz, Sirius. Se ele esta bem o que a gente pode fazer? –James falou dando de ombros.

-Azarar ele até que ele largue aquela cobra nojenta. –Sirius respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

Os amigos desceram até a sala comunal rindo.

-As meninas estão indo com vocês? –James perguntou levemente preocupado.

-Não. –Remus assegurou –Elas iam mais cedo, parece que elas tinham coisas da festa para organizar la em Hogsmeade.

-E a... A Evans? –James perguntou desconfortável –Ela está mesmo indo para o México?

-Está. –Remus falou, quase como se pedisse desculpas –Em duas semanas.

James não falou mais nada. Já era hora de aceitar o que era fato.

O caminho para Hogsmeade eles fizeram quase que em total silêncio, quebrado apenas por ocasionais piadas.

Eles mal haviam chego a vila quando avistaram Katherine vindo na direção deles.

-Meninos! –ela chamou acenando.

Assim que ela se aproximou Remus a envolveu pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo.

-Remus, por favor. –Sirius falou revirando os olhos –Tem crianças aqui que podem ficar traumatizadas.

Remus riu antes de se afastar da namorada.

-Eu queria saber se vocês estão pensando em ir no Três Vassouras mais tarde. –a morena perguntou com um sorriso animado.

-Por que? Vai ter alguma coisa especial la? –Sirius quis saber.

-Sim. A Gabi vai estar la com a banda que ela faz parte e nós queríamos a companhia de vocês.

-Eu não sei se... –James começou a dizer.

-Potter nem começa. –Katherine cortou –Acho bom você estar la. Já esta na hora de você e a Lily agirem como pessoas maduras. Até mais. –ela deu um beijo no namorado e se afastou deles, tão rapidamente quanto se aproximara.

-E meu direito de escolha? –James perguntou vendo a morena se afastar.

-Acaba de ser negado, Pontas meu caro. –Sirius falou, dando um tapinha no ombro do amigo.

XxX

Quando os Marotos chegaram no Três Vassouras o pub já estava lotado como sempre. Parecia que todos que estavam na vila tiveram a mesma idéia de ir exatamente naquela hora para o lugar.

Eles avistaram Katherine e Kira numa mesa bem perto de onde havia sido improvisado um lugar para a banda. Elas faziam gestos para que eles fossem para perto delas. Os Marotos se aproximaram e a cada segundo James parecia mais desconfortável.

-Ola, meninas. –Remus falou com um sorriso.

-Onde estão a Evans e Connery? –Sirius perguntou olhando em volta.

-Elas estão se preparando. –Kira respondeu simplesmente.

-Se preparando para que? –James perguntou sem conter a curiosidade.

Kira e Katherine fizeram um gesto para que eles se calassem, bem na hora em que a banda entrava no lugar. Os Duendes Irlandeses se posicionaram e pegaram seus instrumentos e logo atrás deles veio Gabrielle. Ela pegou seu violão e parou diante do microfone.

-Boa tarde a todos. –ela falou com um sorriso animado –Antes de mais nada, obrigada por estarem aqui. Hoje nós teremos uma apresentação especial. Uma amiga pediu um minuto para abrir o coração aqui e, bom... Eu devo confessar que é uma confissão tão bonita que vai valer a pena ceder mais que um minuto para ela. –ela sorriu ainda mais –Lily, vem cá. –ela chamou.

Lily entrou no campo de vista de todos, a cabeça erguida de quem não tem medo de se mostrar. Os olhos verdes eram a única coisa que a traíam. Mostravam todo o nervosismo que ela realmente sentia.

Ela parou diante do microfone e respirou fundo. Todo o lugar parecia ter caído num silêncio sepulcral, aguardando o que quer que ela estivesse a ponto de dizer.

-Obrigada todos. –ela falou, sua voz a mesma firmeza de sempre –Como a Gabi já disse eu estou aqui porque há algo que eu preciso dizer e não há maneira melhor de fazer isso do que através da música. Eu só... –ela hesitou brevemente –Eu só espero que essa pessoa, para quem eu escrevi isso, entenda que essa é a primeira coisa que eu realmente faço de coração para ela.

O ar parecia tão carregado que uma faca cortaria a tensão. James estava com um nó enorme entalado na garganta. O que era que estava acontecendo ali? Pela cara de Remus ele também havia sido pego de surpresa, o que mostrava que o que quer que fosse seu amigo não fazia parte daquilo.

A banda começou a tocar a melodia suave da música. **(N/A: Estranho Jeito de Amar, Sandy e Junior)**

_-Quanta bobagem_

_Tudo o que se falou_

_Me olho no espelho_

_E já nem sei mais quem sou _–Lily fechou os olhos suavemente. Era mais fácil se expressar se ela pensasse que não havia mais ninguém ali.

_-Quanto talento_

_Pra discutir em vão_

_Será tão frágil_

_Nossa ligação_

Os olhos queimavam com a vontade de se acabar em lágrimas. Mas ela não ia fazer isso, não ali, não agora. Não antes de falar tudo o que tinha que ser falado.

_-Não tem que ser assim_

_Tanto desencontro, mágoa e dor_

_Pra quê que a gente tem que_

_Se arriscar_

_Então volta pra mim_

_Deixa o tempo curar_

_Esse estranho jeito de amar_

A cabeça de James rodava numa velocidade impressionante. O coração dele batia de uma forma tão descontrolada que ele temia que estivesse a ponto de explodir. Aquilo tudo era mesmo o que ele estava pensando? Mesmo que o coração dele dissesse que sim, que não havia ninguém na vida de Lily, além dele, que pudesse ter uma ligação tão complexa com ela, a cabeça dele se negava a se enganar mais uma vez e pensar que ele era de algum jeito especial para ela.

_-Falsas promessas_

_Erros tão banais_

_Mas ninguém cede_

_Nem pensa em voltar atrás_

Mas quanto mais a música ia mais certeza ele tinha de que a letra falava deles. Os erros estúpidos, os mal-entendidos ainda mais estúpidos... O fato de que eles dois eram teimosos e cabeças-duras demais. Só eles tinham esse estranho... Esse insano jeito de se amarem.

_-Não tem que ser assim_

_Tanto desencontro, mágoa e dor_

_Pra quê que a gente tem que_

_Se arriscar_

_Então volta pra mim_

_Deixa o tempo curar_

_Esse estranho jeito de amar_

Lily abriu os olhos verdes, agora já irremediavelmente marejados pela emoção e seu olhar perfurante se fixou em James.

_-Esquece esse jogo_

_Não há vencedor_

_Mesmo roteiro_

_De sempre cansou_

_Vou te amando_

_E me frustrando_

_E sobrevivendo_

_Por um fio_

_Mas tô aqui_

_Sem desistir_

_**Volta pra mim**_

O coração de James falhou uma batida ao mesmo tempo que o de Lily. Essa era a verdade. Todas as palavras estavam ali.

Ela sabia? Sabia que tinha acabado de dizer que o amava? Ou fora um detalhe que ela colocara sem perceber? Não, isso era impossivel. Como ela poderia não saber o que estava na própria música?

-_Não tem que ser assim_

_Tanto desencontro, mágoa e dor_

_Pra quê que a gente tem que_

_Se arriscar_

_Então volta pra mim_

_Deixa o tempo curar_

_Esse estranho jeito de amar_

Uma única lágrima. Solitária, sem preço. Foi o que ela derramou ali naquele momento. Só porque a tristeza dos olhos dele era demais para ela suportar. Só porque descobrir que o amava doía demais naquele momento.

_-Não tem que ser assim_

_Tanto desencontro, mágoa e dor_

_Se é bem melhor_

_A gente se entregar_

_Então volta pra mim_

_Deixa o tempo curar_

_Esse estranho jeito de amar_

Assim que a música terminou o pub ainda ficou no mais chocado por silêncio. Por um segundo. Antes de todos explodirem em aplausos e palavras de aprovação.

Lily e James não ouviram nada disso. Seus olhares estavam travados um no do outro. De repente a ruiva quebrou o contato e se levantou, deixando rapidamente o pub.

-Ah... James? –Sirius chamou hesitante.

James ignorou totalmente o amigo e se levantou deixando o lugar atrás da ruiva.

-Agora a casa cai... –Sirius falou num suspiro.

-Ou talvez agora a coisa ande finalmente... –Remus falou preocupado.

XxX

Lily saiu do pub e encostou na primeira parede que encontrou. Ela precisava respirar. Sua cabeça estava latejando e seu coração estava batendo sem compasso. Ah Merlin, ai estava. O que ela ia fazer agora?

-Lily!

O coração de Lily deu um salto tão forte que ela achou que ele iria deixar seu peito. Então la iam eles. A derradeira conversa entre os dois. Se depois de tudo as cosias não se ajeitassem entre eles, se não fosse hoje, não seria nunca.

Lily virou a cabeça com cuidado, como se temesse antecipar demais esse momento. Quando ela saíra do Três Vassouras ela correra para uma rua lateral e menor que ficava ali perto. Convenientemente a rua estava praticamente deserta agora, mas ela não tinha tanta certeza se isso era bom ou não agora.

James estava distante dela uns três metros no mínimo. O rosto dele tinha uma expressão que Lily não sabia definir. Ele parecia perdido entre o confuso e o irritado, ela só não sabia porque a segunda, e isso a preocupava.

James avançou na direção dela a passos confiantes, os olhos dele nunca abandonaram a figura dela. Ele só parou quando menos de meio metro separava os dois.

-O que foi aquilo? –ele exigiu.

Lily ficou chocada.

-Como assim "aquilo"? –ela perguntou, incomodada.

-Toda aquela cena la dentro! –ele falou, exasperado –Aquelas palavras, aquelas lágrimas...

-Eu não estava chorando! –Lily protestou.

James lançou um olhar descrente para a ruiva.

-Ah por favor! Você estava praticamente se desfazendo em lágrimas. –ele falou irônico.

-Eu o que? –ela exigiu furiosa –Agora você esta sendo um... –ela respirou fundo –Da pra parar? –ela pediu –Nós estamos fazendo de novo!

-Fazendo o que? –James perguntou confuso.

-Sendo idiotas, discutindo em vão! –ela falou.

-Não! Você é que... –ele parou ao ver o olhar que Lily estava lançando –Você esta certa... –ele suspirou, cansado –Então eu não estava sendo presunçoso dessa vez? A música é nossa mesmo.

Não era uma pergunta e Lily sabia disso.

-É, ela é nossa.

Um silêncio pesado caiu entre eles. Nenhum dos dois ousava falar nada, porque ambos sabiam que quando começassem a falar não seria fácil parar. Eles nunca ficariam juntos se eles não resolvessem todos os mal-entendidos entre eles. E esses eram muitos.

-Então você acha que é isso? –James falou primeiro, um tanto irônico –Você faz uma música e a vida fica linda e maravilhosa?

Lily olhou para James com clara irritação.

-Você acha que é fácil assim, James? –ela falou irritada –Você ao menos prestou atenção no que eu falei naquela música? Quanta besteira esta entre a gente? Você acha que é fácil assim fazer alguma coisa funcionar entre a gente? –ela praticamente gritou.

-Então tudo o que você escreveu naquela música é verdade? –James perguntou, estranhamente calmo.

-Claro que é! –Lily falou impaciente –Por que outro motivo eu teria colocado tudo la?

-Então você me ama? –ele desafiou.

Lily engoliu em seco. Um nó se formara na garganta dela. Por que eles tinham que ter chegado tão rápido _nessa_ parte da conversa?

-Eu fiquei sabendo uma coisa interessante. –James falou tranqüilo –Você e o Sirius tem uma coisa em comum. Vocês dois não conseguem admitir que amam uma pessoa. Bom, sinto muito dizer que eu não sou assim. E eu, por mais ridículo e masoquista que isso seja, amo você, Lily. E eu não tenho medo de falar isso, de admitir isso, por mais vezes que você tenha me dito que me odiava e que eu nunca conseguiria ter nada com você. É pedir demais que você tenha a mesma consideração comigo? Se você me ama, como você admitiu de forma tão bonitinha naquela música, me fala agora!

Lily travou totalmente diante das palavras dele. Ela abriu a boca, mas som nenhum era capaz de sair de la.

-Por Merlin! –James falou exasperado –Qual o problema? Você falou la dentro, por que você não pode falar aqui, me olhando nos olhos? Só me diz de uma vez, Lily, você me ama ou não? Eu sou assim idiota demais e entendi tudo errado ou realmente há uma parte em você, mesmo pequena e insignificante que me ama?

Ao ouvir essas palavras Lily olhou para ele em choque.

-Pequena e insignificante? –ela repetiu em choque –Você acha que se parte em mim que sente alguma coisa por você fosse pequena e insignificante eu teria tido a coragem de subir naquele palco e falar tudo aquilo? Você acha que se não fosse pra valer, eu teria arriscado tudo, meu orgulho, daquele jeito? Você acha?

-Eu ainda não ouvi a resposta da minha pergunta, Lily. –James lembrou –Você ai falou de sentimentos, mas eu estou falando de amor aqui.

Lily bufou irritada e bateu o pé no chão.

-Por que nós temos que falar disso? –ela perguntou incomodada –Por que você tem que me pedir justamente _essa_ palavra? Por que você não pode aceitar o que foi dito antes?

-Porque não! –James falou irritado –Porque eu não quero saber de antes! Eu quero saber agora. Se nos últimos dois minutos você não mudou de opinião, como você sempre faz. Eu não vou te dar algo que você não vai me devolver, Lily! Se você não me amar eu não vou te amar! Eu não vou ficar numa relação unilateral!

-Amor prende, James! –Lily falou exasperada –Eu não quero estar presa!

-E você quer o que? Então para que tudo isso? Não era para eu vir aqui me jogar aos seus pés e implorar para você ficar comigo? Para eu vir implorar para você não ir para o México?

-Não, James! –Lily falou como se tudo fosse óbvio demais e James estivesse sendo o cego por não ver –É exatamente isso que eu não quero! Eu não quero que você me peça nada, assim como eu não quero que você me prometa nada! Independente do que ficar decidido entre a gente eu vou sim para o México.

-Como assim? –James perguntou confuso.

-Eu não estava indo para o México para fugir de você e do que sinto por você, James. –Lily falou, já mais tranqüila –Eu realmente quero ir para la. O treinamento dos aurores mexicanos é reconhecido como um dos melhores no mundo. Eu realmente quero treinar la.

-Mas... –James murmurou meio em choque –O treinamento para aurores dura dois anos.

-Dois anos e meio no México. –Lily informou.

-Então o que você quer? –James perguntou, já começando a sentir-se frustrado.

-Eu quero que você diga que me espera, se for necessário! Você não precisa dizer que vai comigo, você sequer precisa me prometer um felizes para sempre depois que eu voltar de la! Promete que me espera e eu estarei mais do que feliz.

James encarou Lily em silêncio.

-Então isso é tudo? –James perguntou, um tanto em choque ainda –Você quer que eu diga que o meu amor é o suficiente para esperar você ir e voltar?

-É, James. –Lily falou devagar –Eu só quero isso...

James ficou em silêncio por um minuto contemplando seus sapatos, mas quando ele levantou sua cabeça, seu olhar estava tão decidido que assustou Lily.

-Diz que me ama, Lily. –ele pediu –Só me diz isso, para eu poder me decidir.

-Você precisa disso para se decidir? –ela perguntou em choque.

-Eu já disse que não vou te prometer nada se eu não souber que nossos sentimentos são iguais. –ele explicou –Me diz, só isso Lily. São três palavras, Lily. Você pode falar isso, uma única vez.

-Eu não acredito! Por que você tem que insistir nisso? –ela perguntou frustrada –Por que você tem que me fazer dizer? Ações não mostram mais que palavras?

-Você não me mostrou de forma nenhuma Lily! –James falou exasperado –Nem por palavras, nem por gestos! Eu preciso que você me mostre!

Lily respirou fundo.

-Não desse jeito. Não aos gritos, não no meio de uma discussão. –ela falou por fim.

-Lily não faz isso! –James quase implorou –Por favor...

-Amanhã, eu juro. –foi tudo o que ela falou, antes de dar as costas para ele e sair dali.

James ficou pregado ao chão. Não a seguiu e só saiu dali quando seus amigos vieram buscá-lo, quinze minutos depois.

XxX

-Lily mulher! Eu acho que você vai ter que desenhar pra mim, porque eu não entendi! –Kira falou frustrada –O James vai atrás de você, diz que te ama e você vira as costas e vai embora? Como você tem coragem?

-Não foi só isso! –Lily se defendeu –A gente discutiu e ele me pressionou.

-Ah é a gente esqueceu dessa parte. –Gabrielle falou irônica.

-Não me encham, tá? Agora já ta feito!

-Ah Lily ninguém te merece viu! –Kira reclamou –Agora eu dou um prêmio de Maior Santo do Mundo pro James se ele ainda te quiser.

-Seremos duas então... –Lily falou cabisbaixa.

-Por que é tão difícil dizer "te amo", Lily? –Katherine perguntou com calma.

-Eu não sei. –a ruiva admitiu –Dá medo. Medo de que se eu falar que o amo, que se tudo ficar certo, e ele me pedir pra ficar ao invés de ir pro México eu fique. Eu tenho medo de ser uma daquelas garotas que vai desistir de tudo por ele e daqui uns anos vai ficar arrependida e amarga...

-Ai Lily... Você é dramática demais... –Katherine falou revirando os olhos –Você não é esse tipo de garota, isso já esta mais do que claro pra gente. Você não vai desistir de nada pelo James e eu não acho que ele te pediria pra fazer esse tipo de coisa.

-Você acha que ele me esperaria? –Lily perguntou insegura.

-O James te espera a vida inteira se for necessário, Lily. Você sabe disso.

XxX

Gabrielle desceu as escadas, distraída. Na cabeça dela passavam idéias e mais idéias de como fazer Lily arranjar juízo de uma vez por todas. Mas como a maioria das idéias girava em torno de bater na cabeça da amiga ela ainda tinha que aprimorar os planos...

-Gabrielle.

Gabrielle pulou ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado e deu de cara com James.

-Oi James. –ela cumprimentou –O que houve?

-Eu preciso da sua ajuda. –ele falou. Ele parecia um tanto nervoso.

-Pra que?

-Pra fazer aquele ser ruivo que você chama de amiga entender que eu não estou disposto a deixar ela escapar fácil assim.

-Ah! –Gabrielle deu um gritinho animado –Pode deixar comigo, James. Você já tem alguma coisa em mente?

-Na verdade... Eu tenho sim. –ele falou com um sorriso maroto.

XxX

Finalmente aquele dia chegara. O dia que finalmente fecharia uma fase da vida deles. Após sete anos não haveria mais volta para Hogwarts, sem mais banquetes de inicio de ano, sem provas, sem lições. Agora só o mundo real. Agora nenhum deles seria criança mais, agora era sair e enfrentar o que tivesse que ser enfrentado. Finalmente era hora do Baile de Formatura deles...

-Lily nós temos que ir indo já, tudo bem? –Gabrielle falou já dirigindo-se para porta, quase como se estivesse fugindo.

O vestido dela era de um tecido leve, lilás, preso embaixo do seio e soltinho até os pés. O cabelo dela estava preso em um rabo de cavalo firme no topo da cabeça, com alguns cachos.

-Por que? –Lily perguntou, saindo do banheiro. Ela acabara de terminar seu banho.

-Nós temos que fazer uma coisa. –Kira falou, também já indo para a porta –Então vamos ter que ir mais cedo.

O vestido de Kira era amarelo ouro. O vestido de seda caía como uma luva nela, suavemente. Ele tinha um decote discreto na frente, mas suas costas eram totalmente expostas. O cabelo dela estava preso numa trança e enfeitado com pequenas pedras amarelas.

-Mas por que vocês não me avisaram? Eu teria me arrumado antes! –Lily reclamou.

-Não se preocupe quanto a isso queridinha. –Katherine falou tranqüila –Estaremos esperando você la. Ah e use o que esta em cima da sua cama, ao lado do vestido. –ela completou antes de deixar o quarto também.

O vestido dela era azul céu, de alças finas e esvoaçante. O cabelo dela estava solto e cacheado nas pontas.

Lily queria matar as amigas. Por que raios elas estavam fazendo aquilo? Ia ser um saco ter que ir sozinha para a festa. Então ela decidiu não demorar muito para se arrumar.

Lily se aproximou da cama, onde seu vestido estava estendido. Ao lado do vestido de seda negra estava o colar que James lhe dera no Natal. Lily suspirou.

-Muito engraçado, Katherine...

Ela se vestiu com cuidado, totalmente esquecida da pressa. Ela pensara a noite toda. Ela tinha que dizer. Eram três palavras. James valia bem mais do que isso, já era hora de admitir isso.

O vestido dela era uma visão. Abraçava cada curva generosa que ela tinha. Um decote profundo valorizava o colo dela e um corpete braço abraçava a cintura dela, dando um toque a mais. Ela deixou os cabelos solto, caindo em cachos graciosos.

Ela já ia deixar o quarto quando voltou. Ela parou e encarou o colar. Estava na hora de ser um pouquinho mais corajosa. Ela pegou a jóia e colocou em volta do pescoço antes de deixar o quarto.

Ela tinha medo de cair enquanto descia as escadas. Seus joelhos tremiam. Ela estava ansiosa e ela mal sabia o porque. Não tinha motivo. Essa era só a noite... Ah inferno a noite mais decisiva da vida dela.

Quando Lily chegou ao salão todos os setimanistas já estavam la e uma música suave tocava, mas ninguém dançava na pista de dança que havia sido montado no centro do Salão Principal.

A decoração estava muito bonita. Quatro bandeiras imensas, uma de cada casa, estavam penduradas nas paredes. As mesas estavam decoradas com as cores de cada e todos os alunos estavam vestidos com esmero.

Mas quando Lily entrou no salão algo estranho aconteceu. Todos os alunos pararam o que faziam para olhar para ela. Lily achou a situação extremamente desconfortável e estava a um passo de perguntar o que tinha acontecido quando suas três amigas apareceram no palco.

-Boa noite a todos! –Gabrielle falou ao microfone –Bem vindos a nossa fabulosa festa. Bom, mas antes de começarmos, nós temos um aluno que pediu a atenção de todos, porque ele tem umas palavrinhas para uma certa ruiva teimosa. –risos foram ouvidos no salão –Com vocês, senhoras e senhores, James Potter.

Lily sentiu o ar travar em sua garganta quando ela viu James entrar no palco. Inconscientemente ela avançou alguns passos, parando bem no meio da pista de dança, bem na frente do palco. Ele estava vestido em trajes de gala bruxos completamente negros. Estava lindo. Ele parou diante do microfone, parecendo muito sério.

-Bom, como a Gabi já disse, tem uma ruiva muito teimosa na minha vida e eu cheguei a conclusão de que o único jeito de fazer ela entender alguma coisa é falar a língua dela. –ele falou, tranqüilo.

A banda começou a tocar uma amiga, estranhamente animada. **(n/a: Exagerado, minha versão preferida é do Frejat cantando com a Zélia Duncan)**

_-Amor da minha vida_

_Daqui até a eternidade_

_Nossos destinos foram traçados_

_Na maternidade_

Quando o olhar de James caiu em Lily ela sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem de uma vez. Ela chegou a pensar que cairia.

_-Paixão cruel, desenfreada_

_Te trago mil rosas roubadas_

_Pra desculpar minhas mentiras_

_Minhas mancadas_

James tinha presença de palco, isso Lily tinha que admitir. E ele não parava de sorrir para ela. Por Merlin. Ela amava muito aquele menino.

_-Exagerado_

_Jogado aos teus pés_

_Eu sou mesmo exagerado_

_Adoro um amor inventado_

Se era fácil admitir em pensamento não seria fácil dizer em voz alta, não podia ser. Já que ela realmente o amava. Era isso. Ela iria dizer. James merecia isso dela.

_Eu nunca mais vou respirar_

_Se você não me notar_

_Eu posso até morrer de fome_

_Se você não me amar_

E mesmo que todos ainda estivessem ali naquele salão isso não importava. Porque aquele momento era dela e de James e ninguém poderia roubar isso deles.

_-Por você eu largo tudo_

_Vou mendigar, roubar, matar_

_Até nas coisas mais banais_

_Pra mim é tudo ou nunca mais_

_Exagerado_

_Jogado aos teus pés_

_Eu sou mesmo exagerado_

_Adoro um amor inventado_

James via o brilho nos olhos de Lily. Ele sabia que ela o amava. Mesmo que ela nunca dissesse nada ele sempre saberia. Havia coisas que simplesmente não podiam ser negadas.

_-Exagerado_

_Jogado aos teus pés_

_Eu sou mesmo exagerado_

_Adoro um amor inventado_

_Que por você eu largo tudo_

_Carreira, dinheiro, canudo_

_Até nas coisas mais banais_

_Pra mim é tudo ou nunca mais_

Foi só então que ele reparou no colar em volta do pescoço dela. Ela estava usando o colar que ele lhe dera de Natal. Ali estava a prova mais concreta de que ela estava ligada a ele.

_-Exagerado_

_Jogado aos teus pés_

_Eu sou mesmo exagerado_

_Adoro um amor inventado_

Ele desceu do palco e foi na direção de Lily caindo de joelho diante da ruiva. Lily ouviu vagamente os aplausos e gritos de aprovação que vieram da platéia. Ela só via os olhos de James agora.

_-Jogado aos seus pés com mil rosas roubadas_

_Exagerado_

_Eu adoro um amor inventado_

A música terminou e o salão irrompeu em palmas, mas os dois sequer ouviram. James se levantou e encarou Lily de maneira firme.

-Eu não vou deixar de ir para o México. –ela avisou.

-Eu não estou pedindo pra você fazer isso. –ele assegurou.

Lily deu um sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Onde estão minhas mil rosas roubadas? –ela desafiou.

-Sempre uma detalhista ruivinha... –James falou com um sorriso maroto.

Ele estalou o dedo e nesse momento rosas vermelhas começaram a cair do teto por todo o salão.

-Eu te amo, ruiva.

-Eu também, moreno. –ela falou sorrindo – Cada dia mais e mais...

O sorriso de James aumentou absurdamente, antes de ele puxar sua ruiva para beijá-la. Agora sem medo, sem negações e ainda rodeado das palmas de aprovação de todos os presentes no salão.

**FIM**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**N/A: Ai esta meus amores!! Mais uma fic concluída especialmente para vocês!!!**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado e se divertido tanto quanto eu!**

**Reviews? *-***

**B-jão**


End file.
